Forgotten Crimson Feelings Within Perfection's Killing Intent
by eveyssoul
Summary: What ties souls together despite time, pain, separation & hate? It's easier to forget when nothing remains but what happens when memories catch up to you? Do you ignore it altogether or bury everything & everyone? What drives you to make the ultimate sacrifice? Can you risk being loathed for eternity? The answer lies within a small word that can mean salvation or damnation to some.
1. Chapter 1

**_Forgotten Crimson Feelings within Perfection's killing intent_**

 **Author's note** : So here I am once again. The main pairing for this story is one of my ultimate favorite. To me this is the one and only canon ship though I am sure not all may agree.

Sesshōmaru is in my top 3 favorite anime/manga male characters. Rin compliments the killing perfection, beautifully. She is like the sun. This story will take hold in 2017. Yeah, I know its way off but it works for me and makes it easier as well. I am not sure how to go about ages concerning specifically demon…so bear with what I come up with Please. ^^' I have read Maru is roughly between 200 and 500 in demon years…

 **Warning** : There will be sexual content and cursing. I will try to keep the characters as much in character as possible. It might be OOC at times but I like to believe people can evolve as time goes by whether good or bad. Life circumstances, experiences, and people you come in contact with, can do that much. This will also get kind of dark at times. And I love to use unconventional couples so be warned…

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any rights concerning Inuyasha, story or the original characters alike. The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does. The perfect killing plot bunnies, are mine though. ;)

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

You will know when there's a flashback or a dream because it will be in italics. I might just state it too.

* * *

A teenage girl 17 years old is riding a two-seater cherry red scooter. Her raven hair carelessly flowing in the wind though wearing a helmet to match. Deep cinnamon eyes struggling to see as there is light rain combined with heavy winds. It doesn't help that it's night time. Her iPod ringing in her ears and humming along to the haunting lyrics.

'I will wander till the end of time, torn away from you'…She lets the heavy beats drown out everything else.

This part of Tokyo is darker and quieter but she pays it no mind. It's like a second skin to her. She stops at a red light never stopping the constant humming to the song. Peripheral vision shows her something in the distance flashing red from the left side. The light however turns green so she carries on.

Out of nowhere a mass of something about /midsize and white crosses her path. Time seems to freeze as foreign eyes connect with hers. Gold and cinnamon collide and though it was just seconds, it felt like a lifetime.

Her balance is thrown off and she skids a bit to avoid toppling over. The dog, no, the wolf like creature runs into an alleyway. She takes a moment to catch her breath, picks up her scooter and parks it. Dusting off her black tight skinny jeans she takes off the helmet and begins to walk. Her bangs reach her jawline. She is about 5'8 and petite. Cute button nose and pouty lips adorn her face. Her hips are more pronounced than her breasts however the big black t-shirt disguises the curves well. She quickly notices blotches of blood on the ground by the light pole.

Being the caring type for animals she goes into the alleyway. The animal obviously was wounded though not by her since they didn't collide. The growls echo throughout the dark abandoned street. The chills go up and down her spine but she continues onward trying to find it. The growls grow fiercer and that makes her stop.

She's midway to the alleyway and there's an abandoned car to her right. Her head shifts slightly towards it without moving the rest of her body. Once again she locks eyes with the majestic creature, except now the eyes are a blazing red. Her breath catches and the wolf like dog growls cease. It's recoiling like a snake ready to strike. The teen shivers as its body sinks lower.

"I think it went down that way! I don't see any blood even though we shot him!" A sudden deep voice of a man can be heard. The spell between them is now broken. The girl and the wolf turn their heads towards the entrance of the alleyway simultaneously. The wolf stumbles a bit as it is trying to turn the opposite direction on the hood its standing on ready to leave.

The teen shakes her head. "Wait, please…you're hurt". The voice is raspy and low showing signs of barely any use. The teen looks down on the front right leg that is leaking blood.

"I'll be back". She motions with her arms for it to stay there. The girl runs towards the way she came looking around to make sure the source of the voice isn't around. Realizing the coast is clear she bolts to her scooter and maneuvers it back into the alleyway.

With the engine cut off it takes a bit of effort since she is a bit underweight. The wolf like dog is laying on the hood of the car and when she nears, it growls once again. The girl continues to move closer and flinches when the wolf growls a bit lower. Her right hand goes to her chest on the left side and takes a deep breath.

"It's ok. Please…come…with me." A loud car can be heard out on the main street but not by the entrance of the alleyway, yet. She outstretches her right hand very slowly towards him so that it can smell her better and perhaps tell that she means him no harm.

He stays very still, sharp eyes on her hand then languidly back to her eyes. She lets go of her scooter at an angle once secured and now both of her hands are reaching towards him.

"I trust you…please trust me". The wolf which now looks tired and warry licks her hand. The teen takes it as an invitation and exhales grabbing onto him. He feels heavy but that doesn't stop her. She sits him in the front his bottom sitting above her feet. His front legs, she wraps around her waist. It takes some shifting until she feels he is secure enough. Her left hand secured firmly around his shoulders to hold him against her.

"Hold on tight". She almost wants to laugh at how she thinks he'll understand but the soft growl keeps her quiet. He does nuzzle her waist as she turns on her scooter and takes off fast. She doesn't know if those looking for her "frenemy" are lingering around.

A heavy set man whirls around as she cuts across another alleyway never looking back. Her heart feels as if it is going to come out of her chest but she ignores that. She is going at a speed she never has before which is about 60mph.

Realistically any car can reach her but that vehicle seemed to not have been near that heavy man. 'Thank goodness'.

About 15 minutes later. Her frenemy seems to be half asleep and she is approaching the house. It is rather dark since all the lights are off. It is 11:30 p.m. carefully parking the scooter, she sighs while picking him up. He lazily clings to her shoulders. He nuzzles her neck even though he softly growls.

"Yeah, yeah…I know you don't like me". She trudges up to the modern type 2 story house with 3 bedrooms. It is not traditional at all. The color is light blue and white. She has her keys hanging from the loop on the jeans. She opens the door, slips off her black low top chucks, and heads towards the second floor. She's struggling to get upstairs but continues on anyway.

Opening the door at the end using another key she quickly stumbles in. She manages to put him down as gently as possible. The tired teen sits down on her bed and coughs while holding onto her chest. The wolf stares at her for a bit. After feeling better she gets up and goes to her private bathroom. There is some rummaging being heard and she comes out with a medicated wrap gauze and a semi wet hand towel.

"I know this will sting and it stinks so just bear with it". She looks for his injured leg and at first he just looks at her. She starts to wipe off the blood from the beautiful white fur. It is curious that he is not making any sounds. 'Doesn't he feel pain?'

The wolf just looks at her as if she has little sense. His head is angled downwards and tilted to the right with his ears completely up.

"Where's your wound?" She wiped practically all the blood away and still nothing.

"Why is your light still on waif?" A stern masculine older voice coming from the other side of her door breaks her thoughts. The doorknob turns but since it's locked no entry allowed. She puts her finger to her lip telling the wolf to keep silent. Once again acting as if he understands.

"You better not have gone back to that place". There's a loud bang and she slightly jumps. The wolf growls very lowly and she covers his mouth with her hand. Her eyes pleading for him to keep quiet. The wolf nips her hand causing her to flinch but she doesn't remove her hand anyway.

"And next time answer when I ask you something waif". Footsteps are loud now as they bound downstairs. How hadn't she heard when he came in?

"I must have been so distracted with you. Just ignore his existence. It's better that way". She wipes her hand since he actually broke some skin but she paid it no mind at all. She notices for the first time a thick silver full moon for a collar sits around his neck.

"Please return to Taishō estate". There is a phone number and she knows this wolf belongs to a multi-billionaire family just from the famously known name. "I'll call in the morning since I don't have a cell phone…I do wonder if they have a chip inside you".

"Let's get some rest for now, okay?" The wolf just looks at her as she gets up and heads to take a shower inside. After a few minutes she comes out in an oversized long grey checkered flannel shirt that reaches her knees.

The wolf is lying on her bed fast asleep. She smiles and lays down next to him carefully whispering quietly and softly. "I feel so safe with you. It's an old feeling…from where I don't know. I wish you were mine". Her face becomes solemn.

"But you wouldn't be safe here…just…like…me"…Her eyes feel heavy and snuggling next to her frenemy she gives into exhaustion. After a few moments the wolf opens his eyes and licks her cheek gently.

* * *

" _Umm…I was wondering Lord Sesshōmaru. If I died one day, I was wondering…would you always remember me?"  
_

* * *

Morning has arrived and with it, birds are chirping. A 6'4 tall muscular, very fair skinned man with very fine features is lying inside a luxurious bath tub. Long silver white wet hair tied up into a bun and his arms flexing lightly outside of the bathtub. His eyes covered with a warm white cloth.

"You seriously don't remember anything my lord"? A 5'0 short plump man with pepper grey hair balding in the middle wearing glasses, is holding a tea silver tray. High pitch sort of voice.

A very deep, quiet, calm yet icy voice answers back. "Repeating insinuates incompetence".

"Of course mi lord, please excuse my incompetence". There's slight fright in his voice.

The Perfect man grabs his cup of Gyokuro tea without taking off the steamy cloth from his eyes.

"You may leave".

"Yes mi lord". The door closes after a few moments of tiny feet shuffling away.

* * *

She is sitting on her bed depressed. This morning when she awoke her frenemy was gone. 'Why hadn't I closed my window last night? I hope he is alright, at home safe and sound'.

Once again an interruption."I expect you here this evening. Make the beef and rice bowls…and it better not be spicy".

He is met with silence. "Are we clear waif?" There's a bang on the door scaring the teen. She slightly jumps. "Or that scooter of yours…"

"Yes…" The voice is still hoarse from not much use. There is no sound. She hates it when she can't hear him come or go.

Deciding not to give it more thought she goes to get dressed. It is now 8 a.m. and she already did her morning freshen up routine.

'I have to be at my appointment soon. He never goes. Thank goodness for that'.

* * *

It's now 9:45 a.m. and the girl is sitting outside of the Psychologist's office. She's always left feeling anxious after a visit. Doctor Himura is a very gentle middle aged woman. What scares her is what she wants her to remember.

"Good morning!" A buxom yet with a slender waist young woman approaches her. The young woman 21 years old, 5'8, has dark blue deep eyes, blonde hair, bangs that frame her right cheek covering her eye. Her hair falls at her shoulders layering here and there. She is fair skinned. Wearing light blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved white frilled blouse and flats.

The younger girl waves brightly returning the greeting. She looks at herself all in black again and quickly looks back at the approaching young lady sheepishly. Her black t-shirt with a yellow skull in the middle seems inappropriate.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around at the kid's center." Her blue eyes taking her form in showing briefly the worry etched on her face.

The younger girl forms an okay sign.

"Glad to hear it". The blonde girl looks beyond and above her head. That makes her look behind to see what the other is looking at. All she sees is a lot of people walking since it is a hospital after all. What catches her attention is a young woman in between two much taller men pushing others away from her.

"Listen I have to go. See you later alright". She turns back around to wave at her somewhat friend smiling back.

The buxom blonde waves smiling, begins to walk towards the commotion and now starts walking backwards talking.

"Please come by today if you can. They all love you Erin…and your presence really helps them a lot." The blonde turns fast, hurrying along.

Why would they love her? She doesn't talk much if at all to them. Erin shrugs it off. She hasn't been around anyone in a while. She exhales and briefly remembers meeting the blonde here a couple of months ago. Odd she wasn't being friendly at all at the time but she approached her nonetheless when she was having sort of an episode outside of doctor Himura's office and the blonde helped her out. She has infiltrated her dark small world after that. This girl deserves some gratitude.

Voice still a bit hoarse but with a bit more strength…"Kagome!" The blonde stops and turns to face her surprised. "I will see you there tomorrow". Honestly she would rather go today but she has to cook for guests even though they aren't there for her.

Kagome smiles brilliantly and bows making Erin bow back with a small smile of her own. She picks up the pace realizing the view of who she was following got obscured.

* * *

Kagome is practically running out of the hospital. She stops leaning against a pillar of the immense building. There is a young lady about 5'5 getting into a black SUV. That doesn't faze her it's the tall, slender, yet muscular man. He is about 6'2, pale skinned with long thick midnight wavy tresses tied into a loose braid. Bangs carelessly framing his face on both sides. His facial features are refined like a dolls with sharp jawline. The man is dressed in a black suit and tie and white shirt with sunglasses. He is helping the obviously important girl into the SUV. Two others are surrounding them.

"Nara…" Kagome stops herself from finishing the rest. She had thought she saw him in her neighborhood, but for sure has seen him around town. 'But is it really him? It could be a reincarnation? Hopefully...'

* * *

An hour later Erin is sitting in a museum on a bench holding a white grocery bag. This place is her sanctuary. Her safe place. The calm even among all the people that visit. There is noise coming from all sides, from adults, from kids, from babies, from students but nothing breaks her calm. She is staring intently at her statue.

Technically, not hers but it calls to her. 'Feels so familiar like in a distant dream'. Most don't acknowledge it since it isn't very "pleasing" to the eyes. It's a statue of a small older sort of toad looking animal holding the reigns to a rather large beastly two headed dragon. Their difference in size is rather comical to her.

Erin takes a deep breath and exhales closing her sunken tired orbs. She must have looked a fright to Kagome. She begins to hum a tune in her head the words slowly start to take shape.

…' _hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm_

 _In the mountain,_

 _in the forest,_

 _in the wind,_

 _in a dream,_

 _Lord Sesshōmaru, where are you?_

 _With an ally like Jaken,_

 _I will wait all alone until you come,_

 _Lord Sesshōmaru please return to me'…_

The words "return to me" keep echoing in her mind. A kid screams suddenly interrupting her thoughts. Her orbs open and finds a kid pointing at the statue and laughing. Erin shakes her head and pouts. Why make fun of her statue?

Looking down at her wrist watch she realizes once again she has lost time. 'Noon, I better go. Just how long was I singing in my head?'

Erin gets ready to stand up when something that smells rather delicious, all masculinity, makes her look up towards her left. Standing a few paces away is the most gorgeous specimen she has ever laid eyes on, staring at the statue. He seems to be around his mid-twenties.

Hair so thick and luscious looks like the finest silk the color of clouds highlighted with silver. Delicate refined features. It's tied up in a loose ponytail that reaches his firm backside…and Erin wonders since when does she notice things like that? His lips are not so plump but looks oh so soft. Delicate refined facial features yet a strong jawline with a muscular body to match, but not the over bulgy type at all. You can see them outlined through the light purple buttoned down snug fit shirt along his arms. He is wearing a darker grey modern tailored fit to perfection business suit, just with vest, pants, purple tie and tan cap toe leather shoes, huge size.

Erin's lecherous thoughts are bewildering. She has never thought about a man's shoe size before, matter of fact, never thought about men and their looks. Her mahogany orbs start from the bottom once again and slowly traveling upwards taking in every immaculate detail.

Erin's breath gets caught as her orbs lock with ethereal narrowed amber orbs bordering on gold. Time and space cease to exist and she wonders how eyes the color of the sun can reflect so much cold bitter winter.

* * *

 **Author's note** : This actually took a while and was quite hard to get in! It's been a while. This is like a small introduction to the "main" characters even though they are more to come. I am rusty so be patient with me. =) I am trying to work my way back in. I decided to give Kagome blue eyes of the manga and a bit of a makeover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence's "My heart is Broken", beautiful song though! Hope my version of Rin's song to him is as correct as possible...there were a lot of variations out there. ^^' I apologize if it isn't!

Sorry this is not an update...just changed Erin's age to 17...^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I forgot to mention, this does take place in Tokyo, Japan but I have decided to use all English language to not confuse readers or myself. Lol…With the exception of names or places and things of that nature…Just think of this as English dub. x)

Chapter 2

Reminder

"..." Character's dialogue

'...' are thoughts.

Erin's breath gets caught as her orbs lock with ethereal narrowed amber orbs bordering on gold. Time and space cease to exist and she wonders how eyes the color of the sun can reflect so much cold bitter winter.

His eyes do not blink or flicker. They are getting colder if possible. Erin feels shivers run up and down her spine. His icy orbs start to travel from her hair down to her black chucks and back to her confused orbs. The feeling of extreme inadequacy takes over her completely.

He is like a statue of a God, truly otherworldly. He makes no move at all.

'Why is he looking at me with so much hate?' It's like a second skin to him. Erin begins to shed tears without even realizing it. 'So painful.'

Narrowing his eyes further upon seeing her tears, his jaw clenches but cannot be seen by human eyes. A phone starts to ring breaking the weird connection. Annoyed he answers the call.

"Yes…" He turns to look at the statue once more. Voice so deep and earth shattering to her ears and the sweetest of symphonies.

She gasps realizing the tears cascading steadily and quietly down her face. Her orbs grow wide with wonder and bewilderment. People are staring as they walk by at her but no one stops to offer a handkerchief, not even a tissue.

'They won't even ask what's wrong.' Erin wipes her face with her t-shirt. She picks her bag up and looks at the man God. He's already down the hall. Well, she feels bereft. Why? She doesn't know. The moment they shared was a less desirable one for him but for her, it changed her view in life. Erin is now aware of the male species but she doubts anyone else will even come into radar.

She walks towards her scooter and picks up her helmet rather gloomy looking, never noticing eyes full with so much fury, they can set Alaska on fire. Erin puts on her head protector and starts the scooter. Taking a deep breath she takes off to do her unwanted duty.

* * *

"Do I have to ask?" A gruff voice can be heard on speaker. All the man receives is quiet for his inquiry. A deep long sigh… "It's not just your problem."

Still no answer. "Don't make me get there sooner."

With narrowed eyes the handsome man turns from staring out of the window to face his landline strictly for business phone. He is sitting on a leather chair in front of his desk in his study.

The level of annoyance grows for him as the day progresses and knows it will only get worse. "I don't know who it was…but I have a nagging feeling".

"Like what?"

"It's someone who knows us. Knows our ways."

Something is heard falling in the background on the other end of the line. "I am coming…" He interrupts him really fast.

"Not necessary little brother".

A long sigh…"Fine…oh and Sesshōmaru, don't kill the old imp for telling me". He hangs up.

Sesshōmaru hangs up the phone as well, massaging his temples. His beast snarling inside his throbbing head.

* * *

'Ouch.' Erin puts her index finger under the running water to cool it down. She's putting the finishing touches on the meal she prepared and she suffered a burn warming up her special sauce. She had to change the menu since a real MVP, additional person was coming. She knows one is from Italy. She wasn't made privy to the information on the MVP whom was added a few hours back.

"The guests haven't arrived yet." A tall figure comes right up behind her.

She goes stiff when arms cage her in front of the stove. A 5'11, slender man with dark brown short hair and dark brown eyes, fair skinned, wearing a light brown business suit stands behind her but not touching.

Whispering in her ear… "Good job with the food and that white dinner dress fits well. The perfect image of a younger and pure sister".

Erin stays stock still not answering at all. "This investor is monumental for the company expanding and making a good impression is important. You, dear sister, for once are going to be useful".

He now presses closer, their bodies touching. "They should be here any minute now. Don't fuck this up."

She trembles a bit but says nothing. "Are we clear waif?" His body pushes her further into the counter.

"Yes Masato".

"Good girl". He gives her a sweet little kiss on her neck and walks away quietly.

Erin rubs at her neck with a wet dishwasher rag. She looks at herself made up in a dress, hair up in a bun, bangs framing her delicate face, with sheer rose colored lip gloss, a hint of blush to match and a powdered finish. A feminine soft smelling perfume. Utter disgust is what she feels. A made up doll pretending to be part of a happy family.

Technically Masato and Erin are half siblings. Same father but different mothers. His mother is alive and living in the lap of luxury in a foreign country. Their father and her mother passed away when she was 15. Emi, her biological mother had gone insane. The three of them were in a car. Her father driving when a hysterical Emi made him swerve into a lake. The only survivor, Erin. She cannot remember what her mother had been yelling at the time. They all want her to remember more.

Masato is 24 years old. He has a Chinese fiancé named Meilin. She is studying medicine in the U.S. right now. He never was the doting brother type but he used to be at least civil to her. That's until their parents died.

'He probably resents the small fortune left to me.' It goes untouched in a trust account till she turns 20. Money does go automatically into her personal account from the trust but her guardian, Masato decides how much she can use. 'Probably waiting…'

The door bell ringing breaking her dark thoughts. Erin takes a deep breath and walks as gracefully as she can. She's thankful she found and old pair of Beige flats lying around in her closet.

She hears Masato and another male greeting each other. She exists the kitchen and sees her brother talking enthusiastically with an older gentleman about early 40's with low cut short greyish hair and light blue eyes. He is handsome and fit, wearing business casual clothing with a khaki blazer on.

One more figure enters the house and Erin's orbs grow the size of a full moon. Her God from the museum enters and closes the door. He is also wearing business casual clothing tailored to perfection. Navy blue chinos, white shirt and dark grey blazer. He is looking around and greets Masato.

They shake hands. "It seems I am a bit overdressed". Masato bashfully states as the two visitors change into house slippers.

"Who is this beauty?" The older man asks. Erin is surprised she was called beauty and that he speaks perfect Japanese.

"Oh where are my manners." Masato moves towards her and extends his hand for Erin to take. She accepts without showing her inner reluctance.

"This is my younger sister Erin…Erin this is Mr. Drago, Alessio and Taishō, Sesshōmaru."

'Oh my God! Taishō! The famous multi billionaire industries family! The possible owner of the wolf?'

"Erin are you alright?" Her brother asks with fake concern as he is seething inside. She totally tuned out and went inside her head having a mini freak out.

"Yes, I apologize for my rude behavior". She bows to all 3 men. "Pardon me please."

"It's quite alright Bella. Don't bow, men should bow to you." Mr. Drago bows to her.

She waves her hands and goes to straighten him up. "And call me Alessio".

"Only if you call me Erin." Sesshōmaru is staring daggers at her but quickly neutralizes his features into where you can't read a damn thing.

"Please let us eat dinner. Mr. Drago, I know you must be famished from your trip and Mr. Taishō it is a pleasure you decided to join us. Please come this way." Masato chimes in.

Erin turns to watch as Sesshōmaru passes her without as much as a hello. Once again it hurts her, why? She cannot tell. This is going to be an awkward evening. 'I wonder if he remembers me. Probably not. A commoner like me.'

A few minutes pass and they are sitting on the table. It is adorned with candlelight and fancy dinnerware. There are all kinds of sushi, from raw to cooked and even inari sushi. Wine and beer to drink that both visitors brought for the occasion. Low classical music and idle talk are the back drop, though Sesshōmaru doesn't really say much at all and neither does Erin.

She is barely eating. By nature she is like that and add the nervousness, she hasn't much appetite.

"This is delicious Erin. In Italy food is a time to share with your loved ones and this speaks to my heart. You'll make a good wife someday."

She blushes a bit and smiles bashfully. "Thank you, I like cooking"...'I doubt anyone would want me.'

"You enjoy museums?" That catches her off guard and changes her grim thought. He hadn't really acknowledged her since arriving here.

The other two males wait to hear the answer. "I do."

"You have odd taste." Sesshōmaru states calmly. That catches everyone off guard. It dawns on her what that's in reference to.

"...Well so do you." Sesshōmaru holds back a smirk from Erin's sharp reply. The other two men at a loss.

"Whatever is mine must be immaculate." Erin's eye go wide.

"You own that..."

"...Museum, yes."

Masato turns sharply from Sesshōmaru to her. Erin swallows deeply.

"I didn't know you went there today Erin. You know how much I like to go with you."

Erin takes a sip of water. "You are very busy brother. I don't want to trouble you."

Sesshōmaru is studying the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"You know when it concerns you, it's no trouble at all."

Alessio smiles broadly not picking up anything weird. However the great dog demon senses and can smell it. The lies, fear, anger and the tension all smell rather unpleasant to him.

"I miss my two sisters. I am the middle child." Alessio carries on changing the mood to a better one.

* * *

Dinner now has ended. After Alessio and Masato had dessert, the 3 men went to discuss business in his father's study. They have been there for a while. Erin is in the kitchen removing the dishes from the dishwasher.

She rotates her stiff neck. She's worn out from lack of sleep and tension.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere unless I say so." His voice is low and menacing right behind her. Erin drops the plate she was holding.

"Clean that up." Sneering at her. "Alessio wants to go out. I expect you to remain here. This conversation is not over."

Alessio comes in right as Masato moved away.

"Is everything alright Bella?" He has been calling her that all night and now she knows the meaning, beautiful.

"She is so clumsy. She's fine."

Erin nods agreeing with her brother and her stomach feels queasy.

Sesshōmaru walks away not interested in "family drama", and heads towards the dining room passing the stairs leading to the second floor. He backs up sniffiing the air and his orbs narrow. He takes a step up and sniffs again. His golden orbs now widen then go back to normal blank look.

"We are ready to go. Mr. Taishō, do you need anything?" Masato look at him.

"Do you have a dog"?

"No we do not".

"Must have been the neighbor's." With that he walks away from Masato and heads back towards the kitchen.

Alessio was helping Erin pick up the broken plate. As Sesshōmaru enters he sees him thanking her for dinner.

"I hope to see you again". He bows at Erin and pats Sesshōmaru as he leaves the kitchen.

For a few moments there is not a single word spoken. They are just staring at each other.

"The meal is appreciated." He turns to leave.

"Is he alright?" The small and fragile voice stops him in his tracks.

He turns to look at her. His stare conveying for her to elaborate.

"Your dog. He was here. Midsize white wolf looking dog. Has a moon medallion for a collar."

A few seconds go by and now there is no question about it. Sesshōmaru now knows he was here last night.

He nods and turns to leave once more.

"Why…" He stops once more fully annoyed. He doesn't turn to face her.

"…So much hate." She wants to say, towards me, but doesn't dare say it.

"In order to be hated, you must be relevant or be of importance. You are neither." Sesshōmaru walks out of the kitchen leaving a broken hearted girl with glossy eyes. Except she doesn't know why or how a stranger whom she just met, could affect her so.

* * *

Kagome is on her way home. She is working full time at a youth counseling center. She is an assistant counselor there. She had taken a year of after graduating from high school. She has an associate degree. Kagome is contemplating going for her masters. At the center they want her to and would pay half for her with a special program they have.

Truth is she just isn't sure. The pay would be better but that's not why she does what she does. She stops at the light waiting for it to change. Kagome has so much to think about and not to mention what or who she thinks she keeps seeing.

The light changes and she looks up. She grips her messenger bag. Crossing the street on the opposite side down the other street is the man that has been occupying her thoughts. He's not wearing the same thing as this morning.

He is in skinny black jeans that have a chain connected from his front to back pocket, a short sleeve burgundy Henley, and dark brown boots. No shades this time, hair in a high pony tail.

Kagome runs across the street and hides behind a parked car. The man she's spying on enters a mini market. She crosses the street once more and slowly approaches cautiously.

There's not many people in there. Taking a deep breath she walks in taking a look around. Kagome is tired of wondering, for better or worse she must know. The anxiety she has been feeling for about a few weeks now from seeing this man, has to end. There is an elderly woman looking at some ginger cookies, a boy running around, and two young men come in joking amongst themselves.

The man behind the counter is laughing at some TV show he's watching. The young guys are eyeing her like she's a piece of steak. Kagome rolls her eyes and continues to walk around.

'Where is he?' She makes it to the chips area. 'Nothing…' She hears a gasp and something like a can fall coming from the front.

"Hey honey pot". Kagome looks back at the stocky tall guy. Nothing much to look at. She decides to ignore him and moves past him. He follows her and surprisingly feels something sharp on her back.

That stops her. "Guess that got your attention. Walk towards the front." Kagome walks slowly following instructions.

Once they reach destination. Her breath catches watching the clerk with his hands up in the air, the elderly woman hugging herself by the counter looking at something in another isle, and the other guy holding a gun his back facing the isles.

The young guy grabs her by the waist causing Kagome to flinch. "Don't move over there honey pot. I like you right here."

The other guy is telling the clerk to fill the book bag with cash. "Hurry up you slow fuck!" The clerk with nervous hands clumsily does as he's told.

Kagome is trying to stay calm and come up with something. The older woman is crying silently. "Shut the fuck up you old hag!" The guy holding the gun yells out. "You're getting on my nerves!" He is threatening to hit her with the gun. Kagome is about to move forward.

The young short boy from earlier runs towards the man and kicks him. "Don't hit my grandma!" And the boy is aiming to do it again.

The guy holding the gun jumps at the pain on his shin. "No baby! Come here!" His grandmother bordering on hysterical.

The guy straightens up and points the gun at the kid. "Hey dude! Comedown! We're not here to kill anyone!" Yells his accomplice.

The grandmother grabs her grandson. The guy points the gun at the kids head. "One less mouth to worry about, right old lady?" He cocks the gun.

What happens next happens so fast it is like a movie. The guy gets tackled to the ground and a scuffle ensues. The one holding Kagome goes over to help his friend which is getting pummeled. The man Kagome was following is straddling the thug. The grandmother pulls her grandson and runs out. The clerk follows suit.

Yelling at the top of her lungs… "Watch out!" The guy with the knife lunges to plunge the knife into the man's back. He moves in time and the knife scratches his arm. Now they begin to struggle. The other thug is semi-conscious.

Kagome doesn't know what to do. She wants to help but, how? There's scuffling, grunts and groans. The man kicks the knife away and is about to punch the thug who had the knife.

Time seems to slow down for Kagome. The guy laying down sits up shaking his head and raising his gun. One moment she is standing fidgeting around, the next she is running to stand in front of the man who has caused her distress the past couple of weeks.

Only a short gasp and like a firecracker sound but with more of a pop, makes everything quiet. The man turns around and stands up.

Kagome looks down at her quickly turning red while blouse. She can feel a burning sensation, her back wet as well. She stumbles back and strong arms hold her. He falls back slipping on a can and ends up knocking a lot of them down.

"Oh shit! What did you do you crazy asshole?!" The stocky one yells and runs out leaving his stunned friend behind.

"Ouch…" Kagome says softly but with a sort of giggle.

"What is so funny?" A husky yet seductive voice sounds close into her left ear.

"Irony that you probably wouldn't understand." Kagome tries to move.

"Keep still". He is looking at the blood that keeps spreading. "Why would you take a bullet for me?"

"Same reason you fought them." Her stormy blues are fluttering, fighting to remain open "…am…so…tired…cold…"

"What…is you name?" He asks trying to keep her awake. He's not even paying attention to the thugs.

"Hmmm…?" She's losing consciousness.

"Woman, what is your name?" He shifts a bit and feels with his left hand the back of her shirt is wet too. "This isn't good." He takes a deep breath looking to make a decision.

"…Raku…" He leans further down to listen to her. "Na…ra…"

… "I…don't…want…" She pauses and coughs a bit causing for some blood to drip from the corner of her lips on one side.

He tilts her head to face him leaning on the crook of his neck. "Do you want to live?" There are other words he is saying but Kagome is too far gone to really hear or see anything. She nods once.

He bites the inside of his mouth and grabs her chin. He takes a look deep into her eyes as she fights to keep them open before pressing their lips together.

Kagome feels a sweet pungent liquid go down her throat. She doesn't try to fight it, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Her eyes shoot open wide and her body arches upward and outward. His mouth hasn't left hers as he presses his hand down onto her chest and his other hand stays gripping her chin to keep her in place. Her legs start to kick wildly so he wraps his legs around her from behind.

Kagome feels intense fire after feeling so cold. So many sensations wracking her body she doesn't know what is what. Cold, bitterness, arrogance, soffucation, insecurity, loss, agony, complete utter desolation and acceptance. Everything is a blur of intense colors and feelings.

A few moments feels like a lifetime until she calms down. Her body sags upon his and lips part both panting as if they had run a marathon. Both are perspiring a bit. Eyes lock with such intensity. Ruby red and sapphire blue clash.

Neither looks away but loud pops sound above their heads makes them look up. All light bulbs around them have exploded and so many things are lying around. The thugs are nowhere in sight.

Kagome looks back at him and as their eyes meet both look normal again. Hers are deep blue, his light brown with some hint of green. She licks her lips and completely passes out in his arms.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is driving to his estate. He had agreed to go for some drinks with both men but he despised all of it. Money and power, what great motivators they are. He has so much of both but Alessio is an acquaintance of some relevance. He has looked out for him business wise so Sesshōmaru provides the same curtsey.

Arriving at the large estate the gates open automatically. It takes about 15 minutes to normally reach his home from the gates but he only takes about half of that. His shiny sleek 2017 silver and black Bugatti Chiron takes care of that.

Approaching his traditional Japanese mansion, he spots a silver with a shimmering red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster 2017 model.

Sesshōmaru gets out of his luxury car and walks into his home. Hues of white and periwinkle grey are the primary colors surrounded by so many beautiful trees and lakes.

He walks straight to his study and pours himself a cup from a very old cognac. He sits on his leather chair taking a sip closes his irritated tired golden orbs.

"What is the matter?" Sesshōmaru rubs his temples again.

"Allow me." The voice is deep and smooth like honey. Almost melodic. Strong, long, yet soft delicate hands take over for him. "You are stressed. Did the meeting go that bad?"

Sesshōmaru shakes his head. The skilled hands move to his shoulders working the kinks. He melts into the hands but doesn't quite show it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Everything went well if that's what you're wondering. I just wanted to catch my breath. We have a special event coming and I need to recoup, that's all."

"Hn…" Sesshōmaru has completely relaxed by now. The beast within content as well.

"Better…?" He nods as a reply.

"Great. Then I will head upstairs and get some sleep. I advise you do the same." He kisses Sesshōmaru on the top of his temple.

"Katsuo…thank you."

A 6'1 young man 17 years old wearing a white bath robe smirks charmingly. He is slender but with a toned body and muscles are notable. His hair is silver and thick. It is kind of a messy mid fade with side part and long fringe hanging on his right side. He has alabaster skin. Eyes like the clouds with an approaching thunderstorm. The most haunting greys that can change upon colors reflecting. Right now they are light and playful.

"You are most welcome, always…father."

* * *

Erin is holding tightly to a white gold chain heart locket around her neck. It is adorned with 4 small butterflies. A blue, pink, yellow, and purple, all in pastel colors.

Lying on her bed feeling so troubled. A brother that doesn't love her one bit, just resents her. A stranger that seems to loathe her without them knowing each other. "Why…"

The door opens harshly startling Erin. Masato enters and stands by her bed. Erin sits back on the headboard. He tussles his hair a bit and sighs loudly.

"What do I always tell you?" He gets on the bed and yanks her by her left ankle. Erin tenses but doesn't fight it. "Do as I say." He stands her up roughly and pulls her along by her right wrist.

He pulls her along all the way to the basement. Erin tugs a little looking down the dark steep stairs. He turns on the light at the top of the stairs and pulls her along to the bottom.

"Maybe staying here for a while will jog your memory." He throws her like a ragdoll and hits the floor hard. The breath was knocked out of her since she landed against a coffee table. There's a quick intake of breath but that's all.

Erin knows he gets a kick out of hearing her discomfort. He loudly makes it upstairs and locks the door turning off the light on the other side.

She grimaces as she stands up. The left side of her hip hurting. She stays seated on the table for a bit waiting for her eyes to adjust. After a few moments she walks towards the back avoiding some minor stuff. The basement doesn't have much since Masato sold most of the antiques.

Finding a blanket and small pillow hidden by the windowsill, Erin makes herself as comfortable as possible. Staring at her only source of light, the moon she contemplates how empty her life really is.

Is she so unworthy of kindness? Looking at the moon orbs brimming with tears. 'Why did I survive that night?' Thinking darkly about the accident on that dreadful night and how dark it's been ever since.

* * *

Sesshōmaru still sitting on his chair facing the window, is now looking up into the moon.

'Why now?" His beast was finally getting used to the idea. And now her presence has provoked such turmoil. 'No matter. I'll just have to get rid of her.'

Flashback:

" _Are you in love with the moon or something Rin?" Jaken stares at the girl. "You don't stop looking at it."_

" _But of course master Jaken! The moon provides light and protection." An 8 year old Rin happily skips away leaving a baffled looking Jaken sitting on a large rock by a lake. Sesshōmaru throws a pebble at him from behind a tree._

" _Do not dawdle."_

" _Yes My lord." Jaken squawks and runs to catch up._

Sesshōmaru narrows his icy orbs done with the annoying memory. "Not anymore."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi my wicked readers! (It's what I call those reading the story hehehe) So I gave a bit more background on our characters! And have officially introduced my two other main ones. x)

I hope it is entertaining and decent. ^^' Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and followers! I appreciate you all so much! 3 I cannot update as fast as I would like due to life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lamborghini Veneno Roadster or Bugatti Chiron. If did, I would buy the rights to Inuyasha just so I could do an amine/manga about Sesshōmaru and Rin and some others! =)

I don't know when I'll be able to update with Irma around. =/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback: in_ _italics_

* * *

"Hmmm…" Erin groans and moans a bit adjusting her body against the wall. She had stayed by the windowsill throughout the night without any sleep. Her body aches and her hip really hurts. There's even a dark bruise.

'Will he let me out any time soon?' She hears a click and then footsteps. Her body tenses as the footfalls get closer. Masato comes into view and stops right in front of her.

She's staring at him carefully but otherwise has a blank look. He drops onto his right knee and reaches out to caress her cheek.

"Erin, I have a business trip and will be gone for a couple days. You did such a good job, and Mr. Drago wants me to fly back with him". That explains the disgusting gleam in his eyes.

He leans forward and presses his forehead to hers. It takes every fiber in her body not to run away screaming. 'So false…'

"You know I don't like doing things like this…" He snakes his hand into her hair and grips it tightly. "But you give me no choice…so be good while I'm away."

"I didn't take away your scooter".

"Thank you Masato." Erin wants to cry and push him away but fights it. 'Just appease him so he can leave.'

Her heart is hammering. "Can I please get my medicine Masato?"

"Well of course, and I do have to go soon." He tilts down and in. Erin turns her face slightly as his lips slowly kiss her left cheek. He stands up and takes her hand helping her up. Erin holds back the urge to cry out as her hip really hurts. She prefers he doesn't notice. His fake touch or concern aren't wanted.

They head upstairs and he sits her getting to a cupboard. Erin rubs her neck and chest area. Grabbing a bottle of water and a pill Masato gives it to her. She doesn't understand him one bit. He tends to change personalities with her like changing unmentionables.

"I have to go. Behave, I'll call tonight." He kisses her forehead. "Don't disappoint me again." He leaves for the door grabbing his carry on. Erin hears the front door close and sighs in relief. She gets to the kitchen sink and wipes her forehead and cheek clean from him. Always left feeling dirty and disgusted.

A part of her still has childish affection for her big brother hoping he will come around, but it is so small compared to the terror and pain he causes her.

"At least I'll be safe for a bit."

* * *

Kagome stretches feeling refreshed and warm. Smiling she snuggles back in. It is summer and the AC feels comfortable under the blankets. Hearing a shower running Kagome wonders if Sōta came home early since he's so excited.

The water shuts off and Kagome opens her blues wide. This isn't her room. Hearing nothing unsettles her even more.

'Where the hell am I?' Sitting up realizing quickly she's wearing a long black buttoned down shirt. Quickly she checks that her thick bracelets are on each arm. On the left is the Yin symbol, on the right is the Yang. A man walks out with only black basketball shorts that reaches his knees. Drying his hair with a towel he turns to look at her.

Their eyes lock and all of the memories from last night hits her like Miroku's wind tunnel in reverse. Kagome gasps and orbs widen. He lowers the towel down. All of his muscles are tense and he's waiting for something.

Kagome grips the amazing smelling blanket. Her eyes travel down chasing the scattered water droplets here and there finally disappearing into the shorts which are sitting dangerously low on his muscled hips. There's a bulge just sitting there and her cheeks warm up.

'Get a grip Ka-go-me! I mean this could be him! The man of your nightmares! I mean he always looked hot anyway! Hot But deranged!' He cracks his neck breaking up her scary and dangerous thoughts.

"Why did you save me?" That voice sounds much deeper and less deranged than she remembers.

"Why…did you save me?" Her quick retort.

"Answering with questions won't get us anywhere."

"It's in my nature…if you remember me at all…" She whispers that part. "Now, answer me."

"I don't owe you any answers." He continues to dry himself.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She raises an accusing finger at him. He remembers that about her just fine. That sassy behavior.

"Be grateful you're alive." He goes to the walk in closet.

"At least tell me your name." He would have jumped at the voice standing at the door it he wasn't who he is. Didn't he just leave her in bed?

He walks, no, more like stalks to the door putting one hand on the door frame above her and Kagome feels short and unbelievably hot. He leans down closer to her face almost touching noses.

"I always thought you were the clever one of the group. Was I wrong yet again?"

Is he mocking her? 'How dare he?' She turns red and there's that fiery temper he knows so well. "You asshole!"

She goes to open her mouth then shuts it this time. She's stomping her foot impatiently.

"The very breath you breathe is enough to know I am who you think I am." Her orbs connects with his again and she gasps when it dawns on her. The way he saved her. He's right and she's provoking hell itself right now.

Straightening up, he puts on a white tank top and walks past her. "I have things to do. I couldn't salvage your clothes. Too much blood."

He throws something bloody red in color on the bed. "You have 10 minutes to shower or just get into that." He walks out of the bedroom closing the door.

Kagome takes a deep breath and exhales. 'OMG! He is Naraku! I should purify him. Yeah with what Kagome? You couldn't purify distilled water!' Pushing the incredibly sad thoughts away, Kagome rushes to bathe because she really doesn't want to be seen with crusted blood though her mind is having a mini freak out.

She actually managed to bathe in 9 minutes in a shower with awesome pressure and glass doors. Now she is pulling up this dress that screams twenty dollar special. She walks out of the bedroom to find it's quite a nice apartment.

It's got a nice size kitchen with an island, living room, mini bar, large smart TV but otherwise pretty plain. 'Black and white is the theme here like Yin and Yang.'

She hears two clinking sounds coming from the island. There's fruit cut up into slices with yogurt and granola on a plate plus a large stainless steel tumbler. He sits down on a stool. Kagome approaches quietly rubbing her arms. Not because of the cold since the apartment is rather warm even with AC, but because the reality of whom she's currently with, has hit full force.

"How…"

"Am I here, with you? I would like to know as well." He drinks from the tumbler.

Kagome sits down three stools from him. "About a year ago I appeared in an alleyway, no memories and disoriented." His cell phone rings interrupting. Looking at the number he walks to the balcony.

Kagome pulls the plate and starts picking at it. Few quiet moments pass and she didn't realize how hungry she was until looking at a nearly empty plate.

Naraku walks back in. She looks down sheepishly.

"Modesty doesn't suit you."

"Thank you for breakfast." Though rolling her blues at the same time. He nods in acknowledgement.

"It's time to go."

Kagome stands up pulling the rather short dress. It drops right below her thighs barely covering her goodies because she doesn't want her breasts hanging out at the top.

Naraku grabs his keys and slips on his black basketball shoes by the door.

"I do not have female shoes that will fit."

"Well excuse me for being healthy. I'm practically hanging by a thread here." She is pouting. Her judgmental eyes looking at him.

Kagome opens and shuts her pouty lips and walks with her house slippers to the door. They walk to the elevator which opens and they enter. She notices they are on the fifteenth floor.

She keeps looking at him through the corner of her eyes. His black thick hair tied up into a loose bun. A bubbly petite girl walks in wearing extremely short shorts and tank top that sits right below her breasts.

"Good morning Mr. Fast and Furious." She starts twirling her long auburn hair. Kagome rolls her eyes then looks at the dress she is now wearing.

"Eww…don't tell me." Kagome whispers to herself.

Naraku nods at the girl acknowledging her presence. The young and ditzy girl giggles and then looks at Kagome up and down.

"Blonde and fake isn't always better Mr. Fast and Furious." The doors open and waving, the girl walks out. Kagome is fuming and is about to pull her back in. Naraku's strong arm blocks her path.

"She insulted me! And how could you give me her dress?!"

"Assumptions are for those that cannot think for themselves." He releases the doors and ushers her out. He's pulling her opposite entrance the girl left through since there are two.

Upon reaching the doors which open automatically he points to a yellow cab.

"There's your ride. The fare is taken care of."

"I have more questions."

"You saved me. I returned the gesture, nothing more." He's pulling her once again. She yanks her arm away from his grip.

"I am supposed to believe there's no scheme. Saving me wasn't part of your plan. What are you up to?" She's whispering fiercely.

He walks up to her towering her by a lot. Her neck is straining to look up hands on her hips. 6'1? Upon closer inspection, he's more like 6'2.

"Stop following me and cease with your wild imagination."

She gasps. "You knew?"

"I wasn't sure if you were who you were. Now that I know there's nothing left to discuss. Perhaps I should have left you to die. That's more me, am I right?"

"You killed so many! Caused so much pain! How can I ignore all that?" The cab honks the horn.

His voice drops even lower. "I have paid my dues and every night I relive them. What are my plans?...To live..."

He walks away towards a LS-218 motorcycle and gets on never looking back. Kagome rubs her wrists. He is evil incarnate so why does she feel…so…guilty…It's official. She's gone postal. 'Maybe it's because you aren't the same anymore Kagome.'

* * *

Erin's body feels so sluggish spending most of the day picking up and doing laundry. She's going towards Kagome's center now. Before leaving the house she made sure to tidy up. It always is clean since she makes sure otherwise Masato will throw a fit.

It's Friday so Kagome goes into work a bit later on since it's a laid back day. They play games, eat and just relax at the youth center. Her hair fluttering is about even wearing a helmet. The wind feels so good. Listening to B.A.P's Dystopia. Erin listens to music from all over the world. As long as it speaks to her.

Whenever she's troubled listening to music helps soothe her soul. Parking her scooter Erin locks it up and helmet alike. Taking a deep breath and touching lightly the injured hip, Erin makes her way in.

Masato isn't here and she did promise Kagome she'd come. She smiles lightly and bows at the staff already familiar with her.

"Miss Nomi, Kagome is outside." Erin nods her thanks and walks towards the big double doors heading to the back. There are so many kids and teens playing. Different groups scattered about. She never associates with her peers but does with the kids.

No expectations or judgments on who she is or what she looks like. Her dark simple clothing goes unnoticed, lack of speech not questioned. Kagome spots her and waves. She runs over after whispering to a male staff there.

"I am so glad you came!" They both bow to each other.

"I promised."

"Thank you, besides we don't get to see each other much." Kagome doesn't understand why she felt such a pull towards Erin since the moment they met. Something feels familiar, warm and maybe just maybe sees a bit of sadness that resides within herself.

Erin nods once again. She feels more comfortable around Kagome now. Sometimes there's a strange sense of kinship with her. Still, talking so much as she has the last two days has been weird.

Giggling quietly accompanied with louder laughs and snorts have made the time pass. Almost three hours have gone by.

They are sitting on a blanket sun dazzling and wind blowing kisses to everyone.

"Erin…" Taking a sip from a water bottle, she turns to face Kagome. "You're in pain. Here, take these."

Erin looks down. "Watching you play I noticed the favoring of your left side. At least take these. Sorry for not giving them sooner, but I had to look all over the office."

She shakes her head and gets up. "I am fine and thank you." Kagome stands up reaching out her hand to try and stop her.

"Gome!" She hears a throaty manly sound call her. She turns smiling brightly.

"Sōta, you're here!" His chestnut brown orbs shine with mirth. Her brother has grown and is all boyish charms at 5'11, slim but athletic at the age of 15. He is wearing dark navy blue pencil jeans and a tight white tee with the words Démon Tanière, which are French words meaning Demon Den, in red centered in the middle. The letters looking as if they are dripping blood. His dark navy blue chucks complete the look. His black hair highlighted with silver throughout, is styled into a low fade with long fringe.

They hug tightly. "I didn't think you were coming here."

"I decided to pick you up so we could have dinner."

She claps her hands together. "Awesome! Maybe Erin would like to come."

"She's here?"

"Yup, right over there." Kagome points towards the left. She's playing dodgeball and can be heard giggling slightly. "Truth is I'm worried. Things seems to be getting worse…and I know she's hurt right now."

"You really think its abuse, after all?" Kagome sighs and closes her eyes. "Then let's invite her. You know, keep her close as possible. Maybe she'll open up."

"Erin's a runner. She'll bolt if she feels cornered." Kagome waves and calls her over.

She bows to Sōta as he reciprocates. They know each other just not as much.

"How are you Erin?"

She nods and sticks her thump up. He smiles in return.

"So we're going to have dinner. Want to come along?" Kagome asks sweetly.

"I really should be getting to the house…perhaps another time?"

Kagome looks disappointed but smiles nonetheless. "Sure thing Rin." All three look equally surprised at the nick name.

Erin has a flash of a little toothless girl trying to catch fish.

"Hey, take my number. It just occurred to me that we never have exchanged numbers before. You can text, call, leave a message whenever you like, alright?"

That snaps her out of the strange lifelike memories. She never went fishing or wore a worn down ugly burnt orange kimono.

She smiles at Kagome and takes the piece of paper provided by Sōta.

"It was nice today. Thank you Kagome, bye Sōta."

All bow and she takes her leave. He places an arm around Kagome.

"Let's go, I'm hungry and we will eat whatever you like."

Kagome smirks. "Oh really?"

"The best sister in the entire world deserves as much."

"And all it cost me were three paychecks. Had I known, I would have done it sooner."

He rolls his eyes as they walk to gather her things.

* * *

Erin stumbles while trying to get onto her scooter. Catching herself she swings her leg around.

'I really should have eaten something and slept before coming out to play.' Pondering while looking at her watch which has multiple black thin leather straps intertwined with a small gold butterfly attached to one that has multiple little stones. At the center is a black flower shaped clock.

'I want to go see…' She stops mid thought. Want to see her statue or the possibility of running into the true owner?

She takes off not really coming up with the answer. Deep down her heart answered loud and clear.

* * *

"The gala Mr. Taishō, will be proceeding as planned."

Sesshōmaru nods at his assistant Yoko. She bows and walks away. It's Friday and he really wasn't planning on coming here again so soon. It is 6:30 in the evening and the place closes at 7:00. Normally they stay open till 8:00 but due to the gala the hours have been changed.

'What were you hoping to see? Tch, I wanted to make sure the gala next weekend here will go smoothly.' There's a fierce vibration deep within him telling him otherwise…and he really doesn't want to fight his inner beast today.

He starts to walk around without destination. Just looking around the museum for a bit. He has his hands almost in every business venture out there, locally and globally. The private museum is named, Taishō's Timeless Treasures. It has paintings, statues and relics of old.

This is a sanctuary to him. It is his breath of fresh air among the crowed busy streets of Tokyo. His estate which is located on the outskirts far away from the noise and prying eyes is safe haven. This place grounds him when he feels overwhelmed with time.

There aren't many people left but as he is walking, females and some males stare as he passes. Not many know he owns this place which he is grateful for. He makes sure not to appear in the media. Taishō, Sesshōmaru, remains a mystery literally and figuratively.

His presence, his appearance, his demeanor, his overall Aura commands attention and respect. Human's insatiable appetites are how you control and pawn them. Power, greed, lust and the list goes on. It is why he remains at the top. He needs nor wants for nothing and having riches was only to ensure demons remain alive and relevant.

He walks down the stairs still deep in his disgust for humanity and now demons who fall to the same depravities.

Erin takes a seat back at the prime spot to look at her statue. Her head has been pounding and her vision is blurry. It doesn't help that her hip just hurts so much. She wonders when all the pain will cease. Including the ones in her heart.

She stands up as flashes of running away along with feelings of desperation cling to the corners of her mind. She starts staggering towards the statue.

Sesshōmaru is half way down the marble stairs when he spots someone he rather not see. That poor excuse for a human girl stumbling about towards the statue. Her hand is reaching out for something. He is about to turn when his molten honey eyes tinge red stopping him from doing so.

Black spots dance like fireflies behind her orbs. The feeling of the world tilting and weightlessness starts to take over. Erin knows she is going to hit the ground and probably her statue really hard. Her extremely tired eyes close.

He skips steps and runs faster than he remembers in humanoid form not counting working out. He slides landing on his knees catching her before she hits that God awful statue and cracks her head wide open.

Erin's whimpering causes him to hold her closer as he stands up carefully. She weighs nothing to him so it takes no effort. Sesshōmaru looks down at her. Her brows are scrunched in pain. There is sweat gathering around the forehead.

He growls in annoyance wondering where to take her. She snuggles into his white crisp shirt. He is wearing a suit after all. Making up his mind Sesshōmaru makes his way to the elevator and presses for the parking lot.

He takes a whiff of her natural smell under the soft flowery fragrance without looking at her. She doesn't smell like "her" yet she does. The doors open and he walks towards his car, face looking angry.

Opening the passenger door bending down he shifts her in carefully. He walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the engine and after strapping them both in he's off.

 _Dream sequence:_

 _She didn't make it to him, to the one who could save her. Now there's only eternal darkness, coldness after so much pain and fear to greet her. Orbs are fluttering and struggling to open from memories so distressing._

 _There's warmth now. She can feel warmth and two arms around her. Those feelings urging her to wake up. Rin groggily opens her chocolate orbs up to meet golden twin suns staring down at her…and never has such a beautiful sight made her feel so very safe and alive._

Erin's eyes are opening blurrily looking at someone so ethereal and simply gorgeous. Fire and ice combined reflected in his golden emotionless windows to the soul. Hair so white highlighted with silver, long, and vibrant that even the clouds weep with jealousy. The markings so colorful and sharp, on his face and eyelids with a perfect purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. It's as if the Gods themselves painted them on.

Erin can finally hear her mother's last words from that horrible night. Emi had turned towards the back seat of the car where Erin was sitting and screamed at the top very of her lungs as if in a trance the very same words Erin screams out now…"DEMONS EXIST AND IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Erin's orbs are wide and she is sitting up dangerously close to Sesshōmaru's face. The image of the demon's face slowly evaporates as her eyes gain focus. They both are stunned at her outburst though you can't tell by looking at him.

He had been replacing the wet cloth on her forehead watching as her body began to shake and eyes twitch. It was as if some dream had her under its spell. Then this happens. He schools his face into no expression though inside his senses are on full alert.

Erin is panting and looks around wildly. She is confused. Wasn't she just staring into a demon's face? Instead she finds an annoyed looking Mr. Taishō, and herself sitting on an enormous bed. His sleeves are rolled up and some drops of water splashed here and there. Evidence of his care for her.

"Demons?" His eyes narrow while one eyebrow arches slightly up. "Perhaps the fever is too high." He stands up and drops the cloth in a basin on a night stand.

She gulps holding onto the red duvet. He walks over with some aspirin and water. "Drink this."

Shakily she grabs the cup and drinks the pills. There is an awkward silence.

"Thank you…" Tears start to gather… "I'm sorry…" Then they start to spill like a waterfall. Sesshōmaru just looks as he stands.

"To finally remember my mother's last words…and scream them to you…I am truly sorry."

She's struggling not to sob the pain out. Her small frame shaking from the effort. He doesn't know what to do.

"Get a hold of yourself." He passes her a tissue box before going to the bathroom and closing the door pressing his forehead against it. His teeth elongating and grinding. Fists clenched tightly and pressed against the door too.

His breath is ragged. He bangs his head loudly against the door whispering fiercely. "No! She is no longer ours!" Sesshōmaru snarls as his beast is desperately trying to claw its way out. Perspiration is starting to collect at his hairline.

Finding his inner peace and some level of nirvana, which took years to master, he walks over to the sink. The faucet automatically turns on and he splashes his face with water gently. Looking at himself in the mirror, his golden orbs are back with the red slowly receding. He glares at the image.

"Know your place!" He growls low and deeply still staring at himself.

'What did I see? Why did Mr. Taishō, look like a demon?' She wipes her face and jumps at the sound of a loud thump coming from the bathroom. 'I have made him angry. What was I thinking calling him such a name?'

Closing her eyes the image is still fresh in her mind. His delicate yet all manly features. The glow from his Aura warming her up. The feeling of his arms anchoring her back to the world.

Massaging her chest she takes deep breaths. Her heart has always played nasty tricks on her. 'This new medication is supposed to be helping.'

Erin struggles to get up and feels so tired as if she ran a marathon. Lifting her shirt there's a large blueish/yellowish bruise on the left side of her lower hip.

She feels someone else in the room. She didn't really hear him at all. Looking up Erin sees him standing by the restroom door with narrowed harsh eyes on her exposed hip.

In three strides he is right in front her, giving her no time to react. "What happened?"

She remains quiet. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He falters and the memory hits him like lightening. These words started it all once upon a time.

"I tripped and fell last night. I am extremely clumsy" There is no hesitation in her small voice. If he wasn't a demon he would be inclined to believe her but he's not…and he can smell bullshit literally miles away.

"Dropping plates and falling down. You make a terrible wife." The reference to Alessio's comment doesn't go unnoticed. It is a low blow but to think him a fool pisses him off. It is a slap to his intelligence according to him.

Erin lowers her head in shame. Why does all his jabs feel physical?

His right hand skims gently over the area. "Seems like a contusion. Lie back down." The brief contact sends electric shocks from the very tip of their bodies to the very bottom of their souls. Both flinch but only Erin's is visible.

Finding the voice that is shaking with raw feelings…"I don't want to create any more trouble for you, Mr. Taishō, I should go to the house."

'What the hell was that?' The destruction of the circle of life is at a loss for once in a very long time and he doesn't like it one bit.

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears once again and he cannot, will not go through what happened to himself earlier. Is he a pup?

"I will get some ice." He walks out of the room berating himself. Since when was he a lap dog? A lap pup to be precise.

Erin sits back down gently and pushes off the slippers. Looking around it is a simple bedroom. White and with not much décor.

He walks back in with ice, a small towel and a small plastic zipper bag. Erin sits up grimacing against the headboard but the pain is increasing. He sits down gracefully. She wonders how a man can be so beautiful and graceful without losing an ounce of masculinity.

"Lie down and lift it up." It takes a moment for her to catch on to his meaning. Blushing a bit she complies. The pain isn't so bad when she's lying almost straight on the bed. He enters the ice inside the bag.

The pillow props her up just enough. He studies the area. It is red, which isn't a good sign. Applying the homemade cold compress Erin inhales at the cold.

He doesn't look at her just continues to glide gently across her hip. Her right hand grips the bedsheet fighting the urge to touch his hand. Grimacing she closes her orbs.

Why is he looking at it so intently? Erin starts to feel warmer and her breath turns to small pants. Opening her eyes, Erin can see the cool detached determination etched on his face, as if the two are the same.

That area feels tingly and it's spreading throughout her body. Sesshōmaru's body's taut and he is concentrating so much, he doesn't notice her body sitting up straighter closer to him. Without conscious thought he is pouring his healing Aura into her.

Feeling a small tight grip on his muscular forearm applying the cold compress, he looks up. Erin is panting since her whole body is wired and fevered. Entrancing deep chocolate and molten golden orbs connect.

Erin shifts closer and that causes for the compress to travel higher up. Their eyes never break contact. The compress slides higher as Erin's hand glides down his muscular forearm until reaching his hand to push it up. Sesshōmaru cannot get his body to respond except to her touch.

Flashes of a teen long ago lying on a futon fighting for life and gripping his arms trying to catch her breath from feeling so much pain. Her body shutting down little by little.

" _Lord Sesshōmaru, forgive me. It's just so hot and my body is…" She whimpers and curls into a ball._

Their noses are about to touch that's how close they are. Lips inches away breathing in each other's scent and Erin's orbs start to close ever so slowly. Sesshōmaru takes that moment to look really quickly at her semi chapped lips…and he is contemplating slamming his own against them something fierce.

Preposterous… "Young ladies should respect themselves and expects it in turn." She opens her eyes fully to find him holding his jacket and standing by the door. His voice devoid of all emotions but of utter disgust.

'Oh my God!' What was happening to her? 'What was I going to do to him?'

Erin lowers her shirt and covers her red face full of embarrassment. "It is getting late." He puts on his jacket leaving the room.

Erin nods and quickly gets up not really realizing the excruciating pain is now a dull ache.

Exiting the room she notices it is a loft, once again plain. It was clean, neat and classy.

'Red, white and gold. How comforting.' Erin slips on her chucks and finds him waiting by the elevator. The building is sophisticated and elegant. The golden doors open.

Inside there was an awkward silence. She feels so small and dumb after trying to kiss him. 'Expecting him to kiss me? How pathetic. I mean the man hates me'.

Looking at him through the corner of her eyes he's a complete mask of indifference and frost. Her face heats up again. Reaching another garage she follows after him towards the car.

"Umm…Mr. Taishō, I am sorry for the extra inconvenience but…"

As if reading her mind he cuts her off. "Your means of transportation was taken to your home." He gets in the driver's seat after opening hers and Erin follows.

"Thank you Mr. Taishō."

He doesn't answer and the car ride is quiet and tense. Twenty odd minutes of silence pass and they arrive at her house. Erin can see her baby sitting in the driveway.

Erin swallows and turns to look at him. "My mother…"

Once again he cuts her off without looking at her. "That is your private affair and nothing to do with me."

Her chest hurts once more. "Fair enough. Once again I apologize for the immense inconvenience. Thank you for taking care of me Mr. Taishō. If there's anything I can do…"

His left hand grips the steering wheel. A stunning two toned vintage wedding band adorning his hand makes its big entrance. It's like a bucket of ice was dumped over her head.

'Of course he's married. A man like him would be taken.'

"If you want to thank me for all the inconvenience you have caused my person…" He now looks straight into her saddened eyes sprinkled with some hope… "Keep clear from me."

She is unable to hide the shock. Quickly recovering she nods slowly blinking back tears.

"Of course…have a safe drive and goodbye Mr. Taishō." Erin unbuckles and gets out as quickly as possible. "Please do not tell my brother." She bows and remains so as he drives off.

Big tears are pooling on the pavement. Covering her mouth to stifle her cries, Erin makes her way to the house. Entering the house she closes the door and slides down against the door burying her head in between her knees.

She feels as if her heart has been torn out…but why? 'I've only known him for two days.'

Sesshōmaru picks up speed. As if trying to outrun the look of heartbreak in her face. The urge to turn around and take away her pain so strong, his body has slight tremors.

* * *

"Are you sure Gome?" Brother and sister are eating Italian food at a cheap joint.

"I am sure Sōta." She had told him about meeting Naraku but left out the details over her being shot near death, him saving her and sleeping over. She just mentioned running into him at downtown Tokyo and finally confronting him.

"After everything you said happened in feudal Japan, you can't blame my skepticism." He takes a sip of water. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Her eyes soften with the clear worry and fear showing on his face.

"I promise bro."

"Do you think…others are here too?" His body tenses a bit.

Kagome plays with her fettucine using the fork. "I don't know." She looks up and gently squeezes his hand. "But no worries. Things are different now."

Sōta grabs her hand squeezing back. "Damn right! This time you have me."

Kagome rolls her eyes but giggles nonetheless. Boys will be boys.

* * *

A lean, pale, and muscular 6'3 man completely naked is standing on a balcony staring at the moon. The wind is blowing causing his red velvet hair seem alive. His rich hair is cascading down over his right side reaching down to his waist in layers. The left side has a skin fade with three red hair lines connecting to the back. The hair on the back of his head is also long and reaches his waist. His muscular back has a tattoo of a black serpent tinged with red scales scattered about with red wings. His pale clawed hand holding a sliver goblet with two serpents meeting in the middle.

Licking his bottom lip to clean red substance he smirks eerily. "What a decadent moon. Here's to you." He raises the goblet and drinks some more. A male servant from behind slips onto him a black cloak.

A rich and thickly voice…"Do you know, they say fate in inevitable…" The man standing behind him is listening intently… "But waiting is utterly boring." He swirls the thick drink.

"However, playing with fate…is utterly…exhilarating." A deep throaty chuckle sends chills down the servant's spine.

The servant returns to his previous task, scrubbing the red blotches on the hardwood flooring as two others remove a body from the bed.

The ominous man takes another sip staring at the moon. Slanted eyes glowing a deep emerald green.

* * *

Erin stares at the moon through the window still by the main door. Tears silently cascading steadily with her head propped on her bent knees.

* * *

Sesshōmaru driving around with the top down, wind whipping his hair mercilessly. He drives to a cliff by his estate. Leaving the Chiron on, he exists to sit on the hood.

He slides up against the windshield bending one knee while the other is outstretched to stare at the moon.

* * *

Dull or exciting, matters not, the wheels of fate have been turning from centuries ago…and it's unstoppable.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi my wickeds! It's been a bit, but as I stated, Irma came and did affect many including myself.

Hope this didn't disappoint. More introductions in this chapter and more to come. Hope you all stick around!

I appreciate feedback, reviews and alerts! Thank you for quietly reading along too! I appreciate you all very much!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own B.A.P or any of their songs etc.…Do have a listen and look them up. They are magic! I don't own Chiron either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback: in_ _italics_

Author's note: There will be more introductions in this one so please bear with me. ^^'

"He has been in a god awful mood…and we're so far away." Says a tanned 6'5 very muscular man with long pin straight black shiny midnight hair. It reaches his waist. Eyes round and are a soft yellow that has traces of green blended in. He is wearing a tailored to fit black suit with white shirt and thin black tie. He has bangs framing both sides of his face. Hair tied into a half pony tail. Voice is rough, deep and very intimidating. Sharp facial features but his gaze is warm and gentle.

"Your point?" This man is identical in sound and looks even down to the clothes as well however his gaze is harder and colder.

"That I am worried." He is pacing around a spacious living room. "I mean he was attacked two nights ago too."

"Nothing new". His twin is reading a newspaper.

"Ari…" He taps his foot impatiently.

"Ugo…" The man continues to read uninterested.

Ugo feels his phone vibrate and looks at his phone. His eyes light up and quickly answers using facetime.

At 5'11 Sora is an athletic female. She has white hair down to the neck. It is shorter in the back and cascades down onto both sides of her face reaching her cheeks. She is pale and has eyes the color of the sky. Wearing a light blue yukata that brings out her eyes she smiles warmly.

He visibly and spiritually relaxes.

"Sora, my lovely! How are you both?" He is smiling like a child.

She smiles. "Much better now that I get to see and hear you, my Mr. sunny. How is it in Italy?"

"It is beautiful as always but nothing that compares to you lovely. Not even the gardens in Ravello."

Ari rolls his chartreuse orbs. How nauseating.

"You're always such a romantic. How are Lady Mother and lady Katsumi?"

"They are well, enjoying the shopping and sites. Right now they are in the inside spa." He stretches his neck and can see them both.

"That is great. So where's my Mr. gloomy?"

"Being rigid as usual." That earns him a glare from Ari but doesn't bother to look up from the newspaper.

"Can I talk to him…and don't let it bother you. It's his way." She presses her lips to the phone screen and makes a big smooching sound. Ugo returns the gesture.

"Promise me you'll call when you're able and don't worry too much over master Sesshōmaru. Nothing else has occurred. I'll keep you posted Ugo. I love you."

She knows what to say and calm him so easily. "I promise and I love you more lovely." They are truly blessed.

Sora kisses her right hand and presses it to the mating mark on the left shoulder. It is a small two headed dragon. He does the same on his own mark which is a purple star. He passes the phone to his twin. He hears Ugo leave to the pool area in a few seconds.

Sora isn't in view but then she returns and he holds back a growl. Her kimono is completely open showing bosom and a slightly swollen tummy. Sensually touching the identical mating mark on her right shoulder she bites her lower lip drawing some blood.

'We are blessed indeed.' Ari loosens his tie and heads to the nearby room.

* * *

Erin wakes up startled from some dream that she cannot remember at all. Looking at her watch she stands up stretching.

'10:00 a.m. I was so tired.' Erin fell asleep curled up by the door. She spoke to Masato last night.

Making her way upstairs and into her bedroom Erin tarts to take off her clothes. Touching the tender hip she notices there's no swelling, the pain is nearly gone and the bruising has gone away significantly.

'I wonder how?' In only her purple bra and boy shorts she brushes her teeth. After a couple minutes she's sitting in the shower. It's not a bath tub so she cannot soak. She's just letting the very warm water soak all of her from head to toe. Her muscles are stiff. Her knees are pulled up to her chest.

Flashes of what she tried to do last night run through her mind. Their lips inches apart. 'I haven't even pressed my lips to anyone's. My parents don't count.' Her cheeks redden with the memory of his lips so close. She rubs her lips gently mimicking the gentle pressure of what might have been.

 _"If you want to thank me for all the inconvenience you have caused my person…" He now looks straight into her saddened eyes sprinkled with some hope… "Keep clear from me."_

Her orbs glisten from the memory. Rubbing them in frustration. 'You are a loner that doesn't need nor deserve love.'

Her stomach grumbles in protest. 'Oh shush you.' Erin wonders when was the last meal she had. After a few minutes more she gets out and slips a towel around her slim body.

Throwing on a bath robe she untangles her washed hair and makes her way downstairs so that her tummy would quit harassing her. Grabbing some sliced bread and peanut butter she makes a quick sandwich. Erin takes an uninterested bite. This is just to satiate her stomach. Her appetite isn't quite there as usual.

'What should I do today? I know. Visit the library. Demons…'

* * *

There's knocking on the door. Sesshōmaru tries to ignore it all but it doesn't stop. He knows that whoever is knocking has no fear of him or it's important.

He sniffs the air lightly. "Katsuo, come in already." He ties his hair into a pony tail.

He slides the shoji doors open then pushes in a mini table before closing the doors once again.

"Pardon the intrusion but I will be leaving shortly and we hardly saw each other after having lunch together yesterday." He places a bed tray with a plate of fruits and nuts over him. There's a tea cup and saucer empty with the tea pot that matches next to it.

Sesshōmaru sits up and takes a good look at his son. His hair still reaches his waist and has the same hairstyle he wore two nights ago. However his silver hair now fades into metallic violet and tied up as well.

"Ah I had it dyed this morning by my stylist. Do you approve?"

"It has never mattered before." Sesshōmaru takes a handful of nuts. Katsuo smirks. He is wearing a black track suit.

"Touché…mother won't be back for a few more days."

Sesshōmaru continues to eat fruits. "Aren't you lonely?" His father narrows his golden orbs at his son's absurd question.

"What do you need?"

"This notion of getting an official "girlfriend", to disappear and moving back in here."

"Tall order."

"Touché…but it's nothing the great dog demon cannot handle. Mother is mindless clay in your hands like most. Just spend time with her or look in her direction." Katsuo grabs fruits and nuts for himself as well.

It never ceases to amaze Sesshōmaru, how much his son is like him…and not. This actually causes him to slightly smirk.

"I make no promises."

"I'll take that." Katsuo kisses his father's head. No one but his son is allowed to touch him so personally. Not even his wife.

"How long?" He watches as Katsuo pours him some tea with lavender petals.

"We are taking a break after this. We did start here in Tokyo and will end it here as well."

Sesshōmaru sips his tea savoring the delicious flavors and aroma. His son makes the best brews.

Katsuo stands up as his father addresses him. "Any new developments?"

"None…but father, don't you think it's time?"

"It's best to wait a bit. You know how ill-tempered and impulsive he is."

"That's exactly my point."

Sesshōmaru waves his hand signifying that's the end of the subject.

"Wish me luck."

"Not that you need it." Sesshōmaru however barks and yips in their native language. Katsuo kneels in front of him as his father presses his lips to his forehead. The purple crescent moon on Katsuo's forehead appears for a few seconds and disappears just as fast.

"Thank you father." He bows respectfully and walks out leaving Sesshōmaru to finish up his breakfast and tea.

Alone with his thoughts Sesshōmaru closes his irritated orbs. Katsuo was a great distraction but now the memories of her broken face infiltrate and take hold once more.

* * *

Erin sneezes as she is reaching for a rather old book. Apparently they haven't been doing a very good job of keeping things up to date here.

'Almost there.' She's reaching for an antique leather dark brown book. It's rather thick. She had been wondering around in the supernatural section. Skimming over some, Erin could tell they were children stories or romantic fantasies and not at all what she was looking for.

Passing by the Japanese Feudal history section she saw some and a small hard book fell out. Being the helpful girl, she went to pick it up and return it to the rightful place.

Low and behold there was this large book by an author named Tōtōsai the Demon tamer. For some odd reason it caught her attention for having such an eccentric name.

No one was around. Erin figured she can get the book out alone. Her index finger is hanging to the bottom corner and carefully pulling it forward. Finally the book slips out and it lands on her head.

Grimacing she rubs the sore spot after securing the book. "Yeah, well, what have I ever done to you?" She sticks her tongue out at it.

'Great I'm being immature to a book.' She sighs and makes it back to the table in a far corner rather secluded in the second floor. The book feels heavy yet light. She cannot describe it at all.

Turning it around, she gasps. 'It's beautiful.' In the middle of the book in big Pristina letters is written the name, "The Jewel of Four Souls". There are two perfectly round marbles on the book too.

Top right corner is a light purplish large one almost white. On the bottom left corner is a large dark purplish one almost black. There's swirling patterns of colors as if connecting the two marbles. Erin touches one at a time and she swears she felt some tingling.

'Oh my…' Erin sits on the chair by the window and begins a story holding secrets long forgotten but infinitely evolving.

* * *

Sōta fixes his tight black t-shirt. In the middle it has a demon's clawed hand gripping a bloodied heart. There's tears and veins showing here and there on the heart. Half of the heart is black, the other half is healthy. His black ripped jeans, black punk boots, and punk bracelet complete the look.

He carelessly tousles his hair and walks out of his bedroom to the living room. Whistling catches his attention.

"Someone's going to break hearts tonight."

He just grins slyly. "More like slay hearts tonight."

Kagome breaks out into a fit of laughter laugh and that warms her brother's heart.

She's wearing like a black long sleeve thin t-shirt that has small rips strategically here and there. It's a bit longer in the back and shorter in the front. It sits a few inches below her thighs.

You can't see anything and towards the bottom are two larger tears revealing a bit more thigh on the right side. A white corset belt accentuating her full breasts and smaller waistline. The knee length black boots go well. Her hair free and wavy. Her lips are glossy pink and has very light make up on.

"I am not the only one who's going to "break" hearts."

"Well I don't want to embarrass you. This isn't my usual."

"Gome, you can never embarrass me." He gently squeezes her hands as she smiles gently too. "That only happens if you cook."

That earns him a quick slap to the arm. The siblings have had a rough six years but they are closer than ever before.

Kagome rubs her arms gently. She had been feeling a heavy and tingling feeling all day. 'I haven't felt like that since being a priestess.' She shakes her head knowing that title has come and gone and it's for the better.

* * *

Erin is chewing on a strawberry pocky stick while reading. She has spent most of the day there.

'The brothers were after the same magical sword, legacy of their magnificent deceased father, The Great Dog Demon, Tōga. It was forged of their father's fang. The sword that can cut a hundred demons in one swing though that was just one of its secrets.'

She takes another one to munch on. 'The eldest known as the killing perfection or destruction of life, was a bitter and power hungry demon. He hated humanity…' Erin's tears slowly trickle down. Something resonates deep within her.

'For he believed humanity was to blame for his father's premature death thus representing weakness. His first born is a sight to behold. Long flowing white hair with silver shine that passes his knees and reaches his ankles. Golden eyes that reflected the coldest of winters…' Erin gasps reading the rest of his description.

A flash of what she hallucinated the other night comes to mind. 'One magenta strip on each eye lid, two magenta colored stripes on each cheek which have matching stripes on his wrists and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.'

'How can this be?' Closing her eyes she envisions perfectly what he looks like. She goes on to read his clothing. 'I knew him? Right Erin. You knew a demon in warring states Japan.'

'But then why…' Her heart was racing and a strange longing forms a lump in her throat.

* * *

Kagome is covering her ears. There's too many girls and guys screaming all around her. One girl in particular is yelling like she's about to give birth on her left. To her right is Sōta completely quiet but his eyes are shinning and the grin on his face puts the sun to shame. 'That's makes it all worth it.' The stage is completely dark.

A female's seductive sensual voice cuts through the screaming that only seems to grow even more. "Veux-tu…veux tu venir… Voulez-vous venir à un endroit… voulez-vous venir à un endroit où n'existent pas les règles, les lois ou les jugements…" (Do you want…do you want to come…do you want to come to a place where, rules, and judgements don't exist…Pardon if my French translation is off)

The screeching of the fans have gone up a notch as a deep sexual penetrating baritone male's voice finishes the sentence. "…Bienvenue aux démon tanière." (Welcome to the demon den) A loud guitar riff makes the crowd even wilder.

The lone figure gets a spotlight and now he can be seen. Kagome's orbs widen. 'This guy…is hot!' Although he is partially covered by a hood.

Kagome looks over at Sōta and his orbs are shining brightly. "He highlighted his hair." He says it kind of to himself but Kagome caught it.

"Bro, what's his name?" She leans into him to ask.

"That's Ace, lead vocalist and lead guitar." The siblings are not aware of who he is but his real name is Katsuo, Sesshōmaru's son. He's all in black and still looks stunning. Tight leather pants that sits low on his hips with chains hanging on the right side and sleeveless tight top. Black boots and Avant-Garde dark gothicesque haute couture big hood cape cardigan in red. The hood is partially covering his face

"That's King." Another young man appears playing a bass guitar. He's wearing similar clothes to Katsuo's, except he has a red vintage swallow tail jacket. He has long straight red hair reaching his waist as well. He is about 6'1 a bit tanned with piercing blue eyes. His body is muscular but not bulgy.

"That's Queen, lead vocalist."

Another spotlight comes on and a teenage female appears. She's about 5'4 very fair skinned, very light green eyes, very petite, pin straight rainbow luscious colored hair that reaches her waist. She's wearing a red and black lace tulle dress with satin straps, short front showing much leg and longer in the back that reaches her ankles. Her arms have lace until her elbows to match. She has black punk boots.

A fourth light turns on and appears another male. "That's Jack." He is wearing a punk rave red and black long sleeves leather gothic trench coat. Black tight shirt underneath and red leather tight pants. Black boots as well and he stands at 6'0. Long ash blonde hair undercut falling onto the right side of his face reaching his shoulder. Light yellow eyes. He's in charge of the keyboards.

The fifth and final light comes one. "And that is Joker." He is the drummer. Is fair skinned and his hair is styled into a long textured crop with side fringe. Merman hair color consisting of aqua turquoise. He is donning a black and red Victorian aristocrat gothic vest steampunk Jacket, no shirt underneath, black leather tight pants with black boots. You can see both arms covered in tattoos. He is 6'0 and his eyes are light blue.

"They are royalty, Démon Tanière."

'Oh boy…well at least they all look really good.' Kagome thinks to herself even though the music is trying it's hardest to drive all thoughts away. 'Ace reminds me of someone, but who?'

* * *

Two hours later the concert has ended. The largest venue in Japan sold out. Sesshōmaru is sitting backstage drinking bottled water. He's dressed in casual clothing that consisted of black leather pants and v neck white shirt. His hair is half tied up. He is going to surprise his son.

He refuses to spend the day thinking about betraying rubbish. The door opens and a sweaty Katsuo smirks at all the beautiful flower arrangements adorning his dressing room.

He bows to his father. "You came."

"And now my head is pounding. How do you do it?"

"Ear pieces."

"I had ear buds and still…" Sesshōmaru pulls them out and drops them on the table.

Katsuo starts to strip. He has no tattoos or piercings. "I apologize, I can't chat long. We have a special event in about an hour."

He waves his hand in understanding. Katsuo bows to him. "Thank you for coming father. I know this is not your scene. So what do you think?"

Sesshōmaru stands up. "The hair suits you." Katsuo smiles then starts laughing. Leave it to his father to now address his earlier question regarding his hairstyle and totally ignore his performance.

The flowers bombarding the room though…speaks volumes.

"Ace, can I borrow your shampoo and conditioner? The dumb as rocks assistant got mine wrong. She's only good at sucking me off." King walks in without a shirt. On his back is a tattoo of a wolf's face peeking through some shredded skin. The wolf has glowing blue eyes and red fur.

He bows and remains in that position. "My apologies Lord of the West."

Always so vulgar like his father. No class whatsoever. King my… "Rise Takeshi. What of your family?"

The young man stands up. "Siblings are fine. My parents trying for a litter it seems." King sighs and rubs his head. "As if six weren't enough."

Katsuo grins and feels for his best friend. Sesshōmaru shakes his head slightly. One is good enough for him.

"Give my regards." Sesshōmaru heads to the door as both guys bow. When the door closes Takeshi falls on the mini couch.

"Your dad is a scary mother fucker!"

Katsuo throws the shampoo and conditioner totally catching Takeshi in the head. "I should hope so otherwise I'm a product of a scandalous affair." He enters the shower as Takeshi rubs his head.

"Fucking smart ass." He's rubbing his head in slight discomfort.

* * *

Kagome can barely hear and her voice is kind of hoarse. Against her better judgment she had joined the out of their minds screaming and screeching. Her brother has gone before but never in VIP section. His sister gave him the best present for entering high school with honors.

"So they are going to draw five numbers?"

"Yes from the VIP…" Sōta looks at his signed album and turns to the back. "Whomever gets chosen, will spend the evening with them."

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight?" Kagome smiles, closes her eyes clasping her hands together.

"I am satisfied with having seen them. I don't expect to win anyway." He looks at her. "What are you? Miss Cleo?" He smirks as Kagome snorts and elbows him really fast before returning to her previous position.

A woman wearing jeans and a shirt comes on stage and speaks using a headset. "Can I have your attention please? We are going to select the lucky numbers now." The whispers and talking dies down.

The black screen comes on and five cards face down appear. The screaming begins. The cards turn face up revealing the numbers one by one, there are random shouts. There's only one number left.

Kagome concentrates even harder. The last card is turned. Sōta quietly mumbles…"Number twenty nine."

Kagome looks at the screen then turns to look at her stunned bro. She snatches the album and reads the number.

She squeals and jumps up and down shouting. "Never doubt Miss Cleo!" She winks at him and starts to dance around him. Sōta buries his face in his hands embarrassed at his sister's antics.

* * *

 _Looking down onto her stomach, she feels indescribable pain. There's a slight green oozing mixed with blood. She looks up and notices his poisonous claws tainted with her blood. The disdain and utter hatred reflected in his icy orbs. Never has he looked at her in such a way. Forgiveness will never know her name. Now Rin knows what it feels like to be his enemy wholeheartedly and death will be most welcoming._

Erin wakes up with a start sweating and panting. 'That felt so real.' Out of reflex she touches her stomach while looking down. 'What a relief…'

Why would the demon she had felt so protected by and that granted her life, try to take it away without remorse?

"Excuse me miss. The library is about to close." A young man was standing by the isle nearby. This particular library closes on most days at midnight since it's private, but on Saturdays it closes at nine.

"Of course. Sorry, I dozed off. I would like to borrow this book."

"Sure, just come downstairs." He walks off. Erin picks up her medium black with butterflies messenger bag and the heavy book stumbling a bit.

Her body still feels the remnants of the dream. 'Get a grip Erin.' Straightening up she walks slowly and carefully down to the first floor.

* * *

Kagome and Sōta are standing shocked at the new developments. If any of the five selected are under the age of twenty you need one person that's at least twenty to accompany them. They are being escorted to a black luxury van.

Out of the five he was the only one falling under that category and the only guy to boot. Kagome is kind of excited she gets to go without really winning in the first place.

"This is really nice." She whispers to her brother as they are driving off. The van has different drinks from water to liquor with food. It also has a club atmosphere. He nods and grabs two water bottles offering her one.

His hands aren't steady. Kagome holds them to alleviate his nervousness. Looking around she finds that the young women are feeling the same way. One applying makeup, one chatting on her cell, one fixing her hair and the other plugged to her cell listening to music.

Half an hour later the van parks and the driver gets out. He opens the door and escorts them to a popular club called The Dungeon. Everyone wants to get in but not everyone can. It's a posh club known for wild nights, expensive drinks, quality music and whatever happens here, stays here.

Everyone is pretty shocked except for Kagome. She doesn't keep up with anything. They are being escorted to the back entrance. The loud music can be heard.

A heavy set man, probably a bouncer opens the door and lets them in. "So there are a few rules. No photos or videos that means no electrical devices. I will collect them and at the end of your stay you will get them back."

No room for compromises. They all hand their cells. Kagome grumbles but hands hers over. They are instructed to pass through a metal detector.

"What the hell? Is this the Kantei?" She earns a glare from all the females including from her brother for the comment.

The bouncer smirks. "Better safe than sorry miss." A woman that looks pretty buff herself comes back and walks them to an elevator. They enter as the doors open. The elevator is pretty spacious and glamorous. Shiny gold everywhere and a large mirror above them.

The woman enters a code and the elevator goes up. There are no numbers to be seen which is pretty unnerving and the fact you can't really feel the ascent makes it worse. After a few the doors open.

Automatically you enter into a luxurious room upon exiting the elevator.

There are gasps of astonishment at how beautiful everything looks. Chandeliers, fancy paintings, Victorian palace sectional couches and a large bar with five bartenders. A DJ and booth in a corner is playing music. At the end is a very large glass sound proof window where the club below can be seen. Everything here screams expensive.

"Make yourselves comfortable. They will be here shortly." The lady presses for the elevator.

All six walk towards the window to stare at the bodies grinding and jumping below to unheard music.

"Wow…" Kagome whispers.

"Better than the minister of Japan's home, right?" Sōta asks his sister. She nods dumbly for an answer. The girls start dancing and Kagome joins bumping into Sōta on purpose. He bumps her back but doesn't dance.

The females are giggling. The girls are singing including Kagome whom pretends to throw a basketball along with the chorus. The track is heavy with bass. She feels a slight warm tingle starting from her head down to her toes.

'What was that?' She has been feeling that a lot lately after what happened at the convenience store.

They are all so distracted they do not hear the grand entrance.

"Hope all is to your liking." A very feminine sweet voice cuts in causing all to turn. It's Queen accompanied by the four other members.

The girls except Kagome all start screaming their heads off. Sōta freezes once his eyes land on Ace. They are all wearing similar styled clothing worn to concert and the Queen is wearing a similar dress but in purple.

His cold icy stare coming from his grey orbs is stifling in all the right ways. Katsuo is much different around "outsiders". Quieter, sharper and much colder even with his fans. He is just like his father.

"Now, now my treasures, enough. Come over to play. Don't be shy." King is a damn pervert.

Kagome looks around getting an eyeful of the band and catching the security detail that just came in. She steps back in shock when her blues clash with hazels. Naraku is standing by a wall with a headset dressed in all black.

'What in the world is he doing here?'

* * *

Erin walks out of the library and hears the locking of the doors. She was the last to come out. Holding onto the now heavier messenger bag due to the book it now carries, Erin unlocks her scooter.

She puts on her helmet and turns it on. Her mind is in the clouds, a bit foggy. She feels this strong connection to a book. It's as if it's a part of her life. Shaking her head… "No, I am doing this to find answers over my mother's breakdown."

It had been unstable for so many months. Their relationship suffered so much. Her mother seemed to loathe being in her presence. She needs answers otherwise her own sanity will disappear. These visons and sensations cannot be coincidence. Maybe her mother had these same visions and went crazy.

Was going crazy hereditary? Erin is so ensnared by her troubled thoughts she doesn't hear the honk just feels the impact as her scooter and herself are thrown to the ground.

Her eyesight is blurry at best. There are sounds but she cannot distinguish what is what. Removing her helmet she turns her aching body face up. There is the distinct sound of shoes walking the pavement and they are getting closer.

The clacking stops in front of her. Focusing her blurry vision above her, a very tall figure wearing very expensive tan shoes, tight black pants, a tight hunter green Henley tee that accentuates his abdominals, crouches beside her.

Her orbs are finally clearing a bit. He is very pale almost translucent. 'Is that even possible?' His eyes the most mesmerizing greens and his red hair makes him look as if out of a storybook. His facial features are refined.

His smile is a bit out of place for some reason and he starts to speak. Melodic, the one word to describe his voice…but then why does she feel an unnerving cold chilling in her bones and even blood, before everything goes black.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is beginning to see himself as a charlatan and that does not bode well with him. Didn't he tell her to keep clear of him? So then why is he sitting in his car across from her home?

'Throw in imbecile.' His beast snarls at him in annoyance. He's listening to his beast berate him in ancient dog language. Sesshōmaru growls out loud and narrows his golden orbs.

Taking a calming deep breath he leans back down onto his seat. 'The lights are off…where could she be at this time?' Albeit, it's only a couple of minutes to nine thirty.

"Lord Sesshōmaru of the Western Lands is no one's lad dog.' He starts his car.

'Instincts, you cannot fight them with rationality youngling.' Just how many insults does he plan to degrade him with? 'As many as it takes for you to understand, running isn't an answer…destiny…' His moody beast just cuts off.

'Things like destiny or fate do not apply to me. I am killing perfection, I am destruction of life, and I am above such romanticized drivel.'

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! I hope this is to your liking or at least gets your thoughts moving!

Thank you for all that review, follow, favorite and read along quietly too! I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this!

Not all characters will be important but I don't want to just skate over some back ground. Can you guess who some of the new characters are? ;) You can PM or write a review to answer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! I am going to flesh out some characters so once again please bear with me…besides I think the story needs some others to spice up the story a bit! ;) Hope it doesn't annoy you guys! ^^" I forgot to mention that the group Démon Tanière is alternative metal, alternative rock and gothic metal. I am in love with Bring Me the Horizon, Thirty Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance, In This Moment and Evanescence! So pick whichever you like and that's their sound! Lol Or maybe a nice mix of them all…I don't like making decisions…

" _Rin…" Such a rich baritone penetrating voice. It strikes fear to so many yet to her, it is salvation._

 _That one word was enough….enough to never feel alone, enough to not cry, enough to not be afraid, enough to not feel like an unwanted stain upon the earth, enough to feel no pain, enough to walk with pride, enough to be strong, enough to feel cherished, enough to feel worthy, enough to feel loved, and she would follow that voice into oblivion._

" _Even after the sun has no warmth and the stars have no shine left!" The bubbly girl runs with flowers in her tiny hands._

" _He didn't ask for silly oaths you stupid girl! Just for you to keep up!" Once again the toad misses the point. Was he really Lord Sesshōmaru's most loyal and longest standing servant?_

 _A-Un swats the dense toad using its tail, efficiently sending him soaring high up into the sunny sky._

' _But of course, it's definitely A-Un! He is the intelligent and kind hearted one!' Rin grabs his reins, kisses each snout, and happily walks behind her Lord._

 _No one saw Sesshomaru's smirk at A-Un's own silent oath._

* * *

It feels heavy and a bit painful, but still she's smiling. Erin fights to open her eyes through the haze of dream. 'Where am I?' Finally opening her orbs to a dim lit room, Erin realizes it's a hospital room.

She tries to sit up when a firm yet gentle cold hand pushes her back down. "That must have been some dream…do not move. You might have a mild concussion."

She listens and stares quietly at the tall handsome man. "Do you remember what happened?"

Closing her eyes briefly she nods. 'Oh dear God. I caused an accident! How am I going to handle it? I have insurance but this is going to drive it sky high! Masato…'

Erin's derailing thoughts are stopped abruptly. "I was the one that sped up on a yellow light. You're only guilty of not seeing me. I will cover all damages including medical bills."

'Did he just read my mind?'

He smiles and once again there is that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach from seeing it. "Rest easy. I do want to apologize for my driver being careless."

"I could have been more vigilant. I am sorry too. I should be on my way."

"Now that I cannot allow young lady. Might have a concussion is reason enough." He sees her fear.

"You can call home and alert them you are here."

"No one's home." Erin closes her eyes in contemplation. He'll just have to understand why she couldn't receive his phone call.

She coughs a little. "Would you like some water, Erin?" That catches her off guard.

"Be at ease. I needed to know who you were because of the doctors." He points to her wallet and her clothes inside of a clear large bag.

"I would like some water. Thank you."

He pours her a cup from a pitcher. She gulps it down swiftly but without choking.

"How are you feeling? Any chest pains?" Once again that catches her attention. "You have a medical card." That explains why he asked.

"I have a slight headache and my body hurts a bit but nothing else."

"Good…" He stands up. "I told the staff I would inform them once you awoke."

She nods as he walks out. Looking around she notices the room is simple but pretty. There is no other patient here either. It must be expensive. He says all the right things but they make her feel all wrong.

'But…why?'

* * *

Music is playing in the background and club lights are on. Katsuo is leaning by the large window. He already welcomed the fans in his own way. Now he isn't doing much talking and seems so aloof. The fans do not mind as that's his way and they love him all the more for it. Ace is a loner that looks like a God.

One of the girls is dancing with Joker, well, more like grinding. Another fan is sitting on King's lap sipping champagne. Jack is feeding cake to another lucky winner by the bar. Queen is talking to Sōta and Kagome. They are sitting on the longer couch.

Queen smiles while sipping wine. This boy wants to play alright, just not with her. "Why don't you go see what Ace is up to?" Sōta takes a sip of his sparkling nonalcoholic champagne and doesn't answer.

"Here, take him this." She points to the Dom Pérignon Rosé bottle and the bartender pours it. Grabbing the tulip glass she hands it over to the nervous teen.

Ace has been looking at Kagome almost the whole time with an unreadable expression.

"I think you should sis."

Kagome stares deeply and smiles at him encouragingly.

"Don't be silly. He's your star."

Taking a deep breath, he makes his way over slowly. It's rather dark and doesn't want to spill either drink.

"Your brother really is cute…"

Kagome grins and nods. "He is such a sweetheart too." She takes another sip from the nonalcoholic champagne. Her eyes are darting around looking for Naraku.

…"but he's wasting his time. Ace loves women and doesn't get close to anyone uninteresting."

Kagome's smile disappears and looks at the rather rude Queen.

Ace is leaning with his arms crossed and grey orbs closed. Sōta steels his nerves and finally stands in front of him. Ace's eyes immediately open and takes the glass completely startling him.

"So…how did you know?"

"I am a musician." He states with conviction.

"You are able to distinguish sounds better than most, but that also makes you more sensitive to loud noises." Sōta nods smiling.

That grabs Ace's attention. Most of their fans are rather ignorant to these little details.

"It's a double edged sword." Ace sips from his glass.

"Follow your passion, be prepared to work hard and sacrifice, and, above all, don't let anyone limit your dreams."

Ace is once again taken by surprise. 'This one isn't hollow.'…"The Olympic Champion and World Champion, Donovan Bailey."

Sōta nods in affirmative. He follows Ace's stormy orbs and they land on his sister. But of course.

"How old is your sister?"

With melancholic smile that he quickly erases… "She is twenty one."

Ace keeps looking at Kagome up and down. "Tell me a little about her."

'This is normal…since when is "normal" so agonizing?' Sōta wonders but complies.

"She's sassy, outspoken, intelligent and kind hearted to a fault. She's my rock. I haven't been much of any good to her though…"

Ace looks down towards him. Sōta has such a crestfallen look as he stares at his swirling drink and that bothers him for some reason.

Bickering can be heard and soon Kagome and Queen are being pulled apart.

"Cat fight!" Joker yells out! Jack smacks the back of his head.

Naraku pulls back Queen gently by the waist.

"Is that how you treat your loyal fans you witch?!" Kagome is being held by her wrists by another buffed man.

"Watch your mouth you mad cow! Keep her away! She was going to hit me!"

Sōta slaps his forehead and quickly walks over. "I was not! You lying twig! Ouch! Let go!" There, she can do childish name calling too.

"Can you please release my sister? You're hurting her!" Sōta yanks on the man's arm hard.

"She is a threat." The man refuses to let her go.

Kagome continues to struggle. That warm tingly feeling from earlier has returned and now is burning. The man flinches and releases her. She stumbles backwards and is breathing ragged.

Her nose starts to trickle blood on the right side. Her blue orbs seem darker but with the club lights you can't really tell to most in the room.

Sōta reaches out and holds her against him. "Gome are you alright?" He starts to tremble and turns white as a sheet.

"I'm…okay…bro…" Kagome's eyes flutter and is sweating some. Ace comes up behind them.

"Put her on the couch." He whispers into his ears trying to calm him.

Sōta shakes his head for an answer. "She might be having a seizure." He is still talking smoothly trying to convince Sōta. Everyone is looking in shock at what transpired. The lights are on now and music is off.

Naraku tries to walk over but Queen holds onto his waist. Sōta carefully slips Kagome onto the couch. Ace quickly dips a nearby linen towel into an ice bucket.

Security can be heard calling paramedics. Sōta kneels on the floor by them holding onto her hand.

"I am alright. No need for paramedics. Please…" Kagome smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

"Gome maybe it's better if you go." She shakes her head.

"It's just a nose bleed." Kagome sits up on the couch. "Where is the restroom?"

"I'll take her." Naraku gently sits Queen down and touches her cheek tenderly. Kagome mentally scoffs at the sight.

"I'm her brother, let me."

"Stay here…I am really okay Sōta." She needs to confirm something with Naraku alone.

Security normally are the ones that deal with the fans. Less chances for claims or false accusations of improper conduct.

Ace steps back and Sōta remains kneeling still looking pale. Kagome puts a hand to his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." She grins her usual bright smile to reassure him. That seems to work a bit.

Naraku extends his hand down to hers and carefully pulls her up. Kagome doesn't even bother to think about how natural it felt to grab onto his hand.

They make their way to the stairs and she falters a bit. He scoops her up and she slightly yelps but otherwise is quiet about it, just hangs onto his neck.

He heads upstairs to the second floor of the suite. Once they reach the top he walks to one end of the hallway. He can feel her slightly strained breathing.

"What did you do?" He feels her breath on his neck.

"What are you talking about this time?" They make it to the end and he pushes the door open. It is a huge luxurious restroom.

"The other night when you gave me your blood…"

"Demon blood can have multiple effects." He states it as the obvious.

"Something feels weird…" She shakes her head…"I lost my…" She doesn't dare finish that sentence. Sometimes it's just too much.

"I know." She looks into his eyes surprised. "I didn't sense it from the moment I noticed you following me around."

"That is why I was confused about who you were and figured you didn't know who I was."

Kagome looks down sadly as he sets her onto a mini bench. He hands her a wet towel. He lowers the temperature in the room.

She wipes away the remaining blood. Thank goodness it didn't stain her clothes. 'Oh my God… Sōta…' Kagome hopes he'll be okay with people around.

"How long will these effects last?"

He shakes his head not really knowing. "For so long I have felt hollow…it's the first time it's bearable." Kagome looks up at him. "Thank you."

Neither really know what that thank you is really in reference to.

* * *

The other three females were escorted out by the club's security team and the group's manager. King and the other fan mysteriously disappeared, though no one noticed. No doubt he will smooth everything out. The DJ and bartenders are gone as well. Only the group's personal body guards remain.

Sōta feels someone pull him up by the shoulders. Now two hands are holding his face tenderly.

"Hey can you hear me?" The deep voice sounds far away but slowly it's bringing him back. "Are you feeling alright?" Sōta clears his foggy brain and finally looks up.

Ace's face is indecipherable but somehow he feels the slight concern. Did he blackout again? 'His orbs seem so dark right now, like unforgiving thunder clouds.'

He nods for an answer. "You were just kneeling there and wouldn't respond."

"Sorry…"

"Well this evening was loads of fun!" Joker jumps onto the couch from behind landing right behind Ace. "You guys aren't going to sue us, right?"

That earns him another smack to the head only a lot more painful. "That hurts, Jack, you bastard"!

Ace sighs and steps back from Sōta, glaring back at Joker.

"Well how much is it going to take?" Queen interrupts. "Things escalated quickly but nothing warranted that outcome."

Sōta turns to look at her completely stunned. His eyes reflect sadness and gradually turns to disappointment. Ace is studying his expressions closely.

"My sister and I aren't like that. I don't know what was said but she wouldn't react like that over nothing."

"She exaggerated…" Queen sighs and sits on a chair. "Nonetheless, everyone has a price. We aren't known for scandals of this nature and we're not about to start for the likes…of…you."

Ace rubs the bridge of his nose. This bitch, isn't helping. Sōta closes his orbs then opens them with anger reflecting.

"That brute hurt my sister…there isn't a price that's worth her well-being." He sighs. "We won't say a word." He looks down. "So many look up to you. I don't want to be responsible for shattering the illusion…It hurts like heck."

Sōta walks to the staircase and skips stairs to go up faster. Everyone is so quiet you can hear a plectrum drop.

"That was cold Mina." Ace looks at her intently.

"Oh my, you must be bothered to use my given name…and after I did you a favor too. Did you know he was eyeing you the whole night Ace? I simply told his sister you only like shiny trinkets with boobies."

His jaw clenches tightly and his death glare comes close to his father's. "My apologies, your stage name fits you perfectly…though I must confess, frigid bitch Queen suits best." Ace follows after Sōta.

Her eyes narrow at the insult.

"Even I know you deserve that." Joker grabs a bottle of wine and offers it to her. She scoffs and turns her face away. Joker shrugs and drinks straight from the bottle.

* * *

"Wait… Sōta…" He had gone to the opposite side not knowing which direction they had went. Ace catches up to him and grabs his arm.

"I am not going to say anything." His voice is steady but he's shaking. He pulls his arm free and only succeeds because Ace allows it.

"Look, she isn't normally like that. Queen has been through some things." Add good liar to his repertoire.

"We all have been. That's life." Sōta gripping his right arm, makes way to the other side to find Kagome.

Ace cages him in against the wall with his arms. "Please stop. I apologize for what she said, and this isn't because I am afraid of what you might say, but because it's the right thing to do."

"He had no right to touch your sister that way either and he will be dealt with properly…"

Sōta's heart is racing. Ace is so close and standing above him. His cologne smells delicious and manly.

"Please…say it's okay." He's whispering very close to his face.

It's nothing but a whisper…"Its okay…" Sōta looks up at Ace. Their eyes meet and Ace smiles. That takes whatever breath Sōta has left, away.

"Good boy…" He backs away. "We can go find your sister now." He holds back a cold smirk. He just used the boy's obvious feelings towards him to his benefit. 'Father would be proud.'

'What was I expecting'? Sōta pushes off of the wall and follows Ace.

Kagome is fidgeting with her shirt. Naraku goes to open the door.

"Umm…" She grabs onto his shirt. The knock on the door startles them both stopping whatever she was going to say.

"Kagome, it's me. Are you alright?" She lets go upon hearing her brother.

"Yes bro. I am coming out." Kagome stands up and grabs a bottle of water Naraku passes her. These luxury restrooms have everything.

Opening the door she sees her brother isn't alone. "On behalf of security and our family, I am truly sorry." He bows to kagome and Sōta.

"Just like a real family we make mistakes and are far from perfect. If there is any way to make amends, just state as you please."

Kagome sighs and puts her arm around her brother. "I can understand that…see, my brother here, believes you walk on water." Sōta turns bright red and stares into her eyes ready for the kill.

"So as long as he still has that faith, I'm fine."

Sōta feels all eyes on him. 'Great, I can just die from embarrassment right now…and it's about to get worse.'…"I believe…even God can slip up here and there. I mean look at Judas."

And with that Sōta grabs Kagome by the hand and is storming them down the hallway and to the stairs. Kagome can be heard giggling.

"I can't believe you called him God!"

Sōta snorts. "You had already implied as much." Getting to the bottom. He bows and thus makes Kagome bow as well.

"Pardon, tonight was the best experience of my life…just remember that without us, your dream will remain in the subconscious or the spiritual world. We are what helps give it life."

He straightens up and stares at the three members in the first floor. "Goodnight and thank you…you've worked hard."

He walks to the elevator which is open with the same buffed woman from before. His eyes never look down. Kagome's hand is losing blood from being squeezed so hard, but it doesn't matter. She's so proud of what he said.

It is true. Famous people often forget that without their fans to go watch their movie, or listen to their music, or watch their musical, or watch them play sports or read their stories, they wouldn't have much of a career.

Of course if you have talent, no one can take that away from you, but if there is no support and demand, the popularity dies and you're forgotten.

Ace heard the whole thing and is awestruck. He runs to the emergency staircase and is bolting down the stairs to follow.

King walks back in from another room from fixing his clothes. "What did I miss?" He gets two sets of glares and Joker laughs his ass off.

"You're fucking while we get schooled by a fifteen year old"!

* * *

The siblings arrive outside. "We are ready to escort you." Another driver opens the door to another luxury van.

"Can I accompany you?" Ace is standing behind them startling both. Neither heard his approach.

Kagome smiles. "Sure, we don't mind." Kagome lets go of Sōta's death grip and enters the van.

He follows his sister inside, and Ace follows suit. There is this awkward atmosphere amongst the silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Ace asks concerned.

Kagome smiles and nods. Sōta is looking out the window at the passing night wonders.

"Yes, thank you." She looks over at her brother. Her brother is embarrassed and down.

The rest of the ride is spent between Kagome and Ace engaging in conversation. Over music preferences and how music influences people both positively and negatively also how therapeutic it can be.

They arrive at their apartment complex. It isn't fancy or luxurious, but it's cozy and pretty, colorful and big too. Sōta doesn't wait for the driver to open the door.

"Sōta, can you hold up." Kagome tries to stop her brother but he's already inside the complex. Sighing loudly she turns to face an apologetic Ace.

"This was a lot to take in."

"He hasn't really forgiven us, has he?"

"I know my brother, and the amount of devotion he has for your band and especially for you, won't disappear over something like this."

Ace exhales and nods. "Can I have your phone?"

Kagome looks surprised but adheres unlocking it before handing it over. Ace starts entering some information and dials a number before handing it back. He takes out his vibrating phone and rejects the call. It doesn't matter since now they have each other's number.

"I would like to make it up to the both of you somehow. Whenever you have time call or text me. Tour just ended, and we are going on a long break."

"Okay, thank you…And about tonight, I am normally not that low brow…"

He cuts her off. "It's fine because Queen sure had it coming." He backs away slowly and smirks seductively. "Besides I like feisty." He looks her up and down as if devouring her alive and Kagome can't help blushing like a school girl.

"Please go in first so that I have my dignity as a man intact despite tonight's fiasco."

Kagome laughs and waves walking away. "Good night Ace"!

"Good night, la belle dame sans merci." Kagome has no clue it is French for the beautiful lady without mercy but did it ever sound so damn sexy.

She rubs her face to keep from blushing even deeper. Once she's inside Ace enters the van and answers his phone.

"I heard what went down man. Where are you?" King asks snickering.

"Picking up the shit Mina dropped onto our doorstep." His voice is dripping disdain. Having to talk and act like a proper gentleman, what a bitch!

"So who did you end up smashing? The brother or the sister? Because…" Ace hangs up the call not even bothering to answer.

'Am I you? Why is he my best friend?' Ace sits back, growls and closes his eyes completely spent.

* * *

Kagome looks at her phone since it vibrates as she enters their apartment. It's a text message from a Katsuo.

'Who's that?' She reads it slowly. 'As an extra form of apology, you get to know my real name but please don't spread it." Followed by an Ace of Spades.

Kagome smiles. "He is such a charmer…and demon." Kagome exhales loudly. She doesn't know how but Naraku giving her blood helped her pick it up somehow. Are her powers returning? So demons exist in her time and Naraku isn't a fluke?

'I'll just have to keep a close eye on him as well.'

Walking around she notices Sōta is taking a shower. 'Should I tell Sōta?'

He comes out after a few minutes with a robe on. "Hey bro can we talk?" She's sitting on a dining room chair.

"Are you really feeling alright?" She nods as he walks over to her. "Then can it wait till tomorrow? I am exhausted and I am sure you are too."

He kisses her head gently and walks down the hall into his room. Kagome sighs sadly. 'Oh Sōta…'

* * *

"Won't you please stay?" Mina is holding Naraku's hand.

"You are two doors down from me. Call, text or just scream. I'll hear everything."

Naraku is her personal and only bodyguard. During her overseas tour she decided to buy out one of his neighbor's spacious abode. In between countries they would fly back here and she decided to tell him the news on the day of her hospital visit. Her throat was acting up that day.

They are by the door inside her apartment. She leans into him snaking her arms around his neck.

"Well I like the screaming part…" She tip toes up to kiss his neck.

"Mina, I told you. I do not mix business with pleasure."

She ignores him and continues to attack his other side and it is getting increasingly difficult to turn her away as the days go by. He growls but on her human ears goes unnoticed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he feels her smile in triumph until she feels Naraku use those very arms to pull her back.

"Good night Mina. Sleep in." The Queen is fully pouting knowing he won't join her, yet again.

He opens the door and walks two doors over. Entering his own apartment and rubbing his face he takes off his black jacket. A torn white piece of napkin falls out. Picking it up, he reads it.

'Here's my number. We need to talk. Kagome.' Her number appears. She must have snuck it in.

"Pain in the ass in the past, pain in the ass now." Naraku walks to his kitchen, dumps the napkin in the trash and walks to his bedroom.

* * *

It is official then, Taishō, Sesshōmaru, is a charlatan and an imbecile. It is now eight o'clock in the morning and he's still parked across the street from her home.

'More importantly, why didn't she return to her house last night? Sesshōmaru, here's an essential question, why did you remain all night?'

Asking questions that mean nothing at all. 'Sunday morning parked in front of long forgotten burden.' He shakes his head slightly. 'I will not play these games any longer.'

He starts his car and this time actually drives away teeth elongating in anger at himself. 'I need a distraction from a distraction. I have become too human. Curse time and humanity!'

* * *

Erin wakes up with the feeling of something slithering inside of her body. Her mahogany orbs open in fright and sits up coughing. 'That was an odd feeling'.

There are no signs of a concussion. They discovered however that she has anemia.

'Just great add that to her SVT.' (Supraventricular Tachycardia) Erin stands up and decides to do her morning routine. The restroom is really nice and clean. She can brush her teeth and take a shower.

Time has gone by and she ate breakfast, meaning was forced to, and was given the green light to leave. Of course Mr. Basilisk, insisted to give her a ride to the house. He had stayed all night in the waiting area.

'He's doing all of the right things, still there's something about him that's terribly off…'

"Erin, are you sure everything is fine?' She turns to look at him in his car. This isn't the same vehicle or driver from the accident last night. This is a Rolls Royce Phantom latest model and it's a deep purple.

'No…'

"Yes, thank you for asking."

He smiles that disturbing nice smile. "Good, I feel regretful as it is."

Erin waves her hands. "Stop feeling guilty. We were both at fault and you paid for my hospital stay. You're also fixing whatever damage there was done to my scooter."

They arrived at the house. The driver gets out and opens the door for them. Erin thanks the older man. Basilisk startles Erin by taking her hand and walking her to the door.

"Someone will bring your scooter later on today. It did not sustain much damage. Just a minor dent and chip."

"Thank goodness." Erin smiles in gratefulness. She's looking down at the moment. Basilisk grinds his teeth but quickly smiles.

"This belongs to you." He hands her the messenger bag. "Do you believe in demons?"

That catches her off guard so Erin looks up rather quickly. His orbs are sparkling with mirth. "Your book fell out during the accident."

Erin swallows and holds back a sigh of relief. "My home teacher is covering Feudal Japan and I stumbled upon this." Erin hopes that's the end of that. She's not lying one hundred percent since she is home schooled.

"I know we do not know each other well but something about you feels nostalgic. I want to take you to a gala next weekend."

Erin looks in confusion. "It's an exhibit I am sure you will appreciate. It is based on Feudal Japan."

She doesn't know what to answer. Casting aside the unease that creeps up on her there is something oddly familiar about him. She doesn't want to seem ungrateful. He's been so kind, and he is intriguing.

"I would have to see if my brother would allow me." There, if the universe wants it to happen then her brother will permit it.

"Fair enough. Here is my contact information. I hope to hear from you by Thursday." He hands her a card.

Erin bows. "Thank you once again."

He stands her up straight and tilts her chin up to meet his eyes. Those deep emeralds are probing hers as if looking for something, his face illegible. Erin practically stops breathing in trepidation.

"You need not bow or continue to give gratitude…" He leans down to her left ear… "In fact...never, ever, look down, make them bow."

 _An ungracefully kneeling young teenage Rin, wearing a black kimono is panting and sweating holding a sword while it's raining. Her hair is tied up into a tight pony tail. A tall man wearing a black hakama and hooded cloak with nothing underneath is circling her. His sword's tip dragging on the muddy ground around her forming a circle as he walks._

" _Never, ever, look down, make them bow."_

He smiles and steps back as Erin's flashback ends. Erin's not sure what that was but it felt real. She also felt him inhaling her scent before pulling back near her neck. 'What is going on here'?

"Please decide to join me Saturday. You won't regret it." He waves as the driver opens his back car door.

Erin clutches her chest and waves feeling totally confused and frightened stepping inside. She needs answers quickly, otherwise, she's afraid she'll lose her mind.

* * *

Loud sounds of two Bokkens clashing along with grunts can be heard echoing in the dojo. At the moment Katsuo is on the defensive facing Seshōmaru. Both have forgone the white tops they had since the serious perspiring started. Glistening muscles are flexing with exertion.

They are only wearing black tight Lycra training pants. They sit at the hips. No shoes or socks on. Sesshōmaru's hair is tied into a tight bun. Katsuo is in a tight braid.

His father is being relentless. He woke him up earlier this morning demanding to spar. Rules are, they're not allowed to use their natural powers just agility. He didn't give him a choice although Katsuo would rather be sleeping in. His father's aura is suffocating and menacing this morning, more than usual.

'Why did I choose to come back home to sleep again?' He spins out of the way to avoid a hit and ends up behind his father caging him in with the bokken across the throat adding pressure there.

Sesshōmaru smirks and head butts him hard. Well, that one's new. His son stumbles back shaking his head to clear the buzz.

No respite as he's once again on the defense. "You are lacking today Ace." Yup, his father is mocking him as well. That one is even newer.

But it does the trick and pisses him off. Katsuo swings the bokken and does a low roundhouse kick to the ankle. Sesshōmaru actually loses his footing but back flips twice effectively hitting Katsuo on his chest knocking him down hard.

Sesshōmaru straddles him pressing the bokken down and across Katsuo's neck cutting off his air supply. He is breathing deeply and perspiring a bit but otherwise, fine.

Katsuo drops the Bokken to signal his surrender. Sesshōmaru stands up and removes it. Katsuo gasps for breath and knew his father would use the move he did earlier, against him.

First mistake, never threaten Sesshōmaru's throat in any way. It is considered a high form of disrespect. He extends his hand to his heavily sweating and drained son.

"Come let us soak." His son nods and takes the offered hand. Second mistake, when you have insulted Sesshōmaru, expect a thorough lesson.

He slams Katsuo's back to his front and puts him in a choke hold. Katsuo tries to get out but nothing works and soon sweet oblivion takes him.

Katsuo feels cool and something gently combing through his hair as he jolts awake. His eyes are red and his head a bit fuzzy.

"Calm yourself…you're safe." Sesshōmaru feels some remorse. He feels his son take deep breaths and relax. Sesshōmaru is sitting up against the wall legs crossed with Katsuo's head on his lap.

"I apologize father."

"I lost control." Sesshōmaru closes his eyes still combing through his sons hair. He feels disturbed. This is his blood. Stress relief isn't worth hurting his son.

Katsuo turns to look up at him and can see the slight disturbed features on his father's face.

"Never mind that father. We are opponents here not kin so all is fair…anyway there is something we need to discuss of utmost importance."

"I believe, I found uncle's priestess."

Sesshōmaru opens his eyes looking down. "Though I cannot feel any spiritual powers."

"How do you know it is her?"

"Well I'm not sure. She is blonde and from all the descriptions, she has dark hair, however, she does have a brother named Sōta."

Katsuo proceeds to tell him how they met.

"So first Naraku and now the priestess." Sesshōmaru looks intrigued. "Keep a close watch as you have been doing."

"What about uncle? He is going to go berserk once he figures out how long we've known about Naraku and said nothing…Kagome…I don't even want to think about it."

"I will handle Inuyasha when the time comes. We need to make sure there's not a repeat of centuries ago. It is peculiar that Naraku is back as a full demon and now the priestess is barren. I do not believe in coincidences." Sesshōmaru narrows his orbs.

"I am taking steps to get closer to her. As for Naraku, he's behaving quite human and has not shown any indication to know who I am. Mina is infatuated yet he hasn't reciprocated." He just had to share that piece of gossip.

"Hn…for now we should visit Le Mirage." (French for the mirage)

Katsuo smiles in victory. Yes, his father is feeling guilty and he intends to take full advantage. Le Mirage is an upscale spa with exquisite dining.

* * *

 _So much pain and foul smells. Screams and pleas for release and relief that never comes. The blistering heat is suffocating. Her flesh is being ripped out in chunks._

Kagome wakes up sweating and crying. She gets up quickly and runs to the toilet. She empties whatever substance was in her stomach. Clutching her stomach through her long night t-shirt.

'Was that a nightmare? It couldn't have been real…but I felt everything…my flesh being torn apart…that wasn't me though…'

Kagome stands up on shaky legs to wash her mouth.

Naraku's eyes open in bed breathing deeply. Removing the sheets he stands up and heads to the sink. He splashes his face. He is shirtless with boxer briefs on only.

Like film on a reel, flashes of a full bathtub with blood mixed in plays in his mind as he looks into the mirror. The feel of water entering his lungs, the quickening of his heartbeat before growing colder and weaker, pain in certain parts of his body. It felt raw and real.

'I haven't experienced this…'

Kagome looks into the mirror as more tears escape and gasps as her blues glow a bit.

Naraku's orbs flash between hazel green and red before the latter takes full control. His eyes narrow.

…For it doesn't matter if people believe in fate or destiny. Whether it is through our own choices or a higher power pulling the strings, one thing holds true, entwined souls, are eternal.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is well! I want to thank all those that review and look forward to an update! Also a special shout out and thanks to the one who has favorited the story! Thanks to those that follow and read along quietly!

I appreciate you all so much! Do continue to give feedback or ask questions! If you want an answer let me know! I can pm an answer. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Dom Pérignon Rosé or Rolls Royce Phantom!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author's note:** Hi my beloved wickeds! Hope all is well. It has been quite a while! Unfortunately, I was without a computer for almost a month and a half. My protection plan finally went through since they couldn't fix it and got a new computer. With that said I lost all my documents along with this chapter. I had to redo this with my memory and that might have changed somethings. I lost my footing, so this chapter might be short. I apologize and hopefully didn't lose too many readers.

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Four days have passed since her hospital stay. Erin is currently buried under the blankets reading the book.

'The eldest son of the great dog demon was gravely wounded. His left arm was sliced cleanly off by his half-brother.'

Erin jumps at the sound of the house phone ringing. Looking at the corded phone's caller ID she picks up.

"Hello Masato." She rolls her eyes. 'Half-brothers are a pain in the butt. Aren't they my lord? Wait, where did that come from?'

"How are you feeling today?"

Still lost deep in thought she doesn't hear Masato.

"Erin, did you hear me?" Still no reaction. "Waif!"

"Oh…Masato, I apologize. What was that?"

"Never mind, the company gave me a few days off for vacation for landing such a huge account. I will meet Meilin in New York."

Erin's orbs light up like its Christmas. "Please give her my regards and enjoy yourselves. How long will you be gone?"

"I am not too sure. A couple of days. Behave yourself and don't forget to take your medicine."

"Yes Masato. Thank you." She is doing a happy dance. He hangs up. Erin had told him yesterday that she had an episode and went to the doctor's. She left out that she was out and had a slight accident.

Mr. Basilisk wasn't even mentioned. That would prove troublesome. Erin has decided to go. She needs answers. Since Sunday she has been having flashbacks of herself because, yes, she figured out that was part of a past life. There could be no other answer, right?

What she hasn't figured out is, where does Mr. Taishō fit into all this?

'Is he a reincarnation of a demon?' She would love to ask him questions but as she promised him, Erin has stayed away.

She hasn't gone to her favorite museum at all. It's not like she could stalk him at his home since she doesn't know his address.

"I can't stop thinking about him though. Will I ever see him again'?

She touches her chest in pain. Just a couple of days and he already has her heart.

"He's married and hates me. I am nobody. I need to concentrate on finding out what happened to my mother and how does everything fit together or risk going insane."

She grabs Basilisk's card.

'Basilisk, Restaurateur extraordinaire.' He owns a chain of restaurants. 'Am I really going to do this?' Taking a deep breath, she dials the number he had written in pen. The other is his business phone number.

Three rings later. "Basilisk."

"Mr. Basilisk, hello. I am Erin."

"My dear. I was beginning to wonder. How are you?"

"I am well. Thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

"Ecstatic since you called me. Is that a yes?"

He is quick to the point. "If the offer still stands."

He laughs joyously and deep. "I will have a dress sent to you by Thursday."

"You need not buy me anything Mr.…"

"But I will since it was my invite and, also, please, just call me Basilisk."

"Basilisk, thank you once again."

"Want to thank me properly be ready on Saturday at six on the dot."

"What if the dress doesn't fit?"

"Oh, it will my dear. Trust me."

"Alright, I will see you then."

"It's a date my dear."

He hangs up and Erin cannot believe she just did that. She's lying to Masato and didn't even mention the gala. 'I just hope he doesn't come before then.'

'I get the feeling that Saturday will have some answers.' Intuition is all she must turn to right now consequences be damned.

Looking in the mirror she touches the left side of her forehead at the very top close to her hair. She has butterfly stitches there on a cut from the accident.

'Hope it doesn't look too bad.' The injury wasn't so bad but it's taking a while to heal properly so she rather it stays on.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Katsuo and Kagome are sitting in a quaint café where famous people go to. He invited her to meet after work. They have talked on the phone during these Four days too.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." They have been chit chatting about everything from school to everyday life.

"Care to share?"

How can she tell him about the nightmares? Then there's Sōta who's been avoiding her using school as an excuse. Kagome looks up at the cloudy sky.

"Work load has been intense and there's some distance between Sōta and I." She didn't lie but didn't tell the whole truth.

"Maybe I can help. Well not so much with work since that's not my area of expertise but with Sōta."

Her eyes light up. "Oh, could you? I would appreciate that just don't mention I said anything." That would make things worse.

"Leave it to me belle dame." Kagome blushes once again especially now that she knows what it means.

Whispering low so that no one can hear…"You have a way with words. I can see why you're such a hot commodity."

These two have been teasing each other nonstop not realizing the pointless circle they're in.

About fifteen minutes later Katsuo is leaning against his car with Kagome standing in front of him.

"Are you sure I cannot take you to wherever you're headed?"

Kagome smiles warmly. "Yes, I am sure. Here's the address to his school. Are you sure it's okay to go?"

"It is the least I can do." He picks up her hand and gently brushes his lips against her knuckles. She blushes as he smirks sweetly. Neither notice the picture taken.

* * *

Sōta looks at his cell. 'Five thirty.' He cracks his neck and picks up his books. He was tutoring one of his classmates. The guy had just run out to meet his mother.

In this school they do not have to wear a uniform and he's grateful for that. He hates uniforms. Picking up his skull bag he starts to walk towards the stairs and stops.

Katsuo is down the hall lurking around a corner. He is wearing a thin black hood, shades and wearing very chic modern young men clothing. He is watching closely at Sōta. He doesn't really know why he's hiding from him. He is here to pick him up after all.

Sōta takes a step back and heads towards where Katsuo is.

'Have I been caught?' He opens a door nearby and slips inside quietly. Sōta however just continues to the staircase by there and heads upstairs.

Katsuo comes out and makes sure he isn't standing there before following upstairs. Sōta pulls out a key from his bag's pocket and unlocks the door. Taking a deep breath, he goes to turn the knob, but his hand remains above it.

He lowers his hand and a lump forms in his throat. For a moment there's loss etched on his face before anger takes over. Sōta locks the door back up and runs down the hall to another staircase. Katsuo saw everything. He looks inside the classroom through the small window. Paint brushes, blank canvases, palettes, acrylic paints, paper towels and empty cups along with other materials can be seen scattered about the room.

The clouds start to weep. Sōta is walking through the school yard not bothering to take out the umbrella he had in his bag. His jeans and shirt gradually getting wet with the steady rain.

'Gome never looks at the forecast. Hope she isn't soaked'. He angrily keeps walking when he feels long strong fingers wrap around his wrist. He elbows whomever grabbed him causing his wrist to be released.

Katsuo was more surprised than hurt. That felt like a small tap to him. Sōta turns around and looks up into his face. He lowers his shades.

"Ace?" Katsuo grabs him by the wrist again and heads towards the parking lot.

"Get in." The doors open upwards.

"No…" Sōta steps back and turns heading towards the bus stop.

'This little shit.' He slams the door shut once again and follows. He puts on his shades once again. He catches up to him quite easily.

"Aren't you tired of causing your sister worries?" Sōta turns to look at him and the anger simmers a bit to be replaced with guilt. "Tantrum over, let's go."

Sōta sighs and follows quietly. Katsuo gets in and waits for Sōta to do the same. Now that his anger has gone down some he's admiring the car.

Katsuo throws his shades onto the dashboard causing the other to clutch his bag.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure my number one fan is still mine." That causes Sōta to blush crimson.

The brunette opens his mouth to say something. "Hold that until later." Katsuo doesn't want to hear the answer just yet.

Sōta looks out of the window. "Where are we going?" He answers by picking up speed on the highway.

* * *

Naraku hears the bell ringing. He was working out in the gym of the building trying to work out the stress. The last couple of days have been consumed in dreams of disturbing things that didn't belong to him.

He refuses to call them nightmares. That is for kids. Besides he used to instill nightmares on so many. The irony isn't lost on him. He's walking towards the door hoping it's not Mina. She has been quite aggressive and relentless.

He doesn't bother to look at the screen and opens the door. Kagome pushes past him thoroughly soaked. She's wearing a navy pinstripe button down, mint cardigan, pink pencil skirt and tortoise colored flats. Her hair is loose and dripping.

Naraku stares at her up and down very slowly taking everything in. She's breathing rather harshly from sprinting trying to escape the rain. She really ought to watch the damn forecast. Dropping her purse, she begins to pace rambling to herself. Naraku can hear some pieces.

"I can't…I'm…losingmymind…"

He closes the door and she finally looks up at him. Her breath hitches at the site. He's wearing grey skinny trouser jogging pants, black tank top, hair tied up and a small towel around his neck. Sweat drops still making their way around his strong biceps and neck.

"You're creating a puddle." He walks past her breaking up some of the tension.

Kagome takes off her flats and places them in the corner. She stays by the door slightly shaking.

He comes back with a large black towel. "Why are you there? You already stood here." He points to the floor around him.

Kagome bows sheepishly and walks over taking the towel. "Thank you." She wraps it around herself.

"You haven't called me."

"How astute of you." He walks towards the living room and puts up the temperature. Winter is almost here after all.

"I gave it to you for a reason."

"I see none."

She walks towards him. "I didn't know what it was at first but now I know." Naraku looks down into her troubled blue orbs and he doesn't like what he sees, pity and sympathy.

Tears gather in those knowing orbs. "Your suffering in…"

He steps closer invading her space looking down into her orbs fiercely. "Do not…"

She raises her hand tentatively and he rams her into the wall behind them holding her wrists up against the wall above her head.

She gasps in slight pain and her orbs widen. Naraku yanks the thick yin and yang bracelets off simultaneously.

Their eyes never losing each other's. Kagome's tears finally escape. "We all have matters we rather not discuss." He growls out and backs away releasing his grip.

Kagome slides down the wall. It's too much. Carrying her shame and to carry his burden too. Sobs start to wrack her tired body. Naraku stops in his tracks gritting his teeth. How does one that has never been given an ounce of consolation, give it?

He continues towards his bedroom to take a shower fighting the urge to turn around and try. This girl was falling apart in his living room and it is resonating with something deep within him. They were indirect enemies.

Kagome stands up on shaky legs picking up her bracelets and towel. She folds the towel and places it on a bar stool. Picking up her bag listlessly walking towards the door she slips her flats back on.

Opening the door to leave when suddenly it gets pushed closed once more. Both of his hands caging her in.

"I have never had to. I don't know how to…" His deep voice in a confused whisper.

She looks down and drops her bag. Barely above a whisper…"Having you here is enough. Whatever this is, your presence makes it better…I wasn't trying to mock you."

"What is happening? We are enemies."

She shakes her head. "We were made into enemies through inherited circumstances. Besides the jewel had us all in a web of its own design on top of it. I know that now."

Onigumo and Kikyō along with the weight of their decisions no longer exist.

She turns to face him. Her glistening orbs lock with his perturbed ones. Cautiously Kagome moves her hands towards his chest. Her heart is beating wildly waiting to see if he'll stop her.

Naraku doesn't do anything to discourage or encourage her. They land on his chest and slowly slide up towards his neck. Kagome tip toes and brings her body closer to his.

Their eyes still connected. Her face is so close to his. Taking a deep breath Kagome wraps her arms around his neck successfully hugging him to her. Naraku never has been held like this.

His hands come off the wall hovering around her waist fighting within himself. Feeling Kagome's body shuddering his decision is made. Naraku so very slowly wraps them around her waist. Their bodies become tightly pressed together. Both hanging on as if they are each other's only salvation.

* * *

Sōta's chestnut orbs are taking everything in with wonder. Ace brought him to his estate. He felt something odd within his body when they crossed the main gate towards the estate. A sort of tingling. It takes a few minutes to get to the actual mansion. He parks the car and the doors open.

Katsuo gets out. "Well come on. It is still raining rather harshly."

Sōta regaining his composure steps out. They pass a large koi pond that extends all around the house and head towards the glass shōji doors. Katsuo slides the door open and takes off his boots and slides a pair for Sōta.

"You could catch a cold. Follow me." The hardwood floor has spectacular finishing. Sōta feels out of place. He's wetting the floor too. There are paintings and traditional furniture. He feels like he stepped back in time.

He takes him to the second floor and crossing an inside slightly arched wooden bridge they cross to another side of the Japanese traditional mansion. They walk towards the end and Katsuo slides the doors open.

Everything is traditional including his bed. Going into his closet Katsuo pulls out a towel and a red yukata.

"Right across from here is the bathing room. There are toiletries at your disposal. Put your wet clothes in this basket and I'll have it cleaned and dried."

Sōta is speechless. 'I am in Ace's bedroom? OH MY GOD! I AM IN ACE'S BEDROOM!' He manages to nod dumbly and walks over to bathe.

Stepping into the room, t's stunning. It has a shower and even has a stainless steel elliptical Japanese soaking tub with two bench seats to accommodate two in the middle for soaking.

He's too nervous to soak besides he doesn't want to take advantage more than he has. Taking off his drenched clothes he places them on the basket and places it outside the door. He opts for a quick shower sliding the doors open and gets in.

After a few minutes he gets out to dry. He has no underwear so commando it is. 'Please do behave." Having Ace in front of him is tasking enough as it is.

He steps out and notices the basket is gone. Looking around he doesn't know if he should knock on Ace's door. He hears footsteps and sees Ace wearing a light purple yukata coming towards him from down the hall.

His face heats up looking at Ace in that yukata. He looks down and tries to calm himself. Katsuo inhales and smirks.

'Arousal, naughty boy…' His grey orbs scan Sōta deliberately up and down. He stops and frowns. 'What the hell. Did I just eye rape him?'

Katsuo walks past him and into his room. "Here you can wear these. Might be big but it's better than nothing." He passes Sōta unused boxer briefs.

Blushing even harder Sōta takes it. "Thank you and excuse me." He walks across once again closing the door behind him.

Katsuo exhales. He had been holding his breath. "Relax Katsuo, you like shiny trinkets with boobies. No, you love them." Great, now he's quoting Mina the queen bitch.

Sōta walks back out can he can tell Ace is annoyed. 'What did I do now?'

"Are you hungry?" Katsuo asks rather calmly keeping his inner turmoil at bay.

Sōta shakes his head in negative. "Very well come this way." They walk for quite some time getting to another part of the expansive estate.

There's a quiet sort of tension between them. The younger of the two still enjoys the breathtaking beauty the old fashion estate beholds.

They reach another set of shōji doors. Katsuo slides them open. The room is void of light and it doesn't help that there are clouds from a small storm.

Katsuo nods forward for Sōta to walk inside. Taking cautious steps inside he tries to make out stuff. The lights turn on. He does a quick intake of breath in surprise. It's all the painting material just like in his school.

Walking past him Katsuo grabs a thin paint brush. "This is a hobby I tried to get into, but it pales in comparison to music."

Sōta is taking every detail in along with the smells. Paint and the materials have distinct aromas. 'Now it's all just bitter and sadness.' He turns with the intention to leave this room.

"Why are you running with your tail between your legs again like in school?" Yes, he's being a prick, but he needs to vent for unknown reasons to himself.

Sōta exhales and clenches his left hand tightly. That struck a chord real hard. "What do you know?"

"I know acting like a brat all the time won't fix anything. Besides your sister works damn hard too. She has enough stress."

"I know…I know very well what my sister goes through. What I have put her through. Someone like you could never understand, that's for sure."

Katsuo feels insulted. 'Someone like me? This snot nosed presumptuous bastard.' Sōta turns to face him.

"All you are trying to do is score brownie points with Gome. Let me warn you now. I won't permit it and she won't fall for it. Besides we already said we'd keep quiet over that night."

He is counting to a hundred because this pre-teen is pissing him off. Katsuo steps up to him slowly. Sōta holds his right arm tightly. He pissed off Ace. He swears he sees thunder reflecting in those grey orbs.

Katsuo smirks evilly. "Kid, you don't know who you're insulting right now." He feels his beast stirring in a very weird way. He's struggling not to have his eyes turn blood red this very moment. "I don't need weaklings for fans."

Instincts are telling Sōta to submit. 'Submit? Wait, what?!'

There's a growl building inside of him. He needs to cool off. Taking a deep breath, Katsuo tries to relax.

"Weakling…" Sōta looks up with incredibly sad doe eyes. "Perhaps but I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. What you see is what you get…even though I'm not much."

Sōta turns back around and walks out not really knowing where to go.

'Holy fuck! What did I just say to him?!' Katsuo walks out once again chasing him. He doesn't lose his cool easily yet with this fifteen-year-old boy…

Sōta bumps into something solid and it must be a brick wall. He stumbles backwards and falls on his behind hard.

He looks up eyes wide from the ground. Sesshōmaru's golden orbs are narrowed and devoid of kindness.

"Father, you're home." Sōta looks back to see Ace coming closer. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Sōta scrambles standing up. 'Father? Well, I can see the resemblance. He is quite handsome in a deadly sort of way and so tall.'

Sōta bows to Sesshōmaru."I didn't look where I was going. I apologize sir."

"Hn…"

"Sōta, this is my father Mr. Taishō. Father, this is Sōta." He extends his hand but Sesshōmaru is too busy scrutinizing him to even acknowledge the hand.

Sōta takes his hand back. "I was going to have dinner. Join me." Sesshōmaru steps aside and walks past them towards the main quarters. In other words, follow. No room to say no.

Katsuo extends his arm letting Sōta go by first. Taking a deep breath, he walks after Sesshōmaru with Katsuo in tow. While they waited for the food to be served Sōta left Kagome a message since she didn't pick up which is odd. It's a couple minutes to six thirty.

There is a level of awkwardness among all three. Sesshōmaru has been quiet listening as Katsuo informs him how they met. Of course, that's all show for Sōta's benefit. His father already knows what occurred.

They are eating shrimp curry with rice. One of Katsuo's favorite dishes. Full-fledged demons as powerful as them do not need to eat human food. They do it for "normalcy" besides they have evolved to their surroundings throughout the centuries.

Sesshōmaru asks Sōta nonchalantly…"What is your last name?"

"Higurashi…"

"As in the famous Higurashi shrine here in Tokyo." Not a question at all. Sōta nods in awe.

"And your sister has the same last name?" Sōta nods in affirmative. "I will send you both an invitation for the Gala this Saturday."

"We do not live there anymore." Sōta looks regretful.

"Ace will get the correct address. That's not too hard."

Katsuo rolls his eyes. He hadn't even gotten to ask Kagome yet. Leave it to his father to make him look incompetent. In one go he found out their last name and confirmed who they are.

'What the hell had I been doing this whole time?' He admits he's been distracted lately but to fail this bad? And his father is mocking him to add insult to injury.

"Well do enjoy the rest of the meal." Seshōmaru stands up and Sōta quickly follows bowing to him. Sesshōmaru nods and smirks smugly so only his son can see.

Katsuo feels like such a tool right now. He will never live it down. Sōta sits back down. The rest of the meal goes on in more awkward silence.

* * *

Erin is wearing a black rain coat with a yellow smiley face on the back. She is standing in the rain right in front of the museum. People are walking about looking at her as if she's a couple marbles short. Well, perhaps she is.

This thought causes her to smile. She takes a step up and stops. 'Didn't he tell me to stay away? I don't owe him to listen…yes I do.' Despite the thoughts her feet aren't listening.

She is moving up the stairs outside leading to the entrance slowly. Staying away has been hard. This has always been her escape. He won't know so it won't bother him. She can't see him to get comfort. 'I must be a masochist.'

That thought causes another smile to form. Comfort from someone that shows her constant disdain. Upon reaching the top she looks up and the smile fades. Distant lightening illuminates the museum.

A gasp leaves her lips. There by the main entrance is the object of her obsession. Sesshōmaru is all in black with trench to match. Hair tied up in a tight pony tail. A rather short secretary is holding a large umbrella. To do so successfully she is standing a couple steps above him. He is looking over documents.

She knows she should move before he notices her standing there gawking at him. Her treacherous feet though refuse to work in tandem with her mind. He's facing halfway towards the secretary so he's partially giving Erin the back.

The secretary fixes her glasses blushing though Sesshōmaru can't see it since he's looking down at the documents. Erin strains to hear what he said since the secretary giggles.

Erin scoffs. He told her to stay away yet here he is flirting and making this naughty looking secretary practically throw herself at him. His eyes never leave the paper work. His eyes finally connect with the flustered woman and she clears her throat but smiles nonetheless at whatever he said in that seductive rich baritone voice. He has the audacity to smirk.

Erin pouts and forms tight knuckles till they turn white. 'How dare he?'

He slides the paperwork into a manila folder and hands it to her. She bows and hands him the umbrella. He barely noticeably shakes his head and whispers something making her blush even a deeper shade of red. He turns to walk away leaving the umbrella with her.

'What a gentleman.' Once again, she scoffs with jealousy. That was her mistake. Too busy being jealous to move in time. He makes it towards her not noticing her at first, but soon enough eyes meet.

Fiery cinnamon eyes meet icy gold. Erin's orbs finally widen with shock and she turns around running down the wet stony stairs. She loses her footing and skids down a couple of stairs.

Cursing under her breath at her own stupidity. She clutches her left ankle. 'You're such a klutz! And in front of him! You got caught doing what you were told not to!'

He walks down gracefully as she scrambles to her feet continuing towards her scooter by the parking lot. Keeping her face under the hood of the raincoat as much as possible. She's shaking, and she doesn't understand why. She sits on the scooter about to turn it on.

She feels it rather than hears it. Through the rain and slight shift of air in front of her scooter. Looking down she sees large black shoes. She focuses on there and refuses to look up.

"Still clumsy and dense as ever". She grimaces at the jabs. She lowers her head even more.

"Add cowardice to your many traits."

Sighing quietly her orbs slowly trail from the bottom of his shoes to his face. Her orbs refuse to meet his eyes afraid to see the loathing and disgust. She's biting her lower lip quite harshly.

She can feel his relentless stare waiting for her to acknowledge him properly. She's staring at his neck. Steeling her nerves Erin finally looks further up to meet his gaze. Not eye contact exactly but around the area.

Clearing her throat to get her voice to work. "Good evening Mr. Taishō."

He says nothing in return. "I didn't mean to come…" She continues to bite her lip so much, it is slightly bleeding.

"I-I, just feel at home here. My thoughts get in order becoming less jumbled. My heart aches less…"

Ignoring her baffling feelings, he simply asks her something that has been nagging him. "Where were you Sunday?"

That catches her off guard. She stares at him as much as she dares too. Not even pondering his question she answers right away.

"When leaving a library, I had an accident Saturday night and stayed over till Sunday mid-morning in the hospital."

His cold eyes narrow in scrutiny. Sesshōmaru studies her closely and see's the stitching. He smells no lies either. The chemicals released aren't there proving so.

She looks down for a moment but then they look back at him quickly. "How, did you know I wasn't home last Sunday?"

Now, Sesshōmaru has no reason to lie. Lying implies weakness or shame, things he does not have.

"I went to see you for finality, but you weren't there." Omitting some facts isn't lying if what you do say is truth.

Her eyes grow sad. "I will…" She swallows deeply. "I will keep my promise to you." Erin starts her scooter. "I am sorry for continuing to upset you."

The rain has started back up harder. "Good night Mr. Taishō." She starts to back up.

One strong pale hand reaches in between the handles. Startled Erin looks up to see him standing closer.

"You had an accident just four days ago." Lightening can be seen and the heaven's far cries pouring around them harshly.

He won't say that her crashing and he not be there drives a cold shiver up his spine. He pulls out his cell and dials.

"Cherry red scooter by the parking lot needs to be taken to this residence." Sesshōmaru proceeds to tell the other person on the line her address and instructions.

"My last courtesy to you." Then he walks off slowly lower into the parking lot expecting her to follow and of course like always since centuries buried in time, she follows.

* * *

Kagome once again has taken a bath in Naraku's delicious shower. Her clothes are in the drier after being washed. She's wearing his black bathrobe sipping on hot chocolate sitting on one end of the sofa. Her legs are tucked underneath her.

Naraku is sitting on the opposite side totally lax with his legs crossed at the ankles on the sofa drinking some liquid from a tumbler. He's wearing comfortable soft cotton heather grey colored pajama pants and tank top to match.

Taking a much-appreciated sip of hot coco. "The vivid memories started the night after I drank your blood. I know they aren't dreams now. As time goes by the intensity increases."

Naraku continues to stare towards the night sky view of the terrace.

"Something deep inside me feels empty and aching." Kagome has a far away look on her face. "But when you're near…"

"It feels bearable." Naraku finishes her thought. "It seems to be some sort of blood bond. Time should remedy that."

"I hope so for both our sakes." Kagome takes another sip.

"Your powers?"

"Are flexing within me but I don't know if they'll return."

"You can sense demons now?"

Kagome looked at him as he continues to look at the night sky.

"Yes…"

"Then the night of the fan VIP event…" He trails off.

"I felt three demons. All strong. You are one, Katsuo is another and King."

"King aka Yōrō, Takeshi, is Kōga's son." Kagome sits up.

"Koga's son? He survived all these years." Kagome smiles and touches her heart in relief.

"Katsuo is Sesshōmaru's son."

Kagome's blue orbs widen to comedic proportions. "The lord made of ice has a son? I wonder who had the courage enough to warm his sub zero bed?" She smriks at her own joke but quickly sobers...'Does that mean…Inuyasha…'

Naraku shifts his gaze slightly towards her sensing the growing panic. Gripping the cup tightly till her knuckles start to turn white.

"Do you think he knows who I am?"

Naraku ponders why would the priestess that was so in love with that half mutt have such a reaction.

"I cannot deny nor confirm but the boy has been hanging around you. Has he not?" That really isn't a question.

Kagome places the cup on the floor and grips her chest. "Can't he be attracted to me?" Feeling a bit undignified.

"I never said that." He stares at intensely for a moment.

She swallows and clears her throat breaking up the strange atmosphere. "Anyway, how did you know?"

"I can smell him on you." Kagome reddens at that for some reason.

"I haven't done anything with him. Just have been hanging around trying to find out if he is friend or foe." Why is she trying to justify herself to Naraku of all people?

"You are both trying to feel each other out." Naraku actually smirks and Kagome doesn't like it.

"I am sure the boy has suspicions and Sesshōmaru has been keeping tabs on me as I have been doing with them."

He starts to chuckle deep and Kagome gasps at the strange yet alluring sound.

"Nothing has changed. Games in the past, games in the present…however something has changed to the unrecognizable."

Kagome looks at him totally entranced awaiting for his final point.

He stares at her with dead calm and smiling knowing eyes. "You fear your past yet are so very at ease in my present."

"My dear, you were a conundrum then and remain one today."

Kagome swallows hard and wants to be angry at the audacity and for a moment her eyes reflect it. Looking away from him she stands up.

"I better get home. Sōta must be wondering where I am. Oh and I sent Katsuo straight for him!"

Kagome groans in anger and stupidity and Naraku feels a jolt of something upon hearing the sound…but what?

She fails to notice the internal war he is having currently. She walks to the machine to retrieve her clothes.

* * *

The car ride is quiet and tense. He had asked about her brother's whereabouts and she explained about the business trip and mini vacation. She just doesn't know how to keep things from him. Of course, he believes her brother irresponsible for leaving her unattended thus why she's always in trouble.

Feeling totally chastised she's pouting. Erin wants to crawl into a hole somewhere and just cease to exist. 'But then I wouldn't be able to enjoy this beautiful human specimen.' Indeed, Erin now knows men exist. Well just Sesshōmaru anyway.

She is grateful he turned on the heating. She feels warmer. He is so confusing. One moment looking at her like if she was an uncurbable disease. The next he is helping her as if something were to happen to her he'd not like it.

He parks the car in front of the house. Sesshōmaru gets out of the car and Erin does as well. The rain is still coming down steadily.

She pulls out her keys as she limps a bit towards the door. Sesshōmaru glares and follows the girl that's trying to walk without showing her pain.

'Clumsy…somethings do not change.' He stops at the bottom of the house stairs as she makes it to the door.

Erin stops and takes a deep breath placing her hand against the door. 'This will be the last time I see him, isn't it?'

Releasing the breath along with the pain of realizing he will no longer be around. 'Might as well make it count.'

"Stay out of trouble Miss Nomi." He turns to walk away from her life once and for all.

Erin turns to face him. "I don't believe in coincidences." Sesshōmaru stops but doesn't turn to face her.

"I firmly believe everything happens for a reason, good or bad. I feel like I've known you since before taking a single breath in my seventeen years upon this earth."

He grinds his teeth unnoticeable to the world. "I also believe that Déjà vu is a remnant of past lives."

Erin places a hand over her chest. "For there is no other reason for this pain to trigger with your absence and annoyance with me."

"Two weeks feel like a lifetime. We were destined to meet." Her orbs are glistening and Sesshōmaru's anger is increasing.

"Don't you feel something?" Erin's voice above a whisper knows she is pushing it but what else can she do? She continues to bite her lower lip.

"I am above such childish fantasies as those beliefs." His voice is so cold, so devoid of emotions. "Grow up girl. Meeting you was bound to happen because of your brother's greed."

"The museum…"

Sesshōmaru interrupts her quickly. "I own much girl. There are places you've been to I possess."

He knows this next point will drive it home. He turns to meet her gaze. "I was destined to meet my wife and have her birth me a son."

Erin's heart keeps breaking. Massaging her chest Erin takes gulps of air. 'What am I doing?'

"You're right Mr. Taishō. I apologize, and I will not bother you ever again." She bows and turns to the door hurriedly trying to open the door taking ragged breaths.

Her eyesight starts to blur. 'No, Erin you can control this. Don't you dare embarrass yourself any further.'

Finally getting the door open she stumbles in closing the door but not locking it. She grabs onto the nearby coffee table trying to make it to the kitchen. The books on the table falls.

Strong arms brace her from behind. Sesshōmaru heard her heartbeat abnormally increase rapidly. He visibly noticed as well. When she excused herself, and heard her stumble inside he rushed up the stairs.

When he heard the books fall he walked inside the house. He caught her in time before she fell.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths." Her back is against his chest. His voice is soothing and reassuring. The opposite of what he's feeling inside now.

"What do you need?" His mouth is close to her left ear. Erin is trying to stay awake and tell him she needs her medicine.

"Kit-chen…" He shifts his arms. One supporting her back the other under her knees. Erin focuses on his facial features which still show no concern but the way he's holding her speaks of a different story.

She shakily points to a cupboard and he swiftly and gracefully makes his way there. She reaches, and trembling a hand reaches for the bottle. She cannot open it so Sesshōmaru cradles her body closer to his own. She is so small compared to him he easily uses both hands to twist the cap open.

He looks down realizing she isn't taking the pill. "Miss Nomi." Erin is still panting for breath and her eyes are unfocused.

'Curses, she is losing consciousness.' Sesshōmaru places the bottle on the table and strides over to the fridge opening it looking for a water bottle. Finding the desired object, he pushes the door closed with his foot and walks back over to the pills.

Her head lolls back onto his arm. Her beats are beyond dangerous. Without hesitation, sitting down on a nearby chair, he pops a pill and takes a gulp of water. He holds her chin down some to open her mouth and plants his lips firmly to hers.

The water slowly trickles down her throat. Pulling back, he takes another gulp and plants his soft lips to plump lips once more. He can taste the blood from the brutal assault her own teeth caused upon the bottom lip.

He feels a delicate small hand in the back of his head pressing him down closer. Erin never really fell unconscious just too dazed and weak to do anything. Feeling his firm yet tender lips upon her own she just couldn't let the chance pass.

Her lips are moving against his for a few but noticing he's not responding, she pulls back feeling mortified. His gold orbs have a sheen to them and have taken a sharper look.

"I'm…sorry…" Sesshōmaru leans down in a second and captures her lips once again. This time however he licks her lips and Erin instinctively parts her mouth allowing entrance.

Erin has never kissed at all but the fire and basic instinct kicks in. Her own tongue slides along his own dancing in sloppy perfect sync. His hand splayed at her back pushes her up into a sitting position on his lap.

Never skipping a beat, heart pun not intended, Erin wraps her arms around his neck. She feels as if she's being devoured. Stealing his breath as hers had been waning anyway, Erin is panting and moving faster.

Noticing her desperation Sesshōmaru slows down the tempo and guides her to follow. His soft wet muscle pulls back and very slowly glides back probing her moist cavern. Erin is burning up inside from the slow torture.

He's tilting his head occasionally from one side to the other thoroughly teaching her the art of seduction through a kiss. Exploring teeth, tongue and cheeks. On the outside he has total control however the inside is something entirely different.

His beast is fighting to get out and dominate her completely and roughly. It is taking everything within him to keep his growing lust from overtaking. It isn't helping that she's moaning and that the taste of her blood is like a fine elixir.

Erin sits up a bit and straddles his lap because it isn't enough to relieve the ache settling in the pit of her stomach. Feeling a rather growing large bump Erin presses down and against it.

She gasps, and he takes a quick quiet breath. Both pull back with a lazy kiss. Their orbs burning with the haze of desire lock. She begins to undulate on Sesshōmaru's ever growing desire. With lidded eyes, she gives in to her own rhythm still looking at him.

Sesshōmaru groans quietly and guides her hips to help her along. His own teeth grab her lower lip, pulls and sucks simultaneously on it. She moans louder and quickens the tempo a bit.

She slides his trench down his arms never stopping her movements. Erin feels so wanton and all her nerve endings are on fire. Finding the perfect spot on where his rather large desire is pressing into her deliciously Erin picks up the pace.

Sesshōmaru's iron grip is slipping. Her blood, body, and natural scent are driving him to a near frenzy. His eyes are shifting from red to intense gold. What would it feel like to be inside of her? To taste her natural elixir within her moist walls? His hands are caressing her hidden curves while his tongue is lapping her blood still.

It is when Erin's hands find the tense and taut muscles of his lower abdomen that he stops. She is trying to undo his zipper. Just how far is she going to go?

Erin slips her tongue in as she continues the assault on all his senses. Riding him, sucking the life out of his mouth and trying to release his desire.

'I must not.' Sesshōmaru grips her hips to keep her still and pulls back slowly. Erin tries to follow his lips to continue kissing. He kisses the stitched up wound on her forehead and pecks her on the lips one last time. She whines a bit and he smirks at her greed.

She completely stops as he now holds her face gently. His eyes look haunted and that snaps her out of her sensual daze.

"I cannot let you…" Sesshōmaru in his old native dog demon language whispers some words into her ear. Erin grips his shoulders trying to fight the sleep. And as tears come down her face she really loses consciousness this time.

Her head drops onto his neck. "How pathetic. Giving in to baser instincts." He growls in utter frustration. Shifting her body, he stands up and walks over to the couch. He places her on it and listens for her heartbeat. It is beating a bit more regular than before considering what they were just doing.

Sesshōmaru goes back to retrieve his trench and looks at her one more time. Her lips swollen from his mouth, face flushed and breathing deeply. He breathes in deeply her arousal once more and growls primal and all male.

His teeth elongate in anger and with that he leaves as if he never was ever there. Closing his car door. Leaning his head back trying to cool off he turns on the AC. Grinding till the point of almost soiling his clothes like an adolescent virgin.

Even now he can feel the dampness inside of his trousers. 'What a jest you are lord of the West.' He takes off as if imminent doom is at his heels.

* * *

Basilisk smiling sadistically is sitting in his car across the street from Erin's home. Masking one's scent is indeed essential. He saw the whole thing minus what happened inside the house. He knows the lord of the West and most of Japan would have felt his presence.

He did smell Sesshōmaru's arousal, so it didn't take much to put his imagination to work.

"Angry too, so distracted you didn't even notice my presence. Indeed, playing with fate is marvelous."

He takes out a red lollipop and begins to suck thoroughly. His eyes flash deep red. "This time I will keep her for myself and force you to watch before your end." The red liquid from the lollipop is oozing down his lips.

His long serpentine tongue licks the crimson juice. 'Human blood has the best taste after all.' He stares towards Erin's house.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This turned out longer than I expected. I added something spicy for our main couple to make up for my long absence. Hope you all enjoyed it! ;)

Please do add your thoughts! Thank you so much for those that still read or follow my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

Kagome gets out of a cab she is riding with Naraku. He decided to leave the bike being that it's still raining, and she would get wet. He doesn't mind the rain but she's a different story. The ride had been very intense.

Giving the driver instructions to stay for a few moments Naraku follows her slowly before she stops by the entrance of the complex.

"I'm not…I'm not angry at you. I'm embarrassed and angry at myself." She's still not facing him holding tightly to an umbrella he gave her. One of Mina's left at his place since he doesn't own one.

She starts to walk again expecting him to follow which he does. They enter the complex. She looks up at the night sky adorned with light drizzle.

"How to deal with them? I am not the same!" Her voice increases with every word.

Her voice just above a whisper. She looks down at a puddle in front of her. "I can't go back."

A firm large and yet soft hand clutches hers. Kagome gasps lightly. "Then don't." She turns to face him slowly.

Her blues are shining from unshed tears. Looking straight up into fiery hazels Kagome steps closer to his body. She smiles feeling strength coming from him to her in such a comforting way.

"Never show your hand." He steps back and releases her hand. There is an empty feeling deep within both and it surprises them.

"Can you wait up?" A deep voice comes from the entrance to the complex. Kagome turns to see Katsuo walking behind Sōta without spotting them.

'So that's why he let go of my hand.' Kagome winks at Naraku and he sneers at her for a second.

Katsuo grabs Sōta's arm to get him to stop walking. Both look really annoyed this moment.

"Look, Ace, thank you very much for the dry clothes, ride and the meal. Please extend the sentiment to your father especially for the invitation."

Sōta bows and pulls his arm free turning to leave.

'This little fucker! Who does he think he is?' Katsuo is losing his patience.

"Hey bro!" Kagome waves her hand trying to get his attention.

Sōta turns towards the voice and spots his sister and a rather hot looking guy. 'That hot guy looks familiar.' Sōta walks towards them. 'Isn't he one of the group's bodyguards?'

Katsuo feels surprised but doesn't show it. 'What is Naraku doing here? Does he remember who she is? Does that mean he has his memories?'

Sesshōmaru, himself isn't sure if Naraku remembers all his past. Katsuo couldn't sense him and his father hasn't been physically around him to be able to tell. Masking is something only experienced demons can do. They cannot find any documents on him since before about a year ago.

'So where did Naraku come from?' Katsuo snaps out of his inner musings and follows after Sōta.

Kagome figured out that Naraku's earlier statement means do not let Katsuo or his father know what she knows. In other words, on with the show.

She smiles and hugs her brother who moves around in embarrassment. She smiles warmly at Katsuo.

"Thanks for picking up my brother and bringing him here." Her hand is around Sōta's shoulder.

Katsuo smiles charmingly. "Not a problem belle dame besides I wanted to see my number one fan anyway."

Sōta rolls his eyes. 'Of course, I should have known Gome was behind his sudden appearance.'

"What are you doing here Naraku?" He states rather casually.

Sōta tenses in Kagome's hold. 'This is Naraku? The Naraku? Their bodyguard is hell incarnate? What was Gome doing with him?'

Kagome sensing her brother's growing panic, squeezes his shoulder in reassurance.

"I saw her completely soaked and she changed in my home." No lie there. Katsuo nods in understanding.

"Naraku this is Sōta, my younger brother."

Naraku nods in acknowledgment as Sōta extends his hand. He looks at him for a moment and accepts with a firm grip.

"So, do you two want to go up for a visit?" Kagome breaks up the awkward silence.

Naraku looks at Katsuo for a moment then back at Kagome. "I have somewhere to be early tomorrow morning. Perhaps next time."

Kagome looks a bit disappointed and Sōta really needs to have the much-delayed chat with her.

"Thank you for the earlier care and bringing me here. Next time though, dinner, and I won't take no for answer."

Naraku snickers at her command yet his eyes are shining with amusement. "So be it." He bows slightly towards all and walks back to his awaiting cab.

"Hey, Naraku, I'll give you a ride."

Naraku looks back at Katsuo. "I already have a ride. Thanks anyway Ace." He turns and walks away.

"Well then, goodnight Ace." Sōta bows and walks away. Katsuo looks at him wanting to say something. The punk just walked away without letting him say anything.

"Thanks for taking care of Sōta. Hope he wasn't too much of a bother."

Katsuo keeps looking at him until he enters the building and out of sight. "It wasn't a problem." He's looking down into her eyes. "Though, he's probably not happy with me at this moment."

"Sōta is precious because it takes a lot for him to shut someone out. I'm sure you still have your number one fan. You haven't done anything that bad, have you?"

He shakes his head in the negative.

She bows, and he returns the gesture. "Goodnight belle dame."

"Goodnight Mr. hot commodity."

He chuckles at her nickname for him and watches as she walks in. He doesn't understand why Sōta gets underneath his skin so much. 'Perhaps he represents a challenge?'

Kagome walks inside the apartment and her brother pulls her towards the couch.

"Is there something you want to tell me Gome?"

Kagome wrings her hands in worry. 'I can't tell him everything. He'll get hurt about Katsuo using him.'

"Don't you trust me? I know I'm not much…" He trails off.

That breaks her heart. "What Have I told you about that?" She looks angry. "Stop thinking you're less when it's the complete opposite."

He looks bashful and rubs the back of his neck. "So then spill the details. Is he hurting you, forcing you?"

She shakes her head. "No and just promise not to freak out."

They pinky promise. Kagome decides to tell him about Naraku and how he saved her life and how they are connected in some type of blood bond. It was a mouth full. She didn't reveal specific details concerning the experiences in her dreams about Naraku. That is his private business and he is protecting her dark one as well. She owes him the same courtesy.

She's holding onto her pillow with glossy eyes. "He knows what happened to me."

Sōta pulls Kagome over to him and holds her. Her back to his front on the couch as he combs her hair with his hand. He was scared beyond reason when he heard about her close encounter with death yet again.

"It's okay Gome. We'll figure this out."

"But I don't want you to think he's using it against me. It's weird but he's a comfort."

He nods though he's surprised by it.

* * *

Katsuo walks into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water at room temperature. It is now almost midnight. He just came back from screwing the brains out of some troublesome but great lay, Mina.

They have no strings attached casual sex all the time and no one knows but Takeshi. She has a big ass crush on Naraku, her hero, but he refuses her advances. He's known Mina for years, but she doesn't know about him being a demon. He wants to protect her from that reality.

He needed to vent his unfamiliar frustrations concerning his "number one fan". So, what better way than to fuck someone into the mattress, on kitchen counters and up against walls? He has countless to choose from, but Mina is the safest choice.

Smelling lots of blood, he tilts his head upward. Curiously he walks towards the scent. In the back gardens of the estate that leads deeper into the woods is Sesshōmaru in all his demonic glory head tilted upwards staring at the moon.

Not the enormous dog demon but his demon form in humanoid. His son knows because of the menacing aura. He can't see his face from this angle. Several dead animals litter the area. From bears to deer and a few demons...

His father rarely hunts like this anymore. 'Something must be truly bothering him.'

He knows it dangerous to approach him when he's in this state. Katsuo learned that a long time ago watching his uncle approach him once. He shakes the thought away. His uncle and father have such a unique relationship.

Katsuo decides to yip and growl in their native language. **"Father** , **did something occur?"** Not getting an answer Katsuo remains where he is. Sighing he tries again.

" **I am ready for battle if you need it."**

That gets Sesshōmaru to tilt his head down and to the side. Katsuo having excellent night vision sees the bloody sheen on his body. He shivers from his father's crimson orbs shining in the dark. Not only that but he's grown an inch more? His father now stands at 6'5.

'Just what did father go through?'

Sesshōmaru's inner beast turns to face him. He is devoid of clothing except his signature white sashinuki hakama. He sniffs the air towards Katsuo and takes steps towards him.

Katsuo knows his inner demon would never harm him…well too much. His voice is deeper and darker. **"You smell of a bitche's heat."**

'How embarrassing'. His father now knows he was banging some chick, well mina.

He slowly advances near Katsuo making him gulp down subtly. Sesshōmaru stops right beside him sniffing again.

" **Good release…wrong partner."** He glides into the mansion. **"Do not be like us."**

Katsuo releases the breath he was holding and turns around to look at his father however he's already gone.

'Did I hear right? Father…' He looks bewildered yet the feeling of sadness for his parents takes hold.

* * *

Stretching on the couch Erin flexes all her muscles. Her blurry orbs open slowly taking in the sunlight through the windows. How did she get here? Flashes of her pouring out her pathetic heart to Mr. Taishō and feeling thoroughly ashamed from his rejection.

She remembers bidding her goodbyes, stumbling into the house with the little bit of dignity left while having an episode. Clutching her head and closing her eyes she remembers knocking things down while going to the kitchen.

Taking her medicine and stumbling into the couch, she must have passed out. She blushes feeling her soaked panties. A flash of her kissing Mr. Taishō like a mad woman makes her light up like a tomato.

'That must have been some dream.' Erin goes about her morning routine and now she's nibbling on toast while reading from the book.

'The killing perfection travels with the oddest of companions now. An imp, who was formerly a king of his own tribe, and a scrawny girl human child. They were both loyal to a fault but unneeded. Never was the true reason of why he would keep such company, revealed.'

Closing her eyes trying to picture it, Erin has a flash of herself with an awkward pony tail on the side of her head showing a toothy grin twirling a flower. Opening her eyes with a gasp she continues to read.

* * *

 _Kagome is seeing a little girl with a million-watt smile waving at her goodbye as she runs after the ice prince himself, Sesshōmaru._

 _Kagome hears herself chuckle and wave back. "take care Rin! Until next time!" She hears herself yell out to the girl happily. Even though Sesshōmaru is rather cold and unyielding she knows Rin is safer with no one else._

 _The flowers and sun begin to fade as the background changes. It's bright but it's inside a castle? Kagome looks around noticing people but not really seeing their faces at all._

 _There's a young woman about 5'8 with long black hair tied up into a braid. She's all in black and clutching her middle. The clothes are skin tight and reminds her of Sango's slayer outfit yet not. There's a strange hissing echoing throughout the expansive room and Kagome feels dread at the pit of her own stomach._

 _Kagome gasps watching as the blood drips down slowly and finally looking up she spots Sesshōmaru standing in front of the female. They have enough space between them but it's apparent he inflicted the damage._

 _For his claws are stained red with a hint of green. They seem to be frozen and unaware of her presence. Kagome walks right in between them and turns slowly to look at the poor victim's face._

 _Gasping in shock. 'Erin?' She raises her hand tentatively. 'What, why are you here with Sesshōmaru?' Her questions fall on deaf ears. A fast beating heart overtakes the snake's hissing and it's scaring her even more._

 _Erin quickly turns just her face towards Kagome with an open wide distorted mouth and yells at the top of her lungs. "SAVE MY HEART"!_

Kagome wakes up scared and sweating on her bed. Her blues are wide open and she's clutching onto her chest because her heart is trying to hammer out.

"Oh my God! No way!"

Morning routine concluded Sōta and Kagome are having breakfast. Both are playing hooky. They had stayed up almost all night talking about Feudal Japan and their past in modern day Tokyo. Sōta also informed her about the gala on Saturday and them being invited. Kagome's lucky today is only fun activities like always on Friday's at her job so it's not so bad to skip.

"Erin is Rin's incarnation?" Sōta drops the spoon of cornflakes after repeating what he was just told. "Gome, are you sure?"

She nods. "I didn't get to see when Rin grew up…but when I saw Erin in my dream I just knew. I can feel it in my bones." She shivers slightly. "That would explain me calling her Rin out of the blue that day you came to pick me up."

Sōta nods in amazement. His sister really had and has powers.

"She told me to find and save her heart. I don't know what it means." She bites the tip of her thumb. It is a habit when she's worried, thinking or nervous. "And why would Sesshōmaru hurt her like that?"

"Wasn't he ruthless and put a blizzard to shame?"

She nods her head. "I wasn't around them much, but she seemed the happiest with him and she worshipped the ground he glided on."

"Remember I told you to keep her close. Invite her to come over for the day and cook dinner. Oh, and Invite Naraku."

She looks at him bewildered. He rolls his eyes. "He saved your life Gome. You…you would be…" He trailed of showing so much sadness.

She reaches over the table and grasps his hand tightly. "Don't go there, I'm here with you." She sighs as he tightens his hand in hers.

"It's a great idea but there's a huge obstacle." He looks at her inquisitively. "Both have my number and I have neither's.

He groans in annoyance. "Well maybe your love interest can get Naraku's number." Kagome narrows her eyes wondering who's he talking about.

Her orbs open with understanding. "He isn't my love interest. We're just friends." What else could she say? Involving him in speculation about Katsuo and worrying him would be making things worse.

They continue to eat in silence and both wracking their brains for ideas when her cell rings.

She goes to pick it up. It is an unfamiliar number. " Good morning, how can I help?"

"Umm…Kagome. Sorry to bother you. It's me, Erin."

Kagome smiles like she won that lottery she's always playing. "Hi Erin! No bother at all! I was just thinking about you. How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I am more than fine now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering about stopping at the center for a visit." She could use the distraction for a bit.

"Oh sorry, I'm not there. But I have a better idea. Would you like to spend the day with Sōta and I? We could make it a whole day affair and then have dinner?"

Erin contemplated things and why not? Tomorrow she would have to attend some gala with Basilisk which she was nervous about.

"Alright, I would love to."

Kagome does a happy dance and her brother grins at her antics. "Great! Can you meet me here? Do you have pen and paper?"

Kagome proceeds to give their address and they said their goodbye's for now. Half the battle was won with getting her to call and hang out.

"Miss Cleo strikes again!" She continues to dance about and rolling his eyes, Sōta throws a couch pillow straight at her head before running off.

"SŌTA!"

* * *

Erin after getting ready in her usual all black heads to her scooter. Starting it up she gets an image of her obsession kissing her hard. She shakes her head.

'I need to forget about that dream.' She drives off heading towards their apartment.

She's listening to music and is surprised to have arrived so fast. Finding a parking spot was easy since she has a scooter. Visitors have an area just for them anyway.

Locking everything up she heads to ring the bell in the complex. A few moments after looking at the monitor Sōta opens the door.

They greet with their regular bow and head inside. "Would you like something to drink? Gome is almost ready."

"Thank you but I am not thirsty."

Sōta proceeds to show her around. There are two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen with a small dining room, bathing room and laundry room.

Kagome hugged Erin while fixing her hair in her bedroom. "Hey. Where did you get that cut on your forehead?"

"I had a slight accident but it's alright." Erin looks bashfully.

Kagome grimaces. "Rin…" She shakes her head and places a hand gently on her shoulder. "I mean Erin, you can always come to me with anything. If something happens or you have troubles or have questions, promise you'll call or see me anytime."

Erin feels a connection to this young woman, from the very beginning and she just knows she means right by her.

She nods causing Kagome to smile. "Same to you and you can call me Rin. I like it." That causes an even bigger grin.

After a few minutes all three go food shopping because they are short on groceries. It is not too far away, so they walk. Even if it's a little chilly.

They have been talking about movies and enjoying themselves. Sōta and Erin are discussing whose better, Predator or the Alien. Kagome is a bit grossed out listening to them describe who has more grace in slaughtering their prey.

She decides to wander off as they continue their amusing yet disturbing mini argument pushing the cart where the groceries lie.

Taking out her cell as she walks by the spices isle, she shudders remembering the last time she was in a mini market. Holding onto her midsection she has a flash of the blood and Naraku.

Whispering to herself towards the phone. "Why don't you call? Come on. Stop being an obstinate, calculating, big, tall and sexy jerk!"

"So that's what you really think of me?" She felt his breath on her ear causing a shiver up and down her spine.

Whirling around she looks up to lock eyes with said jerk. His eyes hold mirth and she swallows hard.

"Sexy?"

Finding her voice even as she's blushing as if she just ran a marathon. "All that and all you caught was sexy?"

She pouts at his amusement at her expense. Sighing loudly and closing her orbs for a moment. "I…" She opens her eyes once again locking with his.

"Gome I was wondering where you went." Sōta stops staring at his sister which is red as one of the tomatoes Erin just picked up.

Naraku and Kagome look towards them. "Erin this is Naraku whom is having dinner with us."

"And before you say no. We already discussed it last night. I won't take no for an answer Mister."

Sōta feels like he just stepped into an alternate universe, but he waves at him nonetheless. Naraku nods at him.

"Nice to meet you." Erin bows at him and he nods at her in recognition. Studying him a bit Erin finds him attractive in a bad boy sort of way. No one however compares to her obsession.

'Something seems to be up between Kagome and him.' She smiles a bit at the thought.

They continue to shop with one more added to the group.

"So, what brings you here?" No answer. She pouts and tugs on his arm. "You don't live real close by." Her orbs light up like a Christmas tree. "Oh. I know. You were coming to see me!"

What a damn stretch. He must stop it now. He doesn't answer but drags her as she's holding onto his arm. Women are ogling Naraku as he strides by.

Kagome rolls her eyes and holds on tighter. 'What the hell am I doing?'

He stretches and grabs six pomegranates. She looks closer. "You came here for these?"

"The market near me had none." He then looks down at her gripping him for dear life.

"Big bad Naraku eats pomegranates?" For some odd reason she starts to giggle causing him to growl and yank his arm free looking for the other two.

Erin and Sōta are looking at a now arguing Kagome and Naraku. They are standing by the register because he wants to pay for everything and as dignified as she is, refuses. It's more one sided since Naraku really hasn't said much.

Erin leans into Sōta. "Are they always like this?"

He shakes his head. "Well…" What could he say? They have history alright, but this is different.

"Hey, you two over there fighting like a married couple"! Sōta screams out.

Kagome looks at him in irritation and growls out… "WHAT?!"

"You're holding up the line."

Kagome just glares.

"Come on lady! Just let your husband pay"! An older woman yells out causing Kagome to blush deep crimson, Erin to giggle louder and Sōta to snicker.

"Feminists these days. Don't know their place." An older man chimes in his two cents.

"Yeah, beneath us in every possible position." A younger man says it lowly but enough for some to laugh others to look in disgust.

Naraku was ignoring most of the nosy humans but those last two comments especially the last one got under his skin badly.

He growls deep and that snaps Kagome out of her stupor over the filthy comments. He pushes to walk past her, but she plants a firm hand to his chest.

"What they think makes no difference." He doesn't look down to acknowledge what she said. "They're not real men…but…you are." He looks down into her lit blues.

Her words strike with such force it startles him. No one had ever called him that, a real man. He backs away back to where he was and allows Kagome to pay for her own groceries.

He pays for his fruit because they are expensive though she wanted to. Erin and Sōta weren't happy with those ignorant sexist comments but knew to not make a bigger scene then it already was.

* * *

Sesshōmaru feels hungover and that doesn't ever happen. He's soaking in a Jacuzzi. His mind is a bit hazy. He remembers leaving Miss Nomi's house and wanting to destroy half of Japan.

The combined feelings of arousal and rage left him in a state of bloodlust. Instead of fighting it, he gave in.

Arriving at the estate he cleaned up, changed into his regal attire and gave the beast free reign. Never had he touched another female after being married not even a concubine. He prides himself on control. Sesshōmaru slides down a bit more since his muscles are a bit stiff.

To top it all off his son caught him. He told him something but cannot recall the words just yet. Sometimes letting his beast have full reign means some loss of consciousness especially when he doesn't give a fuck and wants to forget everything and everyone.

There's a knock. "Come in Katsuo." Sesshōmaru gets flashes and understanding dawns on him.

Walking in with a mini towel around his waist to keep him modest he enters the Jacuzzi.

"Father…"

"I'll forget about your lack of getting any information concerning the priestess and your continuous tryst with Mina, and you can forget my lack of control yesterday."

Katsuo knows his mother doesn't like Mina one bit. He smiles at his father's quick wit. No one praises him and knocks him down in the same breath so well like his father.

"Fair enough." He sighs a bit. "Naraku is hanging around the priestess."

Sesshōmaru keeps his orbs closed. "Do you think something of it?"

"I'm not sure. They claim to run into each other. I scent no lies or apprehension."

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Sesshōmaru has a flash of Miss Nomi in her porch saying the same thing. He cannot give her a name. He must cut it off at the root.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, we must keep vigilance. Jewel or not, I do not want a repeat of the past."

"What about uncle? Father, his reaction to being kept in the dark won't be pretty."

"Lack of grace, lack of manners and a horrible mouth of a sailor, there's nothing pretty about your uncle."

Katsuo smiles and chuckles as Sesshōmaru slightly grins.

* * *

After putting away the groceries Kagome and Erin are cooking. Kagome does great pasta and, so they decided on fettuccine Alfredo with garlic bread and fresh salad.

"So, where have you been keeping him? You two bicker like an in love married couple."

Kagome blushes and splashes water onto Erin's face from washing the greens for the salad. Erin chuckles.

"He's good looking too and well the two of you complement each other well."

'Yeah, like in a killing each other sort of way…that's not true Kagome. At least not anymore.'

Erin pushes up against her softly noticing Kagome's skeptical uncomfortable posture and face.

"Hey, I am just teasing."

Kagome smiles and shakes her head. "I'm not offended. It's just our relationship is complicated at best."

Sōta and Naraku are sitting in the small terrace enjoying the chilly afternoon breeze in silence. The older of the two is enjoying beer as the other is drinking apple juice.

"I know who you are…" Naraku continues to sip his drink but tenses slightly which goes unnoticed. "But that means nothing to me."

"What you did for my sister that night." Sōta swallows deeply forcing his voice not to crack. "That's what means everything to me."

Sōta turns, kneels and deeply bows forehead touching the ground. The act causes for Naraku to fully face him looking bewildered.

"Thank you Naraku, for allowing me to keep the one person in this world who wholly accepts me for who I am, beside me."

Naraku snaps out of his stupor and pulls him up. Sōta's orbs are glistening and he's trying his hardest not to cry for what he almost lost without even knowing.

Naraku doesn't know how to respond so he'll go the road most traveled. "She was formidable and deserves respect. That filth had no right to extinguish her light. No one does."

What the fuck was that? That wasn't what he was going to say at all. Sōta smiles knowingly. 'Oh, this guy definitely has feelings and doesn't even know it…But, will this turn out well?' He knows Kagome feels something too.

Sōta hugs Naraku for all he's worth causing him to almost lose his footing.

The gals have finished setting up the table. "Alright gentlemen, mangiamo!" (Let's eat in Italian) Kagome calls out.

The teen steps back as if nothing had happened leaving Naraku to ponder briefly what just occurred. The guys finally walk back in and sit on the table on the floor. They pulled out the electric kotatsu. (Low wooden table with heating covered with a blanket for warmth)

Kagome pours wine for everyone which the minors look shocked. "Even the doctors say a little wine a day doesn't hurt, besides it's not much."

Naraku smirks. This girl, no young woman never ceases to stump him. He hasn't figured out if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Kagome waits impatiently for everyone to take a bite especially Naraku. Don't ask her why, because she has no answer for anyone.

He scoops some up with his fork twirling it against a spoon. Thank some entity, Mina has taught him much about how to eat foreign food.

He feels eyes on him. He looks at her and places the forkful inside his mouth. Closing his hazels, Naraku savors the flavors. Their eyes connect again, and he nods once causing Kagome to smile and do a mental high five.

Erin and Sōta snort and continue to eat. They settle into comfortable chit chat.

"Umm, can I have everyone's attention." Erin clears her throat once she gets their attention.

"I would like to make a toast. I remember my parents doing this a couple of times." She pushes the painful memories of her parents away for a while.

She raises her cup encouraging the others to follow. Kagome and Sōta comply right away. Kagome looks sharply at Naraku and he reluctantly follows.

"To new everlasting and wholesome relationships."

Kagome smiles. "Cheers!" They clink glasses and take their first sips and carry on.

After cleaning up they are having dessert. Kagome made Tiramisu from scratch which took about forty minutes to make. Erin and Sōta are playing video games in the living room.

Kagome and Naraku are sitting on the terrace eating dessert.

"So, that is the little girl that use to travel with Sesshōmaru."

She nods taking a bite. "And now I will attend Sesshōmaru's gala." He looks up sharply at her. "I have to. I don't truly understand everything, but he had something to do with her death. Maybe there's a connection with her heart?"

"He will know for sure. Are you ready for that?" Naraku's sharp hazels connects with hers. She knows he means they will figure out who she truly is without a doubt.

She smiles. "You're worried. How endearing."

"I just don't want to get caught in a shit storm. I always come out on the losing end."

"I won't…I definitely will not allow it." Kagome's mirth is gone and replaced with determination. He feels a shiver run up his spine all the way to his head leaving tingles in its wake.

Erin comes in with such a smile breaking up the intensity. "Excuse the interruption but Sōta would like to play against Mr. Naraku."

He snorts and, yet he gets up to go inside. He stops just shy of going in. "Just Naraku." She nods accepting his request.

Erin sits down where Naraku was. "Can we talk Kagome?" Kagome smiles once again and nods enthusiastically.

"I think the wine has had an affect on me a bit." Taking a deep breath, she exhales. "There's someone with eyes as golden as the setting sun on the horizon, Hair as predominant as rain clouds, broad shoulders to carry your burdens, a tall frame, refined facial features of an aristocrat and the physique that puts a sculpted god to shame…"

Kagome's breath hitches. She is describing Sesshōmaru, isn't she? Erin's eyes are closed lost in thought.

"The world's troubles cease to exist." She opens her eyes reflecting deep sadness. "And he's married." He orbs become glossy. She wipes furiously as she cannot hold the tears.

Kagome kneels in front of her. "It's okay sweetie." Kagome hugs her tightly as Erin returns the warm gesture.

"It hurts so much, and I cannot understand why."

"It will be alright." Kagome is determined to get to the bottom of everything.

It takes a while but Erin calms down. She tells Kagome a bit of what she's been through with Sesshōmaru including feeling a strong connection to him. She leaves out the whole reincarnation theory.

"I almost kissed him even though he's married, and I had such a vivid dream about it happening." Erin blushes at how her bodies natural lubricants came flowing out.

Kagome doesn't tease her but gives her a reassuring soft smile.

"It's natural to feel connections with people throughout life. Him being married doesn't nullify your feelings."

Erin smiles herself. "I feel like my heart is going to explode just thinking about him. My hands become clammy, my mouth becomes dry and when he leaves I feel so sad."

She considers Kagome's blues. "Am I in love with him?" She looks so lost and afraid. "I can't. Not only is he married to his destiny, but he hates me." The tears are there once again. Kagome rushes forward to give her a tight warm hug.

'Sesshōmaru hates Rin?' Kagome's orbs narrow in confusion. 'Wouldn't he run to Rin's reincarnation?'

"Rin take your time to figure things out. Love is love no matter who you feel it for or what they come attached with."

"Life has taught me one thing. Good or bad what is meant to be will be. And you meeting Sesshōmaru happened for a reason."

Kagome feels it to be true. She isn't just trying to comfort Erin.

"I wholeheartedly believe that both the good and the bad are meant to happen just like the people that come into our lives. It all shapes us for better or for worse but must happen nonetheless to get us where we're meant to be."

Kagome looks up to meet hazels boring into her very soul as she still hugs Erin. Naraku didn't mean to listen in. He was going to throw out a beer bottle when he heard something that resonates with him.

Erin smiles and pulls away a little to look at Kagome. Naraku slinks back into the living room unnoticed by Erin.

"Thank you so very much. I feel much better. I am so happy we met all those months ago."

Kagome answers with her own bright smile nodding in agreement.

"I should go home." Erin stands up wiping her face with her napkin.

Kagome follows. "But it's night time."

Erin chuckles. "I ride just fine and am used to it. Don't worry."

"I will take her." Naraku stands up from the couch.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you Naraku." Erin waves her hands.

"It would trouble everyone to let you go alone." He walks past her towards the door. Erin blushes but smiles feeling so much gratitude.

Kagome and Sōta look at each other with a smile. Naraku is an enigma. He picks up his pomegranates. He had left one for the siblings.

"Thank you for the delicious meal and great company!" Erin hugs Kagome startling her since she usually just bows. She hugs Sōta too.

"You are welcomed any time Rin and we will have more times like this. Don't forget to call me for anything."

Erin nods and hands Kagome a paper with her house number. Kagome smiles brightly.

Sōta walks Erin out to her scooter as they chit chat.

"You're such a sweetheart." Kagome says in a teasing tone with her grin.

Naraku rolls his eyes but decides not to answer ignoring her statement altogether.

"The day wasn't a complete waste." Kagome pouts and looks indignant at his statement. He smirks darkly, steps closer to her and looks down tilting her chin up.

They both feel an electric charge. His voice drops lower. "The meal was good, but the company was better."

Kagome gasps quietly and hangs onto his waist. Both had been wanting to touch to alleviate the ache from the pull of the bond.

Neighbor coughs and passes by the entrance of the building breaking the moment so Naraku steps back.

He nods at her and walks to join the other two. Kagome shakes her head as if to clear the spell.

Sōta bows to Naraku as he nods back. Erin waves at Kagome whom reciprocates and gets on behind Naraku. She holds onto his waist and the fruits in a bag.

Naraku stares at Kagome for a moment before nodding and drives off. Kagome places her hand over her chest that's racing like horses in the wild.

"Oh my…no way…" Kagome orbs widen in utter shock.

* * *

Erin and Naraku make it to her home. She gets off as he follows. Bowing deeply… "Thank you so very much Mr.…I mean Naraku." She bows in gratitude as He nods. "But I feel guilty. You don't have a ride."

"I'll catch a taxi. Do you have a pen?"

Erin nods and searches her bag. Finding a pen, she hands it over. Naraku tears a piece of the paper bag holding his fruits and writes his number and name.

"If ever you find yourself in a bind." He also hands her a pomegranate.

Erin smiles happy to make another friend. "Thank you once again. Have a good night Naraku."

"You as well. Now go in." She turns to leave but heads back and briefly hugs him and goes up the stairs of the porch. He was caught off guard.

'Why do people feel the need to cling to me suddenly? Humans undeniably are peculiar. But then so are you'. He loathed being around humans once upon a time and now he's fraternizing with them. Naraku decides to go for a stroll before calling for a taxi.

* * *

Erin looks at the dress she had just received. It's now Saturday. It was late because Basilisk felt he hadn't found the right dress for her. Looking down at the dress she wonders if she suits it.

The note reads it's of Saudi Arabian design. It's a blush tulle pink mermaid, sleeveless, backless evening gown. Deep V neckline plunging to mid tummy which is jeweled, has a sweep train, a front split, it's lace and has a gold illusion throughout, has petals, embellished with pearls too. The shoes are blush in color, platform but not too high, open toes and satin with criss cross straps up to her ankles.

"This is too much." To top it all off she has an appointment with a hair dresser in a bit. They are also going to get her dressed.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Sighing she goes to shower.

Once she was done there was a young woman waiting to escort her in a limo. Erin still cannot believe she's doing this but continues.

The day goes by swiftly and before she knows it, she's standing in a dressing room staring at herself in disbelief. Her hair is in soft loose waves partially pinned in the back. Her makeup is natural with a hint of blush and her lips a dusty rose color.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Basilisk appears behind her in a modern fitted burgundy tux with no tie and his deep red hair is loose.

He places a white warm kimono style wrap around her and sticks his arm out, so she could grip it. Erin only takes a moment and follows through.

"You look handsome Basilisk…and thank you so much for all of this. It really is too much."

"Not at all my dear. This is a small token for causing you pain."

He carefully touches the hair framing her face where her injury lies. She feels uncomfortable but pushes that away. He smiles sensing her discomfort.

"Shall we my dear."

She nods as they head out and into the limo awaiting.

* * *

Kagome looks at herself in the mirror inside her bedroom. She had bought this dress a while ago but never had the courage to wear it.

It's an off shoulder long sleeves floor length silver gown. It has a high side slit, embellished with lace and jewels, backless, acetate fabric, sheer and has vine patterns. Her shoes are grey platforms with stiletto heels. Her eyeshadow is smoky grey, her lips a dusty pink shade. Her hair is tousled up into an updo with loose curls.

"I can do this. The past doesn't define me."

She walks out to meet Sōta. He's fixing his cufflinks. He is wearing a light grey fitted tux with a bow tie. They match, and she wonders when did her brother grow up? His hair is pushed towards his left side.

He looks up once he's done. "What?"

She shakes her head. "You look dapper."

He blushes a bit but smirks. "You look like a princess."

"I doubt that but you're sweet."

He shakes his head. "Come on the limo your "friend" sent to pick us up is here."

Katsuo insisted on it. Kagome nods and grabs her clutch and evening coat.

* * *

Basilisk still hadn't told her where this mysterious gala was. She was nervous. She figures learning as much about Feudal Japan would help jog or sort out her past life's memories.

Upon arriving he escorts her out of the limo and she blanches. This is the very museum she's not supposed to come back to.

'Mr. Taishō's Timeless Treasures.' Erin has a sudden sense of going back home. She remembers the declaration of destiny and him dismissing her by telling her his wife was his destiny. The pain and embarrassment are on equal footing.

"Is everything alright Erin?" Basilisk's suave voice breaks her thoughts.

Shaking her head to negate anything being wrong… "Just nervous. I've never been to something like this or wear something like what I am now."

Half truth is better than a straight out lie. He smiles with amusement. They continue up the stairs.

"Don't worry my dear. If anything, your untainted beauty surpasses this evening."

This catches her off guard. He sounds so genuine and sure. She smiles and blushes a bit feeling bashful.

They make it to the top as others are walking behind them as well. He gives his invitation.

"Rin?" She hears Kagome and turns to face behind her. There's Kagome and Sōta looking elegant. Erin smiles as they walk towards each other and hug. They exchange pleasantries.

Basilisk walks to join them. "I'm sorry Basilisk, this is Kagome and her brother Sōta."

He bows and takes Kagome's hand kissing it softly. Kagome blushes a bit and bows back. Sōta follows suit. Basilisk knows exactly who this priestess is. 'This is just getting better.' He muses to himself.

"My pleasure to meet such a beauty." There's something unsettling about him but Kagome cannot pinpoint what it is. "Shall we go in?"

Sōta hands their invitation, and offers his sister his arm which she takes. Basilisk does the same for Erin and, they all head inside. Kagome gives Erin a look of, we'll talk later. Erin smiles sheepishly in turn. She's intrigued about who this handsome man is. Didn't she love Sesshōmaru?

It's bright and alluring. The museum has so many things new on display. There are elegant tables with chairs to match. On the sides are tables with hors d'oeuvres. Waiters and waitresses were going around with wine and champagne flutes. Sparkling Chandeliers scattered about gives it a majestic ambiance. A live orchestra too boot. There are important and rich people attending.

"Why don't we look around." Basilisk suggests after looking a bit. They all agree and follow.

"Ace's father owns this? It is quite big and mesmerizing." Sōta didn't mean to say this out loud. His sister just looks at him.

'If only he knew who his father was. I should have told him already.'

"Hey isn't that Naraku?" He points towards a small group. "And Ace, Queen and King."

There was some other girl there never seen before. Probably another of King's groupies.

Katsuo is wearing a modern royal blue fitted tux with a skinny black tie. Takeshi is wearing a baby blue modern fitted tux without a tie. Naraku also has a modern fitted tux colored charcoal and black tie. Mina is wearing a backless black lace sleeveless dress, vines covering her breasts and has a V-neck that plunges down to her belly button, both sides have high splits, black open toe stilettos that strap up to her ankle.

She's hanging onto Naraku for dear life and giggling for all she's worth. Kagome rolls her eyes and pretends to gag. Too bad the whole crew caught her acting like she's about to hurl. Sōta rolls his orbs and shakes his head.

"Great we've been spotted and you're acting like a fool."

Erin holds onto Kagome's arm. "Are you alright?"

Basilisk is chatting with a businessman nearby. Her brother decides to answer. "Oh, she's fine just being and idiot."

"Hey…" Kagome pokes his stomach and once again he rolls his orbs causing Erin to chuckle.

"Just promise to behave Gome." He warns his sister as she scoffs.

Now said group is walking over. Introductions and friendly greetings are done. There's a sense of awkwardness and tension anyway.

Mina snakes her hand up Naraku's chest giggling again as she whispers something into his ear. His attention however is on Kagome. His hazels are scanning her up and down. She's too busy fuming even though she's appreciating Naraku's looks as well.

Katsuo is trying very hard not to stare at Sōta who's doing his best to make small talk with Erin and not gawk at him in turn.

'Who is she anyway? Hanging all around him?'

Takeshi breaks up his thoughts and whispers to him. "These women look hot. That's the feisty girl from VIP that night, right?" He's looking towards Kagome.

Even though Takeshi has a date he's eye raping Erin and Kagome. Katsuo rolls his eyes in annoyance and nods. Yes, both young women look beautiful but he's too busy ogling his number one fan.

Basilisk walks back. He knows who all three demons are. 'Though I doubt they know who I am.' That causes another wide smile.

Introductions are done once again. Mina squeals. "You are that new edgy restaurateur. The dining experience is amazing, and the food is absolutely divine."

"You are too precious." He smiles and kisses her hand.

"Why don't we have a seat." Katsuo points towards a large exclusive table. After some deliberation the small party agree.

Erin and Kagome are sitting next to each other. Sōta next to his sister, Basilisk next to Erin. The others are opposite them. Small chatting ensues. Kagome hears hissing and shivers looking around for the source.

'Just like in my dream.'

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Erin asks concerned.

Kagome runs her hands up and down her arms as if willing the chill away. "Guess I'm just chilly." She smiles reassuringly.

Naraku is studying Kagome carefully even as Mina continues chattering and clinging onto him for dear life. 'Why does she try so hard? Isn't she screwing Katsuo?' He goes back to wondering about Kagome and her sudden unease.

A presenter comes on a stage to introduce the one responsible for the gala and the museum.

Erin feels very nervous waiting to see her obsession. Kagome noticing something is up offers her a hand which she gratefully accepts.

Kagome is no fool she knows it's Sesshōmaru about to grace the stage. Not disappointing he steps out with a beauty attached to his arm.

Erin's breath practically stops. Sesshōmaru is wearing a deep royal blue tailored to fit tux no tie. His hair is braided. The color of his suit brings out his brilliant golden amber orbs. His tux differs a bit from Katsuo's.

Erin looks at the woman that looks to be also in her mid-twenties. She has long flowing straight platinum hair, orbs a stunning shade of violet, she's tall about 5'11, Her satin dress color matches his, mermaid silhouette, sleeveless spaghetti and V neckline, backless but has lace criss cross straps, embellished with sequins and has a sweep train. It hugs her curves perfectly flowing like water. Slim waste, ample bosom and her derrière is just the right size.

'Elegant and stunning. Everything I'm not.' Her thoughts are so bitter and with self-loathing.

Kagome squeezes her hand sensing the girl's turmoil. Basilisk smirks yet again loving the girl's obvious pain.

Sesshōmaru commences his speech of welcoming the guests. His wife stands behind him looking around with a breathtaking bright smile. He explains the main event will be an unveiling later. There are flashes from cameras like crazy.

He tells everyone to enjoy themselves and not to forget to open their wallets which causes laughter. It is for charity after all. He excuses himself and grabs his wife's hand as they head off stage.

They are heading towards their table and Erin wants to stand under an incoming meteor. She squeezes Kagome's hand painfully. Kagome is already feeling on edge. She will finally meet Sesshōmaru once again.

'I wonder if Inuyasha is here too.'

They finally stop in front of the table. All stand up in a show of respect to the new arrivals.

Katsuo proceeds to introduce everyone to his parents except those from his group that already know them. Sesshōmaru just stares past everyone and looks at Kagome. His orbs haven't landed on Erin yet until Katsuo gets to her that is.

He has years of perfecting his impenetrable mask and so when he finally looks upon her there's no visible reaction. His wife whose name is Katsumi, however, practically does a double take when her orbs land on Erin.

Erin looks guilty as her eyes connects with Sesshōmaru's but hides it quickly behind a smile. Basilisk grins looking between the two.

'And so all of the pieces are falling into place.'

Good or evil, life still runs its course. In the end it is the choices we make in situations that truly defines us.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is well! Things are starting to come together, well I hope you think so. Lol

I appreciate your time to read and/or review or favorite! It means a lot especially when I had not updated in a while. This turned out lengthy but I had to get things moving.

I also want to add something else…Rest in peace to Kim Jong-hyun from the South Korean group Shinee. Your music and most of all your heart inspired and touched so many…You will forever be remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

To say the tension isn't high, would be a blatant lie. Sesshōmaru and Naraku now are sizing each other up. Everyone is seated at the table.

"Sesshōmaru, are these acquaintances of yours?" Katsumi's voice sounds like honey yet assertive. Her eyes hold kindness but there's a hint of danger.

"Miss Nomi's brother and I have business and she frequents the museum. Miss Higurashi as you know has some history with Inuyasha. That man over there, Naraku, is one of your son's bodyguards specifically Mina's."

Technically, once again no lies, just part truths. He turns to look at Basilisk who is openly admiring Erin.

"You are Basilisk. Although born here, you're new to Japan and have lived most of your life in Europe. Restaurateur to upscale establishments. Born into much wealth and has quadrupled exponentially. I did extend an invitation after all."

Basilisk smiles that disarming and off kilter smile. He extends his arm behind Erin's chair softly grazing her back causing her to flush. Sesshōmaru bites back the intense growl wanting out at the intimate touch.

"You've done your homework well Taishō, Sesshōmaru, business tycoon, born into royalty, has undisclosed wealth, has a tight iron grip on Japan and well on his way to shake things up overseas. Actually, already has."

'What the hell is this? A pissing contest adorned with praises?' Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me." Sōta smiles and gets up heading towards the men's restroom. Kagome sighs sadly. She knows her brother is pissed off with good reason.

"Excuse me as well." Kagome stands up and Erin looks scared watching her lifeline about to leave her even though its not for long. Kagome smiles reassuringly at her once again and heads to catch up with her brother.

A pair of eyes follow each sibling.

* * *

Erin feels like she's in the lion's den. His wife keeps staring her down and Basilisk has been stealing touches here and there. Nothing disrespectful but not fully appropriate for their relationship, meaning lack of.

And then there's Sesshōmaru that won't look at her, but she can feel his deliberate intension to fully ignore her.

Naraku whispers something to Mina which makes her blush. Sensing Erin's uneasiness he stands up and extends his hand towards her.

"Accompany me to look around since you know so much about this museum."

Erin smiles warmly and gratefully takes his hand. "Excuse me then and Basilisk I'll be back shortly."

He smiles at her playfully. "Please do my dear. I am your date this evening."

Sesshōmaru's body is tight and his jaw is clenching, unseen of course. Basilisk and now Naraku touching her as if acceptable.

They walk off to explore as Mina looks on indignantly. 'Who the fuck is that nobody hanging onto Naraku?'

* * *

Erin lets out a healthy sigh. "Thank you so much Naraku, but how did you know?"

'I could hear your heart about to come out of your chest.' Instead he says what won't freak her out and is true. "Your body language was screaming run."

"As a bodyguard you are taught to read body language. It can mean the difference between life and death."

She listens in awe as they continue to walk.

* * *

Kagome is leaning against the wall waiting for him to come out. Sōta steps out looking angrier than she's seen him in a while.

Grabbing his arm, she pulls him towards a nearby balcony.

"I'm sorry. I know you're angry."

"Angry? If it were only that simple. Do you trust me at all?"

"You know I do more than anyone else."

"Then why didn't you tell me Ace's father is Inuyasha's brother?"

"I only found out recently and I didn't want to worry you, or have you jump to conclusions."

"Is this why he was always on you and pretending to care about his "number one fan"?"

Kagome sighs not really knowing how to answer. She decides to tell him how she felt Katsuo was a demon after the whole Naraku's blood situation. How she found out from Naraku about Sesshōmaru having a son on the night Sōta met him.

"To be fair, I don't know if he meant to use you to get to me."

"Is there anything else you're withholding from me for my "own good"?"

"I have felt somethings concerning Naraku's past. I can't tell you because they are his to tell."

He looks at her obvious regret and his orbs soften a bit. "How about Inuyasha?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't seen him or know if he's alive, but something tells me he is."

"Are we okay?" She looks hopeful.

He slowly wraps his arms around her. "Gome, we're always going to be more than just okay. We've been through a lot and you're my big sis. Nothing will ever change that."

Kagome returns the embrace smiling brightly. "Thanks for understanding bro."

"It has been quite a long-time priestess."

They look back as Sesshōmaru steps out towards them.

"It has been Sesshōmaru."

"How long have you known of Naraku?"

"That really isn't any of your business, now is it?"

He wants to grin at her brazen attitude. Things haven't really changed.

"Now, you know better than that. I don't want a repeat of centuries past."

"Then you should know. Haven't you been keeping tabs on him anyway? On all of us?" Those really aren't questions.

His cold eyes are boring into hers. His demonic aura has always made her uncomfortable. On the other hand, she has never had an affect on him. She could never purify him even if she wanted to.

"My brother isn't of importance to you. How interesting, before you couldn't take a single breath without his presence."

"Wait a minute. Back off." Sōta had been quiet but this pompous ice king is taking it too far.

Kagome looks unsure and places a hand on Sōta's shoulder. "How is he?" Her voice is soft and careful.

"Living and not here tonight. Priestess be careful of the game you're playing with Naraku. A leopard never changes its spots."

He turns to leave, whence he came.

"Sesshōmaru, what happened between you and Rin centuries ago?"

That catches him completely off guard and luckily his back is turned. His posture remains the same, but his eyes opened a fraction wider.

Quickly regaining his composure. "The past belongs in the past priestess. Remain vigilant with your new friend."

"The past has a way of coming back unless it's resolved and running won't change a thing. We're all proof of that."

Sesshōmaru wants to show her his distaste concerning her quick tongue but simply shrugs it off walking away.

"Wait, Sesshōmaru, what about shippō?" He made no indication of acknowledging her.

Kagome sighs and leans against the railing for support. "Facing him always leaves me drained." She won't add scared out loud.

"You've got guts Gome."

"Let's go back."

* * *

Upon returning they realize Erin and Naraku aren't there. Sesshōmaru and his wife are mingling with attendees.

Basilisk stands up. "It seems my date has ben taken from my side. Care to accompany me to look for her?"

Kagome doesn't know what's with his aura. It is unreadable. She nods curtly.

"I'll return shortly Sōta."

He just looks at her and sits down quietly as they leave. Katsuo is boring holes into him daring for Sōta to meet his stare. He needs to talk with him and clear things up. He doesn't understand why he feels the need to. Poor Katsuo is still swimming in the river named "denial".

"So, what is that girl to Naraku?" Mina is sipping champagne looking at him as he's beneath her. Sōta was in another world so he just looks at her inquisitively.

"Is she another cheap groupie like yourself attaching to anything that moves? I mean Ace here obviously isn't interested."

Low blows but she's kind of pissed that Naraku has given two other females attention and her not so much. Add drinks into the fold and this is the result.

Katsuo avoids facepalming but clearly looks at her with contempt. King just chuckles ready for part two from VIP night as the woman on his arm is caressing his leg.

Sōta narrows his eyes. "What did I ever admire? I rather have not won that cursed VIP night." He stands up. "Fyi, she is not a groupie. She has more warmth, innocence, courage and class in her pinky nail than you have in your entire plastic frame."

"Holy shit!" Takeshi snorts almost spilling his drink.

Katsuo doesn't know how to react. "Queen easy…" That's all he gets to say though. She stands up and saunters towards Sōta.

"Courage? Coming from a puberty ridden gay teen that doesn't have the balls to come onto Ace straight out."

Katsuo cannot believe Mina just spat such cruel posion. Takeshi this time does spill his drink. The woman at his side takes a napkin to dry him up.

"That is uncalled for!" Grabbing her arm as he stands, Katsuo growls lowly. She's not done yet though.

"Do you know he likes this plastic frame quite a lot." She leans close into Sōta whispering… "Especially when he slides in." Considering his eyes, she smiles cruelly stepping back.

Katsuo grips so hard she flinches. "What the fuck Mina!" He practically barks out.

Takeshi grimaces and knows there's nothing funny about what's happening.

Sōta is breaking to pieces but won't show a single sign of it.

"I still have my self-respect intact, doubt you can say the same. Sleeping with one while pathetically pawing desperately for another's attention. Makes sense the perfect pair you two make." He stalks off into the crowd.

That kid met her jab with jab. 'How dare he?' She grimaces further and whimpers. Katsuo, actually drew her blood. Takeshi comes out of his stupor smelling it and gets up quickly and intervenes.

"Katsuo let her go man. Remember where you are."

Katsuo's orbs were bordering on red. His claws had come out though Mina didn't notice.

His voice sounds menacing. "Whatever we had is a forgettable, regrettable memory. If you ever say or do something to him so vile as spewing this venom again…" He tightens his grip without his claws making her whimper yet again… "I will show you exactly who I am."

He releases her and pulls his other arm free of Takeshi's grip. Mina drops onto a chair holding her arm with glossy eyes. Katsuo takes off to look for Sōta.

* * *

"We should go back." They are standing in a balcony.

Naraku looks down towards her. "Are you sure?" Smiling, she snuggles into his arm. Yes, this is yet another strange human.

"Yes, and thank you once again for saving me. I did enjoy looking around too."

"I'll return shortly from the restroom."

She nods as he walks back in leaving her alone with so many thoughts. She closes her eyes enjoying the chilly night air. Her arms are braced against the marble railing.

Erin is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't feel the presence that just stepped in. Long strong arms cage her against the balcony. Her breath catches. She smells such a manly delicious cologne.

* * *

"Sounds like you have led a very charming and adventurous life Basilisk."

They have been talking about his life and accomplishments as they look for the pair. He surprisingly knows about her shrine. He seems to be intrigued.

"I cannot deny that lovely." The name just rolls of off his tongue.

"Oh, I'm nothing much." She blushes a bit at the compliment.

"I beg to differ lovely. Your eyes remind me of the Maldives's ocean waters, so deep, so blue, simply beautiful."

She doesn't think she can blush any more if the burn in her cheeks are any indication.

"You're too charming for your own good. Thank you, Basilisk." No one had ever said such flattery concerning her eyes.

Breaking the intensity of the moment Kagome hears hissing yet again and stumbles a bit.

Basilisk catches her right away. "what is the matter?" His arms bracing her back pulling her closer to his body.

The hissing is getting louder and she cannot stop looking at his inviting lips that scream caution. She wants to run and give in all at the same time. Her vison is blurry, and her body feels alarming tingles.

"I-I…" Taking a deep calming breath. "I just need fresh air."

"Are you sure lovely?" His face and surroundings are becoming clear once gain. "Perhaps medical attention." Her face looks pale. She needs to be well before the real fun starts.

She shakes her head slightly. "No, I'm alright. Please just some fresh air and this spell will pass."

He rights her but still braces her by the shoulders as they walk slowly.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"Mr. Taishō? I-I didn't know this was where the gala was going to be."

He presses closer to her body but still no contact. "And with Basilisk. Do you get crushes on older men habitually?"

She shakes her head. "Or is it that you just seek the attention from them?" He makes it sound like she's a gold digger and they are old men with teeth barely hanging on. They're in about their mid-twenties.

She shakes her head once again not trusting her voice any longer feeling him press even closer.

"And Naraku?" She can feel his body's warmth just a little more and he'll be on her. He is much taller than her but he's slouching so that his mouth is on level with her ear.

His breath smelling of clean mint is softly ticking her ear and neck. "You must stay away."

That snaps her out of the trance. "Mr. Taishō, Naraku is my friend."

His body goes rigid. "As for Basilisk, I don't know who he is yet…besides why should it matter to you?"

Where is she getting all this courage from? Erin feels bitterness suddenly. "Besides you are married to your destiny." She whispered that fiercely.

Sesshōmaru doesn't like the tone nor her words. "Indeed, though I wonder if your brother knows your galivanting ways wearing barely anything."

He wouldn't tell her brother, would he? Maybe it's the dress, maybe it's the circumstances but she's going to push it further tonight.

"Careful Mr. Taishō, you sound jealous."

He leans down further his lips grazing her ear and chuckles darkly. "A mere girl making me jealous? You need to do more than slip into a fancy dress, wear makeup, heels and cheap perfume to entice me."

No one should play this sort of game with Sesshōmaru. It never ends well for the opponent. Master of cruelty.

"My wife sates me perfectly without effort." He steps back enjoying the sharp jab.

Erin should have known better yet her heart hurts again anyway.

"Is everything alright here?" Naraku heard a little and decided to make his presence known.

Erin turns around eyes glossy. Sesshōmaru's orbs narrow. "It is none of your concern."

Erin's had enough humiliation and, so she does what feels right, now. Later she will come to another conclusion.

Marching past Sesshōmaru she grabs Naraku by the collar of his blazer and pulling him down smashes their lips together.

Naraku has no time to react and her pleading eyes before they close along with her trembling hands, does the unthinkable, gives in. His arms encircle her slender waist making her sink into him.

Sesshōmaru has officially been beat at his own cruel game. His body is quaking and the fierce snarl about to erupt before he flings Naraku's regenerated body from the balcony dies with the sudden gasp.

Basilisk had steered Kagome towards the nearest balcony for the fresh air she wanted. Opening the door, the site that greeted them was not expected at all.

Erin and Naraku pull apart but still in contact and look behind them. His body tenses noticing Kagome.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt." Kagome knows nothing else to say. Her orbs connect with Sesshōmaru's which remind her of upcoming death.

'He is beyond livid. Why would they do this right in front of him? Just what the hell happened here?' Kagome snaps out of her mental stupor when Basilisk presses his hand on the small of her back.

"Seems like we've found our intended party. Perhaps we should find another area to get some fresh air." He is so amused and surprised which doesn't happen often.

Sesshōmaru rights himself and begins to walk towards the door passing the kissing pair.

"This only proves to be childish and desperate." He says very quietly but sure everyone caught it. His golden orbs lock with Naraku's hazel's promising so much retribution.

He doesn't even spare her a glance and leaves the four in uncomfortable silence. Erin snaps out of her stupid plan.

"Kagome…" She reaches out with her hand to the buxom girl that simply smiles softly.

Kagome shakes her head. "You don't owe me any explanations." She steps back in towards where she came.

Erin feels like a cheap adolescent girl. Naraku is at conflict and doesn't know what to do. Basilisk simply chuckles and bows.

"If you please excuse me. Dear, I'll see you back at the table." He leaves the pair behind.

Erin covers her face totally embarrassed and mortified.

"I am so sorry Naraku. I put you in such a compromising position and now Kagome a cherished friend has misinterpreted the whole situation."

Naraku doesn't know why he went along with it in the first place. The girl looked determined and troubled silently pleading with him to help. Has he gone soft? More importantly why does he feel like he just fucked up royally?

He's never had to ponder his actions. Positive or negative result was of no consequence if what he sent out to do occurred.

That's when he notices the almost quiet sniffling. She was crying. Hesitantly he approaches and slowly embraces her.

She leans into his arms still covering her face and cries her heart out.

* * *

Sōta has been looking for his sister with no luck. He see's a closed off staircase with a long red velvet rope. He just needs to cool off and get himself together.

He makes sure no one is looking and heads up quickly. He stalks down the dark hallway. There's paintings of old. Stopping in front of one that caught his attention Sōta steps up closely.

It has a picture of a fox demon facing a snake like demon. 'So much blood and fire.' There were both surrounded by flames.

"Sōta." He turns to walk away quickly down the hall trying to get away from the source of the voice.

Katsuo catches up to him easy and grabs his arm. Sōta snatches it back as if burned and if Katsuo really wanted he wouldn't be able to do so.

"Stop pretending you give a damn about me! Besides there's no point to it anymore!"

He begins to walk off again but Katsuo won't have any of that. He holds him again and this time doesn't allow for him to break free.

"I had no other choice. We had to make sure."

"I can deal with me being used, but Gome? And I won't allow her to be hurt anymore! I could give a crap what all of you are! Using what you are to bully others! Fuck that!"

Katsuo's temper is being kept at bay as hard as it is. He knows he deserves this lashing.

"You never showed real interest in me anyway. You kept dangling borderline curiosity at me. How stupid am I? To confuse things and have my sexual preference used against me once again…"

He swallows the lump in his throat, but the unshed tears are there blurring his vision.

"Please let go…no more…please…"

Katsuo was digesting his words and he feels repulsed with himself. Sōta has obviously gone through somethings before.

He releases him slowly and Sōta takes off once again towards the stairs he came from.

He wipes his face furiously trying to wipe away the disgrace falling from his chestnut orbs. About to take a step down the stairs Sōta gets pulled back by two strong arms.

Katsuo just felt something precious about to walk away from him and so he reacted. He turns him around pressing Sōta's back against the wall.

Katsuo frames his face and with a thumb lightly traces Sōta's bottom lip. Carefully never leaving the startled gaze in front of him, Katsuo presses their lips together. His mouth slants over Sōta's tilting his head slightly to the side.

At first Sōta doesn't respond and his eyes remain open but then gradually gives in. His orbs close and presses back deepening the kiss his hands holding onto Katsuo's forearms.

They stay like that for a while however Sōta upon feeling Katsuo press him further onto the wall and licking his lips asking for entrance, pushes against his chest with all his strength.

It's enough to cause Katsuo to stumble back just a bit since he was in a daze.

Wiping his mouth once again. "I am not one of your toys. Don't ever touch me again." Sōta jumps stairs down and this time Katsuo doesn't follow. His body is trembling.

Damn, no tongue and he is this shook up. He presses his fevered forehead onto the wall trying to cool off.

* * *

Kagome has been sitting at the empty table drinking champagne and wine, Basilisk has been keeping her company. When she had returned no one had been there. To top it all off Erin and Naraku haven't returned yet.

'Still must be sucking face.' She snorts with forced humor feeling nice and buzzed.

Basilisk instead of stopping her has been offering more of the subtly potent drinks. He takes his hand and gently runs it along her forearm, up to her shoulder and then caresses the nape of her neck.

Leaning into her ear and whispering sensually. "Should we head off somewhere lovely? It's obvious we've been dumped."

Now if Kagome weren't feeling bubbly she would never have allowed him to touch her so intimately. His voice is pure seduction, but something just isn't right. He is charming and says all the right things but the chill within her bones is alarming and, yet she wants to leave with this man.

He barely kisses her neck. Kagome bites back an unwanted moan.

"Excuse me, do either of you know where is everybody?"

Katsumi sits down across from them. Basilisk backs away slowly and eyes Katsumi up and down with mirth.

"Not at all Mrs. Taishō. I believe they will be back shortly. Oh, silly me. I almost forgot. I did see your husband in a balcony with my date."

Kagome giggles. "Sucking face!"

Katsumi's face looks briefly shocked, but she quickly erases all traces of it. He can see the subtle clenching of her jaw. He didn't say anything however lovely here just randomly added to the incomplete story. His smile broadens.

Sōta still flushed, as calmly as possible sits next to Kagome. She looks up.

"Hi bro! Want some?" She waves a flute in front of him. Noticing his sister's eyes have a sheen that has nothing to do with tears, he sits next to her.

"Why did you drink this much?" He quietly whispers noticing several empty flutes.

She shrugs and winks. "It's a special occasion."

Erin and Naraku make their way over to the table. It took her a while to calm down and went to the restroom to reapply her subtle makeup. Looking shamefully, she sits next to Kagome who continues to giggle.

Katsuo sits next to his mother. "Are you okay Kat? You look a bit red." She places a hand gently on his cheek. Swallowing he nods for an answer kissing his mom's palm.

"The unveiling will happen soon, yet I don't know where your father is."

Kagome snorts. "Probably sharpening bakusaiga." Her words are a bit slurred and then she starts right out laughing. The look in his eyes when he saw them kissing was bordering on skewing everything in sight.

Most stare at her in question. Everybody present knows what bakusaiga is except Erin. Basilisk chuckles.

"Gome, what's up with you? Behave sis."

"I like lovely this way." Basilisk twirls a lock of her hair causing her shiver even as she laughs.

Naraku growls deep and low in pitch, unamused, which all heard. He didn't even register what he just did. Now all eyes are on Naraku and even Kagome sobers up a bit at that.

The lights go down considerably, and a woman appears on the stage announcing the unveiling. There's something large behind her. The long black cloth drops, and the spotlights are only on the unveiled statue.

It is a life like statue several feet high reaching more than half way up to the ceiling. There is a stunning silence and gasps as everyone takes in this sculpture.

It appears to be of a great warrior with a purple-blue colored jagged thick stripe on each cheek. Long white hair tied up on a high pony tail and unruly bangs that frame his delicate facial features. He has elfin ears and amber eyes. His skin is not as pale but rather has some color to him.

His clothes consist of a white kimono and hakama that balloon out, armored boots, and a long flowing sash suggesting Chinese influence. The armor has breastplates, with spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks.

His large frame carries three swords. Two of them sit at his waist blade towards the left. The other across his back. The hilt sits by the right side. His eyes are fierce and determined. They seem to stare straight through you as if there are no secrets you can hold from his knowledge.

Kagome gasps sobering a bit more. He never met him or saw pictures of him but there's a feeling that this is their father. The great dog demon Inu no Taishō.

Katsuo's grey orbs are glossy full of admiration and pride. His grandfather, Tōga, who he never met, was the greatest demon ever to walk this earth.

Sōta notices as Katsumi holds her son's hand without taking her soft violets off from the unveiled sculpture.

'Whoever this is, he's special to them.' Looking at the others they all seem entranced. Except Basilisk. He's smiling as usual however his eyes speak of malice and contempt.

He looks over at Sōta and his eyes seem to change a bit as he raises a flute of wine as if doing a toast. Feeling uneasy suddenly Sōta nods and goes back to looking at the statue.

Sesshōmaru's voice is heard from the stage emerging from the dark. "Welcome to Taishō's Timeless Treasures, Tōga of the Inu clan."

Loud clapping and murmurs of glee bounce from within the walls of the museum.

Leaning into his sister… "Who is he?"

"That's Inuyasha's and Sesshōmaru's father."

"Do enjoy dinner and continue to look around." Sesshōmaru states before walking down as some men and women of money crowd around him with compliments.

Naraku wonders where Mina left to. 'Maybe she left with Takeshi, He isn't here either.'

"Gome, you want to go home?"

Even though she wants to do nothing more than leave she came here to find answers concerning Erin. She shakes her head. Taking a glance at the girl who looks totally bereft, she sighs loudly.

'Why did they kiss? Better yet why am I freaking out like a jealous wife?'

Basilisk moves next to Erin who looks torn and a bit bashful. "Do not worry my dear. No harm was done we're just friends on a first date."

She relaxes a bit though still embarrassed. "I am sorry for disappearing and then finding me the way you did. It's not like me."

He takes her hand and kisses it gently holding it there.

"Oh my…" Sora gasps out loud clasping a hand to her mouth. She's wearing a white one shoulder flowing Grecian style dress. She's accompanied by Ari and Ugo whom both are wearing black and white tux. Hair braided.

She's staring straight at Erin. She stumbles a bit and Ari steadies her right away. Ugo just stares right out baffled.

Erin and Kagome stand up.

"Is she alright?" Erin asks feeling worried for the very pretty lady. Kagome grabs a water bottle from a passing waiter and gives it to the attractive tanned man holding her.

He sits her and opens the bottle. "Thank you." Ari says tersely.

"Aunty, are you alright?" Katsuo and Katsumi walk over. Sora looks pale but nods drinking some water. Katsumi and Sora are cousins but Katsuo considers her an aunt.

Ugo snaps out of it and spots Kagome and Naraku. He knows of their existence but didn't know about Rin's reincarnation. None of them knew. He realizes Basilisk is looking on in interest.

'There is something utterly wrong about him.' Ugo walks to stand by Sora. His hand gently massaging the nape of her neck.

"Who the fuck is this smug bastard?" Ari growls under his breath.

"Oh, double the pleasure." Basilisk grins knowingly looking at Ari and Ugo. The implication heavily stated.

"Are you both well?" Ugo asks feeling concerned and ignoring Basilisk's out of place comment. She nods smiling sheepishly rubbing her tummy.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but are you expecting?" Kagome politely inquires.

Sora quickly recovers after seeing Kagome and nods warmly.

"Do you mind if I check your pulse?"

Sora nods once again. Kagome stands up gingerly and walks over taking her wrist.

After a few moments Kagome pulls back. "It is a little fast. Do you feel any pain?"

"I do not."

"Take deep breaths and be calm. I'll ask for some chamomile tea with ginger." Kagome stands up and begins to head over to a waiter. It is Japan, so delicious teas are available everywhere.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself."

Kagome shakes her head. "It is no trouble at all. I grew up in a shrine and with so many recipes lying around." She continues to walk.

Katsuo introduces everyone at the table leaving Sōta for last. "And this is my number one fan Sōta and his sister Kagome. He points to the buxom woman heading back to their table.

When she arrives, he introduces Kagome to everyone. Sora and the twins continue to gaze at Erin who is talking to Kagome.

"I need to explain what happened, please…"

Kagome nods excusing themselves waiting for dinner to come along.

* * *

"I am so ashamed. I just wanted to hurt Mr. Taishō. He made me feel so insignificant." Erin rubs her arms simultaneously. They continue to walk looking at paintings.

"I never should have used Naraku like that…and he just felt obligated to help since I really didn't give him a choice."

Kagome sighs and her orbs soften a bit. "Rin, neither you or Naraku owe me any explanations. I have zero rights to be slightly…annoyed."

"Word of advice though. Sesshōmaru is no one to play games with. He doesn't know how to lose. You'll only hurt yourself."

"How do you know him?"

"I do have some history with his brother. I didn't know he was the man you were crushing on."

Erin blushes and sighs utterly beaten.

"Besides involving Naraku isn't the best idea. He works for his son after all." Kagome cannot reveal they have deeper history than that. The deadly kind.

Kagome takes the troubled teen by the hand as they continue to walk. "And, you don't need to play a game to win." Kagome's eyes glitter with mischief.

"Kagome...?" A deep rough voice that is very familiar breaks the plotting ladies. Kagome turns around to face said voice.

"Kōga, Ayame…" After the shock wears off, Kagome grins and throwing herself, hugs them both. They return it happily. Finally, the wolf got himself together and got his real soul mate.

He is wearing a sharp black tux with shirt to match. He stands at about 6'3 now. His hair is still long yet fuller with no bangs. It is braided back. Looks a bit older around mid-twenties. His eyes are bluer and his features manlier. His body mass has grown as well.

Ayame stands at 5'9. Her body has voluptuous curves yet toned. Her vibrant red hair is tied up into a high bun with long wavy bangs framing both sides of her face. Her emerald orbs stand out brightly. She's wearing a black and white satin dress. One shoulder neckline and long sleeve. Also has a high side split and a sweep flowing Train. She is wearing black stilettos.

"It is good to see you both." She pulls back and looks at Ayame's tummy which is extending slightly. "Congratulations! I'm sorry, hope I didn't hurt you."

Ayame grins sheepishly. "Not at all and thank you very much Kagome."

"Who is this young lady?" Kōga asks looking towards Erin who was watching everything with interest. He knows who she looks like, but does she know who she is?

"This is Erin a really good friend."

They bow at each other and introductions follow. Kagome suggests they head back.

Ayame takes hold of Kōga's arm. "She smells like Rin."

He nods at his wife and mate. "Reincarnations don't smell the same. This is strange babe."

His mate nods in agreement. Puzzling indeed.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later after having dinner everyone is sitting and having small discussions amongst themselves. Takeshi and Mina returned without his date.

Kagome is staring at Takeshi and she sees it now. He is Ayame's and Kōga's son without a doubt. The eldest to be exact. Stunning combination of blue eyes and red hair. Rare indeed.

Sesshōmaru and Kōga excused themselves and are in an office.

"I feel wrong. First, we haven't told him about Naraku and now Kagome has come into the fold! And that bastard is looking at Kagome funny!"

Kōga is pacing around in the office as Sesshōmaru is sitting calmly in a leather chair however, he is massaging the bridge of his nose. His brother and this like a brother to his brother grates his nerves often.

"And something is off about their scent."

"We cannot afford for Inuyasha to lose control. He is where he is needed. He knows keeping distance is indisputable. I will tell him soon."

"You keep saying that, but it never comes…and I know you're right. Our alliances and position must be kept without fail but you know Inuyasha is going to tear us new ones, right?"

"I would go crazy if someone knew about Ayame and didn't tell me." His voice drops even lower. "Wouldn't you feel the same concerning…"

That is all Kōga gets to say since his airway is now constricted by Sesshōmaru's hand wrapped around his throat. He didn't even feel him get up from the chair.

He leans in and down eyes glowing red. His voice is gruff yet eerily calm unlike his aura. "Careful Yōrō, think before you speak. I have killed for less."

Kōga knows that even with a long withstanding truce and camaraderie Sesshōmaru can flip quickly without remorse. He has had to be that way for a long time.

Kōga eyes glow a bit red but reins himself in knowing he'd just end up not with his tail between his legs, but cleanly cut off. Nodding he tilts his head slightly in submission.

Sesshōmaru relents and backs off. Kōga rubs his abused throat.

"I will call him tonight." He is sitting back down as swiftly as he had gotten up.

* * *

Katsumi, Ayame and Sora have been talking about pregnancies. Kagome, Sōta and Erin have been listening but also talking amongst themselves. Mina has been hanging onto Naraku complaining about her arm, which is bandaged now. Ari, Ugo, Katsuo and Takeshi have been discussing the group finishing touring and now on hiatus for a while. Basilisk isn't there.

"Excuse me girls, but do any of you have children?" Katsumi asks Erin and Kagome.

Both answer with a no. "Motherhood is an amazing experience. It isn't without hardship, but it is well worth it." She pauses as her face looks sullen. "We have been trying for so long to have another. I want many children with my husband." Her voice is soft, and her facial expression is full of love.

Erin feels her heart break yet again. 'What did I expect? They are the perfect couple. It's natural to want to have more kids, especially with someone you love.'

Sora looks uncomfortable and Kagome looks sadly at Erin. Ayame rubs her tummy feeling uncomfortable herself.

'What is Katsumi up to? Is she trying to stake her claim? Does she think this is Rin'? Ayame sighs as her mind continues to ponder.

Erin breaks up the tense silence and places a hand over Katsumi's hand. "Never lose hope. Modern medicine is forever evolving. You both have youth...and most importantly, the desire to create more life with love."

She smiles softly at Katsumi which catches her off guard. She nods and smiles warmly at Erin.

"Thank you for the encouraging words. You are absolutely right."

Erin swallows the lump that threatens to choke her. "You're welcome. Now please excuse me. I love this museum and would like to look around once more before I leave for the night."

Erin stands up, bows and walks off gracefully even though inside she feels like dying. Taking a champagne flute, she walks towards the new addition.

Looking up she raises her glass whispering softly. "Welcome home most honored warrior." She takes a sip briefly after the toast not realizing the eyes devouring her frame and hearing the words.

Sesshōmaru feels a tug at his chest digesting her words. Erin drinks the rest as smoothly as possible. She's not used to drinking.

Basilisk slides next to her with another cup. "Ah, he is magnificent, isn't he?"

Erin startles a bit but takes the offered flute and nods. "I sense heartbreak my dear."

That catches her off guard and turns to look at him fully. "A beautiful young woman nursing or engulfing a drink with a forlorn look never lies."

He reaches over and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes are not gentle at all. "No being on this earth is worth pain or humiliation at your expense."

Just like that his mirth is back. "Besides, I am a much better prospect."

Erin snorts and takes another sip never hearing or seeing Sesshōmaru's murdering low growl.

* * *

Kagome rolls her neck considering the restroom mirror. This night is taking a toll on her nerves and her head is pounding. 'What was that hissing earlier? It seemed to happen around Basilisk who is a demon. Friend or foe?'

She knows Katsumi, Sora, Ugo, Ari and Takeshi are demons now too. Her body is getting zapped because of it and it doesn't help that she drank so much. Her treacherous mind plays over the kiss Erin and Naraku shared.

Then there's Mina hanging onto him for dear life. She hasn't been able to touch him, not even once to take off the edge from the pull. Kōga and Ayame appear and she's just waiting for Inuyasha to show up. She groans.

"I want this night to be over."

"Why do you and Naraku smell similar?"

Kagome looks at Ayame's reflection as she washes her hands. This wolf hasn't changed still straight to the point.

"That is private Ayame."

"What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes narrow. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome is getting damn tired of everyone attaching him to her every movement.

Ayame looks taken aback. It's not so much as what she said but how she said it.

Kagome sighs. "Look I didn't mean to be rude but Inuyasha and I are two separate individuals. It's been a while since we have seen each other so do you really want to do this now?"

Ayame now just looks confused. Kagome rolls her eyes and heads out of the restroom. She stumbles yet again managing to hold herself upright using the wall.

She feels strong arms around her lending balance.

"Are you alright?" Katsuo looks worried as all color has drained from her face.

"Thank you. I just need to sit…" Kagome's voice trails off as her eyes roll to the back of her head passing out in his hold.

* * *

There is mumbling and swishing sounds, but all seem muffled. Kagome opens her bleary eyes.

"Gome, can you hear me?" Sōta is kneeling by her.

"Where…"

"We're in an office at the museum. You fainted and Katsuo brought you here."

Erin passes Sōta a cup of water. He whispers his thanks as Kagome sits up slowly to sip some gratefully.

"You gave us quite a scare when you wouldn't respond." Erin sits by her feet on the leather couch.

"Sorry…" She says sheepishly. Looking around when she can focus her sight, Kagome sees Katsuo there as well.

"How are you feeling? There are medics on standby however Sōta said you have fainting spells and that you would be okay." Katsuo has his arms across his chest leaning against the wall nearby.

She looks at her smart bro and smiles. Finding demon blood in her system isn't a wise idea. "He's right. I am running low on fuel and had too much liquor in my system."

"I think this night is over for us." Sōta stands up straight leaving no room for discussion.

Kagome relents nodding even though she is leaving with more questions than answers. She drinks all the water and sits up slowly.

Turning to look at Erin she grabs her hand. "Please accept sleeping over at our house tonight." Kagome doesn't want her alone with Basilisk until she knows more about him.

Erin bites her bottom lip contemplating. "Your brother isn't back from his trip, right?"

She nods smiling. "Alright, I'll stay over."

Kagome smiles warmly squeezing her hand gently.

Sesshōmaru steps inside. "Do you need medical assistance?"

Kagome shakes her head. "Thank you Sesshōmaru, but I am feeling much better now. Nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

He nods. "I will arrange for your conveyance." He doesn't even spare Erin a look as he walks back out.

Erin doesn't even look up at him feeling afraid. Kagome begins to stand with Erin and Sōta's help.

"I'm alright you two." They don't let go of her arms though she protests.

Katsuo opens the door for them his eyes connecting with Sōta's briefly.

They return to the table to say their farewells. Most asking if she was alright. Ayame feeling guilty for some reason.

Naraku couldn't go see her since everyone seemed to be eye balling his every move. Mina was extra clingy anyway. His eyes do not leave her frame as she holds onto Sōta only, since Erin is speaking with Basilisk.

"I haven't been much of a date." She bows but she feels him stop her as he shakes his head.

"What have I said?" He leans down into her with mirth. "Never bow my dear. We will meet again, and I promise that date will be much different. I will have your total attention."

He gently kisses her temple. Erin blushes and smiles a little. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"Can I at least escort you to the vehicle?" She nods and links arms with him.

Kagome eyes have been locked with Naraku's as they wait for Erin. They didn't get to talk much at all tonight especially after the scandalous kiss happened.

Mina feeling totally bereft of his attention grabs his jaw and plants her lips firmly on his. Kagome scoffs and pulls Sōta down the museum stairs.

"Mina…" He pulls back slowly. "This isn't the place or the time."

She purrs happily ignoring his reproach. Naraku searches for Kagome and sees her quickly making it down the stairs pulling her brother along. 'Great now she saw this too…Why do I care anyway?'

He holds back the snarl that wants to escape as Kōga catches up to her.

"Kagome are you really feeling well enough?"

Kagome stops and removes the glare that was just there and smiles gently.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for worrying about me."

"I want you to have my number and give me yours. We have a lot of catching up to do."

His facial features have that cocky grin he's always had. She missed it. Its not like she didn't wonder what it would have been like if she had given her heart over to him instead of Inuyasha.

She gives herself a mental shake. "Sure!" They exchange numbers on their phones.

"Don't forget to call if you need anything and even if you don't."

"I won't Kōga. You too." She gives him a hug. As she pulls away she can tell there is something else he wants to say but Takeshi slams into him almost toppling him over the bottom of the stairs.

Erin is waiting for the siblings with Basilisk by her side. She's gazing at the moon.

Kagome laughs at Kōga and his son's playfulness when once again she hears hissing coming from where Erin and Basilisk are standing. She loses the smile and bites her lower lip in worry.

* * *

"Did you find any of the answers you were looking for?" His voice startles her a bit. Did he know why she came here?

"You mentioned about studying demon lore and Feudal Japan." Basilisk quickly and smartly covers her doubts.

Erin smiles jovially. She didn't get her real question answered, for example if demons really exist in this time but they once did according to this museum of folklore.

"Well, I did get to learn some history behind demon and connections to Feudal Japan. So, thank you once more."

She turns to look at the moon again. He nudges her shoulder. "Then how about a kiss for my service."

He plants his cheek out towards her. She giggles and complies. Basilisk laughs out loud. Oh, how he enjoys toying with humans. They are so easy to fool. He can feel those sharp golden orbs alight with ire burning holes into him.

He turns to smirk at Sesshōmaru standing at the top by the entrance of the museum hands in his pockets. Erin doesn't notice just continues to giggle. The siblings soon appear.

The limo driver opens the door for them. Erin looks up once more finding golden glares directed at her. She is about to bow her head when she remembers Basilisks words. Instead she glares back.

She spots Naraku. "I'll be right back." She pulls up her dress and makes it up some stairs.

"Naraku! Can I have your phone?"

Mina glares as Naraku complies. 'They have said their goodnights already so why was this leech asking for his phone?'

Erin enters her name and number. Even though she doesn't have a mobile phone anymore doesn't mean she doesn't remember what to do.

"Call me any time and I owe you big for what I did." She tilts up and kisses his cheek accompanied with a warm hug. He returns it a bit awkwardly.

'Humans are weird indeed but oddly not so troubling anymore.' Naraku watches as she makes it back down and into the limo without sparing the real object of her affections a last glance.

Sesshōmaru smirks at her audacity and gracefully walks back in doing his best to cover up the murderous aura trying to seep out.

* * *

The limo pulls away with the three occupants. Basilisk turns to look at Naraku as he waits for his limo and nods his head at him once.

"Wait inside while the driver pulls up." Mina frowns but does as commanded. He proceeds to walk down as Basilisk goes up to meet him half way.

Pulling out a card Basilisk hands it towards Naraku. He smirks menacingly. It's a white blank business card.

"You and I have a lot in common. When you're ready contact me."

Naraku studies the card. Basilisk traces a vein in his own hand. "Our ambrosia will give this blank canvas life."

He turns and walks towards his awaiting limo. Naraku knows this is a demon that knows who he is. 'Just what do you mean we have a lot in common?'

* * *

Finally arriving at the estate Katsuo walks inside holding his mother's and Sora's hand. Sesshōmaru walks in followed by Ugo. Ari storms in after closing the doors and walks past everyone and out of view.

Sora lets go of Katsuo's hand and bids goodnight following her angered mate. Katsuo can feel the tension. He was practically drowning in it inside the limo.

"My lord…" Ugo begins but stops.

"Kat, perhaps you should go to bed." Katsumi kisses his hand.

"No, let him stay. He's going to find out sooner than later."

Katsumi doesn't agree but one look from her husband stops her nonetheless.

Sesshōmaru turns to face Ugo. "Yes, that is Rin. Not a reincarnation. She has no memories of her past. Odd since that shouldn't be." Sesshōmaru sits on a nearby chair.

"Why didn't you say anything my lord?"

"There is no importance to it."

Ugo swallows the knot in his throat along with heated words aching to escape and bids goodnight.

Katsuo's brows are scrunched up in thought until understanding dawns on him.

"Rin, the girl you took in and tried to kill…"

Katsumi places her hand over his hand. "She is not the same girl. Do not be concerned Kat."

Katsuo turns to face his father whom is staring at the moon. A memory comes to mind of the other night.

" _Good release…but wrong partner.",_ _"Do not be like us."_

Katsuo has this sinking suspicion in the pit of his stomach.

"Your father and I need to discuss some matters. Go on up and I'll meet you later for much needed catching up."

She kisses his forehead. Katsuo glances at his seemingly distracted father as he leaves.

"I know you must speak with Inuyasha, so I will wait in our bedroom." She bends down kissing Sesshōmaru's lips sweetly.

As she stands up straight he catches her hand gently. "Say what you must. I have many affairs to attend to."

Taking a deep breath, she voices a question that has been nagging her. "Did you kiss her in the balcony."

He looks up at her feeling surprised. "Of course not. Where did you hear that?"

"That matters not." She can feel he speaks the truth.

"She kissed Naraku…and since when do you question me?"

Now it is her turn to be surprised. Mulling over his question she answers her voice barely a whisper.

"Her shadow has always been looming over us. Can you blame me…I can't even give you another child…"

Sesshōmaru stands up and wraps his arms around her sensing grief. "That does not define our marriage."

He tilts her face upwards towards him. "It is a shadow because you will it…besides shadows are inconsequential and harmless."

"Don't do that." She slips from his grasp.

"Do what exactly?"

"Dismiss the truth as if it were trivial. Why aren't we mates Sesshōmaru? How do you think our son feels about his parents just being husband and wife as if we were humans?"

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrow and his aura has changed from safe to angered.

"Be careful of what you say."

"I am not afraid to face reality." She steps up to him craning her neck up to look him in the eyes. "Did you know, a shadow becomes dangerous when it dictates your life?"

She steps back turning her back to him as he barks at her. It's one of an alpha and caution. Katsumi stills, her body goes rigid.

Sesshōmaru steps up behind her. His voice is gruffer and much lower. "This Sesshōmaru fears no one nor anything." He presses into her back arm wrapping around her middle bordering on painful.

His breath on her ear makes her shudder. "Must I remind you who I am. Remember I can have whomever, whatever, whenever I choose. I am not the one who cannot bear fruit."

Katsumi's tears begin to cascade slowly down her face. He tilts her face towards his and licks her lone tear. Hi animal is surfacing. A bitch trying to defy him made his dog demon blood boil.

Snaking his hand onto her slender neck he squeezes slightly. He grounds into her causing a long moan from her mouth.

"This is what you want right? Shall I remind you of your station?"

* * *

Kagome comes out of the shower feeling refreshed. Once they arrived at their apartment she had insisted Erin and Sōta bathe before her. She needed time to think.

Her eyes gain determination. She nods at herself and makes her way towards her brother and Erin whom are eating ice-cream watching Alien vs Predator. She rolls her eyes at their childish gruesome argument yet again.

"See, two of your "heroic" hunters were taken down so easily! Big, clumsy and one track minded! All brawns and no brains! They need weapons and technology to really do anything! A bunch of ugly power-hungry reptiles suffering from confused identities with mandibles and dreadlocks!"

Sōta boastfully points out spitting ice cream everywhere as he stands up.

"At least my hunters are intelligent and are a superior Godly race! Yours can't think for themselves unless big momma ugly tells them what to do! They'd probably run around in circles inside a boxed room with an open door in front of them! Their single purpose is to breed, just spread 'em eagle style and look like giant crippled roaches!"

Erin stands up with a haughty stance hand on either side of her hips.

Kagome slaps one hand on her forehead in disbelief feeling grossed out and terrified since neither creature sound appealing at all. Her other hand is clutching her stomach.

Both turn to look at Kagome's tormented features and both begin to laugh hysterically.

After calming down from laughing so hard they finish the movie and are sitting on the couch. Kagome still looks distressed to discover there's now a new breed called predalien at the end of the movie.

"You two are weird…" Shaking her head she turns to face Rin. "Anyway, I guess it's a good thing you like creatures."

That atmosphere shifts gradually. Erin puts down the second helping of strawberry ice cream on the coffee table. Sōta stares deeply at his sister seeing the seriousness on her face.

"Rin there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it...demons exist, and I am…" Kagome shakes her head. "I was a priestess."

* * *

Author's note: Happy new year my wickeds! Hope all of you are doing great! =)

I haven't been well at all hence the lengthy wait. I do apologize. I want to thank those that review, read and follow or favorite this story! I truly appreciate all of you!

I made this chapter a bit longer hoping to alleviate the lengthy delay.

I am feeling a bit better so hopefully I won't take too long to post the next chapter! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien Vs predator or its characters including predalien…And yes, I've had this argument before. Clearly the predator is my fave of the two species! Especially Scar, the sexy beast! Lol

I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

Sōta would laugh if circumstances were different and his sister didn't just throw a bucket load of shit towards the fan. Erin cocks her head slowly as her precious predator Scar did in the movie they just watched.

She went through a grueling evening to get confirmation. To get said confirmation from an unlikely place so easily without her asking from someone she has known for months is puzzling. So, no one can blame her when she starts laughing hysterically.

The siblings look at each other in worry especially since Erin falls to the floor in a laughing fit. Perhaps the absurdity of said statement made her think Kagome is nuts.

"D-de-de-mons…" She can't even finish the sentence.

"Rin, honey, I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." Kagome rubs her head since she feels a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry." Erin wipes the tears from the exertion. "Please continue."

Kagome looks hesitant but complies as Erin sits back onto the couch.

"Demons have been around for centuries, probably since the dawn of time. I didn't think they existed in our time, but I have been so wrong."

Kagome stands up beginning to pace. That sobers Erin a bit more. The tone of her voice and body language is so tense.

"God, I don't even know if saying everything would damage something or if I would be doing more harm than good."

She waves her hands in the air above her head. "You know the whole balance thing. I just want to protect you."

Sensing her friend's distress Erin walks over to Kagome and puts a hand to her shoulder looking into her blue orbs.

"Kagome, I have been having dreams, memories, I'm not really sure which one of the two it is. My mom's last screams to me before she died were, demons exist and it's your fault we are all going to die."

Kagome gasps and her heart aches for the girl in front of her who looks utterly broken right now.

Erin's glossy eyes locks gazes with Kagome. "So, I deserve to know of their existence. Please tell me all you can."

Kagome's eyes are also glossy. She holds the hand Erin has on her shoulder and nodding does exactly that starting from the very beginning. They are in for a long sleepless night.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is sitting in his study wearing a white Yukata. His hair is tied up. Taking a sip of his tea, he uses his cell to make a call. It is seven in the morning.

The phone rings and finally someone picks up.

"What is it ice king?" The voice is gruff but sounds playful.

"Always so eloquent. How is the meeting going in New York?"

"These stuck up old farts want to know why you're not here and sent in your bastard of a brother. And now I have a worry wart nagging imp chasing after me. Plus, the weather must be related to you, coldest bitch ever."

Sesshōmaru grins at that insult and at the fact Jaken is now there too. "They know my time isn't easily spent."

"How was the unveiling?"

"A success. Many shared their wallet as well."

"Good, those greedy rich snobs can shell out for charity, want to tell me why you really called?"

There is a slight hesitation from Sesshōmaru but it's enough to make Inuyasha uneasy.

"What is it?"

"You have been gone for almost two years now." Another slight pause. "A couple of months ago Naraku appeared…and is a full demon now."

He can hear something falling in the background and clothes shuffling. He hears another voice.

"Where are you going Yash?" That is the voice of a female.

"Sesshōmaru this better be a tasteless joke." Silence is his answer. "It has to be a fucking joke because you wouldn't keep this shit from me for so long."

"He is one of Katsuo's bodyguards from the group."

"That fucker is next to my nephew?!"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, YOU ASSHOLE! How is he even breathing? I destroyed that sociopath's soul!"

"I don't really know. He hasn't done anything."

"I'll be there soon."

Sesshōmaru decides to ignore that for now. "Your former priestess has made contact. It was a coincidence to have met her again. She went to a Démon Tanière concert with her brother. They met Katsuo winning a VIP night."

There is complete silence and Sesshōmaru is feeling apprehensive.

"How…how is she?"

Sesshōmaru uncharacteristically rubs his forehead. This is exactly why he didn't want to say anything. He's not about to play counselor because it is about to get worse.

"She seems to be fine. No powers though I do pick up some residue of her abilities."

"She's not a priestess anymore? What the fuck happened?"

"Perhaps the jewel disappearing sealed her powers. Her and Naraku seem to be, friends…" He is not going to say she smells a bit like him and vice versa. The implications are things even he does not want to contemplate.

He hears a low deep guttural growl. "Nothing has happened Inuyasha. Calm yourself."

"He was a ruthless killer when he was half demon, now he's full and sniffing around Kagome! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Sesshōmaru's patience is waning. "You are not an insolent pup anymore Inuyasha."

"FUCK YOU ICE PRICK! I AM COMING!"

Sesshōmaru can hear his brother's teeth grinding and his nails clawing whatever surface was near.

"Do you think it is a game? We have a demon council that facilitates our existence within society. Many died for this. We cannot risk our alliances nor our position. I cannot be there right now with handling things here. Do you honestly think I would allow anything to happen? I would wipe that scum of the earth if I so much as suspected him breathing incorrectly. Have you forgotten who I am?"

He hears Inuyasha exhale but the edge to his voice remains. "I should have found her and forgotten everything else."

"We had been warned to stay away and not meddle with time or face dire consequences Inuyasha. The seer had said when the timing was right you would meet her."

"I don't give a flying fuck what some blind bad-tempered bitch says!"

"You followed thus far so keep still. Once the meeting is fully over you'll return. I will keep a close eye on your priestess." A long silence follows. "Do I have your word you'll keep still?"

"Do I have a goddamn choice?"

"There's something else."

The younger groans out. "What now?"

"She…"

"Kagome, what…"

"Not her, but Rin."

"Reincarnation, never thought after so many years she'd finally appear." He says this completely surprised yet again.

"She's not a reincarnation because she smells just like Rin from back then. She seems to have some recollections of a past life. Her and Kagome also know each other."

"Wow…how is that even possible?"

"Don't know yet. She was also getting intimate with Naraku."

There's a deep gasp. "Rin's fucking that bastard?"

"No!" Sesshōmaru scoffs at losing his composure. "They kissed last night. At least I don't think they are…"

"Holy fuck! And you didn't kill him? Well shit." A brief pause. "Sesshōmaru, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The past is just a memory, besides I am above such melancholic drivel."

"Right..." Sarcasm at its finest. "Listen, I'll finish this up and get back as soon as possible. Till then protect them."

"Hn…"

"Tell my nephew we'll be training soon and give my best regards to Katsumi and Sora."

"Hn…Inuyasha, I didn't keep this all from you deliberately." Why does he feel compelled to say this? Sesshōmaru won't dwell on it too much.

"I'm still angry. Thought by now you would trust me."

Ssesshōmaru holds back a long sigh of exasperation.

"You have seen me at my weakest…" They both have a flashback of a large dog demon howling towards the night sky in utter agony… "The only to have the power to make the decisions after myself and look after my only son in my absence, is you, my brother."

There is meaningful silence in reflection. It is a comfortable one.

"Don't ever forget it fucker." Inuyasha then hangs up.

Sesshōmaru smirks. "Brat…" He returns to drinking his tea. "That could have been worse."

There's a knock on the door. "Come in Katsuo."

"Good morning father." He closes the door, bows and sits on the leather couch wearing a yukata as well.

"Your uncle says to be ready for more dojo workouts and hunting."

Katsuo smiles. He really loves his uncle.

"Does he know?"

Sesshōmaru nods. "He had a moment but regained his senses."

"It is expected. Father, there is no way to ask without sounding untactful."

"I have taught you better than that. Just state what you must without reservations."

"Is she a reincarnation and does she have memories of her past?"

"No, on both accounts."

"Mother should send her a gift basket. She did have quite the gift last night herself."

Sesshōmaru grins at his son's correct yet crude audacity. He is like himself in the finest of ways.

Katsuo stands up smiling playfully. "I will stay for a few more days to appease mother but will move to my apartment in the city soon."

He makes it to the door but stops as his father speaks up.

"Being sated is preferable to dreaming of a stolen heated moment."

Katsuo gulps. Did his father know what happened between him and Sōta? He should know by now hurling barbs at his father is like throwing a saw blade as if it was a boomerang. When it returns, you will either lie bloody or dead.

"Want to play twenty questions Katsuo?"

He hears his son quickly open and shut the door and this time he chuckles darkly.

* * *

Sōta brings the girls coffee and sits back onto the floor. He had offered to give the girls privacy, but Erin had told him to stay put. They spent the whole time last night discussing what happened in Feudal era.

Erin now wholeheartedly believes she is that little girl that had traveled with the demon Sesshōmaru. Her love of this time is a demon and so is his family. So is Naraku, so is Basilisk.

Katsuo aka Ace from the very famous group Démon Tanière is one too. Reflecting now she had no time last night to appreciate having met the handsome singer and musician. And, King too which now she knows is also a demon and his real name Takeshi.

Kagome places a hand over her hand. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "I'm just trying to process everything. I still need to know how everything connects to my mother's mental decline."

Erin had told them last night about the book she borrowed too. Kagome has been racking her brain trying to put the pieces together. She didn't tell Erin about the detailed vision she had of her being hurt, possibly killed, by Sesshōmaru within a dream.

"Besides it's not everyday a girl finds out she's a reincarnation, gorgeous demons exist and beautiful priestesses alike."

Kagome laughs a little. Her upbeat attitude reminds her of the Rin back then. If it was her she'd probably freak out.

"From now on we need to be cautious. Most of the demons we know aren't of danger to us. Basilisk though…I'm not sure."

Erin bites her lips. "What about Naraku? He's been nothing but kind to me." She blushes remembering how she practically mauled him.

"I can't think of him as harmful. I hope you don't either." Erin looks hopeful.

Kagome smiles. Even after hearing key points of the past since saying everything would take more than a night, Erin doesn't judge. Same Rin she remembers riding on top of A-Un.

"I don't. That doesn't mean we cannot be careful of all our surroundings."

Erin nods. "So, you think Basilisk's approach to me isn't coincidence."

"It's more of a hunch." She rubs her arms up and down as if a sudden body chill hits her. "I feel uncomfortable around him and hear a kind of hissing sound."

"I wonder what happened to the me in the Feudal era and is that why he, hates me so much." Erin's orbs glisten with sadness.

Kagome's smile disappears. "I am sure it's not hate. Sesshōmaru's character is layered, complicated at best. Don't worry, we will get answers."

She grabs onto Erin's hands firmly yet gently. Erin nods smiling even as a few tears slip down.

* * *

"Are you well my flower? We didn't hurt you?" Ugo is caressing Sora's bare tummy. They are both lying in a king size bed without any clothes under blankets. It is winter in Japan.

There is a window slightly open. The wind softly tousling Ugo's hair strands. Sora nods and runs one of her hands through his long pin straight silky hair.

"We are well sunshine." She leans up to kiss his lips gently and pulls back slowly. "I am worried about your brother though. He's just so livid."

When both woke up Ari was already gone.

He continues to caress her protruding tummy. "I can't even blame him this time. Master knows what Rin means to us. It still hurts even if Ari's stubborn self doesn't admit it."

Sora hesitates about to say something. "What is it my flower?"

"Oh Ugo, How I desire to quell that long withstanding pain for both of you so much." Her baby blues shine with so much hidden anguish.

Sensing his mate's sorrow, Ugo kisses her tummy and lies his head on it. "You have given us so much for centuries and now you are gifting us with new life. Just be well, both of you and that is more than enough, more than what we deserve."

'You're so wrong Ugo. It is both of you that are far more than I deserve. Rin…this is wearing me down. More than I can bare.' She has one hand rubbing his back the other caressing his hair.

* * *

Ari's hair is tied up into a bun. He is shirtless wearing black casual elastic cotton pants. His body's bulging muscles glistening with sweat. He is running around doing laps.

Sesshōmaru walks into the large dojo wearing only a white tighter fitting hakama. Ari had already been at the gym and now is here. He can feel the menacing aura permeating from one of his longest companions. He knows Ari and Ugo are far from servants. He never considered them as such anyway, never will.

Ari felt him before he even came in. To be fair, you can only feel Sesshōmaru if he wills it. That means he wants his attention.

He slows down and stops in front of him breathing deeply. Sesshōmaru not saying a single word, goes to pick up two katanas and throws one towards Ari, which catches it swiftly and without effort.

Sesshōmaru walks towards the center his aura increasing with each step. Ari doesn't wait for him to make it to his destination before he's swinging. Sesshōmaru brings up his sword and staves off the swing without facing him.

He pushes back with some effort. Ari is huge and even if he gained an inch in height to match, he still has raw strength. Then there's also the fact Ari and Ugo chose to remain this height when in human form. They are far taller.

He quickly turns to face him and counter swings by his abdomen. Ari blocks and begins to fiercely swing left, right, up and down. Sesshōmaru meets blow for blow.

It started without using their powerful auras but that has escalated quickly. Ari has cuts here and there opposed to his master which has none. He is perspiring though just like Ari.

Sesshōmaru nicks Ari's left calf. Growling in anger. "I despise carelessness based on emotions."

Ari growls back and summersaults over Sesshōmaru slicing thinly up his back. He doesn't stop there and slides his legs under him forcing Sesshōmaru to jump up. Ari swings his legs upwards following Sesshōmaru and effectively grabs his stomach in an iron grip.

Sesshōmaru uses the hilt of the sword to hit Ari's legs but he resists and twists his body bringing Sesshōmaru down onto his stomach face down. He releases an oomph from the weight on his back. Ari quickly using his weight to pin him down and goes to slash his back again however Sesshōmaru has other ideas.

He bucks up hard and elbows Ari's forehead stunning him briefly. Ari grunts and that is enough for Sesshōmaru to twist underneath him and raise the tip of the sword to his throat.

Sesshōmaru is panting a bit from the exertion. Through the entire struggle neither had dropped their sword. A loud clank resounds as Ari drops his sword.

He is massaging his forehead still feeling the nasty buzz and panting. He lifts off Sesshōmaru and sits seiza style. (Folding one's legs underneath one's thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels)

Sesshōmaru sits up one leg outstretched the other bent up. His arms supporting his weight.

"You are annoyed with me."

Ari shakes his head denying it.

"Dishonesty has never been a trait of yours."

Ari exhales recovering from the sparring. "It is not you I am angry with." Ari stands up and Sesshōmaru can feel he's telling the truth. "I want to tear out her throat, feast on her blood and loathe myself because the thought of it happening makes me sick."

He bows at Sesshōmaru and picks up both their swords walking to put them back.

Sitting alone with only his thoughts Sesshōmaru contemplates Ari's words. He had forgotten how deeply they were affected by her loss and all the implications that came with it.

* * *

"What we need is a solid plan." Sōta is towel drying his hair.

They had spent most of the day discussing Erin's mom's behavior before her death. Kagome had deducted her mother must have had contact with some sort of demon. She gets a sinking feeling that it is somebody they know.

Erin had cried so hard the siblings got scared. She calmed their fears saying she feels relieved her mom wasn't going crazy. Seeing spirits or figures and hearing voices was due to a demon. In turn she knows she too wasn't going nuts.

They are now eating a late lunch.

"For example, pretending you know nothing while we investigate. Kagome has connections with some heavy hitters and I'll support her." He takes a bite of his meatball sandwich.

"Great idea bro! But these "heavy hitters" are quite clever." Sesshōmaru, Kōga and Katsuo are. She bets the others around them are too. "And Basilisk is unknown territory."

Erin takes a sip of lemonade. "Basilisk has interest in me. I could use that to find out why because I doubt it's my looks."

Kagome scoffs. "You are gorgeous young lady! I don't want to hear it again! And still, he still freaks me out."

"I second that notion." Sōta takes another bite.

"He hasn't hurt me and been pretty patient with me too. I am so thankful the care and worry from you guys, but I have to do something."

"We could also ask Naraku for help." Sōta chimes in drinking some lemonade to wash down the bread.

She scoffs yet again. "He's too busy groping women to be of any use." She is pouting and has her nose stuck up in the air.

Sōta rolls his eyes and continues to eat. "Stop being a petty jealous girlfriend Gome."

"Am not!"

"Denial is an armor that crumbles by a bitchy weapon called truth." He grins.

"Yeah well being delusional is a psychosis that can get you locked up." She sticks out her tongue at him.

Erin laughs hard at their antics as the siblings continue with the back and forth. 'This feels nice.'

* * *

Naraku turns off his motorcycle. He had pricked his finger and bled onto the business card Basilisk handed to him last night.

His number magically appeared. Apparently, it's a private line. They talked and decided to meet at one of Basilisks restaurants. It is a hot commodity and all the rave. Five stars and then some.

Taking off his black helmet Naraku strolls towards the entrance. Black leather jacket, fitted jeans and boots. The outside of the establishment looks gothic. Gargoyles adorn the outside.

There are two extremely large and tall men wearing suits standing in the entrance. One is very dark skinned another looks Caucasian and both are demons.

They don't even acknowledge his presence however the white one opens the for him to step inside without looking at him.

Looking around Naraku sees chandeliers high above and candle light coming from tables. The chairs are gothic thrones. Each table has red and black chairs. It is impressive. Two floors adorned with gothic furniture and even has fire places. Very cozy and lavish.

"I am excited you came Naraku." Basilisk is sipping wine at a table set for two wearing a casual business suit. Walking down some stairs Naraku makes it towards the center where he is sitting.

"That is why I'm here. What about me excites you?" Naraku keeps walking getting closer.

"Most people assume curiosity is detrimental." Basilisk swirls his flute.

A waitress pulls out the remaining chair for him. She is wearing a short black and red gothic corset Lolita dress and leather boots up to her knees. Her red hair tied up into a sleek ponytail.

The males have a red and black Victorian steampunk vintage velvet dominion vest. Black slim fitted gothic pants with zip buckle straps and chains. Punk black boots up to mid calves.

One waiter serves him a flute of wine. Two empty flutes remain on the table.

Basilisk grins. "I, however believe curiosity leads to greatness. Without it mysteries sicknesses, famine, and technology advancement would never be solved. We would remain in stasis."

Naraku sniffs the drink lightly without indication of doing so. None can be so trusting. "Then what makes us similar?" He sips the wine finding no strange chemicals or poison.

Basilisk grins once again. He loves to play games however it's time to raise the stakes. What's a great game without it?

"We have several things in common. We both were half demons once upon a time. We both tried to claim demon respect. We both desired power and respect."

Naraku keeps his nonchalance demeanor. Just who is this demon in front of him. 'He was a half demon?'

Basilisk continues without so much of a care in the world. "Are you hungry?"

Naraku shakes his head so Basilisk waves the humans away.

'He talks about us in the open in front of these human? What the hell is going on?'

"Don't mind them. They only remember what I want them too and do as I say." Basilisk pours himself more wine from the vintage bottle on the table.

"We both did unspeakable deeds to gain acceptance."

That statement struck Naraku hard. He would never acknowledge such a thing even to himself. Yet this cocky bastard is telling it so blatantly.

Basilisk sighs loudly. "We even tried to kill those annoying, unworthy, arrogant, silver spoon fed dog brothers."

Naraku does nothing more than stare blankly into Basilisk's green eyes. His thoughts though are running a mile a minute.

'This bastard is grinning all the while saying such things.'

Basilisk still grins. "And failed miserably. You more than me though. I survived, not unscathed, but you died."

It is taking everything Naraku has not to pounce and annihilate the smug bastard sitting across from him.

"Sesshōmaru believes I was born into wealth and he is right to some extent. A bastard son from a human mistress."

Basilisk drops his grin and orbs light up with pure hatred. "Their father practically annihilated my race. His sons took it upon themselves to finish off as many as possible of what remained."

The malevolent aura was starting to permeate the whole restaurant. "In other words, my comrade, it's time to take it all."

Naraku answers confidently. "I'm living just fine."

"Just? Is that even living? Surely dying hasn't made you cower. Only dogs bow their heads." The grin is back on display.

"If I were a coward, would I have remained in Tokyo or working for his son?"

"But you're not willing to retaliate?"

"Our feud was over the jewel."

His smile gets even wider. "Didn't it start over a priestess?"

Naraku growls a bit. "I am not Onigumo."

"Oh, but wasn't Naraku also obsessed with getting her devotion too?"

Naraku stands up glaring daggers towards Basilisk.

"Pardon me, please, do not be too upset. I was just recalling gossip." He gestures towards the seat.

He exhales and sits back down otherwise how is he going to find out this annoyance's plans.

"Putting aside our reasons aside we should work together. Sesshōmaru has Japan under his thumb. He is a member of a special council made up of demons from all over this planet."

"A council?" Naraku is intrigued.

"Ah, you don't know about them. It's an alliance formed to protect demons and make sure they integrate into society without being found out."

Basilisk nods towards a waiter who bows in the distance and walks towards the kitchen.

"They regulate, set rules to abide by, and bow down to humans. That is why you are on a leash and they have been monitoring you too. They euthanize or slaughter those that don't fall into line."

"Then what about you?"

"Oh, well they don't know of me. I am human to them. Years and years of lurking in the dark. Learning, evolving, and have outsmarted them all."

A large table comes out with a large a white cloth covering it up. Naraku spares it a quick glance and looks back at Basilisk.

"Rules don't apply to me and once upon a time, they didn't apply to you as well." Basilisk smirks.

A waiter pulls back the cloth. Naraku's body tenses but he schools his face to show nothing.

Lying on a metal table is a Japanese girl barely in her early teens completely naked arms and legs spread apart. The other waiter hands Basilisk a ceremonial dagger inside a white cloth.

Basilisk stands up and walks around. He begins to caress the girl's body almost lovingly.

"I am my own master. I am above the law. I bow to no one."

Naraku grips the chair knowing what's coming next. He is debating what his next move should be. He notices there are more large men inside the restaurant now.

Naraku stands up to stop the atrocity coming but two strong hands force him down. His orbs glow red and he stands up punching one in the throat and headbutting the other backwards effectively disabling both.

For his effort three more appear and slam his body face down onto the dining table. His arms are pinned together behind him. One of their hands holds his face, so he can see what Basilisk is doing. He continues to struggle but these demons won't budge.

Basilisk smells the girl's hair and with quick precision Basilisk makes deep slits on her wrists, legs, jugular, arms and thighs. All her major arteries cut. She squirms a little but doesn't make a sound.

He walks over and grabs a wine glass waiting a bit for the red liquid to flow inside.

"Join or defy me, is up to you Naraku." Basilisk sips the fresh drink and moans. "This ambrosia is divine. It's better than sex."

"But if you defy me…" Basilisk stands in front of Naraku blocking his view of the victim… "You will lose your priestess a third time and for her I will make it hurt."

Naraku's fangs come out and his struggles intensify significantly. His eyes are blazing fire and breathing is irregular.

" **YOU THINK TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"** His roar is animalistic. His mind though is screaming something else entirely. **'TOUCH HER AND I WILL END YOU!'**

Naraku bucks up hard but then feels a sting. Basilisk wags his finger at him in playful reproach.

"We will keep in touch Naraku. Do keep this to yourself."

Naraku is struggling to remain awake. Still being held down as he continues to thrash about with less strength now.

"Besides, those two dogs won't listen to you. And even then, there are several targets for me to play with if you talk."

Dipping his index finger into the glass he places it to Naraku's lips making him taste her blood. "Have a tantalizing drop."

Naraku bites his finger as hard as he can with his sharp fangs. This only causes Basilisk to laugh. The last thing he is aware of is the dying girl's brown eyes with two tears trailing down her pale face staring at him with a glazed look. In the last moment before his mind goes blank it's an image of blue eyes staring at him lifelessly.

* * *

Katsumi is soaking in a luxurious bathtub. Her muscles are sore and there are bruises here and there scattered around her body. This is what she wanted from him. To be thoroughly dominated and worshipped at the same time.

'Then why do I feel so forlorn? Do not be unwise Katsumi. You know exactly why.'

A soft knock interrupts her conflicting thoughts. "Yes…"

"My lady. Master Katsuo awaits to have breakfast with you."

"Very well. Thank you Aya, I will join my son soon. First, I need help rubbing the salve in places."

Her husband wasn't very nice last night but more satisfying anyway. He is an outstanding unselfish lover.

Katsuo is slicing the white strawberries for his mother. They have been talking to catch up.

"Kat, do you remember Akino, Meiko?"

He contemplates for a bit and nods. She is part of a dog demon blood line far related to them.

"A childhood friend that is smart, beautiful, virtuous, natural, studious, ambitious, wealthy and she still pines for you like a love-sick puppy. Meiko ignores all the males chasing her around."

She picks up a piece of strawberry with a fork and moans a little from the taste. Finishing with the strawberries he begins to cut melon.

"Mother, we have been through this before. I am still too young to settle down."

"With her? It is because you continue to chase after things that are unworthy and easy access. You're playing with the wrong childhood friend."

He snorts and so does she. "I am being serious Kat."

"With anyone mother. I am diligently studying business and will go for my MBA. Right now, I have our group to attend to as well. I have no room for an official relationship."

Truth is he has never wanted or considered having a mate and Katsuo has voiced that out to his parents before. Tying yourself to one person for all eternity doesn't sound appealing to him in the slightest. Having concubines that tend to develop feelings and can be quite demanding don't have much appeal either.

"I know that. Just want you to think about your other half. You are demon society royalty Kat. Don't forget that."

Katsuo takes a bite of a melon piece nodding once again.

"I had some of the staff go and bring your things back here."

He snaps his head to look at her. "What?"

"Now that the successful world tour is over there's no need to stay in the city. We allowed you to have your group and on the rode study but it's time to come back."

"Mother, you cannot decide things for me like that. I like the loft I have in the city."

"You are not an adult yet Kat. What your father and I decide goes. You will come back and start to follow up on your responsibilities with this family."

Katsuo is about to say something.

"Katsuo how are your grades in college?" Sesshōmaru takes a strawberry slice appearing suddenly.

"All A plus."

His father nods and gives a quick kiss to Katsumi's head. He sits next to her. After all this time her heart still beats whenever he touches her in any way.

"He is exceeding all expectations. There's no need to change the formula if it is working."

Katsumi adds quickly. "I don't want any unpleasant accidental mishaps."

Katsuo knows his mother is talking about his aggressive messing around with females. He however wraps it up nicely even if the female is using her own contraception.

"I assure you mother. There won't be any."

"Still, I want you to spend time with Meiko. Her parents invited us to have dinner and you are going. That is not up for debate."

Katsuo looks slightly over to his father which doesn't say anything to rival that remark. Katsuo rolls his grey orbs in annoyance yet concedes.

"Of course, mother. Just let me know when so I can attend."

* * *

Inuyasha is in Central Park. Upstate New York has fresh air and much greenery. Here in the city the smells and air are much harsher on his senses. This park though has natural beauty that he can appreciate too.

It is night time and cold, but he needed to clear his head after talking to his brother. He is by the lake and since its cold most humans aren't here especially without the sun.

'Naraku alive, Kagome finally reappears, and Rin does too.'

He shakes his head frustration taking hold once again. Inuyasha stands at 6'2. His hair is still long and unruly. He has it tied in a braided ponytail. He has built up his muscles nicely. His eyes still hold warmth in his amber gaze but also now hold wisdom. His facial features are sharper. In other words, he looks like a grown man.

He is all in black with a navy blue long wool trench coat. He is so distracted that he doesn't feel the numerous bodies starting to approach him. There's a crunch in the snow and Inuyasha doesn't turn figuring it's a human enjoying the stroll.

The air shifts and Inuyasha hears a metallic sound. He ducks in time and rams his body back into the assailant holding a sword.

The man grunts feeling the impact but jumps quickly to his feet.

"You were going to cut my head off?!"

The stranger shrugs smirking menacingly. Another one takes a stab at him with two Sais from the back. Both are attacking aggressively. He notices three more are on standby ready to join in but have no visible katanas on them.

"Well, I feel honored that so many of you are here to greet me!"

Inuyasha high kicks the one in the back so hard across the chest the man grips his chest gasping for breath. He drops the Sais as he hits the ground trying desperately to get his heart to work properly however it doesn't.

The first man upon seeing this, steps up his swings. Two more join in. Kicking, swinging, punching and dodging. Inuyasha has holes on his coat now. One burly far taller than him man yanks him back by the hair holding him against his body with a chokehold.

Inuyasha head butts him but the man built like the hulk doesn't budge. He is now struggling to get oxygen since this massive arm is strangling him. The smug bastard with the sword keeps smirking. He is approaching and is ready to strike.

Inuyasha takes a deep calming breath trying to relax his muscles and stills.

"Good little bitch. Stop struggling." The man behind him spits out.

The smug bastard raises his sword and thrusts forward ready to impale his chest. When he rushes forward Inuyasha simultaneously sinks his claws down to the bone into the restricting arm which causes slight freedom and does a perfect side split.

The sword impales the hulk type asshole that was behind him. There's a gurgling sound and the huge body drops backwards.

"FUCK!" The smug bastard screams out trying to remove the sword now stuck on his ex-partner.

Inuyasha does a starfish kip up and punches the smug bastard on the back of the head affectively stunning him. He punches him again and holds him by the neck. Inuyasha plants his foot on the dead behemoth on the ground and yanks the katana out in one go.

The man in his grip begins to struggle but Inuyasha grins growling out calmly in his ear. "Never threaten my head."

Inuyasha lets him go and spins instantly decapitating him in one slice. He swiftly throws the katana at another one pinning him to a tree by the throat.

Only one left. That one is tall but skinny. He pulls out Shurikens and throws them at Inuyasha. He rushes forward flipping and dodging the sharp weapons. He has speed and agility on his side.

The dog demon continues to pick up speed feeling nicks here and there. He flips over the lanky guy and upon landing snaps his neck from behind.

Inuyasha takes deep breaths looking around the carnage. He feels four burning sensations on his torso. He coughs a bit looking up into the trees turning around a bit in a circle. He stumbles watching as the blood slowly trickles out.

He cannot believe he was shot. He drops to one knee coughing some more with blood this time. His vision is getting blurry, his breathing ragged.

Listening to a heavy body fall to the ground with a thump not too far from where he's kneeling Inuyasha struggles to stand up. His vision becoming hazier as time ticks away.

"Fuck…" He uses other expletives under his breath. Giving up on getting up because he feels weaker he tries to remain upright. His eyes begin to turn red, teeth elongate, and he releases a low snarl feeling someone approach.

A warm feminine hand cups the side of his face stilling his slight movement.

"How careless, my son."

He slumps onto both knees now feeling darkness finally over take him.

* * *

Naraku groans rousing from his unwanted nap. He opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting. It's not that bright since it's late evening time.

He feels a hard surface behind him. He is in a sitting position too. Upon looking around even as his eyes still see blurry, Naraku realizes he is in an alleyway.

His head is pounding. 'What the fuck did they give me?'

Moving his legs some, he now feels something covering them. He looks down and it's a white cloth. The same cloth over the girl. Her smell is all over it too. He also scents her life's essence on it.

He lifts and unwraps it slowly. Reddish brown letters and lines adorn the white material.

"Play the game or be the game. The choice is yours comrade."

Naraku snarls and grips the cloth tightly. His orbs narrow and glow bloody red. He stands up swiftly but holds on to the wall behind him to keep his balance.

His motorcycle is right across from him. He drags the sheet stumbling some towards the big dumpster and throws it inside. Making it over to his bike he notices there are no visible damages on it.

Breathing deeply and shaking his head a bit to clear the rest of the cobwebs Naraku sits on his bike.

"Cocky filth left me in the alleyway to his restaurant." Turning on the engine he raises the side stand with his left foot and takes off carefully. The affects of the drug are still in his system.

* * *

"Are you guys sure I shouldn't go too?"

"For the hundredth time Gome, it's not necessary. I am perfectly capable of taking Erin home."

He slips on his jacket. Erin giggles standing by the door. Kagome pouts but relents and takes off her dusty pink knit beanie with a flower on the right side.

Kagome gave Erin clothes. It fits a bit loose but it's okay. They are the same height, so it works. She has tennis shoes, black jeggings, a yellow sweater and a coat. Her dress and shoes are inside a large travel size bag. It looks like a giant purse.

Kagome hugs her one more time. "Remember to keep in touch and let me know before you act especially when it comes to Basilisk."

Erin nods and hugs the girl back.

"Mother Cleo, she has to go." Sōta pries her from Kagome's vice grip and closes the door.

Kagome sighs and giggles at her bro.

A couple of minutes go by and she has picked up the apartment. They had made a mess and just never decided to pick up. They strategized and ate all day. She smiles thinking back on some of the funny bits.

Turning on her iPod she begins to sway to the rhythm. "In the land of Gods and monsters I was an Angel living in the garden of evil…"

Knocking on the door breaks her singing. 'Must be one of the neighbors since you need to get buzzed into the building to be let in.'

Kagome opens the door and Naraku slumps onto her a little. She gasps doing her best to hold him up. She kicks the door closed without a second thought.

She hears him mumbling so Kagome leans her ear in near his mouth.

"You're safe." She manages to catch that. Naraku stands up still unsteady. Her arms are still around his waist securely.

"Naraku what happened? Hey look at me."

His eyes are glazed and unfocused. 'Geez, how did he even get here?'

His hands cup her face gently. He drops his forehead to hers. Kagome's breathing increases. Her grip tightens on him. The air around them thickens.

Their gazes are locked, and Kagome raises on her tiptoes very slowly. The distance which is minimal between them is diminishing. Naraku pulls back shaking his head no and quickly unwraps her arms from him.

Stepping back, he takes long strides to the restroom and closes the door. Kagome blinks out from her trance. What was she about to do?

"Better yet, was I just rejected? And am I really disappointed and angry over it?"

Kagome huffs and walks over to the restroom. She can hear retching.

'Oh God, did the thought of us kissing make him sick?'

She snaps out of it hearing the toilet flush.

Pushing aside the embarrassment and disappointment. "Naraku are you alright?"

"Can I shower? And do you have mouthwash?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get everything ready for you. Just dump your clothes out of the bathing room next door down. There should be two extra tooth brushes in the medicine cabinet and mouth rinse when you go there."

Kagome goes to get a clean towel and one of Sōta's robes. He steps out and heads to the room and strips.

He takes his time while Kagome feels nervous thinking about what could be wrong with him. She brews some tea to help settle his stomach.

She long ago turned off the music and put his clothes to wash. She finished tidying up as well. Kagome is now pacing rubbing her arms.

"Watching you makes me dizzy."

She looks up at Naraku. The bath robe fits him short and his hair is wrapped up in the towel. She holds back the urge to giggle. His powerful legs are visible.

"Come sit on the couch."

He obliges sluggishly. She pours the tea and takes it over to him.

"You'll feel better. Please tell me what happened to you." The clear worry in her voice tangible.

Naraku sips some tea and rubs his head. "A dangerous game has begun."

Kagome tenses at the dead serious tone in his voice.

* * *

Sōta pays the taxi driver. Erin stands by looking at the darkened house.

'So empty and cold in all of the words meaning.'

"Hey, you okay?" Sōta inquires softly noticing the melancholic look on her pale face.

She nods. He brushes his knuckles lightly on her cheek before tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Smiling sheepishly and looking up Erin leans into his touch.

"If your heart is heavy with burdens don't hesitate to lighten the load. I'll listen without judgements."

She nods vigorously. "Truth, this is just a house not a home. For so long I became accustomed to it and became indifferent. Spending the night with you two reminded me how much different they are and it's a bit painful."

She waves her hands around. "Not that you two are at fault. I love spending my time with you. It's just feeling warmth makes you aware of the cold. You know?"

"No worries. I understand what you mean. Yeah, a lot of people don't know the difference between a house and a home."

He wraps his arms around her securely. "You can come over whenever you want. Call whenever you want. We are family now."

Erin whimpers as happy tears run freely burying her face into his chest. He embraces her tighter.

After a few moments of calming herself, Erin pulls back a little and offers a big warm smile.

"Thank you so much Sōta. Indeed, I have a great family. And know that I am here for you both as well." She kisses his cheek causing a blush to adorn his face. He's not used to stuff like that even from his sister.

He steps back nodding and ruffles her hair. Erin picks up the bag and turns towards the house.

"By the way, Predators are still superior kick ass warriors and xenomorphs are nothing but mindless breeders." She sticks out her tongue and runs up the stairs.

Sōta chuckles and is about to chase her but trips. That just makes Erin laugh harder. She waves goodnight as he reciprocates. He waits for her to go inside closing the door for him to walk off.

Kagome wanted him to take a taxi, but he prefers to take the metro.

* * *

Erin waits a few moments to adjust to the darkness. After becoming accustomed to the dark Erin walks over to the dining room table placing the large bag on top of it. A cold hard hand covers her mouth as a strong arm encircles her waist securing her tightly to a hard body behind. Erin's breathing practically stops.

Before she can even begin to struggle the man slams her against the wall face first. Erin cries out and her hair gets yanked painfully ripping out more cries from her. The man throws her over the center coffee table. Erin lifts her leg up and kicks him hard on the stomach. Grunting with some pain which just makes him angrier, he reaches out and yanks her by the ankle before she scrambles away.

Holding her up from the neck he slaps her hard causing her to fall to the ground. He kicks her in the stomach making her curl into herself feeling nauseous and without air. Leaning down he straddles her hips forcing her to be face up. She still can't see his face. His hands wrap around her dainty neck. Rin begins to struggle and buck up. Her hands encasing his trying to ease the pressure.

Erin scratches and tries to punch his hands away from the choke. Her vision is starting to fade with black spots dancing around. Erin feels panic setting in realizing she's about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. Tears from the strain slips down the sides of her eyes and blood trickles out from the corner of her lips.

'It's so painful.' That is the last coherent thought.

"Sesshōmaru…please…" Erin mouths the words because nothing can be heard. A loud thud is the final sound that is heard as the darkness finally consumes her.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is going well for all!

This chapter was a bit more violent but to be fair I had given a warning first chapter, "This will also get kind of dark at times.", hopefully I didn't take it too far.

Thanks to all those that review or read or favorite my story! I appreciate you all so very much!

To guest, I'll answer here since P.M. is not available. I don't understand where it says Sesshōmaru has one arm. I have read over and over yet cannot see it. If you find it let me know where since that would be a mistake on my part.

I have read many stories using ellipsis this way. Meaning omission and trailing a thought or statement off. Not a divider. If it is that offensive to you and more important than the content of the story, then by all means, it is your right to stop reading. I won't be angry.

I am not an official writer, expert in grammar or a real "author". I am doing this for fun and to simply share my imagination.

If more people feel this is disrespectful let me know and I might remove them from the story because I do care about my wonderful readers. It will take work to go back and change it but that can be done.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to iPod, Lana Del Rey (Gods and Monsters), Predators or Xenomorphs!

Till next chappy my wickeds!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

Erin wakes up with loud gasps and sits up immediately. She massages her neck tenderly. Her throat hurts so much. Matter of fact her whole body is sore. She remembers calling out Sesshōmaru's name in desperation. Conjuring a vision of him at the last minute. If she was going to die, she wanted the man she loves to be the last image.

She looks around and realizes it is her bedroom. 'How did I get up here? Where is that man?' She gets up clumsily and drained of energy. Erin flips the light switch, but nothing happens.

'He cut off the lights.' She knows where everything is by memory so getting around shouldn't be too bad. Going to the restroom, Erin grabs a nearby cup and runs the faucet before taking a sip.

The moonlight is peeking through the window, so it helps some. Straining her eyes some she looks in the mirror and gasps at the sight. Her cinnamon eyes are bloodshot from the strangulation. Her bottom lip split something ugly. Tears of frustration spill down her face but she can't feel relief yet.

'Where is he? Is he still here?' Erin runs awkwardly over to the closet in her room. She begins to rummage through looking for her father's wooden baseball bat. It's the only one Masato didn't sell.

With the grace of a cat that's high on catnip because the lack of oxygen, her coordination is off but she's quiet.

Erin walks down the still dark hallway in the second floor. The only phone accessible to her is downstairs by the kitchen. Masato doesn't allow her much privileges.

She's trying to listen for noises but cannot hear any. She peeks down the stairs with no success because the lights are still off all over the house.

Her breathing is a bit off. The strain on her sick heart is painful. How didn't she get a heart attack? Erin rubs her chest trying to alleviate the discomfort.

'What should I do?' After a moment of contemplation, she decides to climb out from her window.

Erin stealthily makes it back into her room closing the door without making a sound. She places the bat down by the window and begins to lift.

A manly slender hand pulls the window back down.

"That is not necessary."

Erin freezes, and her heart is about to burst out from her chest. She elbows whomever this man is.

There's an oomph sound. She grabs the bat and turns simultaneously swinging. The bat connects with the assailant's head. Not dropping the bat Erin runs for the door which is open. She curses for not hearing him walk in.

A strong hand grabs her wrist hard enough to drop the bat. He swings her around and pins her to the wall using his body. Her back hits the wall hard. One of his hands covers her mouth.

She bites down hard causing him to flinch, but his grip remains. One of his legs is in between hers so she can't kick either. His other hand has both her arms pinned against the wall above her head as well by the wrists.

She cannot see him and continues to struggle. He lifts her body up by the junction between her thighs. Erin watches morbidly as she ascends the wall. First, she sees his chest which is covered by a black fitted t-shirt.

Next his lean neck, smooth shapely lips, his sharp nose and finally his eyes. Erin gasps when her orbs connect well with her "assailant".

* * *

"What dangerous game?"

Naraku normally doesn't take narcotics but the headache wasn't going away, and it felt like a jackhammer was poking holes inside. He gulps them down with the tea.

He is hesitating. Basilisk's threat was real. Even he didn't sacrifice human girls in his "glory" days.

'But will not telling her give her a fighting chance against him?'

Kagome sits next to him and gently places her fingers smoothing over his brows. That snaps him out of his inner ponderings.

"I haven't seen you scowl since our first encounter." Her fingers continue to ease the scowl he wasn't even aware he had. "I can't help you unless you trust me."

He has a flash of the girl's eyes as she took her last breaths and how they turned blue in his mind. His jaw tightens just thinking Basilisk would do the same to the young woman in front of him.

She now is messaging the tense lines formed around his mouth delicately. Her brow scrunched up now in worry for him.

Placing the cup down Naraku grabs both her hands to still them.

"Why?"

Kagome looks puzzled. "Why what?"

"Why, are you so tender with me? Why do you care about my turmoil?"

She sighs heavily. Her blues saddened. "I know what it feels like to feel utterly alone. To feel like there's no way out."

He narrows his eyes. "Pity, I can do without priestess."

She shakes her head and huffs but then sighs again. "It isn't about pity but understanding and compassion."

She looks around thinking until she figures it out. "Are you familiar with the sayings, "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy", or "do unto others as you would have them do unto you"?"

He shakes his head stating clearly, he doesn't.

"The world would be a much different place if we tried to understand and care for each other. People do things for a reason. And perhaps extending a helping hand or lending an ear can make the world less cold. Make it less painful and help bear the burden."

He just remains looking at her hands still holding hers. It's not that he doesn't understand what she said. It's that he can't fathom someone having any compassion towards him. No one ever has.

'Not true Naraku. That first priestess did.' He gives himself a mental shake. 'No, it was for Onigumo. Not for me, Naraku.'

Therefore, Kagome is a precious enigma forever evolving that he must protect at all costs. Basilisk nor anyone else for that matter will harm her.

Nodding once he makes the decision to tell her. Naraku lowers their hands but doesn't let them go. Whenever they are close the pull intensifies if they do not touch.

"Basilisk as you know is a demon. After we left the gala he gave me his contact information and we met today."

He proceeds to tell her almost word for word what happened. He feels her shake and tears form in her doleful eyes. By the end she is crying, and it pulls something inside him yet again.

"How could he have killed a girl like that? Without remorse without a second thought?"

"I get the distinct feeling he has done that countless times throughout the centuries. There have always been human and demons alike that perform such acts." Kagome releases a shaky breath about to come undone. There is a lot to process. Basilisk is obviously out for revenge against the brothers but right now an innocent girl lost her life needlessly.

He pulls her into his arms and feels the shuddering sobs. This woman feels the loss as if she knew the victim personally. She's holding onto him as if he were a lifeline. Naraku lifts her onto his lap and tucks her head under his chin holding a bit tighter.

'Without a doubt, someone that must be protected at all costs.' His eyes glimmer red before turning back to hazel.

* * *

Sōta is in front of his old junior high school. He would have wanted to finish high school here.

'But it wasn't meant to be.' He fixes his hoodie under his jacket pulling it over his head. He walks to one of the backyards and climbs the tree to get in. He is athletic, so it isn't an issue to climb and get down. He heads towards the basketball hoops. Someone left a ball out. He strolls over and grabs it dribbling the ball before shooting it.

The ball goes in. 'Still got it.' He smiles and continues to do fake passes and fancy moves. In the new school he only participates in the gym classes when he must. He is so enthralled he doesn't notice when another guy makes it towards him until the ball is snatched away.

That unnerves him. The guy is dribbling the ball quickly enough too.

"Mind if I join you?" His voice is low and deep. The guy is taller than him about 6'3. His hair has a low fade in the back and the rest is a wavy crop light auburn in color. Stunning aqua eyes that stick out. He is very pale.

He has dark denim skinny fit jeans, burgundy t-shirt, long black hooded zipper gothic jacket and black punk boots. His tongue has one piercing and both ears have multiple piercings wherever there's space. Over his left brow is a small vertical black dagger. He can see part of a snake's black and yellow tattoo around his neck. It disappears into his back and into his front.

'Wonder how long the tattoo is?' He was taking all of him in and finally meets his aqua penetrating orbs. The mystery guy smirks discreetly.

Sōta realizes he was caught gawking. He coughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Sure, why not. Umm, my name is Sōta." He bows and extends his hand.

"Ryuu." He extends his hand. It's smooth and has a strong grip.

They commence to play and even though Sōta is much shorter it doesn't hinder him one bit. He's agile and quick but so is Ryuu.

After a few grueling and fun minutes. Ryuu removes his long-hooded jacket as Sōta removes his leather jacket and hooded zipper thin sweater. They are both just wearing their tees.

Ryuu sits on the ground knees bent up with his forearms resting on them. Sōta sits against the hoop legs stretched out panting.

"How old are you?" Ryuu takes out a cigarette from his jacket and lights it up.

Sōta exhales. "I am fifteen. What about you?"

Ryuu eyes him for a moment. "I'm nineteen." He gestures to the cigarette offering Sōta. He just shakes his head for an answer. He looks at his watch and notices the time. "I better go." He gets up.

Ryuu follows suit. "I could give you a ride.

"I don't want to seem rude, but we don't really know each other. Just because you didn't kill me here out in the open doesn't mean you can't drive me to a more secluded place."

Ryuu smirks and then barks out a deep throaty laugh. Sōta grins glad he didn't take offense even though he meant every word.

He steps up to Sōta towering over him. Ryuu's piercing aqua orbs connects with his. "I'm not a serial killer."

"Says the guy I just met." He raises an eyebrow.

Ryuu snickers, takes another puff and after a few moments releases it through his nose slowly.

"Fair enough. Do you have a phone?"

Sōta is skeptical but pulls it out anyway. Ryuu proceeds to tell him his number. "As a sign of good faith call me whenever you want to hang out or talk."

Ryuu bends down to pick up his jacket. Sōta already has his stuff on.

"So, it was good playing again, thanks." Sōta bows and straightens up to notice Ryuu is invading his space yet again.

"Couldn't help it. Saw something alluring and alone. Just had to come over." He steps up closer enough for their clothes to touch. "Make sure you call me. I'll be happy to entertain you again."

He backs away slowly pulling on his hood. Sōta is transfixed by those electrifying eyes. The only thing he sees is the reflection of his eyes and smoke coming from under the hood.

'Did that totally hot guy just come onto me?' A sense of betrayal washes over him. 'Why should it? Katsuo just used me.' Angry with himself he walks away.

* * *

A couple minutes go by and Naraku is running his hands through her hair. Being held like this by him has calmed her considerably. Kagome still has her hands around his waist.

"What are we going to do?" She sighs yet again and sits up a little frightened. "Are you poisoned?" Her big watery orbs searching his facial features for any signs. The glazed look he had has left some.

"I don't think so. I do think it was laced with something strong enough to make sure I was out."

"You don't feel something weird anywhere?" He shakes his head. She visibly relaxes a little.

"I have to tell you what I told Rin." Kagome proceeds to tell him what transpired. "Do you think it was alright for me to tell her everything?"

He stays staring at her thinking deeply. "Knowledge is power. It is the best weapon."

She nods agreeing and yawns as one of her hands tries to stifle it. "Sorry, we really didn't get any sleep."

He continues to play with her hair. Kagome leans back down onto his chest. "You know, she was worried for you. She told me you've been nothing but kind to her. You're not harmful and hoped I didn't think you were."

He is genuinely surprised. He figured the teen at worst, wouldn't want him near. At best, be very wary of him. 'She is someone special and admirable.'

His lips slightly tilt up which Kagome catches. "You're smiling!" She's smiling as if she uncovered something big. I mean big bad and guarded Naraku smiling over Rin's big heart.

He quickly covers it up. "You're seeing things."

"Well you never smile at me. Matter of fact you always look annoyed." She's pouting. This amuses him greatly. "I mean you go around kissing everyone." Oh, this is getting better by the moment.

"Not everyone." He wistfully twirls her hair.

"Fine, everyone but me." She bites the tip of her thumb still scowling.

He twirls some wayward strands playfully. "And that bothers you. Why?"

"That's it. I don't…" She stops and looks up at him feeling the weight of his stare. He looks genuinely intrigued.

She swallows deeply contemplating her next words when her mobile phone rings. Kagome stands up slipping off his lap gracefully and picks it up off a small table. Crisis avoided.

"Sōta, where are you?" She had forgotten all about him. 'What kind of older sister am I?'

"I'm on the bus now. I got side tracked playing some hoops at my old school."

She exhales. "Well that's fine but why didn't you take a taxi back?"

"I told you that's wasted money. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, just be careful and hurry."

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you sound so anxious?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just be mindful of strangers or suspicious people."

He would have made fun of her like call her a worried old hen like in the past but listening to the tone in her voice prompts him to shut it.

"I will Gome. See you soon."

"See you soon bro."

Sōta hangs up as she follows suit. Kagome turns to face Naraku. He's asleep on the couch still in sitting position. Whatever was put in his system is still there. She frowns still feeling worried for him. Truth be told she's worried for all of them. Basilisk is a dangerous older demon that performs ritual killings. Her body shudders yet again.

* * *

Inuyasha's ambers open wide as he jumps into a crouching position on a bed. He shakes his head trying to take away the fuzziness from his vision.

'What the hell happened?' Last thing he remembers was being jumped in the park. He looks down remembering the four bullets invading his torso.

His shirt and pants are off. He's only wearing his boxer briefs. Noticing there are small scars where the bullets had entered his body. It is odd since normally there are no traces of being shot in the past.

Demons have certain healing perks. Being stabbed or shot leaves no traces unless it is a katana with demon energy or…

"The bullets had poison." A feminine regal voice interrupts his train of thoughts. He relaxes his muscles.

She stands at about 5'5. Her white pin straight hair the very definition of pure silk. Her sharp golden orbs full of wisdom and knowledge framed by long bangs. All her facial features are sharp and refined with a tad of warmth that came with age. She is wearing a red stylish European sweater and tight leather black pants with high heel red ankle boots.

Akemi is the splitting image of his brother yet not. Sesshōmaru has grown into his looks and his gaze is unforgiving. Hers has softened a tad. Sesshōmaru is still considered a beautiful man but with masculine attributes.

Inuyasha's face sours. 'What the fuck was I thinking? Must be the poison, or?' He pictures his brother in Akemi's clothes. This causes him to laugh out loud.

He feels the bed dip as she sits with her legs crossed at the knees. "Picturing your brother in drag again." Not a question. He winces slightly feeling his stomach muscles contract painfully. How can she tell when his mind is in the gutter?

"Why are you here? Not that I'm ungrateful."

"Hearing you were coming in his stead I decided upon leaving Italy to join you."

"How did you find me?"

"I was having a late drink when I felt your aura even though you did well to hide it."

Inuyasha grunts. He didn't want to run into any demons from the council. The hotel most of them are staying in are near here. He purposely booked one a bit farther up to avoid them.

As demons you aren't supposed to draw attention to yourself. Therefore, masking one's aura is part of the deal. Only weakling demons cannot mask. There are times like when in battle that it naturally leaks out.

"Glad you were there otherwise who knows where they would have taken me. Did they hurt you?" His eyes look concerned taking in her body to make sure nothing is wrong.

"There were two more up in the trees. I dispatched them without incident. I gave you my blood to help yours counter the strong poison."

He lies his head down onto her lap. She starts to comb through his hair.

"I know you're stubborn, prideful and believe to be unstoppable just like your brother but please reconsider doing this alone. Whomever is behind this has been plotting for a while."

"Who could it be? Sesshōmaru believes it is someone that knows our ways. They had attacked him on a night he turned into his dog form."

"And yet the both of you want to walk around without security detail. Do not be reckless needlessly. You aren't less for needing extra hands."

He smirks. "Growing soft mother?"

She yanks one of his strands out painfully. He growls feeling the sting from the pull. The mirth is plain for him to see.

They play around and call each other mother and son sometimes in sarcasm or just to tease. Their relationship isn't one of parent and sibling though. There is mutual respect and understanding there and it didn't come easy by any means. Indeed, life occurrences either pull people apart or pulls them together.

He yawns, and she pushes him up. He grumbles but complies. Akemi picks herself up pushing her back against the headboard and pats her lap. Inuyasha places his head once more on her lap.

Akemi covers his body with the thick comforter and continues to comb his hair lulling him into rest. Inuyasha tries to stave off sleep but his body is still fighting the poison and he feels so warm and secure.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Sleep Inu. I will watch over you." His eyes flutter close and do not open.

* * *

He leans down into her ear. "I am going to release you however you need to calm down. Can you do that?"

Erin nods and feels both his hands release their grip on her. He lowers her to the ground slowly and steps back straightening up.

Erin rubs her wrists and bites her bottom lips. "I am sorry for hitting you." Her voice is raspy.

"That's a solid swing which is good." He touches the right side of his head. Blood is slowly trickling down.

She flinches finally seeing the dark liquid. There's still no light but that coming from the windows.

"I didn't know who you were. I truly am sorry." Some of her words are choppy. Getting choked has that effect.

Katsuo nods and studies her closely. He of course has excellent nocturnal vision. There are ugly marks upon her frail neck. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her lip is busted. She feels shy under the scrutiny. As if he's cataloging all her features.

"Come, you need to decide what to do about the attacker." He steps back and walks out of her bedroom. Erin exhales and follows behind him. Her back is throbbing with pain. Being slammed on the coffee table didn't feel like much then.

"He is still here? Is he free?" Her hands begin to shake as she continues to follow him into the first floor.

"I left him tied up." Katsuo doesn't know what to think. He was outside in his car when his acute hearing picked up a struggle. He got out of the car and walked towards the stairs in front of the house.

It wasn't until he heard whimpers and gasping that he pushed the door open. Following the sounds of desperation for breath he went to the dining room.

She mouthed the words with a slight raspy last breath as her glazed eyes met his briefly, _"Sesshōmaru, please…",_ the girl had confused him with his father.

He flung the man into the wall knocking him out effortlessly. The disturbing part was the man's scent.

Her heart was beating so fast and that combined with the lack of oxygen must have knocked her out. He could see her chest expanding and contracting. Katsuo decided to lift her head up to open her air ways more.

In strangulation if the person loses consciousness but the pressure is released immediately they can wake up in seconds. However, if the pressure remains it can take anywhere from four to five minutes for brain death to occur.

He snaps out from his thoughts hearing her stop before descending the stairs. She makes a beeline for the kitchen. Katsuo follows her. Even if the attacker wakes up makes no difference, He found some rope and tied him to a chair.

She reaches for a bottle in a cabinet and takes a pill. She swallows it with some difficulty. Her throat is quite sore. She grabs a water bottle from the counter and sips it gradually. She massages her chest area and takes soothing breaths. Her hands are still shaking and she's a few moments from breaking down. He can tell she's fighting it though.

"I am so very grateful you're here. But why are you?" She knows who he is. Her love's son. They only met last night for the first time and barely interacted. 'How does he know where I live?'

Katsuo is at a loss. He wasn't planning on interacting with her. He wanted to know more about who this girl is. His attempted death, the wall separating his parents. He clenches his fist and jaw tautens, but she sees neither.

'How would she? With her dull human senses.' Katsuo forces himself to calm. "I wanted to know why my father interacts with you so much." He's not lying at all. He's just omitting other reasons. His father wouldn't be so happy if he knew what he was doing.

Erin looks shocked. They haven't done anything really. She dreams and fantasizes about them doing things but that's all. Little does Erin know that one of those "dreams" was very real.

"He has business with my brother. I visit the museum often. That is all."

He knows she's lying through her teeth. His father hasn't mentioned anything but he's off kilter. Katsuo will bet his fortune it's because of this insignificant human girl. Even though in human terms they are the same age. He is older than her by centuries. The experiences alone and the differences will never be understood by her kind.

"Time to see your assailant." He makes his way back towards the basement with Erin hot on his heels. She's scared, he can sense it, but she presses on regardless. "Do not worry. He is unable to move."

He heard the heart downstairs beat faster as well as the breathing pattern change meaning he's waking. "Apparently he shut off all the lights. I left them off thinking it better to not attract attention. Perhaps it's time you turn them on."

She nods and makes it to the circuit box around a corner. Erin's been here enough times in the dark to know where everything is courtesy of her brother. The house starts to light up. Well the places that were turned on before she left. Odd, before leaving for the gala she remembers leaving no lights on.

'So then why is the light upstairs on?' She can see the light from atop the stairs. Erin walks towards the light switch for the basement against the wall. Taking a deep breath Erin resumes her walk back to where Katsuo was. He's waiting for her there.

"Where is the culprit?"

He starts to walk the opposite side towards where the windowsill is located. Erin treads carefully thinking something might jump at her. 'He's tied up Erin. Relax and breathe.' She's trying to talk through her frayed nerves.

Katsuo stops in front of a sitting man. Erin steps past him and tilts her head trying to get a better view of his face since his head is facing down.

The man slowly lifts his head and his eyes meets hers. Erin covers her mouth and jumps back right into Katsuo's chest. He steadies her and can feel the tremors rocking her body. Katsuo now knows his suspicion was correct.

* * *

Sesshōmaru arrives at his museum with Ari and Ugo by his side. The last thing he expected was to get a phone call this evening from security. There are multiple flashing red lights and sirens loudly ringing. His grey long wool trench flaps open with the wind as he makes his way up the museum stairs outside. He ignores it and stops atop the stairs.

A detective walks towards him talking on a phone. He hangs up and bows his greeting. He's not that tall and looks up at Sesshōmaru.

"Mr. Taishō, I am detective Tanaka." He extends his hand but all Sesshōmaru does is look at it with a deadpan look on his face.

The man in his forties with peppered hair coughs and retreats his hand. "Right, please step this way. Do be careful since this is an indoor active crime scene."

There is barricade tape everywhere. The detective leads him to a side door of the museum since they already inspected that entrance.

"The security system was completely disabled. There is no footage of the culprit or culprits." First words he utters to the detective.

No one is allowed access into the museum once security kicks into full shut down. He received a call because the system being overridden triggered an alarm and did not restart like it is expected to do.

Sesshōmaru himself has an alarm at the estate to alert him when something triggers the museum security system. When it shuts off there is a security measure that's supposed to kick in and take over. It did not, and he wants to know why.

"Exactly, we wanted to know who has complete access to the system." They are all in the main security office. Ari and Ugo are looking through some panels.

"You are looking at them."

The detective looks at Ari and Ugo. 'His personal security made the system?' He does not want to sound ignorant, so he keeps that quiet as they work. They are trying to get the system back on.

"What did you find besides disabling the system, breaking and entering, detective?"

Detective Tanaka sighs wondering if he should tell him now since the investigation is just starting. The system starts to go back up in small parts. Ugo stares at a screen that's coming into view.

"Lord Taishō." The tone in his voice is one of disgust and that catches Sesshōmaru's attention. He stands up and walks over to the screen where Ugo is. His golden orbs narrow slightly as a slow low growl only noticeable to Ari and Ugo is released. He sees two naked female bodies lying sprawled at the feet of Toga's new statue.

One seems young. The other he recognizes. Yoko, his secretary. The rage he is experiencing at this moment is bordering on painful. Desecrating his father's legacy with a mere child and someone he values as a person which is hard to come by for him, is extremely unforgivable.

The detective looking as all three men stare at the screen he moves over to them. "This is an unfortunate way to find out. Do you recognize any of them Mr. Taishō?"

He has a brief flash of Yoko being so happy that she was getting married. He remembers the day it rained, and she told him blushing while handing him papers of the news while at the museum stairs outside.

He had helped Yoko and her partner, Hana obtain a legal partnership certificate that equals marriage in Tokyo. Two months from the gala courtesy of Sesshōmaru, they were flying to marry in Hawaii.

"I do not know of the young girl, but the young woman is, was my personal secretary."

"My sincere condolences." A man walks in interrupting and whispers something to the detective which of course all three demons present hear.

"The victims seem to be drained of blood." The detective straightens up and nods. The man leaves the room once more as the detective turns to face Sesshōmaru once more.

"If you do not mind remaining here for a bit. I will return shortly." He bows and walks out.

All three listen to make sure no one is around.

"How did anyone decipher the system?" His voice is controlled, and both know they better come up with good answers.

"There are no visible traces master." Ugo brings up a video footage from earlier. It cuts off at seven on the dot. The museum was closed today due to the gala last night. The clean-up crew was done by five today.

Ari has been on one of the computers nonstop. He hasn't said a word till now. "This isn't a mere hacker but not God. Give me some time lord Sesshōmaru."

They cannot do a sweep with the police here. They will have to wait and Sesshōmaru isn't feeling very patient now. He hasn't stopped looking at the human life snuffed without a second thought.

Put on such horrible display. This is a personal message to him. Someone is inviting him to play a dangerous game. Sesshōmaru is not for games. He has always been blunt and to the point.

'You will learn soon enough games are for the weak and the doomed.' His face reflects nothing of the hatred running through his veins for the unknown killer.

* * *

Taking of his chucks at the door and locking behind him, Sōta walks into the apartment. He spots the two asleep on the couch. He does a double take just to make sure he's seeing correctly. Even rubs his eyes. Yes, that is his sister lying against Naraku's side with her legs tucked at her side. He is in sitting position.

He's at a loss on what to do. Have things progressed this fast between them. Naraku's demon senses someone watching, and rouses awake. He feels the warm body next to him. His demon had known the moment she tucked herself into his side. His arm had curled instinctively around her.

Sōta waves at him and Naraku slightly nods in turn. He tries to shift Kagome over but the grip she has on the robe holds tight. Sōta smirks and shakes his head once. He knows once his sister has a firm grip in her sleep it's like she gains superhuman strength. To move her you need the jaws of life. He points towards her bedroom and leaves to shower.

He left Naraku to fend for himself. Narrowing his eyes, he carefully shifts her body once again into his lap. Feeling he has a nice grip he shifts forward and gets up holding her bridal style.

She mumbles something in gibberish and holds onto him tighter snuggling into his covered chest. He walks slowly not to disturb her sleep. Pushing the door open as quietly as possible using his foot Naraku walks in.

It seems something chucked up different shades of purple all over the bedroom. Drapes, sheets, comforter, pillow cases, closet, shelves and lavender walls. Walking towards the full-size bed he contemplates the best way to deposit her without disturbing her sleep. He bends down and gently starts to slip her off him.

That superhuman grip turns into a death grip. She won't budge and pulls into him tighter. 'This is absurd. Just remove her hands.' He removes his arms from under her legs and shoulders.

Naraku grabs her wrists to get her to release and pauses for a moment just looking at the light scarring and raised skin around them. It disturbs him in such a primal way his eyes glint red. Kagome whimpers and that snaps him out of his dark thoughts. Clear liquid forms underneath her closed eyes and slowly trickles down her face.

He knows what she must be seeing and experiencing. His constant receiving rejections, his intangible heart, his abhorred existence, his shame, his demise, his very core being tortured endlessly in his domain for centuries without reprieve.

'That cursed bond! Why did I save her?' Naraku doesn't do pity or sympathy and suddenly that dormant part in him that cares for no one scoffs at his recent weakness in disgust. Gripping harder he goes to remove her hands from the robe when her glistening orbs snap open. She takes a ragged breath while adjusting to her surroundings.

His eyes are cold as ice as they bore into hers and for a moment it's hell itself she sees reflecting there. Her eyes gain determination.

Kagome shakes her head clearing her throat. "I won't let you." She says it with such conviction and authority. 'I won't let you withdraw into yourself.'

Raising an eyebrow in a challenge Naraku is about to say something when she cuts him off. "There is no judgment here. No one is better. No one is worse."

'What are her eyes conveying?' He tilts his head trying to gage her. There is something else in those blues.

Closing her eyes, she releases her grip and he straightens up. Kagome exhales, opens her glistening orbs and wipes them with her sleeves.

"I know it's selfish but…" She looks up into his eyes… "I want to sleep peacefully, and I know you do too for at least one time."

That's right it's a two-way street. He relieves nightly her moments of despair as well. The pain and torment she inflicted upon herself. To forget her family's embarrassment at her behavior. To bleed out her feelings of inadequacy. The desperate pleas of wanting it all to fade to black for the last time.

"Please…" Her voice is soft and so heart wrenching. The remaining hardened part of his demon lurking inside is reminded once again why he resonates with her. Naraku steps back and he can see the instant heartbreak in her blues.

He ignores the dark part of himself telling him this is a pathetic familiar road he's trekking through. Naraku walks to the other side of the bed and slips off his slippers. She never takes her eyes off him. He opens the robe, takes it off and throws it onto a small chair. He is wearing navy-blue boxer briefs. Her cheeks gain color and warm considerably. Those boxer briefs leave nothing to the imagination.

Her eyes widen noticing he's not even erect. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG…' That is about all she can think of in her seriously wicked mind.

He lifts the covers and slips inside. His hands remain above the covers over his stomach. Kagome turns her body to face him smiling like the cat that got the cream. Her hands cradle her head acting as a pillow and lying on her side. He continues to stare at the ceiling.

"Thank you Naraku. I know right now you probably want to be far…" He chimes in stopping her from saying anything else.

"It is troubling. That being here feels…natural." He cannot believe he admitted that. "feels like it was yesterday we were literally trying to erase each other's existence." He smirks bitterly. "One of us succeeded."

Kagome feels like a bucket of ice was just dumped over her head. Her stomach queasy in an uncomfortable way. What can she say about that? It is true, all of it is. Kagome swallows down the painful lump trying to escape. Her eyes well up once more. The most painful truth is she wouldn't have changed anything. She couldn't. He had to be stopped and yet she understands why he did everything.

His head turns to look at her. She looks so small and vulnerable lying there with such sadness. One hand stretches out from underneath her head and lands between them palm up. Naraku looks at her hand lying on the bed.

Her voice is soft yet with resolve. "I can't change our past. All I can do is move forward and offer a clean slate."

Death is absolution. Does she know what she is offering? To extend your hand with trust to someone like him? Naraku tentatively places his hand on top of hers. She slowly interlocks her fingers with his, grip unwavering. Leaning towards her slightly his other hand wipes the tears threatening to escape. They remain looking at each other for some time before sleep comes to claim them.

* * *

As much as Katsuo wants to release his hold he knows he is the only reason she's still standing. Erin shakes her head denying what she's seeing. Masato, her own brother tried to kill her. She closes her orbs and hopes when she opens them back up he isn't tied up there.

Opening them back up it's not any different. The tears begin to slide down and she backs up into Katsuo a little more as if trying to disappear. Masato glares at her no traces of remorse.

"Why?" Her voice is hoarse and so small.

"Well, waif, you're not a good listener. Staying out overnight and going to parties."

She gasps totally bewildered. "You would kill me for that?"

"It wasn't enough to do that. I just wanted to scare you."

"Scare me? You hurt me. I couldn't breathe. Did you forget about my heart condition?"

He sighs in annoyance and completely ignores what she said. "Untie me waif."

Katsuo knows this is a relative of hers due to his demonic senses, but what exactly? He must play the part of not knowing a thing. "Who is this person to you?"

"My brother." She releases a whimper.

He stares at Masato in disgust.

"Technically, half anyway." He smiles disturbingly trying to loosen the rope.

"I can't do this anymore. This abuse." Her voice picks up both in anger and pitch even though it hurts her throat. "What have I ever done to you?!"

"Being born." He sneers out.

Erin cannot believe what she's hearing at all. She steps forward slowly and even though Katsuo is reluctant to let go he does because she pries loose.

"I gave you so many chances and you wouldn't stop. Keeping quiet and not telling a single soul, for dad, for mom, because I love you still." She stops in front of him. "No more Masato." She raises her hand and punches him hard. His head jerks back. The girl has a mean hook.

Erin turns and runs upstairs. She has no one left. 'What am I going to do?' Looking around it's like the walls are closing in on her. She slides down a nearby wall in the living room still in darkness and falls apart. Her silent crying is more disturbing. Her legs are bent at the knees tucked into herself, hands covering her face.

Katsuo picks up some nearby duct tape and walks towards the lowlife maggot in front of him. He crouches down in front of him, so they are eye level. Masato's mouth is bleeding.

"What are you doing?" The cowardly bitch tries to sound unafraid. Katsuo ignores him and Masato struggles in earnest. The tall teen grips his hair painfully tight to hold the head still. "No, oomph." Katsuo wraps the tape around his mouth three times and cuts it off.

He leans forward a breath away from this waste of space causing Masato to pull back in fear. "Touch a single strand of her hair ever again and they will not find the dust from your rotten worthless bones."

Masato is shaking feeling utter terror now. There is a serious dangerous glint in those grey eyes and a promise in that voice. He proceeds to wraps it three more times across his face to cover his ears and finally the same to cover his scared shitless eyes.

Katsuo stands up admiring his handy work and kicks the cherry wood chair backwards causing Masato to fall painfully onto his back and head. He groans out in pain. Leaving someone without their senses is an effective form of torture. It can break many.

He skips stairs and reaches the top passing the dining room following the silent cries. Erin is still in the same position. He wants to leave her in her misery. She should get not solace or respite and yet watching her shaking form huddled up against a corner bruised, battered isn't pleasing to him.

He sits next to her and she doesn't even stir. His legs bent at the knees, arms resting on them and back against the wall, Katsuo stares ahead into the blank TV screen. His body is close to hers, barely touching. She knows he's there and can feel his body heat but does nothing, just continue to silently weep. No words of comfort or a warm embrace but nonetheless, the suffocating weight is lessening. She's not alone this moment.

* * *

Sora rubs her tummy affectionately. Her mates had left with Sesshōmaru some time ago with an emergency at the museum. She knows they're fine. Their bonds allow such a phenomenon.

Mates have many abilities. They can feel each other's presence and emotions. Of course, they must allow it because it can be blocked by either party involved. Distance can affect it but the strong bonded doesn't suffer that fate.

She's pacing for another matter entirely. They say guilt weighs heavy and it is true. It feels like the great pyramid from Egypt is stacked upon her chest.

'Promises, are not meant to be broken. Even death cannot break it…right father?'

"Sora." Katsumi has been calling her cousin and yet no response. She places a soft hand to her arm. It startles Sora right away and jumps.

"Katsumi, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry, but I called you several times. Are you feeling unwell?"

She shakes her head once. "I am just worried about my mates and Sesshōmaru."

"The security system had a breach. I am sure by now the boys are fixing it as we speak. Come let us sit."

They both walk towards the living space that has a chimney and sit on the sofa.

"I am so jealous of you."

Sora turns to face her cousin stunned. "But, why?"

"You are with child. And I feel guilty because you and your mates have been trying for years. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond happy for the three of you."

Her smile brightens. "I have Kat and he's everything I could ever hope to have in a son and more." Her smile fades a little. "But I wanted to have so many pups with Sesshōmaru."

Sora places a hand over Katsumi's. "If I can finally have one then you have a solid chance. Technology is making miracles."

Katsumi nods. "It's not only that. Sora, you are blessed with two mates where as I have none. Do you know the absurdity in that statement?"

Sora feels for her blood. She is kind, giving and loving. Having a mate is more than companionship its having the other half of your soul to demons.

"Being married is just as beautiful Sora."

"Don't try and smooth things over. You know exactly what having a mate means."

"Sesshōmaru loves you Sumi."

"Then why not become mates? His demon side refuses to acknowledge me and everyday it's getting more unbearable." The tears begin to run free.

What can she say that would ease her? Nothing, her husband is the only one that can take away that pain. Sora cannot even imagine being rejected that way from her soulmates. That fear keeps that pyramid in place.

"On the trip, mother Akemi told me of a ritual. That was the real reason we went to Italy. She met up with an old warlock friend."

Sora pays close attention.

"There is a way to become mates, but it is considered taboo. Subjugate the demon and perform the mating."

Sora's orbs widen digesting said words. "Subjugate…" Sora gasps loudly. "You mean seal Sesshōmaru's demon into officially mating you?"

"Just until the ritual is completed. I have yet to tell him. To say I fear his response is mildly put." She grabs Sora's hands. "I am desperate for my husband to completely love me. And now with this girl reappearing…I have to convince him."

"Not having a mate is difficult, I know, but Sumi, it isn't right."

"That is easy for you to say." She pulls her hands free and stands up. "You have two that are unconditional to you. Unless you have experienced this grief for centuries, you have no right."

Sora stands up with pleading eyes. "I am beyond blessed and therefore I don't personally know but even I know forcing something that doesn't exist will only makes things much worse."

Katsumi slaps Sora hard enough to sting. She holds her face stunned by the action. Never had her cousin hurt her on purpose. When they sparred in the past, yes, but not like this.

"How dare you say our love doesn't exist?!" Katsumi shakes her head. "I thought we were like sisters."

"It is because we are like sisters that I must tell you the truth." She extends her hand towards Katsumi, but Katsumi pulls away.

"Never mind, I will talk to him. I don't need you to support me. I have mother Akemi on my side like always." She walks away heading upstairs to hers and Sesshōmaru's bedroom.

Sora rubs her tummy feeling as if she betrayed her cousin. It's as if the very universe is telling her to act. 'Sesshōmaru isn't going to go through with it anyway. And if he does?'

She sits down clumsily on the sofa. Looking at her growing tummy. "I bet you're happy to be in there precious, aren't you? The world is a scary complicated place. But when you do come out, mommy will make sure to provide a safety buffer."

* * *

"The system is completely back up however installing a new impenetrable firewall will take some time." Ugo sighs quietly. His brother is still trying to find a mark of origination. He knows it came from Tokyo city. He was able to do that much and even that was hard.

"Who do you think could have done this Ari?" He takes a sip of coffee.

"Probably the same culprit behind the attacks."

For about a year and a half now someone has been targeting Sesshōmaru. Coming after his associates, his family and finally Sesshōmaru so discreetly and well thought out it looked totally coincidental.

They went for the business side of things for the associates. For example, cutting deals, buying from under them or sabotaging potential new partners and horizons. With the family it would be hate letters, indirect threats or even made up scandals.

The last time he was attacked personally it was the night he ran free in his smaller dog form. The night he met Erin. Tonight, they killed two people. Things are progressing into morbid and deadly.

"I haven't seen our master this perturbed in a while. And then this Erin girl shows up. Think they are connected?"

"Do not mention her name to me again Ugo." Ugo can feel his brother's seriousness.

"I'm just trying to connect the dots." Ugo is being careful not to provoke his brother's wrath. Last time he was unconscious for a week. "The timing is a coincidence? But life has taught us better than that."

All that can be heard for the next minute is Ari's almost nonexistent typing. "Coincidence exists to those that do not grasp cause and effect nor see who's pulling the strings."

Ugo contemplates his brother's words and believes the same thing. They don't always agree but with things of this nature they do. He knows not to push it any further, for now anyway. But how to approach their lord with this theory?

"What are we going to do about our mate's hidden troubles?" Ari continues to look at the screen still probing for the exact origin of the hack as he spoke.

This catches Ugo off guard. Ari isn't the type to discuss these things. Normally he leaves the emotional dissecting or amending to him. So, he too has noticed Sora's peculiar behavior. She's obviously harboring something important enough to affect her emotional state and enough for Ari to bring it up.

"We could just ask her. She's never lied to us." Ugo takes another sip as he rolls his stiff shoulders.

"It is a lie. That is why she's so off kilter and stressed." Ari points out.

Once again Ugo is astonished by his twin. "A lie would be…" He says no more. Lying is something sensitive to both brothers because it implies betrayal.

And it does not mean lying about overspending on clothes, or at what time did said person get home, or even if something eaten and sexual encounter was gratifying. And in there lies the problem, Sora doesn't lie about anything even over minute things.

Their intuition is correct, and this isn't just any fib or omission. It can change absolutely everything and rock foundations.

* * *

Sesshōmaru was taken to identify the body along with Yoko's fiancé. He had called her and given the devastating news. His arms are the only things holding her up. Comforting someone in grief is not part of his repertoire. All he can do is offer an embrace. He will pay for all the funeral expenses when the time comes.

He feels the loss. Yoko was an exceptional secretary and someone he trusted with business matters and even on some personal level. He is beyond livid. Whomever committed this atrocity will receive no mercy and will beg, plead for an inch of it.

The police are trying to find out the young girl's identity to inform her family. He cannot fathom receiving a call like that about Katsuo. Hana is screaming into his chest and he pulls her tighter. He knows what it feels like to experience such a deep loss. It can be debilitating. His demon is seething and wants blood. Ari and Ugo had better get results soon. Things have escalated too quickly, and he needs answers.

Some time later looking at his watch which reads Nine at night, Sesshōmaru stops in front of a taxi. He just dropped off Hana. Luckily her sister is with her. He's about to get into the car when his phone vibrates. It is Ari.

"Do you have a location?"

"Yes, lord Sesshōmaru. A library in the city called Mysteries and Lore." He proceeds to tell him the location. "How should we proceed?" He's asking if they should hack video surveillance or inform the police.

"I want this done as quickly as possible. Informing the incompetent will do us no favors."

"I will get started right now. Ugo can meet…" His master interrupts.

"I do not need protection send him to the estate." He hangs up. Sesshōmaru has well trained security and killers at his disposal. In truth there's only a handful of people he trusts with his family's safety.

Inuyasha, Ugo, Ari and Kōga. His phone vibrates once more. He looks at it intrigued. He contemplates not answering but thinks better of it.

"Mother."

"Beloved son, how are you?"

"What do you want?"

"How cold. We have not spoken for some time."

"I'm rather busy."

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" His mother always seems to be able to tell even though he sounds the same he always does when talking to her. She receives silence.

"Fine, I am in New York with your brother. He was attacked." She proceeds to tell him what took place. "The poison they used would have killed a lesser demon or what he once was. My blood is helping him fight it."

To say Sesshōmaru is disturbed at how close his brother came to being taken down is an understatement. "How is he?"

"Hasn't woken up yet but I can feel his healing."

"The both of you need to return immediately."

"Inuyasha is attending the crucial council meeting. I am with him so do not worry, for either of us."

"I wasn't worried." He can feel her smirk. "Whoever is behind all of this made a move here as well. I will call you later to explain."

"Beloved son, tread carefully. A clear head prevails, a muddled head fails." She can almost taste her son's anxiousness and fury.

"Hn…" They both hang up. He had tried calling and texting his son since before leaving the museum and not getting an answer is troubling. He gets into the taxi.

Sesshōmaru always looks indifferent, calm, calculating and regal. His demeanor screams authority and respect. An impenetrable wall. His eyes though reveal what nothing else does. If people can tell is because he wills it.

There are only three people that can decipher his real state of mind against his wishes. His mother, sometimes Inuyasha and Rin once upon a time. If they gazed into his eyes right now, they would see how weary he was. Centuries worth.

* * *

"Commendable work. Your skills are unmatched. Will they find out?"

"The computer and location used, yes, however I'm not worried."

A balloon snifter is seen being swirled by a naked muscled pale man's arm. A slim curvy caramel skinned woman with eyes to match and long curly black hair stands up from the floor behind a leather couch facing the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her body.

She bends and gives the man a thorough kiss before smiling mischievously at the male that entered. She walks off with a slight limp which causes a snicker from the tall man she just passed. It is a spacious study with books. The window is open, even so the smell of sex permeates inside. Both men hear the door click shut after her departure.

The arm swirls the cognac once more and bends his naked knee. "Is there something else you want to ask?"

"Was it necessary to use a young girl?" His voice is casual not reproachful at all.

"My message needs to be clear. No one is safe from my plans, no method left unexplored. Besides young blood has such a wonderful taste." He smiles sinfully.

The younger male turns to leave knowing nothing can be done. He agreed to follow without complaints.

"Ryuu." All mirth is gone from the older man. "Never question my actions just do as you're told. Remember why we are doing this. Compassion is a weakness open for exploitation, yes?" That wasn't really a query.

He knows he's right. After all, he was taught that lesson long ago. There's no turning back, is there? "Yes, uncle, please excuse my oversight."

"Enjoy the night it is quite beautiful. I have many toys you can play with." Mirth makes an appearance once again.

"I might just do that uncle, have a goodnight." Ryuu walks towards the door still somewhat conflicted.

"You as well dragon spirit." Basilisk smiles and takes a sip. Tonight, certainly was a good night. One brother was bested almost losing his life. The other losing control of his surroundings."

"The fun is just beginning." He starts to laugh deep and feral.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my splendid wickeds! Hope all is well for everyone. =)

This is lengthy, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Things are starting to unravel. I might break up this story with another arc. I don't want it to become too long as it did with the other story I have.

I appreciate and look forward to all reviews, questions, requests and critiques you might have. If you follow, or read silently, or review, or favorite this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

Erin moves slightly. The tense muscles ache and she regrets moving at all. Her eyes adjust. It's daylight and the sun is peeking through the windows. For a moment she wonders if everything had been a nightmare, but the aches tells her different.

"Are you fully awake?"

She gasps and finally realizes she's lying up against Katsuo's shoulder. They are still sitting on the floor. He had stayed even after she fell asleep exhausted from crying and the previous struggle with Masato.

She will no longer call him brother. She clears her still sore throat. "I am. Thank you so very much for staying, for everything." No, she will not cry for what she thought was her brother.

He is still looking out the window. She sits up cracking her body. He stands up effortlessly.

"It isn't my business how you handle your relative. My father, however is." He turns and crouches in front of her staring into her tired eyes. "Do not involve my father in your affairs. He has a wife and family to look after."

Erin nods feeling ashamed that his son somehow knows she has feelings for his father. He stands up and heads towards the door.

"Wait Katsuo." She stands up with some difficulty and limps towards him. "I have no right to ask anything of you especially after you saved me last night and how you feel about me. But, please, do not tell anyone what happened here."

This girl surprises him. He figured she would want to run straight to his father's arm for protection. Instead she asks him not to tell a soul and feels the shame radiating from her. He looks at her, really looks at her. He has perfect night vision but seeing the sunlight reflect on her face, bruised and battered, natural beauty still radiates strongly from her. Light, peace and love. This young woman puts the sun to shame.

That is why she must stay far away from his father. "I won't say a word. You keep your end as well."

She smiles and nods even though the thought of never seeing or hearing Sesshōmaru's voice again, stabs her very soul.

"I promise and thank you for last night once again." She bows and straightens up. He nods slightly, opens the door and walks out.

Erin closes the door and presses her forehead against it. A knocking on the door startles her. Raising on her toes she looks through the peephole.

She opens the door. "Here is a number in case you need representation. Do not worry about expenses. My number is on the back."

Her eyes well up with tears. Although he doesn't want her near Sesshōmaru, he still offers help. "Thank you seems such cheap words." Two tears fall free.

She hugs him totally catching him off guard. His arms are hovering above her not knowing where to place them. She just as quickly pulls back offering another grin. He lowers his arms.

Shaking the brief awkward exchange. "Your brother is still tied up. Do you want me to free him?" She hesitates for a moment but shakes her head. She'll decide what to do later.

Katsuo walks back out hearing the door close. His family taught him manners and empathy. He gave her his lawyer's card. She handles all his legal affairs. He is protected as he is still a minor in the eyes of the law.

It is to make sure he isn't being exploited, abused or mistreated in the industry or even at home. She is apart from his family's lawyer. Katsumi took it to heart but Sesshōmaru thought it a great idea.

It took a lot of spending time with his mom and doing what she wanted to appease her fears and apprehension. Convincing his mother, he didn't want to be emancipated from them took a toll and effort.

He looks at his phone. He lied to his father last night. Katsuo knows something must be up if his father tried hard to get in contact with him. To ease his father's concern, he texted stating he was at a play thing's house.

'Wonder what happened?' His father didn't elaborate. Getting in the car he looks once more to the house. 'Just who are you?' She's not a reincarnation and yet she has no memories of her past. She died without a doubt from what he was told. He needs to find out.

One thing is clear to him. Erin/Rin, is a danger to his family. He cannot prove, won't dare to even say it out loud. This girl is the reason his father won't mate his mother. He drives off heading back to the estate.

Erin puts the card in her back pocket. Looking towards the entrance to the basement she shivers. She wants to check on him but doesn't have the nerves yet. Instead, she walks upstairs slowly wanting to soak in her tub. She has a lot of decisions to make but right now she needs to relax her weary body and mind. Even if it's only for a little while.

* * *

Kagome stretches hearing Breathe Me play from her phone. It's her alarm song so that means it's six o'clock. That was the best sleep of her life. She looks at the empty side of the bed where Naraku had slept on.

Smiling and giggling while rolling around her bed Kagome looks completely young. She stops wondering if he left. She gets up almost falling by the tangled sheets hugging her body. Dismissing the sheets and righting herself Kagome sprints out of her bedroom. Looking around and hearing noises coming from the kitchen Kagome heads to the source.

Skidding on the floor she comes to a stop watching Naraku making breakfast. He is shirtless wearing just his pants and slippers. He is stirring pancake batter. She covers her mouth with both hands from releasing the giggle that wants out.

"How long are you going to stare me down?"

Her face turns bright red. "Well it's not every day I get to see the great Naraku making breakfast."

"The great Naraku, I'll have to remember that." Kagome jumps from Sōta's sudden words coming from behind her.

She places a hand to her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sure your heart beating out of your chest isn't my doing." Her brother runs next to Naraku wearing his pajamas avoiding Kagome's wrath.

She turns another shade of red. Naraku turns his face just to look at her flaming red face. He smirks and continues to prepare breakfast.

"Can't wait to eat! I'm going to get ready." Sōta twirls his fingers at his sister and heads to the restroom.

Kagome rolls her eyes nevertheless smiling. "I'm going to get ready for the day. I'll be back." He nods without looking. She heads back.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha came out of the shower and is getting dressed. Akemi is having dessert after they had late dinner. Against her better wishes he went to the meeting in the afternoon not wanting her to go in his stead saying it was dangerous.

She had received a call from her beloved son as promised and explained what happened back home. When Inuyasha returned form the meeting she made the mistake of telling him what occurred.

"Taking the jet back. Do you honestly think I am going to sit my ass here while some bitch messes with us?!" He tugs his shirt down.

"You are not an insolent pup anymore Inuyasha." She takes another bite from her German chocolate cake with glazed cherries and whipped cream. The lady mother has an incredible sweet tooth.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles remembering Sesshōmaru told him those same words. 'Yup, like mother like son! Fucking great! I have to deal with two egotistical know it all's!'

"What is so funny?" Akemi inquires.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how extremely lucky I am." Sarcasm is heavy in the air. "Two dead bodies and I was attacked. Ever heard of divide and conquer?"

"I am well aware but since when have you and Sesshōmaru needed to be together to wipe all adversaries?"

He smiles and surprises her by taking the bite from her fork. She huffs and takes another forkful.

"That is true." He sighs and sits on the chair across from her. They are in his hotel suite this time. "Kagome is back in the picture and…" He growls. "Naraku came back from his home in hell."

She puts her fork down chewing carefully and just looks at him. His amber eyes lock with hers and widen in recognition.

"Who the fuck doesn't know aside from me?" The amount of acid in his voice can melt Tessaiga/Tetsusaiga.

"No one, since your temper rivals your father's."

Inuyasha grins. Mentioning his father and being compared is honorable but it doesn't pacify his anger. Being kept in the dark about Kagome and that despicable bastard is inexcusable.

So, his brother shouldn't get too pissed at what he's about to reveal. He needs and outlet. Crossing his arms over his chest. "So, I take it you're okay with her return?" She stops to look at him with questioning eyes.

He leans back into the chair eyes alight with sweet revenge. Poor Sesshōmaru. The look in her eyes confirms she knows nothing of it.

"Why would that priestess's return matter to me?" No one has told her about Rin's return. Using the eating utensil, she picks another piece of cake. Inuyasha picks up a hint of resentment and something else he cannot place.

Brushing that aside, now is the perfect moment of sweet revenge. He should throw his brother under the truck and watch his guts spread all over the road. His mother driving the vehicle… but, brothers before hoes. Damn his stupid heart.

"She might steal me from you." He laughs out loud leaning forward and steals another bite from her fork. She turns a shade of pink that he doesn't notice and cuts another piece.

"As if a mere human child could take anything of mine."

He snorts and reaches for his cell. "Cocky bitch."

"That is queen cocky bitch. Don't forget it son."

That just makes him laugh harder. Bitch has a different meaning among the dog demon clan. It's far from an insult. He starts talking to Jaken not noticing a sultry golden gaze devouring his every move.

* * *

Erin's stomach is in knots. She finished soaking and is fully dressed in baggy sweats and turtleneck. She applied some ointments to cuts and bruises and eye drops. She is standing at the top of the cellar stairs shaking.

She had called Katsuo's lawyer and paperwork is already being done. She wants full custody of her funds and account. The trust is hers alone. Erin wants to move away from him but she's under age. Only seventeen and she doesn't want to go into foster care.

The lawyer explained that in some special cases the teenager can live alone. She's a couple months away from being eighteen. Her circumstances and financial status works in her favor as well. Another option is to have someone request custody over her.

She rather not involve anyone. She's also not sure if she wants to out Masato like that. An abusive man. Her brother. He has custody so first step is to remove him as such. She wants him to do it without any fighting.

Sighing Erin takes a step down. She can't leave him tied forever. 'How did things get this out of control between us?' He hated her very existence. The abuse was always there throughout her childhood, but she labeled it older brother playfully roughing her up.

'The things children will tell themselves to excuse the people they love.' Before she knows it lost in her childhood she reaches the bottom. 'You can do this. Take back something lost long ago to you, courage.'

Erin straightens her back and walks towards Masato's body on the floor. She lightly gasps seeing his head bound like that and lying on the floor. When she had ran last night, he was sitting up and not taped.

'Katsuo must have done that.' Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she takes heavy duty scissors nearby and carefully begins to cut the tape away from legs and arms.

He slowly rubs the limbs and sits up on the floor pushing away the chair. Erin steps back scissors at her side in a strong grip just in case. He begins to painfully rip off the tape from his head and face. His cheek swollen, and lips split from her punch.

When he's done he ruffles his short hair and looks around finally meeting her troubled eyes. He tenses looking at the sharp tool in her hands. For a moment there's only an awkward uneasy silence. Looking at her Masato sees exactly what he did to her.

"You will relinquish custody of me. Give me full access to my account. You will sell this house and give me half. You sold everything anyway." He even had got rid of the family pictures including albums.

She is surprised at how steady and firm her voice is. Her words clear and determined. "There is no option left for you but to do as I ask especially if you don't want me talking to the authorities. And you are not to mention anything about the young man that helped me. He was never here."

His eyes had enlarged in surprise. Where did his waif go? Something has changed. She won't get him imprisoned either? "Why, after everything?", 'I've done.' That goes unsaid.

Her eyes gloss a bit. "Father and mother loved you. It would break their hearts and though you don't deserve to be…you are still my brother."

Erin looks at him briefly and walks back upstairs. The first thing she is going to do is buy a smart phone. She goes upstairs to retrieve her wallet, sunglasses, coat and keys.

* * *

Katsuo prepares himself for a good lashing from his parents. First, he didn't answer his father. Second, he slept outside of the house which his mother isn't keen on. He just finished talking with his lawyer. The girl decided to use her services and accept his indirect help. He is feeling confused and not sure why. Katsuo gets out of his car arriving at the estate. This girl has no ties to him and almost caused his premature death.

Looking at his phone he sees another text from an over privileged eager to serve girl. He sends a message back stating he'll meet her tonight for some fun. He also knows eventually he must reach out to Mina, another over privileged girl. She is his childhood friend after all. They have been through much and are in the same band.

Walking inside the mansion it's eerily quiet. He can feel his father in the study. Must mean he wants to be found. Grimacing Katsuo walks towards the room. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door. He had wiped the blood of him from the baseball bat she hit him with. He wants no traces of her smell so he sprayed some girl's perfume to mask the smell since he did mention spending the night with a female.

"Come in Katsuo." Ouch, his father doesn't sound pleased at all.

He enters the study and walks towards his father's desk. Sesshōmaru is facing the window legs crossed and with a tea cup in his hand. Katsuo kneels in front of him seiza style and remains still.

"Good morning father. I apologize for not returning last night or answering one of your calls."

"I expect you to answer promptly. How many times did I call or text you? I am not the type to crowd you." He doesn't expect immediate but at least after the second contact. Sesshōmaru doesn't text and call him. He chooses one unless there is real concern.

He nods. "There are no excuses father. I did wrong."

"We are being attacked Katsuo. You will walk around with a guard all of the time for now."

"What happened father?" He proceeds to tell the gruesome story to his son. "Do you have any clues as to who it is?"

"No, I do not. And your uncle was attacked in New York. Katsuo tenses and his aura spikes. "Do not worry. Your grandmother is with him. He is recuperating. Do you understand why it is imperative you keep in touch?"

"I do father. It won't happen again."

"All I ask is to get back to me at an appropriate time." Katsuo nods. "The dinner with the Akinos is tomorrow night."

The younger male stiffens and almost sneers. His mother and her matchmaking ways. He doesn't want anything to do with Meiko. "Even though this happened? When are you doing a press conference?"

"This evening after the police does theirs."

"I am truly sorry about Yoko. How are Hana and her family doing?"

"Grieving."

"How are you father?" His son knows cold and aloof Sesshōmaru exists to many but if you earn his respect you have his complete support. Just don't mess up or betray that trust. You'll lose it forever. Yoko never did that. She even helped him find a hidden mole within the company.

"They touched something of mine. They will pay." That is all he says. Katsuo places his head on his father's lap still kneeling.

"That, I have no doubt about." He wishes his father would share the burden. He will help his father, including keeping past mistakes away from him. Sesshōmaru threads his fingers through Katsuo's hair.

Knocking interrupts, the tender soothing moment. "Come in Ari."

He walks in. "Lord, the point of origin definitely came from that library. I looked through footage and there were a couple of people inside the library at the time our system was tempered with."

He continues to play with his son's hair. "We are looking into the database for their backgrounds."

"Good job Ari. For now, get some sleep."

"I do not need it my lord."

"It is not up for debate."

"As you wish." He bows excusing himself and walks out.

* * *

Kagome, Sōta and Naraku are eating breakfast with the news on. He made cinnamon pancakes with buttered pecan sauce as topping, sausage and sunny side up eggs.

Normally Naraku doesn't eat this stuff but their kitchen had the ingredients. Being around Mina he learned quite a lot of cooking. The siblings are fully enjoying the delicious American breakfast.

"Oh, this is delicious! You should come over and make breakfast for us more often!" Kagome moans out while enjoying food. Sōta nods agreeing and practically devouring his plate.

Naraku almost looks amused. 'Is this the feeling of content?'

Background news woman is talking about murders. "The females seemed to have been mostly drained of blood." That catches their attention.

"The security system at Taishō's Timeless Treasures around seven in the evening was turned off. The victims were found by the new statue addition from Saturday's unveiling completely nude. One victim a thirteen-year-old girl. The other female victim whom was Mr. Taishō's personal secretary, was twenty-nine years old."

Kagome drops her fork almost choking. Naraku stares at the TV with narrowed orbs. They listen to that segment with more details till it is finished in complete silence.

"Oh my God." She stares at Naraku. Looking into her eyes he can tell they are in sync right now.

"Okay, this is gruesome but why do the two of you look so apprehensive?" Sōta is switching looking between the two going back and forth waiting for a response.

Kagome nods still looking straight at Naraku. He begins the dark tale and by the end Sōta feels sick.

"She was only thirteen. Basilisk is diabolical and disgusting!" She has gone pale and the delicious food she just ate wants to escape the confines of her stomach.

Her brother holds her shaking hand trying to give some comfort. "Why would he do something deranged like that?"

"He wants to make a point. He isn't afraid to commit depravities such as this." Naraku stands up looking for his jacket. Kagome follows him.

"Where are you going? You're not thinking about confronting Basilisk alone, are you?"

He doesn't answer as he slips on the warm black stylish zipper leather jacket heading towards the door. Kagome passes him and stops in front of the door with narrowed eyes boring into his blocking the path.

He looks amused for a moment before wiping the look from his face. He's looming over her imposing as ever. Well she's not budging.

"This has escalated. If you think he will stop here, you'll be severely disappointed."

"Yes, he must be stopped but that doesn't mean you going it alone."

"I am not easy to deter or take down. You are aware of this, correct?" He holds her arms ready to move her.

"He is vile and underhanded. It chills me to the bone." She looks up into his imposing eyes. "That he can hurt you, please, let me help."

Looking into those dark probing scared orbs he feels a familiar path. It didn't turn out well before and yet, still.

"I promise to alert you before anything dire happens." When had his warm hands move to cupping her slender neck tenderly.

She smiles and nods wrapping her hands around his waist. A flash breaks up the intense moment. Both faces turn to look at Sōta holding his smartphone. He took a picture. Kagome's face turns a bright shade of pink.

"SŌTA!" Ah, that sounds familiar too.

* * *

Erin is fiddling with her new phone. Despite all the earlier pain and heartache, she feels giddy. Finally, she has a smartphone again. She's sitting on a park bench entering phone numbers from the papers she has.

She's made a lot of new friends. Feeling totally excited yet a bit frightened of her new path in life Erin doesn't notice the man looming over her.

"Good morning my dear."

Erin looks up completely shocked to see Basilisk standing there in a stunning light fitted brown suit, wool trench coat and wearing shades.

"Good morning Basilisk. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She fixes her turtleneck making sure nothing is visible.

He studies her face carefully and even though she's wearing shades too he can tell she's hurt.

"It's quite alright my dear. May I join you?" Erin nods as he takes a seat next to her.

"I see you have a new phone. Good for you." There goes that charming grin that spells danger. Demon danger.

She nods and smiles. "I entered your number too."

He looks at a newspaper with apartment listings sticking out from her bag. "Pardon my intrusion but are you looking for a new place to live?"

She seems puzzled but then notices his gaze towards the paper clipping. "Ah, yes I am."

He takes off his sunglasses and his intense green orbs shine with curiosity. It would be so cute except he is a demon with hidden agendas.

"I am moving out and starting over." Erin has decided to play a very dangerous game herself and doesn't even know it.

He smiles. "I happen to know of a wonderful duplex if you're interested."

"I'm just starting though. I don't know if I can afford it." She smiles sheepishly. The trust and her regular account both have more than adequate funds, but she must be smart regarding spending. She wants a job too.

"Oh, money will not be a factor since I know the owner."

Erin bites her lip. "Really, but that person doesn't know me personally and I want to be fair."

'Oh my, she's just too sweet and modest.' He smiles. "Let's make a deal. Come meet him and see the place before making decisions."

She sighs and nods. "It wouldn't hurt I guess." He stands up holding out his arm for her to take which she does.

To say Erin isn't lovestruck with the duplex would be a bold lie. It is cream colored overall brick duplex. Has four bedrooms, four baths, four lavatories, two washers, two dryers, two fully loaded kitchens, furniture on both floors, Parking space big enough for about five vehicles, a large pool and jacuzzi in the back, A fireplace on each floor and two dining rooms.

"It looks so cozy and beautiful! I can't afford this." The second floor is rented already so it would be the first.

"I say that you can. Matter of fact." He writes down a set of codes. The house main doors operate on number codes. For example, opening/locking the door to get inside.

He hands the paper watching as her eyes open wide. "I own this duplex. You can move in and pay no rent my dear."

"I can't do that. It would be taking advantage of you."

"What arrangement would make you feel comfortable?"

"I don't know. This beauty is something I can't afford anyway."

He leans in and catches her off guard taking off her shades. His face becomes rigid. For a moment she really feels scared. The fierce intense look in his eyes scream murder. He is studying closely her eyes and the bruising somewhat peeking through her turtleneck.

"You aren't safe where you are anymore. Please live here. You're near public transportation and smack in the middle of everything. What kind of a man would I be to turn a blind eye."

He caresses her face gently. There's like a war raging inside of her. Part of her feels terrified. The other feels grateful that he would care so much. What is he truly after?

"You might as well take him up on the offer. He won't relent once you gain his interest."

Ryuu walks down wearing black sweats and a black tank sipping on coffee from a mug. Basilisk turns and grins smugly.

"This is my prying nephew Ryuu and would be your new roommate. He lives upstairs. This dear is Erin."

She bashfully smiles and waves trying to hide her bloodshot eyes and bruised neck. He nods and winks at her while taking a seat at the kitchen counter. He is handsome and screams bad boy charm.

"And I was trying to help you too uncle." He smirks taking another sip.

This is her chance to get closer to Basilisk and find out the truth. Kagome will probably kill her before the curiosity concerning Basilisk does. She needs answers though, and this is about her life. She will take the plunge and take charge.

"You won't mind sharing your living space with a teenage girl?" She asks feeling bashful.

"You would be a welcome change princess." Ryuu waves her off playfully.

She blushes. "Oh, I'm not a princess at all."

"Only princesses get opportunities like this one. Play it up and don't turn it down."

Taking a deep breath, she smiles. "Okay I'll do it! But I will pay something reasonable, not for free."

"Well of course my dear." Basilisk smiles excitedly. "Whenever you want to move in I could hire some movers."

"I need to pack some things. So, some time this week would be good."

He grasps her hands. "You'll be safe here and Ryuu will be the perfect gentleman."

Erin still feels wary but confident this will have answers. She's taking charge of her life and if Mr. Taishō won't be forthcoming with answers, she'll get them herself.

* * *

The day passes like a blur to many. It is the evening time now. Erin had finished packing some boxes and took a shower. It wasn't a lot. Just clothes, some books especially the one about the past and some products. After their deaths her brother got rid of a lot of things.

When she returned he had been gone. In a way it's odd to be without the one remaining constant even if it was toxic and painful. She must call Kagome and let her know.

'She'll probably freak out.' Erin turns on the TV. She doesn't watch much of it on the regular. She drops the control and gasps. On the screen is the source of her dreams and turmoil.

Sesshōmaru is doing a press conference. She quickly picks up the control and puts up the volume. He looks regal, confident and stoic wearing a sharp black suit. Hair is braided and neat. His voice is unwavering. She's totally enthralled. The flashes and cameras are surrounding the stairs outside of the museum.

"I am working closely with the authorities. The perpetrators will be brought to justice." His eyes are cold and hard like an iceberg as he gazes towards the cameras. "Make no mistake your time is numbered, and justice will be served."

He walks away from the press conference. The questions from the media continue and a spokesman takes over. Ari is closely following behind him making sure no one comes near him as they enter the museum.

Erin's heart hurts. She feels a desperate need to be close to him. To offer some type of comfort even though she promised Katsuo she'd stay away. This visceral need trumps logic any day.

Picking up the keys and shades Erin heads towards her scooter. Getting on and putting on the helmet she takes off. She might not be of any use but the look in his eyes resonated with her something awful.

The wind is extremely chilly though it's clear. The temperature dropped quite a lot. Her scarf is wrapped around her face. She is wearing a navy-blue winter military parka coat medium-long in length to keep her warm. Passing by there are so many people bundled up bustling about getting home from their schools and jobs.

She always felt a disconnect with people. As if she didn't quite belong among them. That's why not attending school had not affected her. Her parents encouraged her to make friends while in school, but she didn't heed their advices.

So, after Masato pulled her out she didn't truly care. Matter of fact she welcomed it. Erin pulls up to the museum's free parking lot. She walks onto the sidewalk of the lot which is across from the museum.

'Am I really going to do this? Well just a quick peek.' She can see the museum is closed and only some reporters and police remain. 'Is he even still here?'

She blows warm breath over her hands. She can see the condensation from her mouth. Erin stands on her tiptoes looking around for him. She just wants to see him for a moment. It's ridiculous because nothing happened to him personally, but grisly murders occurred in his sanctuary.

One of the victims was his personal secretary for several years. She can't imagine him being fine at all no matter how he acts indifferent. She steps back hitting something solid and hard.

She gasps feeling strong hands hold her shoulders. "Excuse me, I couldn't see where I was going."

"Still so clumsy."

She stills hearing Sesshōmaru's voice. "Mr. Taishō?"

"What are you doing here Miss Nomi?" He feels her inhale and exhale deeply. He loosens the grip on her arms.

Erin turns slowly and raises her head as far as possible to look him in the eyes. She lowers her hood. He studies her pinkish eyes and slight bruising through the makeup she's wearing. Her lip is hurt as well.

She takes a step back and out of his reach. "I heard the news and…" Her voice trembles a bit and orbs glisten with unshed tears. "And the look in your eyes. Seeing you in person confirms what I saw. I had to try."

He's looking straight at her with such frigidness. But she knows and sees better. Always has been able to.

"To take it away somehow. The ache and isolation."

"You presume too much miss Nomi. You should mind your own affairs." He is seething. First, because once again someone has put their hands on her. Second, she knows what he's feeling.

Erin smiles gently and steps forward. Before she can change her mind, or he pulls away, Erin wraps her arms around his waist tightly. He feels completely rigid in her embrace.

"By now you should know Mr. Taishō. I am meddlesome and brazen." Her hands are massaging his back. "I am deeply sorry for your loss and the disrespect to your sanctuary."

He is looking straight ahead arms beside her not returning the comforting embrace. She looks up into his eyes. Her watery orbs reflect so much pain for him its astounding. He wipes the tears as they slip down. Erin closes her eyes at his gentle touch. Vulnerability is not something he feels often so it is very unwelcomed by him. His son's birth and all her deaths brought this feeling. This human girl is getting under his skin. She resonates with his real side, his baser side, his beast.

He slips one hand down behind him to where her hands are still holding him. He pulls her hands off and grabs one hand. Sesshōmaru pulls her behind him as they walk back into the parking lot.

Ari is standing in front of the black Mercedes AMG E63 S Sedan 2018 model. He opens the back door for them without giving her a first glance. She doesn't even question anything just steps inside.

Out of the twins Ari is the more in control of his emotions and sterner. Both will not question a thing he says or does except when it comes to the young lady now sitting inside. Sesshōmaru whispers something to him.

Nodding, Ari closes the door once his lord is inside and gets into the driver's seat. Erin is feeling nervous and is twiddling her fingers. He reaches over and covers both with his large one.

She looks up towards him but he's facing forward. Her heart is hammering away in her chest. After a few minutes Ari gets out to open the door for them. Sesshōmaru gets out and waits for her to come out.

He resumes taking her hand and heads towards the elevator in the lot. She recognizes this place. The loft he had took her to when she felt sick. He is about to let go of her hand, but she tightens her grip.

He looks down at her. Erin won't meet his eyes. It's her now looking straight ahead. He uses his free hand to pull out his phone. He gives it a quick look and turns it off. Her face is on fire and her body is gaining so much warmth.

Arriving at the floor without any stops, the door opens. The atmosphere now is completely different to what it was the other time. It is charged with nervous and excitement, from her anyway. He's a mask as usual but he's not emitting frost.

The door opens, and they head right to the door of his loft. 'No turning back Erin. Once you go in.' The rest is a blur. She felt him press her body up against the door once both were inside.

His hands cage her in place. He lowers his face down and in on the left side of her face by the ear. "How exactly will you take it away?" His voice is rough, primal, challenging and utterly erotic.

She swallows the lump of nerves and looks up. His orbs are emitting such heat and piercing every part of her body and soul that's not even aware to her. Erin won't waste this opportunity. It doesn't come knocking twice and yet it has. Naïve and stupid aren't the same thing. She raises on her tiptoes and pulls him down closer towards her face by the lapels.

She kisses his forehead tenderly without her knowing that's the exact spot where his crescent moon symbol is located. He shudders slightly when her hands snake up his neck and caresses as she goes.

Reaching around his neck to securely wrap them there she smashes their lips together tenderly. It isn't rushed nor sloppy like the last time though to her is a recollection from an erotic dream.

The shock for him wears off rather fast. He was only teasing though he isn't the type. He wanted to provoke since her silly notion of comforting him. He leans in closer melding their lips tighter.

She moans into the kiss pressing her body closer to his. He raises to his full height causing her to try and hold on to the kiss. He would grin at her eagerness if it was in his DNA.

He pulls back taking off his coat. It takes Erin a moment to catch on. She takes hers off and throws it to God knows where. He neatly folded his over a chair well she's too nervous for perfect etiquette.

Sesshōmaru takes off his suit jacket. Erin stretches her turtleneck feeling the heat and then she freezes in realization. Her bruised neck, her battered face, all of it seems so inadequate. Even her back has a black and blue in the middle.

She wraps her arms around herself willing her existence away somehow. He notices and feels the difference right away. Her gaze is held down. Shame is a strong dark harmful feeling. He takes a step forward and she takes a step back.

His golden orbs narrow. "Erin." She looks up completely stunned. Not miss Nomi, not clumsy girl, or just girl. He called her by her name and it sounds so beautiful.

He extends his hand to her. She exhales deeply and walks over slowly accepting his hand. The sly dog doesn't give her a moment to retreat. His lips meet hers as soon as she's in his grasp.

The shame is retreating a bit and the heat is returning with a vengeance. Her hands of their own accord begin to unbutton his black shirt. Her fingers aren't even trembling as much as she expected.

Feeling his taut beyond well-defined abdominals. He was sculpted after an unknown God. His lips trail down kissing as he goes towards her neck. She inhales sharply feeling tingly everywhere including her core.

He slickly takes off her sweater by the distracting tongue and teeth on her neck and shoulder. He takes a moment to study her neck with eyes open now. Pure smoldering blinding rage. That is all that registers to him.

Her eyes open to realize why he stopped. Her eyes gloss again. "Please…" The desperate pleading word brings him back. The fear of rejection is palpable.

He closes his eyes reigning himself in. His aura was probably felt by Ari and any demon within a few miles. She reaches for the sweater, but a gentle and firm hand stops her.

"Does it hurt?" His voice is strained some. She shakes her head. Yes, she feels some pain but she's not about to tell him that. Whatever is to happen between them is wanted by her more than anything ever in her life before.

If he stops that might make her feel ashamed. Someone put their hands on her this badly, unforgivable. Sesshōmaru closes the gap between them and cupping her face begins to kiss her urgently. Her arms wrap around his waist and returns the emotion. He hoists her effortlessly by the backside and her legs wrap around his waist. Their lips remain devouring each other. Her hands are on his back and hair.

One of his is slowly caressing her back. The other squeezing her plump backside. He walks them over to the bed inside the bedroom. He's not running into anything or tripping over something.

One quick slide and the light is partially on setting an intimate romantic ambiance. He crawls on his knees towards the middle of the bed their tongues still at play. He finally lowers them down and Erin feels the soft bed. She undulates under him moving him right to where she wants him.

Finally reaching the ever-growing bulge over her core Erin keeps undulating. He groans pressing her into the bed without crushing her. With one hand he travels down her side caressing as he goes. Never stopping until he reaches the hem of her legging.

He shifts up and to the side a little off her. He lazily stops kissing her. Their lips meeting for brief moments until he completely stops. Their heated orbs connect, and the decision is hers.

Erin using her right-hand glides down his abdominals feeling them quiver from her soft touch. She cups him through the pants starting to stroke. His eyes narrow with lust and his breath quickens some.

The answer is clear as day. She wants to go as far as he allows it. Decision made his hand slips underneath the legging and without a second thought slips inside her boy shorts. She gasps feeling him cup her whole. His fingers teasing the entrance until his thumb finds her small pearl.

He doesn't stop there his index finger slowly enters her extremely tight passage. She is slick and hot to the touch. He is being gentle and careful. Erin is getting used to the intrusion when his middle finger joins in.

She's moaning and breathing deeply. Her hand is trying to find its way inside his pants, but her thoughts are scattering like the cherry blossoms out in the wind.

"Ahh, mmm…" Erin can't form a single word. He's picking up the pace and feels her beginning to rock onto his fingers. He grunts feeling her firm strokes on him and the warmth sheath surrounding his fingers.

They both are rocking into each other. Her free hand brings his head down so her lips can find purchase on his neck. It is taking every bit of will power not to give into the deep desire the beast inside him is feeling.

He wants to rut her into the mattress. Until his name is the only word she will ever speak or scream. Until he pups her. Her teeth and tongue are causing havoc. Her scent and the muffled sounds coming from her mouth are driving him to the point of madness.

She's soaking, enough to add a third finger stretching her tight walls some more so he obliges. "Oh God, Sessh…" Her clever hand finally opens the zipper and strokes him inside his boxer briefs amidst her constant climb. He's hot and pulsing in her hold making her lick her lips with anticipation.

He groans hearing part of his name and her fingers trying to wrap around his girth. It won't happen since he's too big but the feeling is just as good. She mewls feeling directly just how large he is. Bowing his back a bit more to press his forehead to hers their glazed orbs connect. Both are breathing harshly. Both bodies slick with perspiration.

He wants to see her come apart by his hand. Her eyes half closed feeling pleasure. Her mouth is open with murmurings of his name and sharp moans. He feels the tightening around his lengthy fingers and the tightening in his pants. They are both about to explode. His fingers constantly rubbing that raised rough spot deep inside is driving her insane. They are lost in a sea of pleasure steadily going to the edge.

She takes in a mouthful of air and hips slam into his hand one last time before hot white pleasure engulfs her sight. She releases his name disjointedly in a long moan. He helps her ride out the wave longer by gently caressing her intimately. The combined feeling of her coming around his digits and two more strokes of her hand and he too reaches that ultimate high.

Sesshōmaru's eyes flash red and stiffens above her some stifling his grunt by kissing her luscious lips. This kiss is lazy, sticky and passionate. His hips thrust forward riding out his climax. Erin shifts so that she's under him again completely.

Obviously, she intends to go all the way. Her body creating delicious friction and Sesshōmaru knows there's no turning back now. He's already committed adultery so why not complete it in every sense of the word till they are both incoherent.

He sits up causing her to moan in disapproval. His eyes show amusement at her plight as he takes off his shirt and is about to undo his pants. Stopping him is watching Erin lick his thick sticky essence from her hand like a kitten.

She looks up startled feeling his hot gaze. Her cheeks are flushed as her tongue sticks out licking some from the corner of her lips. He is about to explode once more on the spot from the display in front of him.

Watching her taste him snapped the beast loose. Erin squeals as he pulls off her boots and yanks both boyshort and legging simultaneously off her. Her mouth is open in shock. Her face instantly brightens to a cherry red. Pure unadulterated hunger reflecting in his fiery gaze.

His body glistening with perspiration, his muscled torso flexing as his chest expands and contracts breathing deeply. Even though she's embarrassed at her slight open display to him Erin doesn't completely close her legs.

Decorum and exploring will have to take a backseat till the next time. He drops gracefully onto his stomach and like a wild animal stalking its prey descends onto her warm center. He inhales her femininity before a long tongue from back to front takes a long torturous lick.

Erin's body jumps a bit totally surprised and delighted at once. He moved so fast he gave her no time at all. Her head gets thrown back as he dives right in to her drenched center. The sounds his mouth is making tasting her everything is almost as loud as her moans.

Erin is vocal and that drives him to please her even more. Her body was made just for him to pleasure. His name is becoming a sacred mantra. She'll gladly pay homage any day. He is practically making out with her chamber of secrets. Alternating from her pearl and moist entrance. He wants to sheath his masculinity so badly his loins ache from head to toe.

Her body is arching off the bed now gripping the sheets. Using his arms, he spreads her legs wider still devouring her whole. His nose, lips and tongue are all being used to make her insane. His eyes stray to her face for a bit but cannot see since her back is arched and head is thrown back still.

' **No matter. Our name sounding so needy and loud from her tempting mouth. Her body responding to our touch so perfectly. She's ours!'**

He can feel her about to reach peak a second time. He triples his efforts by adding three fingers. It doesn't take long before the tight coils snap once more.

"OH SESSH! UHNNNN…" Her warm walls flutter and contract on his tongue and her legs try to close. He allows it releasing his hold still kissing her juicy lips. Sesshōmaru savors all and is licking everything clean. Her scent is begging for him to mount her.

Erin's breathing is trying to even out but with him still in between her legs it's impossible. Her heart is running a wonderful race and for once it isn't from pain. He is well on his way to give her another mind-numbing release.

Erin gets his attention by running her hands through his hair. He looks up eyes shining brightly, tongue licking excess elixir from his lips and full of longing. She motions for him to come up to her.

His body crawls right over her kissing his way up. Her tummy, her chest and finally losing her patience Erin pulls him by the shoulders and smashes their lips together. She can taste herself on his tongue and it's such a turn on.

Using her feet and flexibility Erin pulls down his pants and boxer briefs freeing his masculinity. Springing against her center being that his back is bowed once again knowing what's to come.

The heat has increased and Erin wonders if she's about to combust. She can feel the shift and the hardened tip press at her entrance. She undulates and presses down trying to get him inside.

Suddenly knocking makes everything come to a complete stop.

* * *

Naraku turns off his bike and heads into a mansion. Basilisk is eating a very rare steak in a large dining table alone.

"Finally, you're here. Are you hungry?" Naraku shakes his head once. "Well now lovely knows everything." meaning Kagome. "And Erin Will move in with Ryuu soon." Naraku takes a seat by him still silent. "The dogs' days of ruling are numbered." He picks up a chalice proposing a toast. Naraku grabs a nearby one and clinks his to Basilisk's.

Basilisk chuckles darkly and takes a sip. Naraku takes a sniff before taking a big gulp. He savors the metallic taste as his eyes burn a bright red. A sinister smirk marks his face.

"Amen…"

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is well!

Once again, I would like to thank all that read, review, follow or favorite this story! I truly appreciate you all and you keep me motivated even through the mess! =)

I can't pm those that are guests and I like to touch base with those that leave reviews. So, I will have to use this platform.

First guest, I am sorry if You find my story confusing. I try for it not to be. Perhaps you would like to shed light on what is confusing, and I can clear it up for you. Thank you for reading.

To the other guest. If you find this pairing "disgusting", why start it in the first place? Thanks for the short read.

To Bed, this story is full of drama and romance. I'm a drama queen. lol Thus the tags. I would like to think the pacing is good because I want to develop relationships otherwise they seem out of the blue and won't make much sense. Things are happening, but the big reveal is probably what you are waiting for. Hehe. Thank you for enjoying some aspects of the story, hopefully you'll stick around!

To everyone in general, I know Rin/Erin's flashback concerning why she's being treated unsavory is important. Hehehe It is the juicy part. That won't be a simple flashback and that is why I can't just place it in that easily. It has to happen a certain way because it ties a lot together and will break everything open.

I do know how it will happen and it is coming. This is the 11th chappy. Please bear with me a little longer. ^^' I try to put things in to keep you intrigued like the smut above. ;) And Basilisk killing folks. lol

Thank you! P.s I couldn't log into this site for 5 days due to their glitches. Sigh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Breathe Me by Sia. Beautiful song though do have a listen. I also do not own Mercedes AMG E63 S Sedan 2018 or any model.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

 _The heat has increased and Erin wonders if she's about to combust. She can feel the shift and the hardened tip press at her entrance. She undulates and presses down trying to get him inside._

 _Suddenly knocking makes everything come to a complete stop._

"Lord, lady mother will be here shortly." Ari doesn't bother with apologizing for his unwelcome intrusion. This could get messy. Meaning his lord's or the girl's entrails decorating the loft.

Erin feels Sesshōmaru's body become rigid above her. "Prepare the car to escort Miss Nomi." If his mother finds Erin here he will have to confront her to keep this girl under him alive.

He looks at her briefly and shifts above her swiftly getting off. "Quickly get dressed. Ari will take you home."

He can't look at her or his inner self will forget about impending doom and just rut her hard and fast. Erin sensing the urgency complies. He completely strips the remaining clothing and she gets an eyeful. His body is muscled and spells dangerous.

'Oh my God! That was going to go in me?' She licks her dry lips which are really thirsty right now. Her heart and breath quicken and he almost trips smelling her alluring arousal for him. He isn't a damn virgin pup, so he continues into the bath room closing the door to wash away all traces of her femininity.

She doesn't know how to feel. She came really close to giving her everything to him. The man she loves, and he is dismissing her so easily. Erin slips on her turtleneck and fixes her hair as best she can. Her body carries his scent and her own essence. She's still aroused and feeling confused. 'Who is lady mother? That can't be his wife, right?'

Ari walks back in picking up Sesshōmaru's clothes, the bedding and putting it all inside a big black bag. He drops Sesshōmaru's boxer briefs, so Erin picks them up offering it to him. The look on Ari's face is priceless. She bows a little with a thankful sheepish smile. He turns a bit pink and sniffs her unconsciously. His eyes widen just a fraction and quickly takes the article from her hands. He leaves just as quick as he came in.

She gets the urge to suddenly giggle and so she does. 'Getting rid of the evidence.' She giggles for a few more moments running her hands through her tousled hair. The windows open and she can feel some type of air suction above her.

Ari comes in. "We have to go." He's holding the bedroom door open for her.

"But what about Mr. Taishō?" Erin still manages to look innocent. He just gives her a deadpan look and pulls her by the arm out of the room. They make it to the car. "I need to pick up my bike. Please take me to the museum."

He is losing his barely existing patience. He opens the back-car door and shoves her inside unceremoniously not bothering to answer. Maybe he should just leave her here as an offering to the lady mother. 'No, this is for my lord.'

"Oomph, well that wasn't very nice." She rubs her offended arm and pouts. "Seriously, what about my bike?" He ignores and drives off like a bat out of hell.

She looks back at the building complex as they leave. Her eyes gain such sadness and Ari falters a little at the forlorn expression. He pushes it down into a dark bottomless pit because he will never fall for it again. One huge betrayal was enough.

* * *

Sesshōmaru's skin is almost red from so much hot water used as he washed away their combined scents. He isn't afraid of his mother, nonetheless he must respect her. His beast thinks Erin is his and if she is threatened in front of him there is no guarantee what he would do.

His mother cannot best him, no one can, especially when he is in a haze of rage. In the past when his beast was loose he wouldn't be thinking completly straight that is why Inuyasha had bested him that time long ago. With time, training and discipline that changed drastically. He closes his navy-blue robe.

Picking up a comb he starts on his wet hair. He inhales trying to find any traces of her and finds none. He growls at the state of the art air filtering system. It has always been used to keep all types of city fumes and strong smells that would offend his sensitive nose out.

He smells the sterile atmosphere. He came so close to betraying himself. He doesn't know whether to greet his mother less frosty than usual or freeze her to death. He can still taste her on his tongue, feel her under him, feel her around his fingers, scent her desire for him.

This isn't helping his still rock-hard masculinity lessen. He walks to the mini bar and grabs the brandy pouring it into a glass. He feels the moment his mother enters the atmosphere. What could have had her come here using speed of light travel? She didn't use a jet or an airplane. Before he can come up with a plausible answer she knocks at the door. Only the twins and Inuyasha have the code to come in.

Sesshōmaru walks slowly and calmly to the door. Well his erection promptly disappears, and he actually smirks. Well that's one way to get it down. He can feel her ire through the door. This is going to be interesting.

He opens the door and his regal mother walks past him inside. He closes the door readying himself for what's to come for an unknown reason. She sniffs the air and gracefully turns to face him. They are standing in front of each other. She's wearing knee high boots that give her height. Akemi wraps her arms around him as he stiffens just a hare before relaxing in her embrace.

"I feel her untimely departure. Yoko was a rare find in the human species indeed." She kisses his forehead. He closes his orbs momentarily. He gives a brief nod as she steps back.

"Have you arranged the funeral?"

He nods once again. Yes, his mother respected Yoko as much as she can a human but to come over for this like this, just doesn't make sense. She's dressed in an all black suit. Hair tied up into a tight bun. Makeup simple and natural. Her aura screams authority and bossy. She walks over to the couch and sits. She pats a spot by her side. He only hesitates for a moment before obliging his mother. There is a comfortable silence for a few more moments.

"These are trying times my son. Someone obviously is trying to stronghold the Taishō dynasty. That is utterly foolish and will be their downfall." A moment for reflection when it's broken once again.

"Mother, why are you really here? It's not like you to beat around the bush."

She smiles not with a hint of malice but a genuine one. "Always so eager. Thought I'd try my hand at small talk."

Leave it to his mother to believe death and enemies are small talk. Oh, how alike are mother and son. "Would you like a drink?" He politely offers.

"No thanks. I had a few shots before coming." He looks at her and sees a gleam in her eyes. How had he missed that?

"Do you remember how hard it was to regain your father's honor after his fling and fathering a half breed?" He remains stoic wondering where this is going. She hasn't called Inuyasha half breed in centuries.

"You had to trapeze around the country to gain the court's respect. In between you lost your arm, fought countless enemies, traveled with a human girl no less, an old imp and a two-headed dragon. Yet with all of that you more than proved yourself to those over fed, greedy snobs. You reestablished your father's honor and made your own legacy."

He can feel his mother's pride. "To let it slip through your sharp claws just like your sire." Sesshōmaru holds back the snarl threatening to come out. "Treachery my son, is a lesson you only need to learn once. Katsumi gave you the means to help gain your honor. She gave you Katsuo and proved to the court that you are above your sire's fate."

He wants to shut her up but cannot. Truth is the truth no matter how vexatious it is.

"You ruled with an iron tight grip and for a while humans had no reprieve." She sinisterly smiles. "Even I was taken aback. Let's not forget the state of depression you fell into."

His beast wants out but refrains which is borderline painful. Sensing his dark vicious anger. She grips one of his hands and massages it slowly and tenderly.

"Do not let all of that be for not. Mate Katsumi, she deserves that much. Do not take it out on your wife for telling me about past mistakes coming back from the abyss. She's at her wits end after enduring centuries of living in a dead human girl's shadow."

He takes a calming breath because he wants to snap his mother's neck. "I know the other part of you is making it difficult. There is a ritual to subdue him temporarily until the mating is completed."

Ah, the crux of this whole trip down debauchery lane comes to light. Bringing up his hand to her lips Akemi kisses it softly.

"It's about time Katsuo, my grandson, gets his real family and stops wondering why out of his demon friends he's the only ones whose parents aren't mated. He shouldn't be made to feel any less than the royalty he is. Not the lesser among his peers."

She stands up and walks towards the door. "You were always better, stronger and smarter than Tōga, my beloved foolish mate. That is why you surpassed him. Do not make me into a liar my beloved son. That would have dire consequences. You've become distracted. Your enemies killed someone close to you and almost took your brother down."

She opens the door and stops briefly without looking back. "The warlock will perform the blessed event. You have two weeks to get her out of your system." Exits and closes the door leaving a seething Sesshōmaru behind. He puts the cup down and grabs the almost full bottle of brandy. He takes a full gulp trying to drown out the bitterness.

'Two weeks? How generous mother.' He picks up his phone and turns it back on. It has several missed calls from his brother. He takes another burning gulp and plays a voicemail.

"You are shit out of luck ice prick. Your mother is on her way. She gave me a fucking black eye for not telling her about Erin. That crazy cocky bitch is out for blood!" Inuyasha sighs loudly. "Just don't lose your frosty head. I'll be there soon. And pick up your goddam phone!"

The message ends and he smiles grimly. His mother gave his brother a black eye, yet her words did far more damage than anything physical to her own son. He swallows the burning liquid practically whole from the bottle.

* * *

Ari opens the car door and Erin exists finding her bike parked in front of the house. She should know her bike always gets brought by someone. He studies her for a moment and sees the bruising and pink eyes. He says nothing fighting the instinct to protect and waits for her to go inside.

"Thanks for bringing me here and the bike. Can you do me a favor? I know it's a bother." He doesn't look at her but waits silently for her request.

"Can you tell Mr. Taishō I am moving tomorrow? And please give him my number and new address." She takes a piece of paper from her bag and writes the information down. She bows handing him the paper. He takes it firmly.

"Thank you, mister." She doesn't know what to call the massive and handsome man. She waves and walks up the porch stairs. He waits till she makes it inside then looks around briefly feeling someone or something. He continues to search briefly but since the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came he gives up and gets in the car. He looks at the house once more before driving off.

Erin doesn't know or cares if her brother is in the house. She squeals and jumps ignoring the slight pain from her back. Elation beyond measures. Her love desires her as much as she desires him. She runs upstairs to take a bath still on cloud nine. She blushes thinking about how close they came to going all the way. She can still taste his manly essence and feeling his thoroughly ripped body over hers.

His soft long yet firm tongue deeply within her. His slender long strong hands probing her gently. Never had she felt that great. It's like being high of the best without the drugs. She strips in her room and heads to the tub to shower. She just has to tell Kagome, or she'll burst. Things are finally looking up. She's moving out and connecting with literally the man of her dreams.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

* * *

Kagome sighs looking over some paperwork from work. Sōta is doing the dishes since she cooked. They take turns splitting up the chores. Her phone rings so she puts the paper down. Looking at the number on display she doesn't recognize it. Normally she doesn't answer unrecognizable numbers but it continues to ring.

She answers. "Hello."

"Hi Kagome."

"Rin?"

"Yes, I finally have a phone." So much excitement in her voice.

Kagome chuckles in delight for her cherished friend. The long far from being boring conversation commences. Sōta listens to his sister occasionally as he walks around the apartment doing things.

She screamed in anger, slammed her fists on the dining room table at some points turning so red he thought she would burst. About the middle she seemed a bit skeptical. By the end she was still red but smiling, jumping around and giggling like a schoolgirl.

'Talk about highs and lows.' Sōta rolls his eyes at his sister's antics going inside his room pulling out his phone. He doesn't have friends just study buddies since he is a part time tutor. He prefers it that way.

He's been thinking about Katsuo aka Ace aka asshole all day. That kiss was blissful and nothing like he ever experienced before. He's not a virgin to kisses though its always been just lips coming together with girls.

Katsuo was his first male kiss. He had one other crush but that turned out to be such a horrible mistake. That's why he refuses to fall for a straight guy again even though his heart and mind are consumed with Katsuo.

He scrolls through and stops at Ryuu. Taking a deep breath, he texts him. Distractions are just what his treacherous thoughts and heart needs.

Text: 'Hello, Ryuu. This is Sōta. Is the offer still on the table?' He bites his lips before sending it feeling unsure.

Ryuu is typing on his computer when a message comes on. He reads it and smirks licking his lips. He took the bait.

Text: 'Friday night dress grunge or casual. Since I could b a "serial killer" meet me at… (He types an address) 9.'

Text: 'Where r we going?'

Text: 'Surprise. Promise 2 satisfy.'

Sōta swallows nervously. 'Ok c u then.'

Text: 'C u temptation.'

Sōta gains color to his cheeks. He ignores the part of his heart and brain that thinks of Katsuo. Ryuu is like himself and the safer choice.

Ryuu loves naïve boys and girls. They make the best playmates. Molding them to break them is always so sweet.

* * *

"I can't believe everything you just told me Rin. My heart is racing for you." She cannot get over them coming close to making love. Imagining the ice king being sensual is challenging. Not because of his looks but because of his frosty stoic demeanor.

"I'm still swimming among the clouds. The strangest part is the lack of feeling guilty over his wife. Does that make me a crappy person?"

Kagome sighs sympathetically. "Love is hardly rational or clean cut. It's normal to feel the way you do because you love him. It takes you out of your comfort zone and pushes your limits at times."

"I am having a sort of affair with a man that is beyond my league."

"What have I said about this train of thought?"

"Don't sell myself short."

Kagome nods. "You think it's wise to move in with Basilisk's nephew?"

"Not really but I feel it's the thing to do. I need answers and it's obvious he's part of my past life."

"Promise to keep me informed. Call me and I'll come running."

Erin smiles. "Will do."

"Also, don't let Sesshōmaru pressure you into something you're not ready or don't want to do. It's fine to slow down or change your mind altogether."

"Thanks, Kags, but if there is something I am certain about is giving myself to him in every sense of the word." Erin giggles at her mother hen friend which she appreciates so much she could cry.

Kagome smiles at her friend's honest romantic feelings. She sends a silent prayer that things work out the way she wants them to and Sesshōmaru doesn't break her heart.

"Are you sure you are safe sleeping in that house with your brother? I wish you would take my offer and sleep here or at least let me sleep over."

"I'll be fine. Masato is scared to be outed or jailed. He hasn't even come back since leaving this morning."

Erin sighs and takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "Sometimes, I feel so unlike myself. Like taking charge, being bolder even joking at odd times. Is it my past self-reemerging somehow?"

The priestess takes a moment to think carefully before she speaks. Rin isn't an incarnation but something else that hasn't been deciphered yet.

"It might be. Right now, you are an enigma young lady so there aren't any answers yet but don't worry. Follow your instincts and do what feels natural. It will be alright and remember, you're not alone."

Erin's orbs glisten in gratitude. "Thank you so much Kags. That's why it's important I do what I am doing. It feels right." Even though deceiving Katsuo is weighing heavily upon her conscious. He doesn't deserve to be in the middle or to get hurt.

Kagome reluctantly relents on letting Erin sleep at the house. She insists on helping her move tomorrow after work which Erin accepts and they say their goodnights.

* * *

Katsuo thrusts into the pliant voluptuous body in front of him. The woman is bent over a table gripping the edges as if her life depended on it while he pounds her into the wood from behind. The screeches and moans fuel him on to pound even faster into the tight heat.

This position allows deeper penetration and he doesn't have to look at his partner. That's rather cold rationale but pleasurable nonetheless for both participants. Perspiration is building as the friction increases.

He closes his eyes for a moment and it's a different body he's ramming into. It's not a blonde voluptuous woman but a lithe athletic teen with black and silver cropped hair. His pace quickening and angle shifts causing the older woman to yelp loudly screaming out his stage name as she reaches climax for the third time. It's not her voice that he hears but a deeper masculine voice that cries out his name.

The realization rips out his orgasm fast and hard. Shoving himself in deeper and down his red orbs open wide with astonishment biting his lips hard not to yell out his name in turn. His breathing is ragged from exertion.

He straightens up and pulls out walking on shaky legs to the rest room. The woman slumps to the floor completely exhausted and sated beyond her wildest dreams. He dumps the rubber in the small trash bin nearby. He cleans himself up. He hadn't even taken off his clothes.

He just showed up to her house after she texted him for the tenth time. Threw her over the table, ripped her thong off, slid up her dress, tore the wrapper and covered himself snuggly before entering her. Watching the water go down the drain he looks up and finds his eyes still ruby red. One of his best orgasms and it was picturing his number one fan he was banging silly.

"Fuck me." Bracing his hands on the counter Katsuo hangs his head knowing he's in trouble.

* * *

Katsumi is pacing around in the living room located in the first floor of their estate. This house is a perfect mesh of old style Japan and modern one. Sora stops by the entrance. Since their mini disagreement she has been avoiding her.

Sora turns ready to leave. "Wait, please Sora." Her cousin stops in place. "We have to talk. I must apologize I had no right to slap you."

Neither hear Ugo standing nearby. He cannot believe what he heard. She hit his mate?

Sora turns to look at her. "Please accept my apology Sora. I was so distraught but that's not an excuse. You have always been on my side and for the first time you aren't. I can't help wondering why?"

Ugo knows its wrong to eavesdrop but there's this nagging suspicion this is part of the reason his mate is acting weird and guarded. He makes sure they cannot detect him by masking.

"To take away someone's choice or forcibly doesn't have honor Sumi. You are more than that. I just don't want to see you regret this."

Katsumi smiles. "There is no honor in being just a wife when I am his rightful mate. Lady mother went to Sesshōmaru and decided the mating will happen in two weeks."

Both Sora and a hiding Ugo are shocked. "You told her about the girl Erin?"

Katsumi nods. "Finally, I will get a proper place beside my mate. Her word is law and he won't dare defy her. She's on her way here now."

Sora puts her hands around her tummy. "What have you done Katsumi?"

"Taken matters into my own hands."

Akemi walks in breaking up the tense atmosphere. "Good evening ladies. It is good to be back home."

Ugo backs away heading into the gardens. 'My lord will be forced to mate lady Katsumi?' He just knows things will go to hell exponentially.

* * *

Basilisk, Ryuu, Naraku and some lower demons are in his mansion. It's located in the outskirts of Tokyo city. There is entertainment provided by dancing ladies wearing almost nothing.

Naraku has a brunette sitting across his lap. He's holding a cup of vodka caressing her thighs. She's nibbling on his neck.

Basilisk stands up and claps his hands. Everything comes to halt. "Having a good time?" There are some bolstering chants coming from the guests. He raises his hand once more to make silence.

He spins around and stops facing Naraku. "We have gained a familiar powerful ally who's risen from the depths of hell itself. However, there are some that question your allegiance."

Naraku tilts his head. "Oh…"

"Yes, so how about a show of loyalty as a sign of good faith?" Basilisk snaps his fingers. A young short woman comes out wearing nothing but a hooded cloak. She is completely naked underneath. The charming deadly red headed male smirks at Naraku holding out a dagger. "She's yours, finish it."

Naraku smiles mockingly. He smacks the thighs of the half-naked woman draped on him. She stands up and to the side allowing him to get up. He grabs the dagger from Basilisk's outstretched hand.

He smoothly strides up to the short sacrifice standing in the middle of the large living room. It's dark save for the candles lit about the room. He circles his prey slowly. Naraku stops behind her and using both hands slips his hands under the cloak by her shoulders causing the garment to drop to the floor. She shivers involuntarily from his touch.

He massages her shoulders shifting closer to her body from behind. She gasps and leans back. Sinister smile still in place using the point of the blade he traces her carotid artery. She moans despite the danger. 'Foolish human.'

He looks down into her face and recognition hits him bringing forth a wicked smile. "Mina, so glad you could join us." She seems to be under some type of drug and doesn't really comprehend the serious danger she's in.

Basilisk truly is a mastermind of mind games. He puts enough pressure that a drop of blood drips down her pale skin. He licks it up and sucks slowly for a few moments causing more pleasurable moans.

Basilisk smiles with anticipation. 'Bloody and messy. How old school and simply beautiful.'

Ryuu flinches a bit as he's leaning against a wall at the far end. He's not into blood play or slaughtering. What he does is for avenging his fallen family and he doesn't take pleasure in killing. Breaking one's spirit and emotional play is his expertise.

Naraku's face becomes devoid of all mirth and his eyes turn a bright bloody red. His arachnid fangs start to elongate. He throws the dagger sharply into the dark hitting something solid. They hear a curse from a deep morose voice.

Apparently Naraku wounded something lurking in the dark. "I told you once before. Don't tell me what to do." His voice is hard, animalistic yet calm. "This Naraku answers and proves to no one. What I do is my will."

He sinks his fangs into her neck like a ripe fruit. A thick clear liquid enters the bite. Mina shudders still leaning against him. Her legs are starting to wobble and limbs losing mobility. Her moans die out.

He looks right into Basilisk's amused yet sobering look. "Still want a drink?" Naraku just poisoned the girl. Her blood undrinkable.

Basilisk commences to laugh loudly. "Well my allies. Is this proof enough?" Three demons considered elite among demon society come out of hiding from the dark. One is wounded on the shoulder close to the neck. If he wanted to Naraku could have killed him.

Naraku holds the sweating singer in his arms. He looks at a woman and two men. The one Naraku stabbed, who is older, isn't too happy. They all raise their chalices.

Basilisk picks his up. "A new dawn is upon us." He faces Naraku once more. "Welcome home brother." He doesn't mean it in the relative sense. He's talking about fellowship of this allegiance.

Naraku looks into all their eyes instilling his dominance and fierceness. Smirking once again. "I never left."

Basilisk claps his hands once more and the music commences again and so does the entertainment.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is on his third bottle of brandy and he's feeling a slight buzz now. Once again there's a knock and he rolls his glassy golden orbs.

Why bother when it isn't even locked, or it is because it does automatically when it closes. 'Ah life's ponderings.' The annoying knock continues, and he gets up gracefully.

He opens the door eye killing Ari. "Lord, she is safely at the house."

Lord of the West walks back to the couch and drops unceremoniously on it. Ari is alarmed by his lord's behavior. Something is very wrong. He doesn't know quite how to approach this Sesshōmaru.

"She's definitely not safe here. I was going to impale her savagely." Ari remains quiet. Sesshōmaru grins and Ari wonders if he has lived his last day on earth. His lord smiling usually means death is coming swiftly.

"I have lived for centuries and still my bearer still twists my insides." He takes another gulp and offers Ari the bottle. He doesn't drink but refusing him seems improper.

He accepts it as Sesshōmaru pats the couch for him to sit. Ari takes a sip and sits. "I am to be mated in two weeks." Ari coughs taking another sip completely surprised. "I am honorable, so I must do the honorable thing and mate this female who has given me a strong intellectual son."

His lord does not speak this much. Ari takes another sip well more like gulp and breaks his silence. "Being honorable sucks sometimes."

Sesshōmaru looks at Ari his eyes full of mirth. "Unquestionably."

They fall into a somewhat comfortable silence. Ari isn't sure if giving him the message from that girl Erin is proper, but he will not lie to him or keep secrets.

"Lord, the girl wants you to have her new address and number." He takes out the paper from his jacket pocket and hands it over.

Sesshōmaru takes it and mulls over it. 'Independence?' Eyes become half lidded just thinking about having her underneath him open and willing. 'Life's ponderings indeed.'

* * *

Four days later Friday.

The sun is shining through the curtain. Erin stretches feeling refreshed. Today is Friday. She's been sleeping here since Tuesday. It feels good to sleep and not have to wonder if Masato will come in and hurt her.

He gave her full access to her account, handed over all documents regarding her financials and relinquished custody. She is now on her own. Kagome signed some paper work as her back up guardian.

She didn't hear anything from Sesshōmaru since that wonderful evening. She figures he's either busy with the murder investigations and the museum or avoiding her altogether.

It hurts to be away from him but what can she do? She cannot blame him. He's married after all. Ryuu is a great roommate. He's flirty but not in an imposing way and fun. Basilisk comes over everyday which is strange. She doesn't know what to make of him.

Kagome, Sōta and her are also worried about Naraku. According to Kagome he answered only one of her texts and no calls. Even she has tried to contact him, and he did answer her. They spoke briefly, and he assured her everything was fine just he is busy with work.

Erin snuggles into the pillows. Her dreams have kicked up a notch. She is seeing more and more about her past life. Seeing her travels and companions but their all concerning her childhood. Teenager years elude her. The book reflects great battles but not much detail about her at all.

'What are you doing right now Sesshōmaru? I want to see you so badly. Was that night all we'll ever have?'

* * *

Sesshōmar's attire consist of black pants, black turtleneck, and black shoes. His hair is braided and up in a bun. His claws bathed in red and specks of blood are on his face.

He flexes his hand holding a heart in it. "Disgusting. Clean this up." He drops the enlarged heart. Six commence to clean up the area. They are in a warehouse. Fifteen mutilated bodies litter the ground.

Normally he doesn't do this since it isn't worth his time and is beneath him to sully his hands with weaklings. He is feeling frustration. His mother's words had the desired effect more than he would like to admit even to himself. He hasn't been home at all since she visited him at the loft four days ago.

Frustration is something he is not used to in the slightest. Calm, cool and collected are a huge part of him. Damn his mother, damn Katsumi, most of all damn Erin. He can still taste and feel her. His body is going through withdrawals. On top of it all his beast is raging a war inside. So, he needs an outlet.

There's whimpering sounds coming from a heavy-set man bringing him back to the present. Sesshōmaru has a brief flash of this same man wounding him the night he was in smaller dog demon form. The night he met Erin.

He steps over some entrails on the floor. The burly man's face is battered and bruised to barely of recognition. Blood oozing from orifices. He stops right in front of him.

"You will not talk though witnessing the carnage. Loyalty, will it make it less excruciating?" The man squirms hanging upside down from a chain with eyes practically bulging out as Sesshōmaru eyes light up with anticipation.

Staring into the man's face he shoves his right hand into his stomach rummaging. The man screams out even through the gag. He's thrashing about trying to move frantically as he watches his intestines being pulled out.

His saliva and blood are now steadily choking him as he continues to scream under the gag. "Guess the answer is no." Sesshōmaru is pulling it out slowly making sure the man feels absolutely everything.

Ari walks up to him. "What is it?" He stops pulling it out. The man is barely conscious right now. Ari leans in so only he can hear.

"We have a name." He means the person behind the hacking of the museum. Sesshōmaru sports a small smile. The man's eyes open fully once again as the prince quickly yanks the rest out. His eyes flutter before closing them for the last time.

He stands up fully taking an offered towel from Ari. "Finally." His eyes burn a deeper gold devoid of all emotions.

* * *

"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm worried. It's been a couple of days and nothing." Kagome is fixing her hair after using a hair dryer.

"It's normal if he's busy!" Sōta is shouting since he's in the kitchen drinking some water.

Putting down the brush. "Something doesn't feel right." She touches her chest. The blood sharing, they performed to save her life has worn off. The pull to be near each other has waned off too.

That is troubling. That means what she's feeling for him cannot be blamed on the blood anymore. She's struggling with that and on top of it all her dreams have intensified. Seeing the same night of Rin from the past being attacked by Sesshōmaru and hearing for her to save Rin's heart is making her angsty.

'What does it mean? I feel like the answer is staring me right in the face and yet I cannot see it.' So frustrating, it's maddening.

Her brother walks in to her room and sits on her bed as she's sitting on the mini chair by her mirror.

"Hey, you alright? If you're really worried, why don't you go see him directly. He can't run from you then."

Kagome snaps out from her trance. She smiles. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks bro! But tonight, we are going to have some fun!"

When they helped Erin move in it was a shock to find out her new roomie was Ryuu. Sōta then told Kagome and Erin how he met him. Now the four of them are going to an exclusive club. It was supposed to be just him and Ryuu, but his new friend insisted they make it a "group date" sort of affair.

Erin has been feeling down since the icy bastard as Kagome has named him, went AWOL. Kagome isn't surprised by the predicted turn of events and she so wants to rip him a new one for it.

She is really glad Erin is willing to have fun and forget her troubles for a while at least. A broken heart cannot be mended by a night of fun but makes a hell of a distraction no matter how short lived.

Still, Ryuu is basilisk's nephew. 'More questions than answers. Another demon and he is interested in my brother. Is it genuine?' She looks at her brother as he combs his hair a little to the side. She exhales. 'He's trying to bury his feelings for Katsuo. Love is way too messy and complicated.'

"Earth to Gome." She looks at him. "Maybe he's going to meet you at the club." He means Naraku. She texted him the address and time. Nothing else.

"If he comes he comes. If he doesn't, then he doesn't. Tonight, we are having fun regardless!" She stands up and butt bumps him bringing out a shake of the head and a chuckle from him.

* * *

Katsuo is looking at his phone. He's been trying to get in touch with Mina with no success. Naraku told him she went away with some girlfriends which is nothing new. Still, there is this nagging feeling.

He knows they had a blow up but that also is nothing new. It's the first time she hasn't reached out somehow. He is on his way to meet Takeshi. The other members of the group are vacationing.

Truthfully, he is doing everything he can to get his number one fan out of his mind. To no avail. His father hasn't come home which isn't out of the ordinary due to business and keeps in touch with him. Something is different about it this time though. He feels something is off and his mom isn't making a big deal out of it and that is definitely weird.

His grandmother knows more than she lets on and that too is nothing new. 'Fuck, I'm getting a headache trying to keep up.'

His uncle is coming back next week. He's happy about that but the timing is off. He gets a text and looks at his dashboard where it's located.

Text: 'Where r u? This place is (fire emoji)!' Katsuo smirks at Takeshi's eagerness.

Text: 'Coming.' He used on hand never taking his eyes off the road.

Text: 'That is the plan!' Another text comes in with a picture of some chick wearing a tight mini black dress tongue licking some cup. It leaves nothing to the imagination.

Katsuo rolls his eyes playfully. His best friend is such a slut. 'But then, so are you Ace.'

* * *

Ryuu opens the card door for Erin to come out. She's wearing a low-rise pencil black torn knee pants, a white short sleeved shirt that says "Embrasse moi" (kiss me in French) in the middle that stops mid tummy and studded black flats. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail. Makeup is light. Her coat is covering everything though until they get inside that is.

He's in typical grunge clothes. She thanks him for being courteous as they walk ahead of the line. Kagome and Sōta come out from a car meeting them in the front. She's wearing black leather low-rise pants with a dark blue long sleeved cropped sweater revealing her tummy and low black flats. Her hair is loose. Sōta is all in black.

They all greet each other. The bouncer recognizes Ryuu and lets them in straight away. No ID needed. Kagome and Erin are holding hands to make sure they do not get seperated. The music is loud and hypnotizing. Ryuu grabs Sōta's hand catching him off guard and leads the way.

There are dancing bodies everywhere. There are women and men dancing practically naked inside cages adorned with spikes. The women have leather bikini tops and bottoms. The men have tight leather shorts on as well. All have body piercings and tattoos.

People at the club are wearing all types of clothes. It's mostly lit with blue, purple, yellow and red lights but other lights come in too. The DJ booth is in the middle raised in a platform between the two floors. Bars are located all around. It's a large area to dance or lounge in. The second is open so you could see down below as well. There is a third floor but that one is special and separate from the dance floors.

Ryuu takes them to an empty spot with a bar. There's a couple of stools. He obviously reserved that area. He asks them what they would like to drink since he knows the owner they can have anything no questions asked.

Kagome orders the cranberry ginger mule, Sōta opts for a light beer since his sister said it was okay. Erin asked for a non-alcoholic orange slush punch. Ryuu gets a gin and tonic. They settle for some chit chatting over the noise for a few minutes. Ryuu takes the bottle from Sōta placing it on the bar and pulls him into the dance floor by the hand.

The song is playing loudly, "You don't know what you got till it's gone my dear so tell me that you'll love me again."

Kagome smirks as they disappear into the crowd. Erin leans in. "Ryuu seems to really like Sōta."

"I hope so. I mean I don't want him to get hurt again. He's been through a lot and no matter what my bro wants Katsuo." She believes Katsuo also is sincerely interested in her brother.

Ryuu stands behind him placing his hands on his hips gently swaying to the rhythm whispering the lyrics into his ear. Sōta's heart is racing. Ryuu starts to pick up the pace pushing up against him more closely.

He doesn't feel the sharp cloudy eyes staring daggers at him from above. Takeshi places a hand on Katsuo's shoulder leaning into him getting no response.

"Hey man, what has you so wound up tight?" He has a drink in his free hand while holding onto him but still gets no response for his query.

Two guys come towards Erin and Kagome. Kagome shrugs with a smile and follows the much taller medium built guy with short dark green hair. Erin smiles at her friend's blasé attitude. She shakes her head mouthing "sorry" which nods and walks away onto the next girl.

She takes another sip sitting on the stool wondering about Sesshōmaru. Well one upside is that she doesn't have to feel so guilty over lying to Katsuo. But to be honest, if her love was to come back she would gladly do it all over again.

A couple songs later Sōta finished his beer and is on the second one. Ryuu has been inseparable from him. Has been aggressively flirting with him. Kagome and Erin are dancing together.

They are sitting on the bar stools. Ryuu leans in closer to Sōta. With every syllable his lips graze his ear. "So, am I delivering in satisfaction?" Sōta nods blushing some feeling flustered.

Kagome and Erin continue to sway to the loud beats when some guys start to crowd them. Kagome shoves with her elbow when one starts to pull her up against him. Erin shrinks away from an inappropriate touch to her behind.

Katsuo removes the guy behind Erin swiftly with one hard hand making him back off. He just looks in Kagome's direction ready to step in, but she handled that herself. The guy moves away touching his cheek. She had slugged him.

Erin bows smiling. "Thank you. It's nice to see you." Katsuo had made sure her brother kept to his word. They saw each other once in his lawyer's office. He is wearing a thin hood, so his face is obscured but he had pulled it back slightly, so she can see he who is.

He briefly nods. Kagome waves and hugs him. He returns the hug since he does like her as a person and for his uncle. "What a surprise to see you here. Thank you so much for protecting my girl over here the other night." Her voice is elevated since it's no noisy. She means the night of Erin's assault. He nods once again looking at the seriousness in her eyes.

Katsuo looks around spotting Sōta and some insignificant leech leading him into the stairs. He leaves the girls behind and surges through the crowd towards the pair. In a couple strides he arrives and grabs Sōta by the arm stopping him from moving.

"What? Let go of me." He doesn't know who is grabbing him. Ryuu is partially on the stairs and turns to walk down. He stands right in front of Katsuo.

"Didn't you hear him?" He's an inch taller than Katsuo. Within the week Ace had grew an inch since he worked out immense demonic energy being so stressed. High level demons can control their growth except when their power increases and wants out. Their body concedes to its natural life functions.

He grabs his hand and goes to pry it off but it's unmovable. Instead he feels him pull Sōta closer towards him. Ryuu grins menacingly and pushes back against him. Katsuo still doesn't back down.

"This is ridiculous. Let go dude. I don't know you. We can avoid making a scene."

"I cannot let go." Sōta freezes upon recognizing that voice.

"You?" He knows better than to say his real or stage name out in the open within a crowd. "But why?" Indeed, why can he not let go. Katsuo has been asking himself that very question all week. Sōta receives quiet for an answer.

Ryuu sensing the connection shoves Katsuo away causing him to lose grip garnering attention from some of the surrounding crowd. He ushers Sōta up the stairs. Katsuo rights himself and pulls down the hood all the way revealing his face. People gasp while other scream in utter delight.

"Because you're all I think about." His voice is loud and clear and since they are near the stairs there's less noise. Sōta stops moving and looks back totally shocked.

Not only did he reveal his face but spoke such words out loud. There is flashing of phones, talking and murmurs of Ace's name. "Because I want you all to myself." There's no hesitation or confusion.

Ryuu snaps out of his surprise at seeing who it is. 'The demon prince Taishō, Katsuo.' He tries to pull Sōta once more, but the teen doesn't budge. Erin and kagome made their way through and heard what he said.

"No ulterior motives?" Sōta's voice is unsteady. Katsuo strides over to him confidently. Stopping right by the beginning of the stairs in front of him.

"Yes, to solely possess my number one fan's heart again." He smirks as Sōta smiles cheekily. He pulls free from Ryuu's hold as Katsuo extends his hands to cradle his face gently.

Kagome giggles happily and Erin smiles warmly. Katsuo leans in and their lips meet like two magnets. Sōta wraps his arms around his waist. This time their tongues are entwining slowly and deeply. Their bodies rapidly heating up.

The gathered crowd is making so much noise recording and taking pics. Ace is making out with a male teen. Social media is going to burn down. Ryuu's aqua orbs darken as he continues up the stairs not looking back. 'Cursed dog stopping my fun!'

Takeshi drops his drink, blue eyes about to pop out from their sockets. His hood is still in place since this isn't one of the clubs they frequent where stars can mingle freely. He's on the second floor too and was looking trying to decipher the situation.

'Holy fuck in all levels of hell!' Takeshi cannot believe his best friend is into men. Not that he's against same sex relationships. Fucking is fucking, and love is love regardless of gender. It's just that Katsuo never showed an iota of interest in the same sex.

"Ace…" Sōta tries to pull away but Katsuo just follows his mouth. Sōta tries to pull away again. His breathing is strained from lack of oxygen and face is flushed. "People are looking and taking pics."

"I don't give a damn." His soft lips crashes once again pulling a drawn-out moan from his love interest. Kagome clears her throat but that doesn't faze them one bit.

She rolls her eyes playfully and decides. 'It's worth a shot.' Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Concentrating on gathering all her energy Kagome says a brief chant in her mind.

All the phones start to shut down and malfunction. People start to complain about their electronic devices. No one notices expect any demons in the club. Kagome exhales sharply feeling high. Her orbs open much bluer but with the lights inside the club no one notices. Suddenly all the lights go off and the DJ's equipment turn off as well.

She sways on the spot smiling goofily. Erin feels her friend's body stumble some, so she tries to steady her. Katsuo and Takeshi look upon her even through the dark. The priestess shut it all down to protect Katsuo. She damaged all devices inside the club.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is in his loft with Ari and Ugo. He is looking at some teen with purple hair. "This is the hacker?" Both nod for an answer. "Bring him to the warehouse."

He picks up a bottle of water. His eyes are ice over gold steel. He's been staying here for an entire week without contact with his wife or mother. He makes sure to keep in touch with his son though.

He is behaving like a preteen but if he goes around them without having control of his temper there's no telling what his beast will do. No beast wants to be bound and tamed with sorcery.

He is going to have to submit to Katsumi in a week. Even though Sesshōmaru is the ice king he cannot subject his only son to further humiliation. He needs to bite the bullet for his sake.

'Neutered like the dog you are.' They say doing this basically emasculates your beast. It is never the same again. Some say you even lose some strength. Sesshōmaru minutely smiles bitterly.

* * *

Kagome and Erin are sitting in the back of a cab since Takeshi's and Katsuo's cars are two seaters. She's giggling like a fool as Erin looks on nervously holding her hand. They are going to her house. Her brother wanted to accompany them feeling worried, but Kagome pushed him towards Katsuo saying to go get it on in private and walked away holding Erin's hand laughing.

Katsuo is holding Sōta's hand as he drives. "Do you want to go home?" The shorter younger teen shakes his head in the negative and grips his hand tighter causing Katsuo to smile. He takes a turn towards the highway.

About fifteen minutes later they arrive at a luxury high rise condo. He parks the car and the doors slide upwards both getting out. He takes his hand securely and they walk in. Katsuo is happy that his father's security detail backed off today due to him pleading.

The building's security nods and he returns the gesture as they enter the elevator. Once the doors close Katsuo in on him again. He presses him into the wall. They kiss languidly. Someone enters and Katsuo covers his body with his continuing on. Neither care about the person getting an eyeful.

They hear the woman clear her throat making both smile still kissing. After a few moments she gets off at another upper floor. Soon they are at the top floor. Katsuo backs up pulling their lips free as they walk off and towards his door.

Upon entering Sōta attacks his mouth wrapping his arms around him. They are in a kissing frenzy. Katsuo grunts slipping his hands under Sōta's backside lifting him up. His legs wrap around Katsuo's waist.

He pulls back some giving Sōta access to his neck. He begins to bite and suck making Katsuo groan out in pleasure. "Hold on tight." His voice is much deeper and rougher. He does as he's told. Katsuo jumps up effortlessly onto the second floor since it's an open space where his bedroom is. His demonic heritage serves him well.

Sōta stops assaulting his neck. "That was so cool."

He smirks devilishly. "You haven't seen anything yet." He walks in with him still wrapped around him. He kneels on the bed and lowers them both down kissing him deeply. He rubs their crotches together making both their arousals hard and throbbing. Sōta moans out and he can feel his briefs getting wetter as time ticks on in a hot haze.

"I want you to relax bébé (French word for baby). We won't go all the way tonight, but I'll still make you feel so good." Katsuo pushes against him once more causing Sōta to moan again before he sits upon his knees.

He removes his hood and tank top underneath leaving only his jeans on hair cascading down over his right shoulder. Sōta just looks at the perfectly defined six pack of the young man he's been worshipping for years.

Katsuo has such a predatory look in his darkened stormy eyes. "Do you trust me bébé?" Sōta nods dumbly making the demon prince smirk. "Good boy." He reaches down to remove Sōta's black tee off.

He lifts some to help get it off. Katsuo leans down licking his ear while his fingers pinch one of his nubs gently making the body below him buck. "You like that." Smiles as he licks down to his neck nibbling and sucking marking his territory.

His mouth finds the other tight nub sucking and slathering with his natural lubrication. He is wrecking his body's sensory. He switches to the other as his free hand wanders down towards the button of the jeans. He looks into his dazed eyes to make sure it's okay.

He licks his lips and nods at katsuo giving consent. He makes his way down stopping to stick his tongue inside his belly button and Sōta has never thought that would be sexual in anyway but was he wrong. His whole body is a live wire.

Using his teeth Katsuo lowers the zipper. His grey orbs staring him down. 'Oh God! Is he really going to?' That's as far as his thoughts go as Katsuo nibbles his manhood through his red briefs that spell Démon Tanière in gold letters.

This drives more lust into Katsuo. At this point, Sōta is too far-gone to feel embarrassed. Using demon speed, he takes off his boots and jeans. He purposely slides the briefs off slowly kissing his calves as he goes. Something else Sōta didn't think was sensual, wrong again.

The younger of the two isn't small by any means and Katsuo licks his lips before he descends on his maleness. He doesn't even ease into it. Just takes as much in as possible while massaging his dangly bits.

Sōta is crying out a mixture of both his names, Kace, over and over like it's salvation. That turns Katsuo on even more. "Wait, wait…" Katsuo looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Catching his breath. "I want to come together."

"Fuck that is sexy." Katsuo growls out smirking before taking one long last lick and sitting back on his legs. He unzips his black pants adorned with chains. He is commando and he is way larger than him by a couple inches. Sōta's chocolate orbs widen like saucers in anticipation and with some trepidation.

"No penetration tonight so, stay calm for me bébé." Katsuo spreads his own knees lowering more into the bed, closes Sōta's legs holding them together and slips his cock in between them. His engorged length is rubbing against Sōta's.

He is simulating sex starting slow and gradually picking up speed causing the one under him to push back wantonly calling out his name once more. Grunts and groans echo throughout the room. Back and forth his body flexing.

"Just imagine how good it's going to feel with me throbbing inside you bébé. So hot and hard." He begins to suck and bite one of his legs. Sōta doesn't know if he will come from the physical pleasure or his intoxicating words.

Bodies are glistening from pleasure. "That's right blow for me. I want to cover you with my desire too." He leans down doubling his effort placing both legs over one shoulder arms bracing by Sōta's head.

"Bless me bébé, please…" His voice laden with sex and need. That is all it takes and Sōta spasms calling out gripping Katsuo's back. "KACE!"

"Ugh fuck!" Katsuo shoves himself a few more times and gives into his own release. Both their seeds covering their chests. Sōta reaches up and licks some that landed on Katsuo's chin.

The young demon presses down capturing his mouth in a smoldering kiss that leaves both even more breathless than before.

* * *

Naraku looks at his phone erasing Kagome's recent text and turns off the phone. Has ignored all others too. "Why are we here?" He looks completely bored.

Basilisk grins eerily. They are in an old partially destroyed dungeon. "Patience hell priest." It is dark as they make their way deeper in. There's a shrine with a golden grotesque cage shaped like a snake in the middle.

Naraku pushes past cobwebs and just stares with mild curiosity. Basilisk opens the stomach using a small key and inside is a small box. He takes it out.

"You brought me down here for a toy?"

"This isn't a mere toy. This is the key to bringing down the king of dogs." His emerald orbs are lit with glee. There is a simple latch that he flips open. Taking out something also gold.

He turns to face Naraku and shows him a heart made of solid gold with a small thin live snake wrapped around it. Naraku swears he can hear a thump and see it pulsate in Basilisk's hand.

"Do you understand now? This will end it all. They do say love kills." Basilisk laughs sinisterly and perversely.

* * *

 _Erin quickly turns just her face towards Kagome with an open wide distorted mouth and yells at the top of her lungs. "SAVE MY HEART"!_

Kagome sits up in bed sweating and looks around wildly like she always does after having that dream. She holds her chest and looks down at Erin who is quietly sleeping beside her.

'What am I supposed to do?'

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is well!

This is a lengthy chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. We are getting closer to the past arc!

Once again, I truly appreciate all readers/followers/those that favorited this story! Thank you so very much for taking out precious time to explore part of my imagination! It means everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own, "Again" by Noah Cyrus featuring XXXTentacion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

Kagome gets out of bed quietly as to not wake up the sleeping girl beside her listening as the rain falls. All this thinking and getting nowhere is driving her mad. Erin massages her chest even in sleep. Kagome covers her with the blanket since it feels a bit chilly. She's wearing a pink long sleeve top with flannel pants that say juicy over her backside.

She closes the door carefully and walks over to kitchen. Sōta had text her earlier asking if he could stay over at Katsuo's. He promised nothing serious would happen. Kagome isn't into so much into rules anymore besides she trusts her brother.

Looking over to the Cheshire cat clock on the wall. It reads one fifteen in the morning. She groans remembering how she was acting earlier. She practically threw her brother into the dog demon's den, literally. She has a brief thought over the group's name and giggles.

Whenever she used so much power in the past she was always left feeling drained. It's different this time. 'Could it be Naraku's blood?' Naraku, that is such a deep rabbit hole of a subject. She pouts and feels anger taking over being ignored by him. "I'll show him tomorrow."

Kagome walks over for a glass of milk to help her get back to sleep. 'Might as well go grab mail.' She goes to get one of her brother's robes to not disturb Erin. Covering her body with it she slips off her bed slippers and slips her sneakers on by the door. It's quiet as she makes her way down taking the stairs. She's not going to wait for the elevator just for three flights.

She stops in front of the number coded box. Entering the code, she retrieves junk mail. Their bills are paid on line. She drops a flyer and goes to pick it up. Kagome bends and stops noticing a pair of leather brown boots up to past the ankles.

She grabs the stack of papers and stands up slowly. Naraku is standing there looking imposing as ever. His face looks different somehow. His aura rougher more unreadable and much scarier. Dark denim, leather jacket and hair tied up. She stands up swallowing slowly and pushing down the sudden fear she hasn't felt in quite a while in his presence. His hazel eyes seem brighter and they are following her every move.

'Who does he think he is?! Disappearing only to appear in the middle of the night?!" Ah, there is her courage.

"How dare you ignore my calls and texts?! When you answered Erin just fine even if it was once! You could have told me you were alive at the very least…"

She continues her tirade until he shoves her hard into the mail boxes behind her. That effectively stops her rant. He cages her in pressing firmly into her invading her space. Arms bent and braced against the mailboxes making sure she cannot move. Her arms trapped between their bodies holding the mail across her chest. He leans down and in. Kagome truly feels scared now. She doesn't recognize who this man is.

"I was busy with important matters priestess." His voice is low and down right chilling. She shivers involuntary. "It's late shall I escort you home since you can't leave me alone?" That isn't a question at all and quite mocking.

He backs away grabbing the back of her neck firmly guiding her towards the stairs. His grip so tight she knows there will be bruises. Kagome wants to say something, but her voice is gone, and she feels the pin pricks of tears.

This isn't her Naraku. She can feel it in her bones. They make it to the apartment. Her steps measured and unsure the entire time. Would he hurt her or Rin? 'No, please no, could I have been wrong about him all this time?'

As soon as they are inside Naraku locks the door and stands behind her. His hand snakes around her throat causing her to gasp and drop the mail onto the floor. Her hands grip his forearm trying to alleviate the pressure.

* * *

Sōta snuggles into the warm arms that hold him. Katsuo is caressing the mostly naked body pressed into him. They had taken a bath just to go at it again inside the shower. They had come close to going all the way but Katsuo refrained even though his body aches to be buried inside his mate.

'Wait, mate? Where did that come from?' He looks down into the sleeping tired yet sated young teen in his arms. 'I see now. He is my mate. That explains the restless thoughts and anxiousness.'

He doesn't feel any of the torturous feelings he kept experiencing when Sota's not around or seeing him with someone else. He bends down slightly kissing his head tenderly. This is new for Katsuo. He isn't the type to cuddle not even with Mina. He fucks ruthlessly and moves on to the next without a second thought.

'What will my parents think?' His eyes flash red. 'They have to accept it. He's mine and I'll be damned if anyone tries to pry him off my arms.'

Sōta shifts a bit to look up into mesmerizing grey orbs full of warmth. "Can't sleep?" His voice is a bit croaky from deep sleep. He's only been asleep for about an hour but Katsuo wore him out. He fell out as soon as he climaxed the last time.

"As a demon, sleep isn't needed much besides I rather look at you." He playfully nips his nose making Sōta squirm and smile. In turn Sōta nips his exposed nipple causing the young demon to groan.

"I think you need to be put to sleep again." Sōta squeaks and tries to move away as Katsuo tackles him under the black and white comforter.

"Stop tickling me!" All that can be heard is chuckles and whines under the covers in the slightly lit bedroom.

* * *

"Stop your squawking toad"! Inuyasha sighs loudly rubbing his head exasperated and running low in patience.

Jaken, his brother's oldest boot and ass licker, he shudders disgustingly with that last thought, has been yelling for almost fifteen minutes straight. His human light-yellow eyes are bulging out looking like they are about to pop.

His balding grey hair being pulled out as he paces back and forth. Is that a large vain sticking out too? He better calm him down before he has a heart attack because even though his almighty ice prick brother mistreats him, he knows it would bother him to have the toad collapse for good.

I mean his brother and mini toad have more S&M play than the west village for centuries. That brings chuckles picturing Sesshōmaru slashing the toad dressed in a leather outfit with a flogger bringing out another unpleasant shudder. Why does he picture these things that make him feel sick? He too must be a masochist.

"I AM NOT A TOAD YOU MANGY DOG!" Okay, maybe he should just give him the damn heart attack if only to shut him up.

"Listen, you old infatuated imp. His holy prickness will never do something he doesn't want. So, let's not get rattled into the grave so fast." He tousles his ponytail into place.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN INFATUATED IMP! I AM THE MOST TRUSTED SERVANT OF MI LORD. HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR THE MAJESTIC KING SESSHŌMARU LORD OF THE WEST AND THE WORLD!" Big water drops fall from his big eyes and they look ridiculously big with those bifocals.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes reaching his limit. Taking a deep breath thinking before speaking. This annoying old imp is loyal to a fault and will forsake everyone and everything including himself for Sesshōmaru without a second thought.

"This is inhumane. Even though he's a royal huge pain in my ass like you, he's my one and only brother."

He shoves Jaken a handkerchief. Who accepts it bawling even more for Inuyasha's harsh kindness. If anyone can stop his beloved lord from committing demonicide, it's him.

'Rin too…but she betrayed us all in the worst way. Is she truly back? Why now? Oh, my precious yet fragile lord you must be hurting.' He sighs blowing his nose loudly causing Inuyasha to feign gagging. Despite feeling warry the small imp smiles genuinely.

* * *

Ugo is shifting from one foot to the other. Sesshōmaru is interrogating the chubby hacker with purple hair and glasses. This doesn't feel right. He's human, intelligent and a nerd but no threat.

"Why are you nervous?" Aris asks his twin without taking his eyes off his lord.

"Our flower was slapped by lady Katsumi." Ugo doesn't see any visible change in his brother's demeanor, but he feels it. He knows there's more, so he remains quiet. "I think what she's hiding from us has to do with something connected to lady Katsumi and the past."

Ari still says nothing. "We will get answers." Short curt reply but it chills his twin to the bone. The tone in his voice leaves no room for discussion and he wonders if he shouldn't have mentioned it at all.

Sesshōmaru hasn't laid a single claw on this awkward young adult male. This is a decoy and he is growing tried of going around in circles. They want to make him into a joke.

He leans in pushing the long tip of the dagger up against his manhood. "I-I-I am telling you sir! I don't remember who p-p-paid me or what I did! Please I beg you!" His voice squeaks even higher. His shirt sullied with grease stains from food. Sesshōmaru straightens up and steps back before he castrates this fool accidently. He walks towards a window staring at the moon.

"My lord, I scent no lies. A forgetting spell was cast." Ugo chimes in respectfully standing behind him.

"Or he was hypnotized." Ari speaks up still standing in the same spot.

"Hn…" He remains looking at the moon. "Make him forget again."

Ugo bows at the command. He turns and walks towards the crying youth. Crouching in front staring into the beyond frightened man, his eyes glow chartreuse.

Ugo's voice is thick and heavy. The young man's eyes become lidded and feel heavy. "You will not remember a single thing about this encounter once we drop you off. You went out for octopus karaage. And only hack to fuck with the government. Also, purple isn't your color, try green hair." Ugo grins maliciously.

"Ugo." The way his twin said his name is enough. Stop fooling around or I'll knock sense into you. Hypnotism is an ability some reptilian demons possess. The twins have inherited that gift.

"What now lord?" Ari interrupts the silence once more. Sesshōmaru still is contemplating the moon.

"We commence shaking the trees. A reptile is bound to drop." Thanks to them Sesshōmaru has narrowed it down and so the true hunt begins.

* * *

Sora is down in the cellar. Only a few are permitted down here, and she is one of them. Her flats are heard echoing in the dark. Rubbing her tummy Sora continues down the ominous passageway.

"It's okay precious. You will have a snack soon." She makes it to a seemingly dead end. Her hand presses a chipped stone slab which is quite heavy to nudge. Only demons have the strength to move it.

The wall in front of her moves revealing a hidden staircase. She ascends without fear, yet she shudders at the raw power emanating from the pitch black surrounding her. The air is musty and thick which doesn't make it any better.

She stifles the nausea taking over her form. Sora ignores the uncomfortable feeling and trudges on. There are cobwebs and moss adorning the stone walls and only her special vision makes it possible to be seen.

She reaches the bottom of the swirling stone stairs and walks straight. Nearing the destination, she wonders why is she here? What can this truly change? Nothing, but perhaps a glimpse can offer some guidance.

Her heart and mind are in turmoil and if she doesn't get a grip on her emotions things will fall apart. Light is starting to brighten the narrow passageway. Soon she steps into a large cavern. It feels so peaceful you would hardly believe the sheer raw power emitting from the lit cavern. There is crystal clear clean fresh water cascading around and pools around an altar isolating it.

There stuck in the middle and chained is a gold thick sword. The hilt is black with gold ends that curve inward like a cruel slight smile. There are red old Japanese characters scribed throughout the middle.

It reads, "Arms of eternal sleep". She is in awe and now feels terrified. Her tears fall without filter. She finally remembers why she came down here after all.

"To see what started and ended it all." Her voice is steady portraying none of the immense sorrow deep in her secretive heart.

* * *

Kagome swallows thickly and is shaking like a leaf. Naraku raises his other hand after a few moments and his phone is within it. Her big eyes read the text quickly.

Text: 'Can you place a sound sealing spell around the apartment?'

Kagome nods reluctantly and concentrates. 'Hopefully he isn't planning to kill me and have no one hear it. And yet you're going to do it.' She gives herself a mental shake and concentrates once more.

The shift in atmosphere is subtle but felt nonetheless. He quickly texts again.

Text: 'Is it done?'

She nods slowly, and he breathes in stepping back. Kagome breathes deeply herself and turns to face him clutching her throat. Her orbs are glossy and afraid. For a few moments nothing is heard but their breathing.

"I have allied myself with Basilisk as a ruse." Her demeanor remains uncertain but listening regardless. He explains how he decided to pretend to be his old self. How he has been drinking human blood but killing none.

How he pretended to poison Mina to show loyalty and how she is in hiding somewhere safe. Apparently, she always knew of him being a demon. The night he reappeared was in an alleyway where a battered Mina was about to be raped by her old bodyguard. Naraku in his disoriented state still saved her from brutality.

She was so grateful she kept his secret and hired him. Gave him a roof over his head and food. However, he never told Mina about the Taishō or the Yōrō family being demons. She believed he was the only one until the night he had to poison her. Now she knows Basilisk is too.

Silence reigns once more for a few agonizing seconds. "So, you gave her anti venom from your saliva before injecting her with your poison to feign killing her. Poisoning her blood made it undrinkable so Basilisk or any of those demons couldn't digest it.

"Drinking human blood has affected you, hasn't it?" His back is pressed into the door controlling desires long forgotten.

Kagome steps forward determined until stopping right in front of him. Her hand reaches up steadily and touches his rigid chest over his heart massaging the spot. He gasps at the touch quietly. The tears she was holding back finally escape.

"Thank you for being strong Naraku. For being the man, I know you are so very much." Her other hand comes up around his neck. The other stops massaging his chest and snakes up around his neck.

She tip toes hugging him tightly. "I know it has been difficult, but you aren't alone anymore. Share the burdens remember? I know I'm not much but…" He stops her effectively by hugging her fiercely.

"No, you are everything." His voice is right in her ear potent, rugged and full of conviction. His hands smother her back feeling every inch of her. She bites back a moan as his nose scents her neck and at the feel of his hands exploring. He promised himself to protect her at all costs.

"Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" His voice is thick and full of concern. She shakes her head. All he did was grab her neck a bit roughly. The thought that he had regressed to his former "glory" is what truly hurt her.

"I am alright." She rubs herself slightly against his body trying to get leverage inadvertently feeling his need against her stomach igniting a potent fire in her belly. That brings forth a moan out this time successfully from her. Bracing himself with the door he is lifting her slowly up his body both feeling every inch of each other in the process.

There is no blood bond now to excuse the desperate need and want both are feeling. This is raw, real and strong. Scary and exhilarating at the same time. Ying and yang indeed lies within us all. Finding equilibrium is the key.

A shuffling is heard followed by a loud thwack. The intense moment is broken, and both turn to look at a hopping Erin. She must have run into the furniture.

"Ouch, sorry, sorry, please ignore me." She stands sheepishly rubbing her knee but the grin on her face is vibrant. She sees what many will not or will refuse to. They are perfect for each other.

Kagome burns a bright pink and feels him slide her down the few inches he had lifted her. Reluctantly he releases her and wants to smirk at the disappointed whine coming from the blonde girl.

Clearing her parched throat Kagome grins. "It's okay, are you alright?"

"Yes, umm, hi Naraku. Where have you been?" She limps a little towards him trying to walk it off.

"I am fine, and you?" He nods at her.

"I am well." She smiles sweetly and knowing staring at both like a kid in a candy store.

Sighing loudly. "Naraku here has been playing super hero all by himself." Kagome crosses her arms pouting trying to shift focus.

"What happened?" Erin looks at Naraku feeling worried for him. These females confuse him. Why worry about him when it's them that should be careful.

Kagome proceeds to tell her what he has been up to. "Oh, my, are you sure you're okay? I appreciate everything you are doing but I couldn't stand it if something happened to you or worse."

Naraku cannot explain the warmth once gain spreading over his body. Yes, he truly doesn't fully grasp human compassion and emotions. But how wrong he is. Naraku is acting on those very same feelings. Protecting those that have wormed their way inside him.

"He believes he has me on his side." Erin massages her chest trying to alleviate the discomfort that sometimes appears. It comes with her heart sickness.

This gesture makes a light bulb click in his head. "Since when have you suffered from heart disease?"

Erin looks baffled at the out of the blue question but answers the same. "I was born with it but has gotten worst as I got older. Not that it bothers me, but why did you ask?"

Naraku doesn't have proof but he has a nagging suspicion Basilisk is behind that. _"This isn't a mere toy. This is the key to bringing down the king of dogs."_

"Guess I should come clean. I have been trying to find out what my dreams mean." She looks at Erin. "I didn't want to startle you until I figured it out."

That gets her full attention from the other two occupants in the living room. Kagome goes into detail about the dreams concerning Rin and Sesshōmaru. How Rin screams to save her heart.

"I can't figure it out. Do you mean your actual heart, save your feelings or to save Sesshōmaru?"

Naraku's eyes gain light with comprehension. _"Do you understand now? This heart will end it all. They do say love kills."_

His mouth forms a silent sneer. This bastard is sick and twisted. His former self would have applauded Basilisk and felt jealousy for his disturbing intellect outwitting his.

Hearing Kagome's dream sends chills down Erin's spine. Did that really happen to her in the past. Did she die by her true love's strong hands?

"It makes sense now." Naraku breaks the tense silence and both look at him with questioning eyes. "Basilisk has your heart and will somehow use it to bring down the Taishō siblings."

The sudden revelation is like getting a bucket of ice water from Antarctica dumped on you. "No, that cannot be true." Erin shakes her head in denial. Kagome goes to hold the scared girl.

Naraku now explains what Basilisk told and showed him. The feeling of dread is hitting them for sure now. Combining Kagome's dream with Naraku's experience leaves no doubt.

Kagome rubs her hands up and down Erin's shaking form trying to soothe her. "It all makes sense now. Why you keep yelling to save your heart. Basilisk somehow got a hold of your past self's heart."

Erin's voice is shaky and sounds so small. "How is that even possible?"

"Sorcery, Basilisk is a serpent demon. He has been around for centuries. Apparently, he has a grudge against the dog demon clan and you." He looks at Erin. That would explain why Kagome kept hearing hissing sounds whenever around Basilisk or in her recurring nightmare about Rin.

'Son of a bitch with crabs.' Kagome feels angry and dumb all at the same time for not putting things together. "With Rin, but why?" Kagome asks sadly. She knows the brothers have had countless nemesis and jealous power-hungry challengers.

He shakes his head. "That I do not know, yet, but I will. One thing is for sure Basilisk is attacking relentlessly so we must act discreetly."

"We have to tell Sesshōmaru. There's no other way. He will get in touch with Inuyasha." She tenses slightly and Naraku does not miss that.

"He has allies within the council as well. I met them during that night with Mina."

"All the more reason to inform them quickly."

"whatever happened in the past is the reason Sesshōmaru is feeling torn about me. Perhaps what I did caused him to kill me. He may not care to save me."

"Don't say that Rin. We will figure this out and make him listen. We can even talk to Katsuo."

"No, do not include him in this. It's bad enough I broke my promise to him especially after he helped me." Kagome wants to say something, but the stern look Erin is giving her leaves no room for discussion.

She steps in front of Naraku her eyes soft and resigned. He doesn't like that look on her face one bit. "Do not expose yourself to harm any further for me. I will confront Basilisk myself and find out what happened. If it brings my death, then so be it."

She tip toes and kisses his cheek tenderly giving him a quick hug before trying to walk off however Naraku stops her.

"If we stand a chance we need to play the game. Don't reveal what you know. Instead use it." He sighs pep talks aren't his thing at all. "For what it's worth that dog resurrected you once, walked into hell risking staying there and rid his sword because it could not resurrect you a second time."

Erin's eyes glimmer with hope. "His mother upon seeing his son throw his pride aside for you, brought you back to life for him. Had gone to save you countless times even risking being purified."

Even Kagome didn't know any of this. How did Naraku?

"Anyone that threatened your life or hurt you in any way would suffer the dire consequences. He treasured you above all else. You are indispensable, so fight. It is who you have always been."

Erin leans into his arms and releases tears of gratitude. "Thank you for lifting my spirits. I was just consumed by sadness. I won't give up or tip my hand." She kisses his cheek one more time hugging him fiercely before walking back into the bedroom floating on cloud nine.

Kagome sighs happily and rubs her face trying to keep the tears at bay. He walks up to her and places his arms around her. "How did you know all of these things? I'm grateful you did though, it was amazing. Our girl surely needed to hear that."

"The jewel loved to keep me informed either for my torment or amusement." They spend a few moments contemplating that time.

"We will not include Katsuo if that's her wish. Why is she so protective of him anyway?"

Kagome returns his embrace fully and tells him what Erin's brother did to her and how Katsuo possibly saved her life.

"He even got her a lawyer and feels indebted to him. Something significant happened between her and Sesshōmaru after she promised to stay away from him."

He holds her even tighter. That girl has endured so much. He will not abandon her or this young woman in his arms.

She looks up into his spellbinding hazels. "Can you seriously promise me this time you will include me in your plans? I can't bear the thought of you dy…" He shuts her up by placing a finger to her moist plump lips.

"Shh, that won't happen. We have an advantage, the element of surprise." Her big eyes are desperately pleading him to make sure of this statement being true.

He bends down to press his surprisingly soft inviting lips to hers. Just enough pressure that they meld together but soft enough to leave them wanting so much more. It's just a tender kiss but has so much meaning.

He pulls back leaving them both hungry for more. His voice is whispery. "Take down the spell. I will contact you when I can. Try and reach out to Sesshōmaru. Be cautious, Basilisk knows what you can do and is keeping watch. His nephew follows orders but isn't violent so far."

"You too. Don't be rash and be careful. You are playing a dangerous game with a murderous psycho. Please keep in touch." She leans up and presses her lips to his once more sealing the deal praying for his protection.

He can feel the moment the sound barrier comes down. He places a final kiss on her forehead and steps away. "You know she didn't mean it." Naraku takes his leave. Kagome sends another silent prayer for his safety with her hands clasped.

Neither will push for more right now. Too many dire situations going on to fully explore this sparking hot chemistry perhaps something so much more. One thing is clear though, what they have cannot be easily broken or ignored. Though it will be tested.

Kagome walks back to her bedroom finding Erin settled back in bed. "Feeling better?" Erin nods happily. "Good, you frightened me talking about offering yourself up to death so easily."

Erin watches her friend and feels remorse. "I apologize. It was just overwhelming, but I sense there is something else. Care to share? I'm a good listener."

Kagome closes her eyes and remains silent for a few minutes before rolling up her sleeves revealing the deep vertical scars. "I have some on my legs too." Erin holds back the gasp wanting out.

"My foolish attempt at suicide at the age of 18. Took pills and clumsily cut away thinking I could bleed out. Made a mess and I drowned literally in a tub full of water mixed with my own blood."

Erin's orbs glisten with tears. "If Sōta didn't find me, call the paramedics and perform CPR, I wouldn't be here. I gave my 12-year-old baby brother, hemophobia, the deep fear of seeing blood he now lives with. I did succeed in killing whatever was left of a priestess inside me that evening though." To remain a priestess your heart and soul must remain pure. She had been in the decline since the age of sixteen.

Her eyes remain closed before opening them forlornly. "So, hearing you be so nonchalant about your death brought back memories."

"Oh, I am so sorry Kags. I was caught up in my selfish feelings. Please forgive me." Big drops fall from her face showing so much guilt.

Kagome shakes her head. "There's no reason to dismiss your feelings. Don't apologize for my mistake at escaping my insecurities and inferiority permanently."

Erin grabs her hands and pulls her towards her simultaneously hugging Kagome. "We are more than the sum of our errors Kagome. We can all get lost but finding one's true place, is priceless." Erin hugs her even tighter, the strong girl in her arms that feels so fragile right now. Kagome cries into the smaller girl's arms and clings desperately to those words. This is the warmth that little girl with a side pigtail radiated so many centuries ago.

* * *

Next day Saturday morning.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Kace." Sōta is fidgeting with the hand he's holding. Katsuo is driving to the estate. He wants for his family to meet his love.

"Relax bébé." He lifts their hands and tilting Sōta's he kisses it affectionately. Yes, Taishō, Katsuo aka Ace player extraordinaire, is absolutely in love with a human male teen.

He parks his car in front of the mansion. Without letting go of his hand Katsuo plants his lips onto Sōta's in a sweet reassuring kiss. His lips skimming his as he speaks. "I always get what I want and I…want…you."

* * *

"He is punishing me. I just know it mother Akemi. He hasn't been home nor, has he contacted me or you. What if he doesn't come back?" They are having breakfast in one of the Japanese style gazebos they have around the estate.

"He is being an immature pup. He has had contact with his son. In the end he will go through with what is expected of him." She calmly sips her tea.

"Thank you, mother Akemi. You have been a great source of comfort for countless years and it is because of your help I will finally have my mate. Kat will be pleased when he finds out."

Akemi slightly nods in acknowledgment. What she will not acknowledge not even to herself, is the inner turmoil concerning the forced mating. A part of her son could be lost forever possibly exposing him to enemies waiting to pick at the bones.

Is she committed to condemn her only son to lifetimes of shame and pain to keep him free from the clutches of a traitorous human girl? 'The answer isn't so simple, is it Akemi?'

"Speaking of my grandson where is he this morning?"

"He didn't come home last night." She shakes her head. "I keep telling him to stop having night trysts and if he does to at the very least sleep here."

Akemi grins slightly. "He is a young hot-blooded male and living life. He will settle when he is ready. Do not push him otherwise you'll drive him away and right into the opposite direction."

"I just want him to find a nice accomplished bitch he can settle down with. Is that so wrong?"

"It isn't but he has to get it out of his system. My grandson has many females of royalty chasing him down. His title and looks can seduce anyone but also lure blood suckers to him."

Katsumi is carefully listening to Akemi. "Frankly speaking, I am glad he is like this so unlike his father that waited forever to take someone to his bed. I was beginning to wonder if he was homosexual or was impotent. Honest, chasing only men for power and honor."

They both chuckle enjoying the jokes at Sesshōmaru's expense. Neither notice the couple standing a short distance away. Katsuo tightens his grip on Sōta's hand. They heard the tail end of what Akemi said.

"Good morning grandmother, mother." Both ladies turn to face him and notice the young human teen clinging to his hand.

"Kat, good morning. Who is your friend?" She grabs her tea.

"He's not my friend." Sōta turns bright red because he knows what's coming. "He's my lover and future mate."

Katsumi spits out the tea her yes wide with surprise. Akemi already sniffed that one out. Even though they bathed that boy is swimming in Katsuo's scent and vice versa.

Katsumi stands up. "Tell me this is a joke." He shakes his head once for an answer. "You change females like you change underwear. This means nothing."

He can feel Sōta tense in his grip. "That is true, but it doesn't apply to Higurashi, Sōta." He will not lie about his past that would have no honor.

"I know you looked familiar. The brother of the priestess. This is it. I tried to give you time to pick your own mate, but you've tied my hands. I will call the Akinos. You are to be engaged with Meiko."

She begins to walk away. "Go ahead. You will only make a fool of yourself." That stops her dead in her tracks. "I will not be forced into a mating." He lifts their clasped hands. "This is my one and only mate."

Sōta is shaking in his hand. Katsuo wants him as a mate? 'Oh my God! He wants me as his mate!' He smiles just a bit not wanting to make matters worse. It's like what Katsuo previously said just sunk in.

Katsumi turns to face them with a hard glare that most have never seen. It is frost and devoid and for a moment Katsuo feels a bit frightened of his mother.

"I will cut off all your accounts and cards. I will break up that ridiculous group you are in. I will make that priestess lose her job and make this human boy's life a living hell." She looks fiercely into Sōta's chocolate orbs. "I will not let you sully my son with your perverted intentions."

There is such promise and finality in that cold tone it shakes Sōta down to his core. He is about to say something. He doesn't want his sister caught up in his mess.

Katsuo's aura changes into something menacing and sinister. His tone is rougher and darker. He lets go of Sōta's hand and slowly walks up to his mother. His body towering and intimidating.

"Do what you will to me. Did you forget I am from the forest? Son of Taishō, Sesshōmaru? Losing luxuries will not hinder me in the slightest."

He steps even closer and Katsumi fights the urge to cower. "However, you lay a single finger on my mate or his family, not only will you never see me again, but you will also wish you never bore me."

His breathing is deep, calm and utterly chilling. Akemi felt the shift and clearly her grandson's instincts to protect his mate and family is coming to the forefront. Demons especially of the dog kind are extremely territorial, possessive and protective of their mates.

That can be extended onto their mate's families and loved ones. They are considered part of their pack. They will care not if they must take down their own blood. If you are considered a threat they will attack and won't stop till there is nothing left. If she doesn't intervene unnecessary bloodshed could happen.

She feels proud despite the unforeseen developments. Her grandson someday will make a king to behold. He is willing to walk away from it all and strike down those that oppose him. He is his father's son. Akemi sighs standing up.

Katsumi has tears in her violet orbs taken aback. Never had her son ever threatened or even spoke to her in such a dangerous manner.

Akemi stands near Katsuo yipping and growling. She places a comforting hand on his forearm. **"Calm yourself Katsuo. Nothing will happen to your mate. Take him and leave. You are terrifying him."**

Katsuo's rigid body snaps and turns to look at Sōta. His eyes are wide, and he is exerting himself to breathe properly. Katsuo's aura was suffocating him. He's only human and has not been exposed to demonic energy like Kagome has. He didn't understand what was said towards the end since it was an unrecognizable language, but it seemed to have calmed his man some.

His body remains tense and without sparing his mother another looks he steps up to Sōta. "I am sorry bébé." He cups his face tenderly. "Please forgive me." Sōta reaches up to press a light kiss to his forehead causing tingles throughout.

Exhaling deeply finding the right words. "It is okay. Stay and speak properly with your mother and grandmother. One of your staff can take me home."

"No, I am taking you."

"You will regret this if you don't. Time can heal wounds, but it also can make things fester. I will be fine Kace." Sōta briefly thinks of his own mother. He steps back and walks some towards the two females who heard the exchange.

He bows and remains so while talking. "I apologize for coming unannounced. I hope the next time we meet it will be under much better circumstances." He stands straight.

"I will have someone escort you back home." Katsuo takes his hand once more and they walk away.

Katsumi lets the tears fall finally holding her chest. 'I will never allow it. This is all wrong. I will save you from making a huge mistake.'

Akemi sits back down contemplating what just happened. She thinks back to when she said Katsuo wasn't like Sesshōmaru. Father and son are more alike than she thought.

' _He has inherited one of his father's more unusual traits.'_ Akemi remembers it like it was yesterday. Reviving that young human girl for his grieving son using the Meido stone. stares into the bright sky. 'How utterly amusing and nostalgic.'

* * *

The limo driver is holding the door open for Sōta. "I rather take you home." Sōta shakes his head.

"It isn't a big deal."

Sora comes from behind the mansion. "How about you let me escort your new mate. He is absolutely adorable." She must have heard some if not all of what occurred. It's hard not to when you have demonic hearing.

"Aunt Sora." Katsuo smiles feeling relieved she is accepting of them. He knows his grandmother isn't on board just diffused the escalating situation. He doesn't even want to contemplate his father.

He introduces them to each other. Katsuo is grateful Sora offered to take him home. His beast isn't keen on letting his threatened future mate near anybody now, but Sora is acceptable.

"I do not want to impose."

"You are not my dear. Come one, besides it will be fun discussing Katsuo's puphood escapades."

"On second thought. Let the driver take you home." Katsuo quickly chimes in.

"Oh no. I think your aunt taking me home is perfectly fine." Sōta gives him a quick kiss to the cheek and follows a giggling Sora to her Bentley Bentayga Mulliner Windsor blue over light Windsor blue.

They drive off as he watches. He doesn't want to face his mother right now so Katsuo heads into the mansion towards his room.

* * *

The ride is comfortable between them. "So, are you really okay with Katsuo and his family being demons?"

"Kagome told me countless stories about her adventure. I also had met Inuyasha when I was a kid. Besides who am I to judge? Humans, demons, all bleed the same. All love and hate the same. All die the same." That brings a smile to her lips.

Sora keeps true to her words. She spills Katsuo's mini adventures while growing up in Feudal Japan. Anywhere from climbing trees full of bees to chewing on Inuyasha's ears to wearing his mother's makeup to getting spanked for playing with his father's legendary sword.

They shared laughs and Sōta is grateful for that. He needs a distraction from the negative thoughts he's having. Will his relationship end before it can really take flight?

* * *

Erin and Kagome are doing laundry. They are in much better spirits than last night.

"So, when are you and Naraku going to be official? He's charming, intelligent, brave and so hot!" Erin grins mischievously as Kagome burns bright red and chooses to ignore the question. That just causes Erin to laugh.

Hearing the door opening breaks up the one-sided conversation. "I'm home." Sōta and Sora take off their shoes and put on house slippers.

"Well look what the fat cat brought home." Kagome playfully slaps him upside the head. "Oh, and you brought Sora with you." They extend pleasantries. "I apologize for the mess. It's laundry day."

"Not at all. I am the one intruding."

"Nonsense, please have a seat." Sora nods her thanks and sits. She is studying Erin closely. "I will prepare some snacks. Bro come help me." In other words, I want details so get your butt into the kitchen.

"I guess you and the siblings are close." Sora breaks the silence.

"You can say something like that. I care about them a lot." Erin smiles at her warmly. "You are absolutely glowing. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"Thank you and I am four months pregnant with my first child."

"You have this warm maternal feeling. Motherhood will suit you."

An image pops into Sora's mind. _"You will make a great mother someday Sora. I wish to be able to see it." Rin places a red carnation on Sora's head. It means motherhood celebration._

Sora doesn't realize her sky-blue orbs are leaving trails of tears in their wake. Erin reaches for a nearby box of tissue.

"I am sorry if I said something out of line. Are you feeling unwell?" She offers her the box.

Sora snaps out of the memories and touches her cheeks as if just noticing the clear liquid. She takes a few tissues.

"I am quite alright. Just sometimes the hormones take over without my consent. Thank you." She smiles reassuringly.

Kagome returns with a decorative serving tray. She has some snacks like Mitarashi Dango, Nikuman and some pieces of cheese. They had done some the day before.

Her face is red, and she doesn't look very happy though she quickly tries to mask it. Sōta looks embarrassed and comes behind her with cold tea. He told her about Katsuo's mother's chosen words. He didn't give her the wicked details over his night of exploration with Katsuo. That will probably come later. The siblings no longer have secrets between them. Time, trials, and pain bonded the siblings in a meaningful way.

"Please everyone, dig in." They all sit and chat about simple light-hearted things. The dog demons do not know Erin knows of their existence. They believe only Kagome and Sōta do so Sora words the tails carefully.

They're all laughing at the expense of a young Katsuo, Sora really is a well of knowledge. It is easy to forget the secrets weighing heavily upon one's soul when not faced with the direct source. Sora is learning that it's getting harder to ignore when said source is laughing reminding you of the radiance and strength behind that heartful sound.

* * *

"Pick up your phone husband. I know right now my face is the last you want to see but this is important since it concerns our son. Come home please." Katsumi hangs up before entering the flower shop.

Katsumi is picking up flowers in the city. One of the drivers took her to her favorite flower shop. She has a wonderful garden that is an oasis but once in awhile she likes to check out for anything she might not have.

Her son is ignoring her and won't come out from his room. He isn't ready to listen, and she isn't going to change her mind. It is mid-afternoon so why not cheer herself up some.

She isn't a trophy wife by far, but she decided not to get involved in regular human work a while ago. She is well versed in politics, religion and fashion. She prefers to tend to the mansion, her family and demon royal functions.

Katsumi picks up a yellow rose twirling it around carefully. Yellow rose means jealousy in Japan. Lost in memory of a charming teen girl giving her a handful of these, she accidentally pricks her finger.

"How clumsy of me." She berates herself. Thinking of a useless shadow isn't productive or cheering herself up in any way.

"Roses are tricky yet beautiful." The baritone voice catches her off guard. Turning to look at the source she finds someone unexpected. He hands her a handkerchief. "Besides I believe these suit you better."

He presents her a red and white rose. In Japan a red one signifies romance as the white one stands for devotion and silence. Just what is Basilisk trying to tell her?

"Mr. Basilisk? Thank you for the handkerchief and the compliments." She bows graciously accepting the cloth. "Are you an admirer of flowers too?"

"I admire beauty in general." His knowing stare is unnerving in the strangest way. "How about a hot beverage. There's a quaint café around the corner I would be honored if you joined me Mrs. Taishō."

His smile is charming and disarming. Why not indulge in different company? "I would love to Mr. Basilisk." He extends his arm and she accepts as they make their way out of the shop.

* * *

Erin and Sōta are in the kitchen picking up. Kagome and Sora are by a family picture.

"It is a beautiful picture."

"Thank you, Sora." Kagome smiles warmly. It is a picture of her grandfather, mother, Sōta and herself in front of the sacred tree when she graduated from High school. It was a real happy moment before everything went to hell. Kagome wipes her eyes before any tears can spill. Onto more pressing issues.

"You look at Erin with warmth, recognition and guilt. You know who she is, don't you? And what happened to her?" Kagome says this still looking at the picture as is Sora.

That statement catches Sora off guard. "At the party I couldn't place it but now my powers are practically screaming it. You know I am a priestess too. I mean I ran around feudal Japan with Inuyasha after all. His brother didn't like me much but respected me in a way."

Sora tenses and holds her swelling tummy. "relax, it is not a threat. My important friend is running out of time and I need answers. I would appreciate if you were forthcoming. That is all. Please tell Sesshōmaru, I need to speak with him as soon as possible." This is the Kagome that everyone knows. Outspoken and assertive.

Sora backs up slightly. The bickering duo come out of the kitchen up to their old antics since new Predator and Alien movies are in the works.

"I must go. Time went by so quickly. I thank you for the hospitality." She bows and makes her way to the door.

Kagome sighs. She took a risk but at least she now knows her hunch is right. Sora knows what happened and she will get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"Leaving so soon?" Erin asks Sora. She nods timidly not looking back.

"You two probably scared her half to death fighting over nonsense extraterrestrials who would probably kill you both without a first thought and bathe in your entrails." Both open their mouths to protest but decide against it feeling embarrassed.

Sora exists fast before Sōta can reach out. She is nice, fun and Katsuo's aunt, so he doesn't want to scare her off. Kagome grabs Sōta's arm before he can though and shakes her head confusing him.

"Let her go. I'll explain."

* * *

Katsumi makes it back home quietly late in the evening. She doesn't even acknowledge Sora and Akemi sitting watching ladies modeling some mating ritual garbs.

"You come back late Katsumi and without flowers." Akemi speaks as she uses her hand to gesture for a model to turn a certain way.

Katsumi looks up startled to find the living room with all the materials. For a moment she looks like a fish out of water.

"I met up with a friend and lost track of time. Forgive me mother Akemi." She quickly composes herself and walks towards them with a smile on her face. "Mother Akemi they look beautiful."

"Yes, I thought you would like them. Choose one that is to your liking."

Sora and Katsumi lock eyes briefly and both show apprehension. Akemi senses it but won't act just yet. She is eager for this mating to happen. For she will not have her son fall from almighty grace yet again.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is sitting in the dark in the loft. The twins are scouting about and doing his bidding. He is nursing a drink. It seems that is his only reprieve lately. Nothing like alcohol to pretend numb the constant ache.

He hears the door open but doesn't bother to look up. He already knows who entered. He takes another sip of hard liquor especially made for demons.

"You must really be fucking desperate if you are drinking that loaded shit." Inuyasha drops his duffle bag and drops onto the couch unceremoniously putting his feet up on the table in front. He is wearing a red and black Nike track suit with black sneakers and a red cap.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew you'd be here stewing in your juices." That earns him a deeper scowl. "Oh, you mean a week earlier? Well who else is going to knock some sense into that thick stubborn stuck up skull?"

That earns him narrowed eyes full of severe pummeling promises. Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "I ain't gonna lecture because you are a grown ass demon. An icicle pain in the asshole but a grown one nonetheless."

That earns him three consecutive pillows upside the head so hard he feels the sting. "Add crabby petty fucking bastard to the last comment! Anyway, we are going to disappear for a week. Just you, me and the wilderness kicking each other's asses like the "enemies" we once were."

Sesshōmaru's eyes have a glint in them. His lips quirk up at the prospect of not having to hold back and letting loose the beast that craves blood and gore.

"You always were my favorite punching bag." Sesshōmaru offers him his cup with mirth in his glance.

Accepting the cup offered. "I love ya too, constipated asshole." Inuyasha grins wildly gulping down the rest of the burning mix. "That's if we survive this bullshit!" His face sours dramatically.

* * *

A few days later. Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru both skid back kicking up dirt and rocks in their wake. There are fallen trees and boulders split into pieces littering the forest. Both are panting with demonic markings visible.

This is what Sesshōmaru needed. Full on release without having to rein it in. His brother can take it as well as dish it. He doesn't have to worry too much about killing him or severely injuring him.

Their bodies are littered with cuts, bruises and blood. Their staple clothing of old is also torn and shredded here and there. Neither care except for the thrill of raw power and besting the other just like the good old days.

Rushing at each other once again their great swords collide once again locked in a stalemate. Both could use way more strength but choose not to.

Both growl and throw their legendary swords to the ground. The swords are stuck and now it's time to use their own god given strength. Inuyasha kicks as Sesshōmaru blocks and throws a punch.

Quick successions of fists and kicks are thrown. Blow for blow, each are met and answered. None showing sings of stopping or giving up. Inuyasha can sense his brother is still not fully there.

"Is it the unknown enemy besting you?" That gets a hard fist to the face which he dodges. "Is it the past?" Sesshōmaru kicks him hard on the stomach but Inuyasha blocks. "Is it Rin?" His eyes glow red something fierce and his teeth elongate dangerously growling. And Inuyasha fights back the urge to shut the fuck up and run in the oppsoite direction.

"No one dictates my life mutt." He pounces pinning his body underneath him. That voice is not wholly Sesshōmaru's.

"Then why are you letting bitches run your life like a cowardly cunt?!"

Sesshōmaru raises both fists and Inuyasha hardens his eyes readying his body for the onslaught coming. He just sends a silent prayer to any sadistic asshole listening that his face will have some semblance of who he is. 'Rest in peace face.'

He slams them both beside Inuyasha. The force so potent, smoke rises, rocks and dirt blow off the ground.

"HE IS MY SON! HE DESEVES BETTER THAN WHAT WE HAD! HE IS THE BEST OF ME AND DESERVES THE BEST FROM ME!"

Inuyasha's eyes are wide open seeing the heartache his brother is freely displaying on his face. Sesshōmaru's breathing is haggard above him, and it takes Inuyasha everything he has not to cry for his brother.

Sesshōmaru sits back on his hunches totally spent. Inuyasha's voice is full of emotion. "You are far better than our father ever was. Never doubt that Sessōmaru. Katsuo is damn lucky to have you."

He tilts his head down to look at his younger brother. The younger sibling's eyes are much softer. "I will stand by you no matter what and my respect for you will not change. Even if I don't agree, I understand you."

Sesshōmaru eyes return to normal. "Now get off me! Your ass is heavy!" A sudden lump appears on Inuyasha's head. "You abusive dick! That hurt!"

Sesshōmaru is already walking away nonchalantly albeit with a lighter burden to carry.

* * *

It has been a strange week to say the least. Ryuu her roommate hasn't been around at all neither has Basilisk. She rather it be this way but still is odd. Naraku has not touched based with Kagome and Sesshōmaru hasn't reached out to her since that intimate evening they shared.

Katsuo told Sōta his father hasn't been in touch with him. He's disappeared and weirder still there seems to be some important ceremony that he has no clue about. Katsuo still doesn't know anything about what is happening with everything.

Erin remains adamant on keeping him as clean as possible. Sōta feels guilty keeping things from his lover and that bothers Erin greatly. Kagome is anxious as to why everyone suddenly disappeared quiet as church mice.

Erin has been feeling sick lately and randomly. The medicine isn't doing much and that is worrying the siblings. If what Naraku told them is true and there's no reason to doubt him, Basilisk holds her life in his hands.

The doorbell rings snapping her out from the inner musings. She stops dusting and makes it to the door. Looking she gasps loudly. For a moment she wonders if she can ignore it and act like she's not home. Running just isn't her way. Taking a deep breath and fortifying her nerves Erin opens the door.

Katsumi lowers her fancy shades and smiles warmly. She's wearing a long cardigan, pencil denim, long thick scarf and boots. Her hair is loose. Her skin flawless and porcelain white. The perfume smells clean and flowery. She's stunning.

Walking in she doesn't even bother to take off her boots though they are clean. Erin feels self-conscious wearing sweats and a t-shirt holding a duster with house slippers. Her Hermes crocodile biking bag clutched at her arm.

"Miss Nomi good evening, I have come to personally deliver an invitation to you." Katsumi goes into her purse and pulls out a light beige envelope that feels like silk. It has a large gold embroidered bow connecting at the middle with a royal crown adorned with white pearls in the center.

"My husband and I are going to renew our vows in a special ceremony to seal our bond forever. Take it." She extends her the invitation and Erin's shaking hand accepts it.

"I would love it if you attended tomorrow's wondrous event." Her violet eyes turn malicious. "We have been through much, my husband and I. Sesshōmaru is mine and I won't give him to a small insignificant raggedy unrefined opportunistic girl."

Erin's orbs blur with unshed tears. Katsumi steps towards the door passing a devastated Erin. She stops shy of the door.

"Do you know the difference between you and me? I was groomed to be his perfect mate, mother to his heirs and life companion. You were a charity he felt inclined to help, groomed to serve him."

Katsumi places the shades back on, opens the door exiting confident and head held high. As the door closes, Erin covers her mouth with one shaky hand and drops to her knees. The big drops fall without restraint and she feels sick down to her stomach.

* * *

Beijing China. A tall skinny man looking to be in his forties wearing a green hoari with black horizontal strikes on it, with matching hakama is sitting on a cow. His big black orbs looking around completely lost. His gray long hair and goatee swaying in the wind. Sharp nose smelling the cherry blossoms.

"Tokyo sure looks different than I remember it." He scratches his head even as bystanders' puzzle over how such a good-looking man can be dressed so poorly.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wicked! Hope all is well!

Thank you once again so very much to reviewers, readers, those that favorite and/or follow the story! You really can't imagine how your continued support drives me! I appreciate and love you all!

This chapter was a bit hard for me and it's a long one. Hope it's okay. ^^" I left a lot of clues and I think the next chapter will have what you all want! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bentley Bentayga Mulliner, Nike, Predators, Aliens, Cheshire Cat or Hermes crocodile biking bag. Wish I owned Predators though! (Sexy beasts lol)

#MarchForOurLives


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon native language is in **Bold**.

It seemed like forever that she's been kneeling there feeling completely beaten and devastated. Erin read the same lines over and over from the invitation.

"You are cordially invited to the bonding of souls for mates Sesshōmaru and Katsumi Taishō."

The tears have long dried but her heart, her poor sickly heart is still withering in pain. 'What can I do? I will forever be nothing more than a mistake. A snot nosed kid he loathes.'

Her hazy mind barely registers the opening sound of the door. She barely looks up as her blurred orbs register a looming shadow standing over her.

"Sleep." That deep melodic voice is so hypnotic and inviting. Why not listen to its suggestion? Erin's eyes lose focus as her world turns dark giving into the sweet arms of oblivion.

* * *

"Gome, calm down." Sōta watches as her sister is calling Erin receiving no answer. It is Saturday night and the routine is to call each other for safety measures.

Kagome leaves a short message for Erin to call back whenever she gets a chance.

"I don't know Sōta. The usual is a text in the morning and a call by night time. I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Then let's visit her." Sōta grabs his jacket and she smiles grabbing hers.

About a half an hour later the siblings are standing in front of her door. Sōta is ringing the bell. His sister pulls out her phone and dials Erin's number.

She can hear her ringtone.

"We've gone way too fast for way too long  
And we were never supposed to make it half this far  
And I lived so much life, lived so much life  
I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice  
Kill me twice like my name was Nikki Sixx."

Kagome hangs up once the answering message comes on. "Her phone is there and normally Rin has it on her."

"Maybe she's taking a shower."

Kagome tries looking in through the window. "I don't know bro. Something doesn't feel right." She tries the bell once again and nothing. The lights are all off from what they can see.

Kagome closes her eyes in frustration. Her face scrunches up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Gome? The cicadas?"

She continues to concentrate and there is an underlining sound just beneath the cicadas. It is a subtle rattling and hissing. Kagome's hair stands on end forming goose bumps on her flesh. She shakes her head in the negative. Her eyes open lively and bluer if possible. "Basilisk was here and I feel negative energy. I need to call Naraku."

She walks off briskly holding his hand heading towards the main avenue to get another taxi.

"How do you know and where are we going?"

"remember my powers are growing and somehow I know he was there. We are going to pay Sesshōmaru a visit. He's not going to play dodgeball any longer."

She pulls out her phone and dials Naraku's number. No surprise straight to voicemail. "Naraku I need you to meet me at Sesshōmaru's. I think Basilisk has Rin."

* * *

"Having a private jet sure comes in handy." Inuyasha Drops his duffle bag once more in the corner and places his sword which is inside a case, standing up against the wall. "Customs would be assholes."

Sesshōmaru places his sword down inside the case as well next to his. His carryon placed on the couch. "We have several for that reason."

"I am starving! Let's get food." Inuyasha goes to look at menus in one of the loft's kitchen drawers. Sesshōmaru nods and goes to grab a water bottle letting his brother decide and order.

* * *

Almost an hour later Kagome and Sōta are at the gates entrance to the estate. The taxi is waiting to go in. Kagome is getting more frustrated by the second. A man's voice coming from the intercom is stating they do not have permission to enter. The line goes dead once again.

"Assholes!" Kagome grumbles loudly.

Sōta is trying to get in touch with Katsuo but there's no answer. "I left him a message." He is feeling nervous because he's going to have to explain to his man about keeping this immense secret concerning Erin.

"What are we going to do Gome?"

"I am not giving up!" She messages her temples trying to come up with a plan B.

* * *

Katsuo is soaking in a hot tub relaxing his tense muscles after boxing at their private gym. He received a text from his father a few hours back stating he will be coming home soon. They are having a type of celebration for their anniversary except they married in March and it's February. Everyone is acting as if there's some big secret concerning the affair.

He hears a hushed feminine voice. "Can you imagine the great handsome master Taishō forced into a mating?"

"Shh Sakura! What if someone hears you? Besides that, isn't something to be talking about." The hired help can never keep a secret for long. "Now sexy master Katsuo being gay is a much better topic!" Giggling and shuffling can be heard from down the hall.

Katsuo's grey orbs widen as he gets out from the tub. He could careless about his sexuality but his father being forced into mating his mother is another matter.

He grabs a robe, dries off his feet and puts on one of shower sandals. 'This cannot be true, right?'

Katsumi and Sora are having a late snack of chocolate and fruits quietly in the kitchen. There is this quiet tense atmosphere between them. Their relationship has suffered since Sora had confronted her cousin about the mating. They patched up shortly after, but a small rift remains. Akemi had received a call from within the estate and went to see to it.

Katsuo quickly comes in still in bath attire. His hair pinned up and water still clinging to his skin.

"Is it true mother?"

Katsumi stops eating a slice of melon to look at him. They haven't spoken much in the past week. His mother prefers to discuss his engagement when her husband returns.

"Is what true Kat?"

"Forced mating tomorrow." His eyes are clearly begging for the truth.

Katsumi almost chokes on the fruit. "Who told you that? They had no right!"

He closes his eyes briefly. Sora looks between them stunned. She doesn't want to get involved. This is something very delicate.

Katsuo opens his eyes once more. Hs voice is stronger. "Is it true?"

Her lips quiver and she wants to say anything but, what to say? Her eyes shine with unshed tears.

"My son…" She takes a deep breath because this is going to hurt her prince. Katsumi loves her son and wanted to protect him from this truth. "There is no other way. Your father's beast needs the ritual to happen."

She looks down feeling shame for some reason. To have to let your son know his father, your husband, must be forced into bonding with you isn't easy at all. He turns his face away trying to rein in the emotions from displaying on his face. Sora's blues look sad for her nephew and even for Katsumi. She cannot imagine having to go through this.

"You were not meant to find out." The tears slip out and Katsuo kneels in front of his mother. His hands cradle her face gently.

"I cannot imagine what you went through to get to this point. Mother, it is not shameful to love someone and give it your all to have them." She leans into his touch silently crying. Her son is so kind and understanding.

"I knew you would understand Kat, my precious son." She leans into hug him tightly. He returns the embrace.

"However, mother, there is no integrity in forcing them to love you back." He can feel her tense in his arms. He pulls back to look her in the eyes.

"You have to love yourself enough, cherish yourself enough and know when to step back accepting truth. Something forced isn't real. It is a tainted mirage and will forever haunt you."

More tears escape her orbs shaking her head in denial and his heart is breaking for his mother. He feels nothing but contempt for his father at this very moment for not being able to return her affection.

She stands up and slaps him hard enough for his face to turn. Never has his mother raised a single hand to him. He is stunned. "I love your father and if he wasn't in such denial this wouldn't be happening!" He remains where he is though looking into her eyes from below.

"This mating is happening, and it would mean the world to me having your support. I do not want to do this alone." She looks away before looking back down into his eyes. "But I will, if I must. I am doing this for the both of us."

She is breathing deeply. "Do you love him more than you love me?" Her voice is soft, and it further breaks his heart.

"I love you both very much. It is the sole reason I don't agree with this. I don't want this so do not use me to justify this. Both of you are wrong."

Shaking her head, she walks out of the kitchen leaving them alone. Katsuo remains rooted to the spot. Sora gets up and stands in front of him. He looks so lost and in such pain. She tucks his face into her tummy brushing his head tenderly trying to soothe his ache.

Her tears slowly slip forth as Katsuo remains listless. Akemi is just shy of the entrance standing in the dark. She heard everything and wonders if her family will ever be the same again.

'Ever since that girl reappeared everything is going to hell. If she never came back and rocked the boat nothing would have had to change.'

* * *

Kagome and Sōta had been escorted off the premise by the police. Apparently, they got tired of her buzzing outside the estate. They are heading away in the taxi. She is fuming mad.

"Are you okay?"

She looks at her phone. No new messages. Kagome bites her lips and squeezes the phone.

"I honestly don't know bro." She looks out of the car. "Driver, please go to this place." She gives him Naraku's address.

Another half an hour later they are standing in front of his apartment complex. They cannot get in unless buzzed in. She presses her forehead against the large fancy door.

"What time is it bro?"

"Nine thirty." He feels helpless to his sister's anguish. He himself is feeling frustrated and scared for Erin's safety.

Kagome straightens up. "We will go back tomorrow to that bastard's house while they have their fancy anniversary party." She starts to stomp off.

"Crash the party? We couldn't get past the front gate tonight. Tomorrow security will be even worse."

"Don't worry. We'll get in. I also have to believe that Naraku will protect Erin from whatever that sick psycho has planned for now."

* * *

Sora exists her bedroom quietly. She just finished tucking in Katsuo into her bed. This brings back memories of his puphood when he would be scolded and run to her for comfort. If it wasn't Inuyasha it was her. He made him work for it though. She just gave in since kids are her Achilles' heel. Akemi wasn't around a whole lot but when she was she spoiled him terribly too.

She sighs loudly walking down the hall. She hasn't seen either of her mates. The murders are of high importance. Ugo calls her though he isn't being the same and Ari hasn't once and that only adds to her trepidation.

'Do they know or suspect something?' She is oddly grateful for the distance because the turmoil is still plaguing her. Looking at her phone she sees a missed call and message. Sora plays it.

Message, "I don't want for you to lose my trust. You know what you must do." Sora almost drops the phone. Ari leaves no room for discussion or compromising.

Does he know what he asks of her? They would hate her, and she would lose them. Sora isn't that strong. She has their unborn to think about. No, it isn't simple at all. She holds onto her tummy feeling discomfort and the wall for support. She needs to calm down otherwise their baby might get hurt. Sora has a high-risk pregnancy.

* * *

It is Saturday morning and the house is bustling with life. One thing is clear though no one mutters a word about it. The master and lord of the house remains unseen. The question of the century is, will he mate his lady?

"The warlock will be here in an hour." Katsumi is sitting in front of the mirror in their shared bedroom.

"Are you questioning my son's honor? It is custom for the alpha and beta not to see each other until the ceremony is to take place. Relax dear." Akemi is standing behind her.

"I am not. Forgive me mother Akemi. Your son's behavior has been unpredictable, so you cannot blame me."

"He is with Inuyasha, I am sure of it. His brother left the council last week. They will be here. Excuse me while I tend to the matters for the event."

It will be a private affair. Only the close family members will attend and know since this is considered taboo.

Katsumi keeps brushing her hair and looking at her reflection. When was the last time she genuinely smiled? Right before that girl reappeared. It was easier when shadows remain wisps of light within darkness.

* * *

Kagome stirs slightly hearing a slight clank. Her eyes slowly open and adjust to the light coming in from the window in the living room. The only one with the shade up. They stayed up most of the night as she tried performing a locating spell using Erin's items. Nothing, it's like she vanished without a trace. The worst part is she didn't even have that dream.

For weeks it has been that dream combined with Naraku's. 'It cannot mean she's dead, right? No, Naraku would have said something. Besides Basilisk needs Rin alive for his big plan.' She rubs her face in agitation. 'There's no time for falling part Kagome. Just keep moving forward so the dark doesn't catch up.'

Her considerate brother brings her a cup of coffee. She smiles her thanks and grabs it as he walks back into the kitchen. She sends another silent prayer for Erin and Naraku.

Sōta looks at his phone once more. Not one message and he feels something is deeply wrong with Kace. He massages his chest because his heart has been constantly aching for him. He cannot explain it.

* * *

The warlock is seating on a large pillow in an open gazebo in a secluded part of the estate meditating. He is all in a black traditional ceremonial kimono. The cool wind is moving everything. The estate's staff is decorating with ceremonial lanterns and flowers. He has long peppered hair, sharp features, toned but slim and about 6'1. He looks to be in his forties.

The attending family members will all wear white traditional ceremonial kimonos. Sora looks at the clock in her bedroom. It reads 1:20 p.m. The ritual will be conducted at 1:33 p.m. The time is perfect for binding according to the warlock. That sends a chill down her spine.

Katsuo is getting dressed in her walk-in closet. The boy is lost and has no one to guide him because his parents and grandmother are divided themselves.

'This is all wrong. You can stop this! A coward doesn't deserve honor or respect.' She can scream it inside her mind all she wants but it means nothing if it cannot be said out loud.

Akemi is standing behind Katsumi in the gazebo. Sora walks in holding Katsuo's hand. He is quiet and numb. He hasn't even looked at his phone once. Ari and Ugo arrive also all dressed in white. Sora looks at her mates. They look tense and Ari doesn't even look at her. 1:30 p.m. Jaken arrives all in white too. The silence is heavy and weighs tons.

Katsumi tries to lock eyes with her son but to no avail. The place feels in mourning. Akemi holds her chest wondering for the second time, is this right? 'My son, have you decided to forgo your family?'

The air shifts and its as if time has stood still. They all look back and there all in white is Sesshōmaru. He is stunning and bright despite the circumstance. He is tall and regal with his hair completely loose.

Inuyasha is behind him all in white as well with a stoic expression on. The king of demons, strides slowly up to the altar where Katsumi is standing with a smile full of relief on her face.

He passes everyone and only looks at his son who looks pale. Sesshōmaru stops in front of him and kisses his forehead. "All is right my son. Do not carry burdens not meant for you." Katsuo closes his eyes upon feeling his father's lips on his head and two tears slip down. He holds back the sob threatening to come out for his father.

Sesshōmaru continues to walk to the front and stops beside Katsumi. Inuyasha places a reassuring hand to his nephew's shoulder. Akemi looks at Inuyasha briefly before looking at her son.

The warlock commences the ceremony. The magic is heavily in the air as he speaks. "We are gathered here today to bind two soulmates for eternity."

"I didn't think I could get past this damn barrier!" A loud voice breaks the silence.

Kagome and Sōta appear in regular clothing. She's gasping for breath from running. Inuyasha turns to look fully at her. Their eyes connect, and Kagome loses her breath. Time seems to slow and then come to a complete stop for both.

His eyes have such an intensity and he is completely taken aback just from the sound of her voice. His eyes are taking her all in carefully. She has grown beautifully.

"Ka-go-me…" His voice but a whisper.

"What are you doing here priestess?" Akemi steps towards her growling some. Jealousy doesn't suit anyone. Not even royalty.

Kagome swallows and finds her voice again. "Basilisk is a serpent demon and has Rin's heart. You have to save her!" Sesshōmaru doesn't acknowledge her presence.

The warlock coughs. "Excuse me but the…" That is all he gets to say since Kagome sends him flying some distance away. That gets different reactions. Some amused, some angered and some baffled.

Kagome followed by her brother walks in closer. "She is missing, and he plans to use her somehow to finish you off. The both of you. He has some twisted grudge."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Akemi stops in front of her. "And Basilisk a demon? None of us sensed it."

"He uses sorcery to deeply mask himself. Naraku and I have been working closely together, and I have been having visions."

"Naraku?!" Inuyasha scowls and snarls.

"That proves nothing priestess. Naraku is our sworn enemy. Just because you have been playing house with him means nothing to us." Akemi smiles sure of herself.

Inuyasha's golden orbs widen with trepidation and anger. "What does she mean playing house Kagome?"

She shakes her head giving Akemi a rotten look. "Nothing important right now. Sesshōmaru, we have to figure out where he has her before it's too late!"

He still doesn't even turn his face. "They are in good terms. She even lives with his kin. I have important matters to attend to priestess be on your way." Such venom and jealously.

'What should I say or do?' Kagome is at a loss.

"You must not go through with this." Sesshōmaru slowly turns to look at Sora who looks about to fall apart. "She never betrayed you." Kagome smiles and thanks the heavens.

"What on earth are you talking about child?" Akemi asks her voice full of contempt.

"Sora…" Katsumi doesn't understand.

Sora looks up and into both her mate's eyes instead of anyone else's. "Rin never betrayed you and this is the reason behind this farce." To say you can hear a pin drop would be an understatement.

"That has nothing to do with this! We are mating for our family, for Katsuo! You are my blood, what are you trying to do Sora?!" Katsumi is livid.

He yanks his arm free from Katsumi who was holding onto it for dear life. He walks rather quickly towards Sora who is leaning against Katsuo and stops right in front of her.

Ugo fights back the urge to go to her where Ari is still as a statue. If he felt any danger directed towards his mate it would make no difference if it is his lord. He would defend quickly and swiftly.

"She always loved you Sesshōmaru!" Katsumi says it with such venom. Sora closes her eyes knowing that was true once upon a time before she fell in love with her mates.

Ugo and Ari already knew that. It still stings regardless because it brings back memories. However, they are secure enough now to not fully care.

"That is a low blow Katsumi especially when you know that hasn't been the case for centuries." Sora hisses that out.

"I am not interested in petty accounts." Sesshōmaru isn't playing and his demeanor and tone indicate so. "Were you lying then, or are you lying now?"

Before Sora can answer. "This is preposterous. Suddenly this supposed lie of a betrayal comes out right before they are to become mates. If you knew why wait till now priestess? You have ulterior motive perhaps to wedge between them and pull my son away from his real mate to give to your human friend."

"This is ridiculous! We are wasting time! Naraku and I decided to be cautious because Basilisk is clever! I tried to come here last night but the cops were called too!"

"Oh, spare me! Naraku, the fucking psycho again? Since when do you turn to him for help or protection? Since when has that bullshit being going on?! And why do you smell like him?!" Inuyasha is bristling with anger and his aura is threatening.

"Hey, back off my sister! You don't get to question anything!" Sōta has had it with everyone ganging up on Kagome. "She's been running around trying to protect everyone and figure out how to keep everyone safe doing spells! Basilisk killed the two females in your museum and Naraku saved Mina from suffering the same fate! He is risking his life for us all especially for my sister and Erin! So, fuck off Inuyasha!"

Katsuo looks at his love with admiration but doesn't go to him because Sora needs his support now. Besides he looks like he's handling it well. 'Mina was going to die and Naraku saved her?' Katsuo looks stunned. One of his closest friends almost died and he knew nothing, did nothing.

Inuyasha looks like a fish out of water feeling indignant. 'This squirt has grown and has some fucking nerve!'

Jaken that had been quiet steps forward breaking up the mounting hostility and squabbling that is going nowhere. "There is one simple way to solve this." He coughs with an air of a scholar and stands proudly.

"The point Jaken." That threatening voice from his lord breaks his posturing quickly.

"Umm, yes my lord. Why not cast a revealing spell priestess? You have enough people here to look into the past."

Though the tension is high, contemplation is now in the forefront. "Erin isn't here though. She's the main component." Kagome is honestly thinking about it.

The warlock steps in limping a bit. "A good spell caster can make it happen with a personal item."

Kagome is looking around wildly in her purse. Her eyes look sad fining nothing. She tugs at her scarf as the wind moves it and her blues light up like a Christmas tree.

She quickly kisses Jaken who turns red sputtering and then hugs the warlock. "I am sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking." Her eyes look bashful and hopeful. "Will you help me?"

Akemi looks at the warlock her golden orbs screaming don't you dare. His dark brown eyes harden. "All is forgiven, and I will help you." Kagome hugs him again as they begin to discuss what needs to be done to cast the spell.

Katsumi hugs herself and walks towards Sesshōmaru. "This is supposed to be our official union. How can you let this happen? You are letting this backstabbing human girl interfere again. Don't do this to me, to us."

She tries to hug him, but he steps back. "This isn't about us but about controlling me. I want the truth, nothing more." He walks away from the group. His mind is deeply troubled.

Katsuo gets Sora over to a seat in the sun handing her a water bottle. She looks pale and as if she'll past out at any moment now. Ugo crouches down next to her and holds her hand gently.

"Is this what has you tormented so my flower?" His eyes are seeking nothing but truth, yet they are radiating security.

She nods as more tears come forth. "I was afraid for so long but you both have to understand I had no choice."

"That's just it Sora. There are always choices. Some harder, some easier, some right, some wrong but choices nonetheless. You made yours." Ari emotionlessly states.

Inuyasha walks over to his brother. "You mind telling me why Kagome has been running around with that asshole?" He isn't talking loudly.

"It wasn't something to take action for. Your priestess seems unharmed."

"That killer should be nowhere near Kagome and you know it."

"He was part of Katsuo's security detail. He never did anything to rouse suspicion."

"She smells like him and works with him "closely". That doesn't raise alarms? What if he's working with this Basilisk demon? Kagome has always been naïve."

Sesshōmaru contemplates these words carefully. "Perhaps. If that is true he will go down as he did in the past."

He looks slightly towards his right. He watches as Sōta hugs Katsuo and notices his son drops his forehead down onto the shorter male holding on as if that was his only lifeline. Inuyasha follows his brother's sight and looks on amused.

Akemi and Katsumi are standing near each other. "Do you think this will work?" Her voice is nervous and hushed. That makes Akemi look over to her.

"What are you hiding dear?"

"Same as you mother Akemi."

"Well, all is ready. Those participating need to make a circle. It must not break otherwise the spell will fail." The warlock states clearly silencing everyone that is talking.

Kagome steps up behind him. "I will need demonic energy since I am human. My priestess powers are awakened but still lack juice."

"Everyone will participate." Sesshōmaru leaves no room for debate.

"You cannot make me." Katsumi stubbornly declares.

He walks towards her and grabs her arm non-too gently. "You were going to make me. This should be easy for you. Mother oblige me." Akemi sighs inaudibly and stands next to her commanding son.

"Will this hurt our mate?" Ugo asks concerned.

"I want to do this, please I owe it to her. We all do." Sora stands up with his help.

"It will not affect her as long as she has your demonic energy supporting her." The warlock answers.

Ari stands beside her holding her other hand without looking into her eyes. Katsuo and Sōta walk up holding hands. Inuyasha stands beside Kagome. Their eyes lock once again. So much left unsaid from long ago and yet nothing can be said at the moment. Akemi takes her place by Inuyasha.

"You have some practice and serve as a sort of shaman. We can use your help." The warlock turns to look at Jaken who beams with pride and steps beside him.

Kagome confidently states. "Hold hands and do not let go no matter the urge or what you might feel or see." Once the circle is completed the warlock tells Jaken what to chant. All three commence once he's done memorizing.

"What was once done in the past cannot be amended,

What we seek is a look back in time through seer's eyes,

Grant us travel and safe passage into hearts that transcended,

Leave no stone unturned revealing all truths, secrets and lies."

* * *

 **Past Arc**

The energy is swirling along their bodies and the wind howling around them picking up speed. Darkness is surrounding them entirely. Suddenly everything comes to a complete halt and the quiet takes over. It is stifling and disconcerting.

A girl's loud giggling followed by squawking from a high pitch voice breaks the silence. The colors blend together yellows, greens, browns and rainbows filter through along with sunlight revealing the sources.

"Rin stop that! You're already sixteen! You should carry yourself like a lady! You'll get your new traveling kimono dirty!"

"Oh, master Jaken! I know that! I'm just so extremely happy, I finally get to go home"!

Jaken grumbles but smiles regardless. A human girl that calls home to a palace where demons rule. Rin had been staying in this village for eight long years too long for her taste. The Taishō brothers have not changed while she has. Rin has forgone the side ponytail for a loose braid. No longer barefooted but with sandals.

Her hair is long, full and with soft waves since it's always braided. At 5'7 her figure is lithe but filled out and with tight muscles. Her hips more pronounced with a slim waist. Eyes a deep cinnamon full of light and warmth that can penetrate your very soul.

She learned a lot of "human" things. Sewing, cooking, tending to the wounded, different poisons, the sick, elderly and pregnant, from Kaede. Inuyasha taught her how to handle a sword well, hunt and how to verbally defend herself much to his brother's chagrin. Sesshōmaru visited her frequently at first then it dwindled some but then she got to visit him in instead.

He also taught her sword handling and hand to hand combat. Rin will never be considered a damsel in distress again unless she wants it to appear that way for ploy purposes. Jaken taught her etiquette in demon customs. How to read and write as well.

She's patting A-Un as they graze using both hands. She refuses to consider them as one. Each head has his own personality and have individual powers too.

Inuyasha comes out to join them. He is to escort the traveling duo. "Ready to go little slicer?"

Rin rolls her eyes. "I only tried to slice your arm off once!" She sighs exasperated. He narrows his golden orbs. "Okay, fine, three times but it was only fair for you to feel what my lord did." She sticks out her tongue playfully.

Crossing his arms across his chest. "You're lucky I like ya, little slicer. My dick of a brother doesn't deserve that insane loyalty." Jaken swings his staff indignant.

"Keep it up and number four will go much lower this time." Rin grins eerily making him shudder one hand covering his groin.

"We're wasting time. My lord is waiting!" He gets on A-Un. Rin nods and heads quickly over to Kaede's headstone. She passed on earlier in the year right after Rin's sixteenth birthday.

She closes her eyes silently praying for her soul and rebirth. 'Thank you so very much grandma Kaede for all those years of guidance, patience and kindness. They will carry on with me till me meet again. I will visit you in the future.'

"Hurry up Rin!"

She wipes her eyes and opens them up smiling brightly. "Coming master Jaken!" She kisses the headstone fixing the fresh flowers she placed earlier once more before running off.

Last night was a big celebration. Shippō is participating in an extensive training so he couldn't see her off. She already said goodbye to Sango, Miroku and their kids last night. They took a trip to Sango's slayer village. Kohaku and she said their farewells last week before he took off with Kirara on an exterminating mission.

Even though everyone in the village tried to get them together, they felt nothing but sibling affection and a sense of comradery. Besides he has a thing for a demon girl who feels the same in turn. Is everyone in for a surprise.

As for her, well Rin's heart has and always will belong to a godly otherworldly being that surpasses all logic. She would have deemed him a phantom of the forest if she hadn't dared walk up towards his prone form after he growled at her fiercely the day she met him.

She hops on behind Jaken as they take off. Inuyasha follows on foot for now. He enjoys the running and when he tires A-Un will happily take him. He no longer worries about leaving the village unprotected. His brother has taken them into his care. Anyone knows come here looking for trouble the Taishō siblings will deal with you personally.

* * *

The scenery changes and now they are watching as the traveling party arrive at the palace. Rin takes A-Un to his resting area. The guards welcome Jaken and Inuyasha.

At first there was a bit of animosity some years ago, but the new lord wouldn't hear anything of it. Shortly after Naraku's defeat and death, Sesshōmaru, new lord of the west still considered prince, with just a glance had made sure those under his rule and palace respected his brother and human ward. Though, many know Rin is way more than just his ward.

She earned their hesitant respect by smiling everyday she was there, offering her help, humming or singing her odd tunes while they belittled, spat or tried to attack her. Sesshōmaru wouldn't cuddle her and let her handle it herself unless it got violent.

Then he would have to shred or tear apart those that had the audacity to harm her in a public display. It was never pretty or quick. There were rumors that if you so much as even had the thought to harm her physically he would here it and then you went missing, permanently.

Rin pulls out the flowers she gathered for her lord from A-Un's satchel. The palace is grand in red and gold colors. Truly majestic. It never fails to impress her. Rin steps closer and is surprised her lord isn't at the top of the stairs main entrance.

Usually he would be there and gracefully albeit reluctantly accept her flowers. The guards nod their heads in acknowledgement and one smiles a bit. She enthusiastically waves and gives them both quick hugs. They are used to it by now.

The trio proceed to make it inside. The staff are seen arranging things here and there with haste. Some stop to acknowledge the arrival. Fussing about Rin finally coming to live within the palace. Most are happy.

Rin jumps to hug her personal attendant. This is a fox demon that looks to be in her early twenties though is a couple centuries old. She is slender and about 5'10 with long auburn hair that reaches her ankles though is always tied up. Her eyes are light green. She always blushes when in the presence of Inuyasha and the general.

"Chou, where is my lord?" Rin asks puzzled as to lack of his presence and the palace buzzing around with life. The younger fox demon loses her blush and looks briefly sullenly.

Inuyasha and Jaken give each other a knowing look before acting as if nothing is going on which goes unnoticed by Rin as her focus is solely on Chou.

"Master Taishō is having an important guest over tomorrow and lady mother is here." Another staff member demon in nature as well is calling her over. "You'll have to excuse me lady Rin. Your things are correctly and neatly placed in your bedroom."

She bows and runs off once again continuing in her current task. Rin wonders who is coming. She shudders slightly hearing about his mother being here. Indeed, the beautiful demon was gracious enough to bring her back from death's clutches but her taste for human flesh is troubling. Though now it seems she hasn't done it for some time.

Rin knows she was brought back for her son and she is grateful for it. The thought of being anywhere without her lord terrifies her. She isn't scared of death but Sesshōmaru's absence chills her to the bone or knowing he would suffer her lose just a bit.

"Don't daydream. There is much to do like cleaning up and making yourself presentable." Jaken states as he walks towards his lord's private studies chamber.

Rin smiles and adheres to the task. The least she can do for her lord and lady is to tidy up since collecting must dust from her travels. She doesn't want to offend or sully his image on bit. She is an extension of him after all.

Inuyasha stops her by grabbing an arm. "What is it lord Inuyasha?" He doesn't like that title but that is how all address him within the palace, allies and foes alike now.

He scoffs at that. "When it's just you and I, Inuyasha is fine, remember? Anyway…" he doesn't know how to proceed with what he needs to say.

"Inuyasha, beating around the flowery quince bush isn't your style. What is it?"

He releases her arm and tucks his hands inside his robe of Fire-rat sleeves. "Just remember who you are and what your place means to Sesshōmaru." That is all he says before going after Jaken.

* * *

She scrunches her brows in thought. 'What is he talking about?' Rin shakes it off and makes her way up the stairs in the center of the main entrance hall. Once you reach upstairs the hall splits into the east and west wing of the palace. Her room, Sesshōmaru's, lady mother's, Inuyasha's when he stays here, and Jaken's are on the West wing. The guests stay in the east wing.

Of course, his room is isolated and further away from theirs. His doors are made of the strongest oak and have intricate design of his real majestic self. A large dog demon beautiful and regal. In the picture it is missing his front left furry leg, it's jaw open wide as if ready to devour something, his eyes red, his ears and tail bushy tailed, all in all still damn intimidating.

This palace used to belong to his father though he rarely stayed here. It is in the west and the sea is nearby. His bedroom remains shut off to the world except to the brothers. It too has a design of his demon howling at the moon. Majestic and awe inspiring.

Rin enters her room. It is simple like her. There are flowers and trinkets alike she finds. It is neat though because she isn't messy anymore. Hanging on the wall is her most prized possession. It is a sword made from her lord's very own fang combined with her blood. It was a birthday gift received on her fifteenth.

It was always with her since, except for two weeks. It was the only time she parted with it, but her lord had insisted to have Tōtōsai make an upgrade. Rin runs up to Yūdokuna me (Poisonous bud) kissing it happily.

It is a single edged sword that's not very long. It's a bit on the heavy side for her stature. The hilt is the color of the sunrise soft yellow, orange and red. It has light flower buds that blend in along the backside of the blade. It is slightly curved.

Rin lifts if up from the wall stand and feels right away the change. It is now light as a feather. She forms arcs against phantom enemies and giggles in utter delight. The control is exceptional. 'My Sesshōmaru always knows what I need.'

She gives herself a mental shake and goes to bathe in her private bathing chamber. They have inside hot springs, but she doesn't want to take forever. Grabbing her favorite oils and soaps she skips to wash up. Living in the palace has its many perks.

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting on a floor cushion along with his brother. Jaken had left right away once he gave his report of the trip.

"So, you really are going to go through with this?" His legs are crossed, and his hands tucked inside his sleeves. His face serious.

Sesshōmaru is sitting up against the wall one leg outstretched and one bent. He is looking out of the window above completely calm and devoid of any emotion.

"I don't understand you. Why are you giving into these old uppity farts and your mother? You never gave a shit before." Inuyasha is clearly against this, why is beyond him.

Without looking at him still gazing out of the window and staring at passing clouds. "What I do is of my own will, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes in contemplation. "Then why…" He stops and looks at the ground for an answer that eludes him.

There's knocking on the door. "Come in Jaken."

"My lord, your mother awaits you and Inuyasha at the dining table." He coughs. "She also says that the human pet you keep is permitted to dine."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Sesshōmaru remains indifferent. Jaken excuses himself and closes the door.

"Surprised I'm allowed to sit with you. Might have fleas and stuff you know." In truth that has happened in the past to the younger Taishō.

Sesshōmaru remains looking out though his eyes are alight with mirth. "That is why you are allowed."

Inuyasha gawks at his brother. "Did you just joke about your mother having a fit over the fleas?"

His older brother turns to look at him for an answer. Inuyasha conjures up the image of the royal pain in the ass stuck up mother jumping around or on the table trying to get away. That makes him laugh heartily.

After a few minutes the brothers join queen Akemi. She sits at the head of the table when she visits even though this is Sesshōmaru's castle. She still has the title until he ascends the throne and the "crown" gets passed onto him. He doesn't really care either way. It is just a chair to him.

"Half breed, welcome." Akemi halfheartedly states. It doesn't even faze him anymore.

"Lady Akemi." He grumbles.

* * *

Rin takes a deep breath swallowing the butterflies. It has been several months since being in his presence. She has always been in love with him because even in childhood she daydreamed of being his wife. Rin was a clever girl though and knew she couldn't share her childish fantasies of marrying her lord, so she acted like the adoring human serving girl.

Now that she's older her body betrays her, and childish adoration isn't enough. Naturally her body aches for him and there is a dark longing and deep hunger for his touch and attention.

Breathing out she opens the doors. All eyes turn to greet her. She is wearing a light purple yukata with yellow and light pink flowers since it's spring adorned with a yellow obi. Her make up is light, her hair swept up held by pins.

Rin doesn't make eye contact as protocol dictates. She kneels and bows deeply touching her head to the floor before them showing proper etiquette and respect for the queen, her lord and second lord Inuyasha. Akemi nods her approval.

Inuyasha isn't comfortable with that. Sesshōmaru allows it when in front of royal demon society and his mother to not cause a fuss but otherwise tells her not to.

"You may rise and join us human ward." Akemi grabs a cup of water nearby. It is dinner time. Rin rises and sits next to Inuyasha. Normally she sits next to her lord but when his mother is here it's best to avoid close encounters.

"Good evening lady mother, lord Sesshōmaru and lord Inuyasha."

They nod at her. "So, finally you join your lord until you are married off that is." Akemi puts her cup down and looks at the girl. Rin smiles despite the words that don't hold any weight.

His mother always says the same thing. Always trying to marry her off but it's useless. Rin will never marry a human or demon alike unless it is the ethereal one sitting across from her.

Sesshōmaru ignores his mother's pointless drivel as usual, looks at Rin studying her carefully making sure there are no new anomalies.

"It feels great to finally be home lady mother."

"Hn…" Akemi signals the servants to bring forth the food. They eat mostly in silence. Jaken was supposed to join them but he has other important matters to tend to.

They bring cups of wine and the servant places one in front of Rin which is odd. Sesshōmaru allows her to drink on special occasions so Rin wonders what's the affair.

He looks at his mother, so it was her idea. Rin looks at Inuyasha that looks incredibly uncomfortable suddenly. His regal mother raises her cup signaling for the three to follow. Sesshōmaru narrows his orbs which Rin notices but follows her lead.

Akemi smiles lightly. "Humor your mother and step mother. Your human ward has more poise than the both of you?"

The brothers each grab a cup reluctantly. Akemi smiles lightly "This is a special occasion indeed. I congratulate my son on his engagement to Shimizu, Katsumi."

Akemi raises her cup and sips delightfully. Rin's face to her credit is devoid of all the millions of emotions running wildly within her.

Realizing she's frozen on the spot Rin raises her cup and takes a minor sip. Sesshōmaru slowly looks at Rin expressionless as well. Inuyasha downs the cup and shakes his head.

The rest of the meal is tense with Akemi completely oblivious or just doesn't care to take notice. The whole time she's been praising her son's future wife. Rin feels nauseous and she barely has touched the food. Everyone knows of her tremendous appetite.

Once the meal is over for the others Rin interjects politely with a smile and soft voice. "Pardon, I want to congratulate my lord on his soon to be wondrous joining. I would also like to retire for the night. It was a long journey here."

Akemi nods her approval. Inuyasha is scowling and just looks at his brother who in turn looks stoic as fuck. The younger dog demon rolls his eyes. Rin stands up and repeats the earlier gesture of respect before gracefully exiting.

Once the big doors close Rin walks slowly until she makes it to the back hallway then takes off into the back of the palace. She passes staff members in a blur. It's not unusual since Rin likes to run around.

She doesn't stop until she makes it to her garden. The one he gifted her. It has so many beautiful exotic and fragrant flowers from all around Japan.

'Wondrous joining? Such lies Rin! You are pathetic, and you finally will lose him! Dirty human child with no prospects just dreams!' She continues to berate herself until she makes it to her favorite tree.

The 40ft Japanese snowbell tree. Normally they grow 20 to 30 feet. This one is sturdy and looks to be growing even more. 'It is special indeed unlike myself.'

She climbs as the tears finally make an appearance. She stifles back several sobs. Rin has always been quiet as a mouse not even allowed to be heard crying as a child. That would earn her a thorough beating from the villagers.

When reaching the middle hiding in the foliage Rin sits, one leg hangs as she stares up into the moon listlessly. After a few minutes she hears rustling.

"You up there kid?"

"How long have you known?"

Inuyasha sighs irritated. "For a couple of weeks."

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you?"

Inuyasha sits at the base of the tree tucking his hands inside again. "It wasn't mine to tell and you'll have to ask him that."

Uncomfortable silence follows. "Hey, you gonna be okay?" He knows and saw this coming a mile away. He tried to get her heart elsewhere.

"Always going to be okay. I am Rin." It is what she used to tell herself in childhood before she met her lord and what she told herself when he left her in the village among her own kind again.

* * *

Rin is now lying in bed. She freshened up for bed and had some tea to help her rest. Sleep eludes her this night. Her heart is broken, and she didn't even get to spend any time with her lord.

Her eyelids feel heavy and soon sleep finds her. The herbal tea does the trick. The wind is softly caressing her hair making strands cover her face. Rin scrunches her nose trying to alleviate the annoying feeling.

A pale clawed hand gently tucks the strands behind her ear. She whimpers as two tears fall free from her closed lids.

'What troubles you so?' He knows they must talk about his impending nuptials and the big changes to come. His mother had no right to speak on his private affairs.

Sesshōmaru growls slightly low in pitch calming her nerves. In childhood when suffering nightmares, he would do the same technique and it worked perfectly. Rin never was the wiser but still had the desired effect.

She smiles and snuggles in. He raises the covers to keep the chill of the night away from her. Doing so unconsciously, he scents wild flowers, lavender and something solely her.

How to explain this is the main reason Katsumi must become his. 'I cannot continue to concern myself so deeply in human affairs. It is inappropriate.' The demon prince straightens up leaving as quietly as he came, as if he was never there.

* * *

Next early morning the sounds of swords clashing against each other echo within the dojo. Rin wearing a deep purple hakama set, with white tabis (socks) with hair braided and tied up.

She is sweating profusely muscles being worked thoroughly. Her partner is a lead general from her lord's army. Standing at 6'7, Daiki is an imposing dog demon. His skin is pale as snow with hair to match. His eyes almond shaped the color of gold with green tint.

A high tight braided pony tail swirls in the air as he turns to collide his sword against Rin's. Inuyasha is watching from up against the wall. He faced Daiki earlier and it is a great way to work out. Hardly anybody is a challenge to the younger Taishō anymore.

Daiki is rippled muscles throughout every inch of his body. He isn't bulky, but you can clearly see his power. He looks to be in his late twenties though his actual age is well beyond that compared to humans.

He isn't using his full strength not even half because Rin would not be able to keep up. One time he did go halfway, and she surprised everyone holding her own against him. The sword is a great help but if the wielder has no spirit, or tact they will fail. Daiki spins and slices upward catching Rin on her left cheek. She doesn't even flinch.

"We stop here." His voice is so deep and almost feral. He is angry.

"I can keep going. This is just a scratch! I have received much worst before!" She takes another swing at him, but Daiki just smacks the sword downward holding it there with his bare hand.

Their bodies are almost touching. He looks down into her angered eyes. "There is no point when your heart isn't in it."

Rin scoffs and turns around ready to walk away. He grabs her waist swiftly. Her back to his front and turns her face towards him. Daiki lowers deliberately and licks the cut. Rin hisses lowly feeling his healing saliva. Most dog demons possess that ability but choose carefully who to disclose that to.

Daiki's head snaps up and looks at the doorway. There is Sesshōmaru. Daiki didn't sense him but heard a low threatening growl.

Inuyasha heard it and is looking at his brother arms crossed still leaning against the wall. It isn't uncommon for his brother to be territorial with what he considers his. This sound however was a, get your filthy claws off her or I'll skin you alive and revive you to repeat the process.

'It can't be possible, right?' Inuyasha is deep in thought.

Daiki steps back releasing Rin and bows to his commanding lord. She turns to look at Sesshōmaru who is stoic as ever. She wants to roll her eyes and she wonders since when does she feel this way towards him?

Rin bows appropriately. "Good morning lord Sesshōmaru." He just looks at her as she lowers her eyes ready to walk away.

"I didn't dismiss you."

Rin stops dead at the sound of his voice though Jaken runs in breaking up the tension.

"Pardon me, my lord. Lady Katsumi has arrived." He goes to ramble on about her being early and them running into trouble.

Rin's heart is about to explode. 'She is already here? Oh goodness! I can't do this!'

Sesshōmaru looks intently at Rin's tense back ignoring much of what the toad is spewing.

"Enough, Rin clean up and meet me for breakfast." He turns to leave.

"Pardon lord Sesshōmaru, but I am not hungry this morning. Do excuse me." Rin continues her way leaving through the other door opposite side.

"Daiki, the troops are ready and waiting." Jaken continues oblivious.

The dog general bows. "Lord Taishō, please excuse me." Daiki takes his leave. Jaken runs off knowing there is much to do for the guests.

Inuyasha sighs loudly. "You should have told her. You're such a bastard."

Sesshōmaru resumes his measured steps contemplating as if nothing was said though he heard it clearly. 'Did she just dismiss him? And why did I let her?'

* * *

Rin carefully hangs up Yūdokuna me. Mechanically she goes to bathe and drown in her misery. She has spent most of the day trapped in her room. Not even Chou can get her out. Her personal attendant made an excuse for her saying she felt ill.

Currently she is walking around her garden towards the back. It is evening time and the wind is cool today.

'Feels good.' Rin twirls a fallen flower. 'I am behaving like a spoiled child.' She pouts wondering if she should go an at least introduce herself. She doesn't want to make him look bad. She reflects him after all.

Voices stop her in her tracts.

"You finally listened to me and created this garden. I love it Sesshō." That is a very feminine soft voice. Rin stays off the path and listens quietly. "I love flowers so much and I will love taking care of this garden!"

'What? Didn't he gift me this garden? Was it not for me? Because of her?' So many burning questions and not any comforting answers. He isn't denying it either.

"Rin, will you join us?" That is his voice. Rin berates herself. Even though she is among flowers and scents of them his keen sense of smell is impeccable.

"Coming lord Sesshōmaru." Rin fixes one of her older kimonos grimacing. It is a replica of her original orange and yellow checkered kimono.

Coming down the path there he is and there she is, lady Katsumi. A stunning regal young purebred dog demon. She is tall and lithe with gracious curves. She is wearing a light blue royal kimono with intricate flower patterns of different colors.

There's a purple star in the center of her forehead. Her eyes are a splendid color like wisteria in this garden. A brilliant violet hue. Her hair white as passing clouds. Her smile is bright, warm and Rin wants to disappear. They look so perfect together. She is holding on to his arm.

"This is your human ward? She is a natural beauty! Come here."

'Oh great, she's kind too.' Rin goes to bow the proper way to royalty, but a warm hand touches her face.

"You need not do that. We are going to be living together and it will get tiring. Don't you think? Besides I am not much for those things I much rather have honesty." Her smile is infectious and so Rin relaxes bowing normally and returns the genuine gesture.

"My name is Katsumi and yours is Rin, correct?"

Rin nods. "It is a pleasure to meet you lady Katsumi."

"Same my dear. Are you feeling better?"

"A little, yes. Thank you for asking. I do apologize our first meeting was delayed and I look this way." Rin looks embarrassed.

"Not at all. Join us. I was admiring the garden. For years since our childhood I wanted a garden like this to frolic through."

Rin is feeling so conflicted. She is sweet, yet she feels so bitter. This garden was supposed to be hers, for her, because of her. It stings to know Katsumi was the real reason. Rin feels the familiar blur of incoming tears trying her best to push them back in. Her body slightly shaking. A strong hand lands on her shoulder. Rin looks up into Daiki's eyes.

Bowing slightly. "Lord Taishō, lady Katsumi, lady mother is looking for the both of you. Feast is ready. Rin I will escort you back to your room."

His large hand engulfs hers holding her steady. She looks up smiling appreciatively. He then picks her up bridal style, bows and walks away like the general he is. Sesshōmaru holds back the growl but the look in his eyes scream bloody murder. His blood is boiling.

Inuyasha is sitting up in a tree a few feet away. His keen eyes and ears make it possible to capture it all.

'It is more than possible. It is a reality, stubborn prideful dog.' Inuyasha smirks and snorts. Never did he think his brother would ever fall for a human girl. The mirth is gone when he realizes his brother's pride is his most prized possession.

'Poor kid…' Little does he know this embarks them on a slippery dark slope where loyalty, devotion and love are questioned. Where a very fine thin line lies between love and hate…

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all is well!

This chapter was messy to me. Pardon me, I am not at my best. ^^'

Finally, we're here in the past. Lol Hopefully the next chapter will flow better.

Thank you so very much to all readers/reviewers/followers/those that favorite the story! It truly means everything and inspires me immensely!

I wasn't sure whether to make a separate story for the past arc or just to continue it here. I decided to leave it here and not interrupt the flow too much. Hehehe

I like to answer my reviewers but not all have the p.m. available. Let me know if it's ok to do so here. x)

Let me know what you think. I appreciate all feedback!

 **Disclaimer** : I have zero rights to Inuyasha anime/manga or any of the characters from the original story line. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media respectively. I only own my own original characters and plot bunnies to this story depiction. Or should I say the plot bunnies own me. 😉

I do not own Fall Out Boy or their song, "Young and Menace".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

Daiki doesn't take Rin to her room. He jumps over the garden and lands outside the gate gracefully without a sound. Rin quietly tightens her hold around his neck. The guards bow deeply to their head general.

"Where are we going?"

"I am hungry as are you."

'How embarrassing. He's been hearing my stomach growl.' She blushes at the thought. He sprints away with her securely in his arms and go on in comfortable silence.

They arrive into a nearby predominantly demon village part of Sesshōmaru's territory. She has come here before though never unaccompanied. It never ceases to amaze her. It's a complete village full of demons.

Some humans work here and even have demon mates. 'Times have certainly changed.' He slows down and doesn't put her down until they reach a hut big enough to dine inside or outside. Daiki receives bows as he passes. He is the top General of the great lord Sesshōmaru's army. He places her gingerly on the ground.

"Find us a seat while I order our sustenance." She nods and finds the perfect spot.

Rin snickers to herself. Daiki is totally oblivious to all the female attention he gets. He is like her lord in more ways than one. Her lord is also immune to women attention with two major exceptions. He speaks his mind and is more open though is still reserved.

His attire is like Sesshōmaru's minus sleeves, but the patterns fall more into Toga's attire. The whole army has the great honored deceased Toga's colors and patterns. His collar pops up and so does the sleeves edges. Armored boots however he cannot be heard. His temper is cool as a cucumber however if it tempers you're in serious trouble.

He comes out after a few moments with two drinks. Two cold cups of muchiga. (Tea-like drink made from water infused with roasted barley grains. Kind of a nutty flavor)

Girls can be heard giggling even human ones. Rin grabs her drink smiling. "Thank you, very much General Daiki."

He ignores the sound of giggles. "I ordered glazed boar meat and rice."

"That's sounds delicious." About fifteen minutes later they are chowing down. Rin looks onto another table with a family of four. Human male with a demon female and their two girls that look about a year or two apart. Rin's eyes shine with such warmth and longing.

Daiki follows her line of sight and continues to eat. Rin offers them a very warm welcoming smile which they return. After a few more minutes they are done. Daiki went to pay even though the establishment did not want to take his money, he insisted. He is a proper gentleman.

Sesshōmaru will never accept his army being cheaters, liars, thieves or opportunists. Not that Daiki ever would if he had a choice anyway. Rin smiles and waves one more time to the kids.

They walk off. Out of nowhere he picks her up once more. This time she gasps caught completely off guard. He walks briskly with long strides. He will not run knowing she could get sick since just eating.

A couple of minutes pass and they are heading towards the beach. "Do you think you can withstand if I speed up?"

Rin thinks about it and smiles. "Only one way to find out." He nods tightening his hold on her. Swiftly he jumps up and then goes from tree top to tree top.

He makes it at no time atop of a small mountain. He stops at the cliff overlooking the water. It is night, so the reflection of the stars and moon reflect on the dark moving waters.

Rin chuckles loudly. "It's so beautiful! I forgot how it looks here at night!" He places her down once more and Rin sits on the edge legs dangling. Daiki sits down beside her in the same manner.

"The sea smells of cleansing and purity. What does it smell like to you general Daiki?"

"Like salt, sand, decaying plants and sea creatures, minerals, and…" Rin waves her hands around stopping his rambling.

She's laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Her smile is huge and infectious.

"You enquired." His face is totally serious. A few more minutes pass by.

"Thank you for the delightful food and scenery. I know you don't really need to eat, yet for me you did. This is just what I needed." Her sandaled feet swing back and forth.

He nods in acknowledgment. "The path you embark on is not an easy or envied one."

Rin sighs loudly looking up at the big bright moon. Daiki is astute and clever so it makes sense he knows about her feelings. "The worthiest and rewarding ones often are General Daiki."

"Then why especially when the outcome may be in vain?" He is genuinely confused about this.

She can feel his curious intense eyes on her form. "Still, I have to try. It is much worse wondering what if and living with regret. Where would that leave me?"

She's still gazing at the moon fiercely. He looks at the moon as well. The rest of the time is spent in comfortable silence once again. Rin hums an old tune about an arrogant Akoya oyster that lost its unique blue colored pearl.

Daiki looks down towards the girl he saw grow up. She is wise for her age but most striking is her resilience and kind forgiving heart. The moonlight is reflecting in her deep eyes giving her a glow like none other.

"Brilliant…" Daiki whispers in awe.

Rin stops humming and looks up into his golden greens. "Huh, what is it?"

He doesn't answer just looks back at the stars. Rin shrugs once and bumps his shoulder. More like tries since he's still too tall and strong for her to reach or budge so she continues the old tune.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is inside Rin's room. He had knocked and received no answer. Since he couldn't hear her breathing or heartbeat he went inside. He is holding a tray with a bowl of soup made of vegetables and fish. This was made especially for her since she wasn't feeling well. He decided to bring it himself figuring this would be a good time to converse on the latest developments.

Demons of his caliber do not need much food consumption if at all but when there are special occasions food is eaten. He ate yesterday and today though it's always little bites. Royal customs and such are a nuisance to him. The palace has enough stocked food especially during the winter months. Normally his food is rare if cooked at all.

'Where are you Rin?' She never wanders off without his knowledge or permission. He glides over towards the small table she uses when she eats here and places the covered tray down.

Sesshōmaru walks over to her balcony and looks up into the night sky. Night time use to be his favorite time of the cycle. Until he met the brightest sun. It warms and nurtures everything it touches encouraging growth. It is necessary and vital.

He gives himself a good angered metal shake. 'You are becoming strange. Have you not passed that odd years ago Sesshōmaru?'

Scenting the air, he leaps effortlessly down below making his way towards the main gates. The guards bow their heads and kneel on one knee as he lands and remain in that position.

"Lord Taishō at your disposal." Both say in unison. He remains looking ahead towards the demon village nearby.

The slightly shorter dog demon with shorter red hair still bowing answers a silent query. "General Daiki went into the woods with lady Rin about two hours ago."

There are no outward signs that he heard him or that it affected him in any way. Sesshōmaru turns around facing the castle once more and walks back calmly in through the gates.

'At least she is safe. Daiki…' His eyes narrow a little bit.

His mother is at the top of the stairs by the entrance to the main hall. He doesn't bother to stop or speed up his measured walk.

"I never thought I'd see the day my great fearless son, take a tray of food up to a human ward." He reaches the top step and is about to pass by her. "Like a faithful dog to his master."

That gets him to stop a bit away from her. "Faithful, such a compelling sentiment. Wonder why father didn't stand by it."

Her breath all but stops as Sesshōmaru keeps on walking towards his studies. Akemi is seething feeling indignant. Did her son just give her a verbal slap in the face?

* * *

An hour later Daiki lands on Rin's balcony. She is holding small seashells in her hand as the other is wrapped around his neck.

He sets her down again. "Once again, thank you so much general Daiki. This is the most fun I have had in awhile." Her smile is true. Imagine the sight of a great big demon looking around the beach for seashells with a human teen at his side.

He nods to her stepping closer. "When your heart is unsettled I will always be here." His eyes are intense and honest.

Such simple yet meaningful words are those you long to hear. Rin looks up into his golden green orbs bringing an unwanted blush heating her skin. He bows to her like if she holds some title that's not a ward.

He jumps down and heads to his quarters which is located towards a separate wing for the soldiers. His room along with the other General is of a different caliber than the others though. The other General is off on a reconnaissance mission with some soldiers. Some unrest over a new demon lurking about near the western borders.

Daiki rounds the corner. There are only two rooms on his floor. One for him and one for Yuudai the other General.

He is about to enter his room. "The beach."

Daiki turns and kneels on one knee with head bowed. "The sea has always been soothing to her."

"Without my consent."

"Her spirit was low."

"Hn…it isn't your place." It is stated as a matter of fact.

"Whose is it lord Taishō?"

"You do not question me." Another fact said with no malice.

"Perhaps that has been a misstep."

Sesshōmaru steps up closer to him. "Do not mistake respect for weakness. Many have perished with that grievous error." He strides away the way he came.

Daiki doesn't go questioning his lord for matters of this kind. He got off quite easy. He can be taller and bulkier than him which means absolutely nothing. Sesshōmaru is deceiving because he hides his immense power unlike anybody else. That is most dangerous.

* * *

Rin is washing away the salt of the sea. She must thank Chou for bringing her food while she was away. This time she is in one of the running springs the castle has. She is putting on oils to her hair to finish up. Dunking one more time to dilute the smell. There are many demons in the palace and they have sensitive noses especially her lord.

Rin stands up ringing out her hair. The spring's water is forever moving in and out steadily, so it remains clean. Stepping out she slips a bit. Strong hands around her upper arms steady her balance. Her heart all but stops feeling familiar hands. She doesn't trust her voice. A warm breath tickles her left ear.

"Careful." Once he is sure she is steady, Sesshōmaru places a long drying cloth around her shoulders. It covers all of her.

She swallows nervously and steadies her vocal chords. "Lord Sesshōmaru, thank you very much."

He takes her hand and situates her by a nearby wooden stool. He takes another drying cloth and lifts one dainty foot to dry. She is humbled by this gesture. He quietly does the other but doesn't stop there. He places the sandals on as well.

Her heart is desperately trying to burst out from her chest like a caged wild animal. He looks up into her darkened shiny orbs. Her cheeks crimson tinged with anticipation.

"Feeling better?" His hand touches her forehead securely yet gentle.

Rin suddenly feels ashamed. Pretending to be sick running from lady Katsumi, from him. Here he is worried for her sake over her immaturity.

"You need not worry my lord."

"Hn…" He stands up taking her hand once more. Rin makes sure to keep the cloth tightly wrapped with her free hand. Nakedness is natural, so it doesn't bother her but her body's need for him does. She doesn't want him to notice that greedy need.

They enter her candle lit room. He walks her to the bed. "It is chilly." Rin understands he means for her to dress in sleepwear. She complies by taking a hold as he enters the balcony leaving her to the task.

He is feeling conflicted. He is surrounded by her scent and it is driving primal thought to the forefront. What he needs to do is talk about the future and he can't form a coherent thought like an adolescent pup.

"I am done my lord." She stands in the middle of the room.

"Hungry?"

"No, my lord I ate with General Daiki." He is not facing her but overlooking the night sky from the balcony.

"Hn…you left without a word." He is controlling the venom in his voice.

She wrings her hands together. "I apologize my lord. General Daiki figured I needed sustenance and it just happened."

Changing the uncomfortable topic. "I am to be mated with Katsumi in a few months. She will live here with us and will be the lady of the house."

Rin looks down at her tangled hands. "Forgive my assumption of liberties, but why not mention her to me before?"

"Rin…" That is enough to let her know she should not question him in any way. She never has so why now?

"Pardon me, my lord. She will be my lady." She is trying her best not to break in front of him.

He turns to face her. Her stance seems off to him. "Tomorrow join us for a proper meeting in the morning."

She bows and stands up still looking at her now red hands. "As you wish my lord."

He walks closer to her. His hand touches her chin softly and tilts her face upwards. "The elderly human woman did well."

Sesshōmaru was not there for Kaede's death. He was away battling opposing pathetic fools from the East. She smiles dreamily and leans into his soft touch. His hands aren't calloused either which is astonishing since he constantly wields grandiose weapons. This facet of touching in their relationship happened gradually and recently.

He never used to touch her so. Even a simple tilt of a chin sends tingles of pleasure throughout her body. It never goes beyond a slight tap or graze. His eyes though were always more than enough.

She looks at him with such open adoration and devotion. How can he not get too close like a moth to a flame? Burning should feel this good. Therein lies the problem. She will consume him if he allows it.

'Falling to a human? Nonsensical. You are not your father.'

Her breathing and heartbeat have picked up and his beast is rearing it's one track mind. His eyes are fighting to stay gold. He didn't notice how his claws are now combing through her hair and gently massaging her scalp. When did his hand leave her chin and settle inside her wet tresses?

He scents her, and his eyes dilate. She is aroused so much so it is surrounding him. Lord of the west, son of the great Tōga is at a loss. He wants to drown in her till his lungs are full yet bury her away like a rotten corpse.

Sesshōmaru snarls and backs up releasing her altogether. Rin snaps out of her stupor and looks to find herself alone.

"My lord?" She looks around. 'What happened?'

Sesshōmaru doesn't know where he is going but he needs release and he will not sully himself or lineage by mating a human or some stranger. Next best thing is to kill.

* * *

Colors and lights swish around forming dark earth colors and greenery. It is so bright and hot. Summer is upon them. Dust clouds form as Rin swirls around stabbing a poisonous scorpion demon in the neck. It is about 5'0 in height.

Its tail keeps trying to gut her. Rin's hair is braided tightly. She is wearing a white and purple hakama set. Usually she wears it when out patrolling. Her lord would rather not have her doing it, but Rin doesn't want to be inside the castle.

It has been a bit over a month since that night. Her lord has been avoiding her keeping interactions to a minimum. Lady Katsumi has not left instead she clings to Sesshōmaru. Worse, he lets her.

Her sanctuary is no longer hers either. Katsumi tends to the gardens and takes long strolls with him to show something new that she cultivated. Rin hasn't been to the garden in about three weeks.

What is the absolute worst of all is her lord treating her at arm's length like if she was just a ward, a nuisance of a human ward. He lets Katsumi touch and converse with him. Rin feels things she never had. Jealousy, resentment and bitterness. It is so scary to her. Something is changing within her and it isn't good. Katsumi has been kind and pleasant which only adds to her inner turmoil.

"Wonder where these pesky things keep coming from?" Inuyasha kicked the carcass and flung some remaining guts from Tessaiga. He had already dispatched a few from nearby. He had left and came back from the village.

She feels compassion towards him. Three years into her stay at the village Inuyasha claimed he felt the well was opening. He had stayed nearby waiting for the young priestess to return.

When he got his wish though she didn't come through it. He said he felt her presence and was sure she'd return except she never did. The well became officially sealed. He was at a loss and for a while the grief was consuming him. He was wasting away slowly, and enemies were mocking him.

That's until her lord showed up and beat him to within an inch of his life. That day a slithering demon was playing fetch with Inuyasha. The older brother showed up in time to blow apart the lowly demon. He then called him a disgrace and that their father must have been turning in his enormous grave. Said he never been so ashamed to share the same blood.

Then he said something that will never leave her thoughts till the day she dies. He was disgusted with himself the most because he finally acknowledged their common heritage only to feel cheated.

The words were simple, but his eyes told the whole story. Sesshōmaru lord of the West had finally accepted his brother wholeheartedly. Those words were enough to snap Inuyasha out of his slump. They were "enemies" once again for a time but it ended rather quickly.

The younger of the two helped the older with a feud, then fought him. It felt like old times and things fell back into place. Rin as well as everyone else was left reeling while they went on with life like nothing ever happened.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha waves his rough hand in front of her. Rin snaps out from her memories. "Thought I lost you."

She bashfully rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry Inuyasha. Just got lost in memories."

He crosses his arms across his chest. "Sure, ya alright?" She nods. "Listen, how ya dealing with the new addition?"

Rin stiffens for a few seconds but just enough for him to catch it. "She's a perfect lady. A ball of sunshine with rainbows and all." Rin begins to clean her sword with a cloth and water from a small lake they are near.

"Don't give me that crap. Ya don't even go to your garden."

"I went years without it, besides, it's hers. Lord Sesshōmaru spends all his time with her." So, there's the source of the real problem.

He sighs. "Rin…" Uh oh, he called her by her given name. She turns to give him her full attention.

"You had to know this was coming. Sesshōmaru was never going to…" He stops himself.

"Never fall for a silly human girl with nothing to offer but colorful naive dreams?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He sounds exasperated. "I just don't understand, why set yourself up?"

"Why did you stay by the well for months, years even knowing it could be all in vain?" He scowls visibly body turning rigid. Rin knows she overstepped her boundaries.

"Be at ease Inuyasha, it is no insult nor belittling. The answer is the same for us both. Love is blind and never ending." Her voice is soft, and hand is holding onto his tense arm.

His knowing eyes soften a smidgen and his heart feels for this young girl. He curses Sesshōmaru's pride and inability to accept something real and pure.

She retrieves her hand. "We should head back. We've been out here for too long and should report back."

She starts to walk away. "Rin, don't let anyone chase you out. This is your territory." He bumps past her and jumps around from tree top to tree top. "Now hurry up slowpoke!" She smiles widely and gives chase.

* * *

After a few minutes they are sitting alongside Daiki. Sesshōmaru is on a chair. Inuyasha is sitting against the wall. Rin is kneeling by Daiki who is scrutinizing her arm for some reason.

"They are getting closer." Their lord speaks about the demons approaching the lands. Most are creating slight disturbances including attacking the humans inhabiting his lands.

This is a meeting with reports on their findings and small battles. This is Rin's first sit in and she's on cloud nine. It would be amusing to him, but things are tense between them now. The only reason she is here is because his brother insisted saying she's partaking in confronting the stupid trespassers. It doesn't help that his General is infatuated with her.

'Isn't that what you want? For her to move on from you and for you to keep running?' Sesshōmaru wants to snarl at himself in disgust.

"If I may lord Sesshōmaru." Rin risks talking. His eyes find her bowed head. This silence lets her know to go on. She knows him so well. "It is strategic my lord. They are testing the waters or more importantly, you."

Inuyasha smirks at her quick wits. "Will you protect your lands therefore the humans living among them or let them perish. Strong leadership leads by example. Also, General Yuudai is probably chasing ghosts."

"She is correct lord Taishō. It is a ploy to distract you from the real agenda." Daiki is the smarter General. Yuudai isn't dumb by any means just prefers his brute force first, intellect second. Sometimes it isn't the right choice.

Sesshōmaru already figured as much. It is good to hear those around him catch on too. This human girl has grown exceptionally well, and her thought process is quick on the uptake. He is so proud.

"For now, we allow Yuudai to remain where he is. We do not show our hand or knowledge. Let them believe we are chasing ghosts and are in the dark. Do send word to him Daiki from a trustworthy soldier."

Daiki bows his head. "I will do this now as well as tighten our borders." He stands up. "You should heal that." He looks at Rin's right arm. It has a slash with some blood. Sesshōmaru had already smelled and seen it.

Daiki is truly working hard. Inuyasha saw it as well. He also feels the rising tension between his brother and Daiki.

"It's only a scrape General Daiki. I've gotten worst trying to grab apples from a tree. Nothing some water can't take care of, but I appreciate the concern." Rin shrugs her shoulders yet smiles warmly at Daiki.

Rin bows her head. "Lord Sesshōmaru might I go cleanse?" He nods in approval. She is strong to boot. Rin gets up and bows to the other two males and walks out. Daiki follows suit leaving the brothers alone.

"So, you're alright with that?" Inuyasha picks at his ear. Some guts must have gotten in. He receives a long emotionless stare for an answer. His brother knows he is talking about Daiki sniffing around Rin.

"He might just spirit her away. Don't regret it." Inuyasha smirks and walks out. He heard the low growl coming from his stuck-up brother and doesn't want to gain new cuts or bruises. Humans long thought demons spirit them away either for food or pleasure.

* * *

Rin had freshened up and is now walking along the outskirts of the garden. She is twirling a fallen red rose. 'Forgotten just like me.' Voices break her solemn thoughts and stops to listen.

"It is true. The garden has never looked more alive than now. Katsumi, you are just what this garden needed."

"Oh, you flatter me queen Akemi. This was already beautiful and taken care of. His human ward did a splendid job."

"Nonsense, as if a simple human can do this besides she was barely here. Isn't that correct Sesshōmaru?"

"Hn…" That was the only reply. It is true Rin was rarely there but that wasn't by choice. Still she took great care and left specific directions. Rin bites her top lip hard.

"I am just glad you finally built this wonder. It is stunning and when I move in permanently I'll make sure it remains spectacular. Can you imagine our pups playing here?"

"It will be a sight to see. Make sure not to keep this future grandmother waiting too long."

"Hn…" Sesshōmaru won't add a single word.

Rin crushed the rose in her hand. The thorns cutting into her and she didn't even feel it. She lightly gasps feeling the warm liquid. Backing away from the fallen crushed rose, Rin heads back the way she came.

'How can he just stand there quietly! Pups in her garden? Simple human? I'll show them how meaningless I am!'

* * *

The scenery changes to show dark and red colors swirling combining to clear up and show trees, plants and flowers on fire. The estate bustling to life in the middle of the night trying desperately to put the blaze out. It is destroying everything in its path.

Soldiers, Daiki, Inuyasha and even Sesshōmaru trying to wipe out the all-consuming flames. Akemi and Katsumi watching the efforts. The younger of the female dog demons in tears. The older has no expression.

Rin is looking from her window. Her body is shaking and cold to the touch. Her breathing is strained. Twin trails of tears leave her wide orbs. The shock is too much.

Her favorite tree that had grown high is about to burn and Rin sways from her spot on the balcony. Sesshōmaru keeps the unforgiving rage of the fire away from it. He locks eyes with hers. Rin is holding onto the balcony's ledge for support.

Knowing surprised eyes stare profoundly into hers. No accusation but simple confusion. Rin cannot hold the probing look she isn't willing to answer. Her vision comes in and out of focus.

Everything is blurring together into darkness and is most welcomed compared to regret. Rin finally closes her eyes and Sesshōmaru inclines his body in her direction ready to catch her.

Before his feet come off the ground Daiki has his arms securely around her waist. He picks her up delicately as if she were the most precious glass. The dog prince doesn't take his golden fierce eyes away even as Daiki disappears inside with her body tucked safely into his as if she belonged to him.

Akemi's golden orbs narrow with purpose watching her son's open display of jealousy. That is why she acted fast and convinced him of the union. Katsumi continues to look on totally devastated over the garden completely oblivious. An inner snarl of distaste roams in Akemi's head.

'This one is too weak and blind to the threat hiding in plain sight.' She's going to have to school the poor fool. Jaken's squawking can be heard as he runs holding a much larger pale than him towards a burning bush.

"Windscar!" Akemi turns to look at a perspiring Inuyasha with his hair tied back swinging his majestic sword in the air as if it is weighs like a feather. Her thoughts become distracted. Their eyes meet for a few seconds. As flames go out from his single swing.

'So much control. Dear husband though you were eccentric your choices were true in the most peculiar of ways.'

* * *

Rin groans lowly in her tortured sleep. Chou wipes the sweat with a cool rag and leaves it there.

'Poor girl. Losing something so precious to her.' Chou wipes her own eyes and continues to watch over her sick friend. She had a fever and has not awakened since she lost consciousness last night.

"Has she awakened?" Chou jumps not realizing he had come in. She goes to stand. "Stay."

She remains sitting at her side. "Afraid not master Taishō. She whimpers but does nothing else."

His hand touches her fevered forehead tenderly. 'Escaping from reality and still no reprieve.' He failed her miserably and it is troubling. Why would she set ablaze to something so beloved to her?

The staff if trying to salvage what they could. Separating the saved from the doomed. He managed to save her tree. Whispers of questions circling around as to what or who caused this event.

Rin whimpers and tilts her hot face into his cool hand. "Leave us." Chou stands up bowing and walks out of the room briskly.

He releases that special growl that settles her fears. Rin quickly settles and snuggles some more into his hand. He adds a but more pressure to hold her head still and presses his soft lips lightly to her forehead.

His lips linger a little longer as he pulls back. Her blurry eyes begin to open trying to gain focus.

"Lord…" Her voice is so small.

"Rest and do not think." It is a command and it's not like she has the will to defy. Her spirit is depleted.

Sesshōmaru walks out and there is Chou waiting with a bowl of soup. He nods as she bows and makes her way back in.

He makes it to his study lost in thought. "How does it feel?" Inuyasha walks in totally uninvited or announced and pissed. His brother gives him a what the fuck are you talking about look.

"To destroy something with your own hands." Sesshōmaru looks intently at him. "You might as well have started the fucking fire yourself asshole."

"Tread carefully Inuyasha."

"Right back at ya asshole. There is a point of no return. Hope it hasn't been crossed." Inuyasha slams the door on his way out for emphasis.

Sesshōmaru doesn't need his vulgar brother pointing out what he's not ready to accept because down deep inside, he knows, that point has past long ago. The implications that he is the cause indeed is unforgivable.

* * *

Weeks bleed together along with the changing season. It is now the middle of summer. It is said that time heals all wounds. That fell shorter than Myōga. Rin was never the same after the night of the fire.

The warm smile that use to rival the sun seems cold and empty. It is still wide and inviting to those that don't know her. She changed rooms to another facing the back, away from the garden view she used to treasure.

She threw herself into training in the art of fighting. She took to riding A-Un and it seemed to be her only companion. Not even Chou or Daiki could make a difference. She treated everyone with the utmost respect especially Katsumi and Akemi.

Jaken's jabs receive a blank smile or a perhaps it is true line. The biggest change though has been her nonexistent relationship to her lord. It is still respectful but there is this chasm that neither know how to breach. Inuyasha has been away in the village tending to annoying attacks.

Rin is using her sword against a soldier. He is a lesser demon. He is going as hard as he dares try against lady Rin. She is attacking relentlessly making it hard to hold back.

Yuudai enters the dojo. He wears the same clothing as Daiki. He is 6'9 almost 7 feet. His face is rounder with eyes to match. They are the color of gold with hint of green. He is bulkier than Daiki his brother born to the same parents.

His snow-white hair is loose. He has long bangs towards one side. "Looking for a real fight?" His voice is deep, so loud and obnoxious. Rin rolls her chocolate orbs.

The soldier gets caught off guard as Rin slices downward invading his space. She steps back bowing and the surprised soldier does the same.

"If you so wish General Yuudai." He steps forward but stops upon feeling the menacing aura. He kneels on one knee and bows. The other soldier does the same. Rin knows right away who just entered without seeing. She always could feel him.

She presses her forehead to the ground and remains that way till he orders her otherwise. Things have been tense, awkward and he has added to their strained nonexistent relationship.

Being distant, colder and barely addressing her. She treats him as a true master. With respect and very formal like this now. Still there's a part locked away holding on for what she doesn't know.

'I am soon having that engagement ceremony. I don't the need meaningless chatter she used to impose on my person. Liar, it was never nonsense.' He strides up to her ignoring his troubling thoughts.

He is wearing a simple white ensemble that consist of top part hanjuban and hakama since it is so hot, and he is within his castle. Rin tries to ignore the physique peaking through.

"We will test the new Yūdokuna me." Sesshōmaru takes out Bakusaiga. He never uses full force or even half with her. He knows an enemy will not give her an inch of compassion. He wants her to be able to walk away alive and as intact as possible.

That is why he forged her sword using his fang. It has enough of his strength to cause real harm. It was heavy but not anymore. She must be able to wield it and control its power. Rin stands up as he nods giving her the courtesy of the first attack. She takes up stance and swings down beginning a series of clanks. He meets her blow for blow.

Yuudai and the soldier snicker in the background. "Did a human girl really think she could land a blow?"

Rin grits her teeth in annoyance hearing Yuudai and her anger is making her sloppy. It doesn't help that her lord's orbs sparkle with amusement. With one swing of his sword she's on her butt on the ground.

Rin closes her eyes and inhales.

Flashback:

 _Sesshōmaru slaps the bokken out of her hands. "Temper has no place when facing an adversary. Find your calm, an opening, and strike."_

Flashback end:

Rin exhales opening her eyes. They are calm yet alive. She swings out her right leg and stands up at the same time bringing her sword up. He counter swings easily but her left leg kicks down into his ankle causing him to step back just a tad.

She turns around swinging the hilt of her sword into his stomach and uses all her weight to push back hard. Sesshōmaru wasn't expecting the series of tactics and so he stumbles some.

Rin uses the momentum to spin away cutting across his middle. The hanajuban is cleanly sliced. Her sword is light, her small body build, and mass make her quick on her feet.

She is sweating and panting from exertion but there's a fire in her stare. Her sword is slightly above her head tilting downward. Left hand towards the end of the hilt the right towards the front of the hilt. Her legs wide apart and ready. She's like a coil ready to snap.

The two onlookers cannot believe what they just saw. Sesshōmaru narrows his eyes yet there is a fire in his belly. He slightly smirks and tears off his hanajuban leaving him only in his hakama.

"I was being too considerate." He steps forward quickly giving her no time to adjust to his exposure and swings. Rin holds the swing, but her feet slide back. He continues to spin and swing around her.

He is cutting away her hakama set. Her sleeves, legs and middle are being exposed little by little. He isn't cutting her skin though.

'Just what is he doing?' Rin stops as he circles her frame. Her sword is still on the defensive but holding nicely. He has developed some hard muscles throughout the years and they are ever present taunting Rin.

She's getting tired and he's treating her like prey, so she takes a swing but Sesshōmaru barehanded catches her swing and pulls her in. Her back to his front. Every single inch of him is touching her causing havoc.

She holds in a breath when she feels him sniff her discreetly. Both swords are in one of his hands. The other has both her arms pinned against her chest. She's caged in his arms and all she wants to do is rub herself up against him.

The usual screeching once again interrupts the intimate moment though to onlookers it just seems like he trapped her. Jaken runs in saying that a small hoard of demons is attacking the lady mother and lady Katsumi by the lake outside of the castle grounds. He was with them.

Akemi can take care of it easily so Sesshōmaru just looks at him as if he's incompetent.

"They are scorpions my lord!" Sesshōmaru still looks confused on why that is important. His mother is small but fierce and strong.

"They are poisonous, travel in packs and nimble. Lord Inuyasha and I fought them before." He steps back realizing that if Rin brought this up, he must pay heed.

Yuudai is already on his way. Daiki is on patrol. Sesshōmaru quickly goes to redress as Rin runs outside following Yuudai.

Rin grabs a horse and jumps swiftly on it since there was no time to grab A-Un. When she gets there it's small chaos. 'This isn't a small hoard unless more came after master Jaken left.'

She swings through catching three scorpions. Yuudai is protecting both as best he can. The other soldier is fighting too. Akemi is in the air doing just fine. It is Katsumi that is barely keeping up using a log as a weapon.

She is not a fighter. Rin cuts away at two more before bounding to her. Two are taking shots at Katsumi. The horse is acting skittish, so she gets off and runs towards her.

Katsumi is swinging her life away. She carries no weapon. Rin swings her sword upward catching both at the same time under the belly. These have hard outer shells and so the stomach is their weak point.

"The stomach is their weak point!" Rin yells out. Akemi, Yuudai and the soldier nod in acknowledgment.

'Where is my lord?' Rin ponders looking around for more of those nasty creepy looking things.

"Thank you so much for saving me Rin." Katsumi's eyes are glistening with panicked tears. Rin turns to look at her and nods smiling. Rin looks beyond Katsumi seeing one sneaking in up behind her.

She quickly pushes Katsumi away causing her to fall and gasp. Rin strikes down with her blade thrusting down hard. Suddenly she stumbles forward grunting and swiftly turns to swing her sword cutting off the tail.

Katsumi gasps again loudly covering her mouth with both hands. Rin has blood staining her clothing in the upper back. The stinger had penetrated her left shoulder like a hot knife through butter.

Rin once again stabs the lowly creature and staggers. Her sight is already blurring. She hears yelling and realizes it's Katsumi.

"Queen Akemi! Please help! Rin has been stung!" Katsumi goes to steady Rin. Akemi listens as she uses her light whip to decapitate one of the unworthy creatures in front of her.

"I-I-I'm, al…" Rin stops trying to gather her scattering thoughts. "Jush…" Her words become slurred. She sees a white blur land nearby like a fallen angel before her world turns pitch black.

* * *

A cloaked slender figure about 5'11 is walking along a castle. There are bodies littering the halls. There are sounds of blades and claws ripping flesh and bone. He has a slight limp.

A chubby shorter snake demon follows his footsteps. "Master the human castle has been subdued. What are your next orders." Such a high-pitched voice can be irritating to the cloaked figure.

"Clean this place up. It is filthy." The voice is raspy and flat. "What about the mangy dog's palace?"

"The attack with the scorpion demons worked well though his future mate is unscathed."

"How did it work well if she is without harm?" Turning around the hiss is low and menacing.

"I apologize master, that only a lowly human was hurt." He kneels head bowed.

The cloaked figure steps up closer causing the smaller to tremble. "What did you say?"

"I apologize…" He feels a strong grip on his head and stops talking.

"The second part you imbecile."

"A lowly human was hurt?"

"Could it be his human pet? Did she have long dark brown tresses and eyes to match with a thin sword?"

"Y-y-yes master." The shrouded figure pats his head gently and stands up walking away.

"Then it was successful. Good job Gorou." The servant gets up smiling gratefully following along.

'Slaughter my kin as if they were pests. I'll show the Taishō flea infested dogs and the world not to look down upon the Ikeru clan, descendants of Ryūra the dragon war god'.

His face on the right side is partially scarred with slight burns. His eyes are a pale green though the one in the right is opaque. He brandishes a lopsided grin that looks distorted since there is scarring there.

"They will all pay." He heads into a dungeon where his vengeance is sharp enough to cut a feather and strong enough to obliterate a soul.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wicked! Hope all is going well for you all! Thank you once again for the continued support! I truly appreciate you all!

Thanks ever so much to all readers/reviewers/ those that have favorited or follow this story! You all inspire me!

Since I cannot answer through PMs for certain readers, I will do it here if it's ok.

Thank you so much KMurr! Don't worry I am not disappearing for 3 months. Lol I have been under the weather and other obstacles have come along. Normally I update every two weeks now. ^^' Yes, the events are coming forth revealing the path to where they are now. Glad you are enjoying it as to compare it with a favorite series! I am honored! x)

Guest, I don't know if you're the same one popping in from time to time. You are entitled to your opinion and not like it. One thing I will say is, the title is not misleading.

"Forgotten Crimson Feelings Within Perfection's Killing intent", means Sesshōmaru forgot or buried his feelings within himself. Takahashi sensei says his name means "killing perfection" though there are several meanings to his name. Word play, get it now?

Hope this chapter isn't too bad. I tried my best. ^^' lol I am also skipping over minor details as to not drag the arc. I am doing it like the whole group in the future are seeing it play out since it is a spell.

Please do drop by and leave a comment of whatever you like! I apologize for the late update and short chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

Sesshōmaru lands and uses light speed to reach Rin in seconds. He had smelled her tainted blood as soon as he arrived in the area. He was dispatching these lowly vermin as the castle was swimming with them. A distraction, now he knows.

He takes her away from Katsumi's arms that are shaking with fear for the human girl who saved her life. He doesn't spare anyone else a single look before he takes off once again.

He can tell there are minor cuts on Katsumi and the soldier though neither are in any danger. His mother and General are completely unharmed. Akemi had sensed her son's menacing aura way before he arrived.

She was going to go and aid the girl, but he beat her to it. 'She'll probably die anyway.' She feels a slight tinge of something for her son. She remembers his odd behavior when she was lost to him gaining the Meidō Zangetsuha.

Yuudai walks over to Katsumi to make sure she is alright since he knows his queen is fine. She is shaking and looks ready to fall. He does a quick assessment and smells minor blood but otherwise is okay. Her nerves are completely frayed.

He kneels on one knee before standing up and offering his hand. She had been looking towards the castle after Sesshōmaru left. He hadn't even spared a single glance. She abruptly looks down at his hand and slowly takes it. Yuudai takes her into his arms as the young demoness shudders in her near-death experience and the human girl being hurt. Akemi already took flight back to the castle and soon him and the soldier take off as well.

* * *

Sesshōmaru lands atop a balcony and strides right in uninvited not that he needs permission. This is his castle after all. The older dog demon healer instead of saying a word pulls back the covers to a futon. He has long silver hair that reaches the floor and is braided. His eyes are silver and round. He is as old as Tōga, looks about his age too and is 6'5.

"Scorpion sting." That is all his lord says.

Rin mumbles something incoherent and snuggles into his chest. He can feel her burning damp skin even though she is shivering terribly. He places her down carefully and quickly. The healer already called for assistance along with medical herbs and tonic.

Rin feeling Sesshōmaru about to let go pulls on his kimono. He stills upon feeling her strong grip despite her weakened state as her eyes open briefly.

"No, don't, leave…" Her eye's fight to stay open incase this is her last time. She wants her moon to be the last wonder she sees before it all ends.

Sesshōmaru doesn't say a word just kneels on the floor by her. Words never were needed between them. Akira, the healer quickly undoes her kimono. Sesshōmaru knows now is not the time to growl or interfere so he holds back the snarl itching to be let out.

She is wearing the traditional bindings underneath anyway. Sesshōmaru has seen her naked form many times before. When bathing in the forest it happened often. He wouldn't leave her alone, if not him then A-Un was her escort.

Akira gently tilts her onto right shoulder causing her to groan eyes closed once more. The wound is a hole the size of an olive. It looks angry with blood and gaining other colors. Sesshōmaru does not hold back the livid snarl that erupts.

'How dare they! How dare they touch her this way?!'

The assistant dog demon healer who is his twin Aika enters quickly with an herbal balm and tonic for her to drink. She looks just like him although her features are more feminine. She is a bit shorter too.

"Hold her down please Aika. This will hurt." She goes to stand by her expecting for their lord to move instead his eyes bore into hers daring for her to move him. Aika smiles discreetly and bowing kneels on the ground by her twin.

He gently slides her upper body into his lap. Akira spreads the hot balm onto her skin and inside the wound. Rin cries out biting her lips to quiet down the unwanted sounds. She doesn't want to further embarrass her lord. He is already tending to her.

He runs his claws gently through her hair trying to soothe her. Rin whimpers and buries her face onto his lap silent tears running down her face. Her nails biting down onto his clothed thighs. What she feels is excruciating.

Rin succumbs to the pain and goes limp in his hold. He can hear and feel her erratic heart beating so he knows she just passed out. Akira places a wrap around her left shoulder to keep the balm on her.

"She needs to drink all of this lord Sesshōmaru." Akira is holding the tonic in a cup. "I know she fainted. Aika can administer it if you would like."

"Leave us." Both healers bow. Akira places the tonic by his hand and they walk out leaving them alone.

Sesshōmaru can smell the poison, her tainted blood, the herbs, the bitter drink but worst of all he smells death. He sits her upper body up against his careful not to jostle the injury.

Without a second thought he takes a huge gulp into his mouth and using his nose tilts her head towards his. His lips softly land on hers and they part hers allowing the bitter liquid in. He repeats the process until all of it is gone. He watches as her lips are plump from his. They are parted, and he sends a million curses to any gods playing from their perches.

Her first kiss should have never been like this. He had taken the first kiss. How does he know? She had told him no human or demon had come close to her face to give her anything. She didn't want nor need such a thing. He didn't want to add to her fantasies about him either.

It's more than that. She deserves someone that can hold and cherish her openly. To acknowledge her feelings as well as their own for her without restraints, prejudices or reservations. Sesshōmaru may be emotionally inept but not an ignorant idiot. He sees his flaws, just embraces them because they make him stronger or so he thinks.

Her breathing evens out a bit and realizes she is sleeping deeply. He shifts her down onto her stomach tilting her face to the side, so her breathing isn't obstructed. The wrap is tinged red and green making an odd color of brown.

He moves her braid to the side as well. The door opens, and Akemi walks inside crinkling her nose at all the assaulting strong scents. He covers Rin's body with a blanket just in time.

"You know she won't survive this." Sesshōmaru ignores her as he slides up against the near wall leaning against it. She looks at his stained robes with her blood. "She defended Katsumi well."

He says nothing and just concentrates on her breathing and heartbeat. "Do you even care about your betrothed?" Still he remains quiet.

"The soldiers are patrolling and looking for any whispers of who is behind this."

"Hell will not grant them reprieve from me." The cold promise in her son's voice, the darkened fiery ice eyes sends a chill down her spine. He is still looking at Rin's wound. Akemi will have to watch her son mourn this human girl and this is what she was trying to avoid.

She nods and stares at Rin. "She is valiant and faithful. Shame she is human." She turns and walks out the way she came.

Hours come and go. Only the healers can enter. Not even Chou, Katsumi and Jaken were allowed. Sesshōmaru has not moved from his spot up against the wall. Aika came in changed her clothing and wiped her body down. She instructed to keep Rin hydrated.

On his orders the Generals are finding out information and are not to return until they have it. He concluded long ago that the target was not Rin but Katsumi. Rin stirs for the first time in hours. It is night time now.

Her blurry eyes open trying to focus. Her tired eyes find his after a few moments. She is trying to form words. He scoots over to her grabbing the cup of water.

'My lord always knows what I need without hearing a word.' She smiles despite the pain wrecking her body. He helps her sit up slowly on the futon. She is still hot to the touch and shivering.

'Cursed venom won't dissolve.' He holds the cup for her as a cough racks her body. She lays back down on her right side giving her stomach a rest. A few minutes pass and she cannot find a comfortable place to rest her weary body.

Rin looks so young and fragile right now more than ever. Her face is sickly pale and her once alive deep cinnamon orbs seem dull. Her body begins to spasm involuntarily and she whimpers loudly breaking his disturbing thoughts.

Sesshōmaru slides up to hold her body down by gently pressing his hand down onto her tummy. She is gripping his arms trying to catch her breath from feeling so much pain. Her body shutting down little by little.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, forgive me. It's just so hot and my body is…" She whimpers and curls into a ball. The fever is not breaking yet her body feels burning. She starts to cough violently.

He is starting to realize she will not make it. The dog prince stands up swiftly breaking free of her grip and goes to the door. Akira is sitting in the hallway preparing a different drink.

"She is not getting better, why?"

Akira's saddened orbs look into his eyes. "This answer you already know."

"That answer is unacceptable."

Aika comes running down the hall. "You can save her. It is not a guarantee, but the only option left to her." Akira looks at his twin.

"Why did you not say anything before?" The prince is not amused.

"We honestly thought the medicine would have worked. Also, it could possibly have killed her sooner and your conscious…" Sesshōmaru interrupts with a growl.

Akira sighs. "Inject your venom into her. It can counterattack the toxins in her body neutralizing it since you have that ability."

"The toxins are meant for my use only." He is genuinely confused.

"Your poison has ability to heal as well. How do you think it works for you my pup? You can control what it does and when." Akira has always called him that though it has been a while.

Rin's scream alerts them that time is running out. The poison is eating her from the inside. They hurry back in.

"How do I?"

Aika is holding her down. "Your fangs must penetrate close to her heart without puncturing it releasing a little of your poison." Sesshōmaru looks at Akira like he has three heads.

"She's dead either way. At least you can say you tried everything." Akira's stare is heavy.

Sesshōmaru straddles her body and with cautious hands opens her kimono. She isn't wearing the bindings this time. He refuses to focus on her naked form beneath his.

All he can think of is that he could kill her. His eyes narrow with determination. It wouldn't be the first time he snatched her from death's clutches. He is Taishō, Sesshōmaru and failure doesn't know his name.

His teeth elongate, and his eyes turn red with blue irises. The markings on his face become jagged and turn darker. Her watery sunken eyes open and instead of fear Rin looks up smiling.

'Foolish girl trusting a vicious dark deadly demon like me even as she faces death.'

'I will gladly die at his hands. His beautiful face is the last image I need to leave without regrets.'

"Remember me…my…lord…" Sesshōmaru bends down and does not acknowledge those words of utter finality.

He looks into her eyes incase this is the last time and memorizes every single stunning feature this girl has. He takes a deep breath and tunes into her heartbeat finding where it is.

He strikes down, fangs sinking just deep enough. She gasps loudly and as his poison enters her bloodstream she screams loudly. His body bearing down into hers. His beast is reacting.

Aika tries to dislodge him but he releases a deep threatening snarl. Akira pulls her back holding her in place. "Do not. His instincts have taken over. He will kill us where we stand."

"But he might over inject."

Akira shakes his head once. "No, he knows what he is doing. Let us go." He walks them out despite her protests.

Rin stops struggling as the intense pain made her pass out. Her poor heart just cannot take anymore and gives out. Sesshōmaru sensing this pours his aura into her. He will not let death have her again. His arms are the only ones she will know. The energy is massaging her abused heart and sending pulses.

Rin's eyes open widely and unfocused. She takes a loud deep breath as her heart takes a first beat once again. Several more breaths and beats occur. He pulls his teeth out leisurely licking the two puncture wounds with his longer thicker tongue.

Rin is trying to catch her breath looking up into the demon that has saved her yet again. She lifts one unsteady hand and tentatively runs it through his hair. He peers at her and his tongue continues to lick away the blood before trailing up over her heart listening.

It is beating weekly but beating nonetheless. He continues to lick the trail of blood around her tummy. Rin gasps at his sort of rougher tongue still pleasant to her. He has caged her still straddling her legs. His arms outstretched on either side palms down flat beside her head. His back is arched to be able to reach down.

This more primitive side of him she never witnessed closeup like this. Sesshōmaru slides down to reach more of her red elixir. Using one of his knees he parts her legs, so he could settle in between.

Her legs naturally fall apart to accommodate him. He brings his body down onto hers causing Rin to gasp at the more intimate contact. He is feral and lethal, this she knows yet he senses no fear from her just acceptance and want.

After licking all traces from her stomach, he trails up her sternum and stops in between just below her clavicle. She takes a deep breath, eyes wide and alive with anticipation. He smirks revealing his fangs.

' **Our bitch is wanton and so eager to be pleased**. **'** His more rational side is trying to push back his beast. He does not want to cross that line like this. They are both under effects from blood and poison.

' **You know you want her open like this. And I have decided.'** His tongue circles her exposed rose buds and her eyes roll back into her head from the intense feelings.

'Stop this at once!' Sesshōmaru tries to regain control which is denied.

' **She will be ours.'** He isn't touching her other one with his hand. They remain idle beside her still.

Rin's moan and whimpers drive him onward. After thoroughly cleaning that one he goes to the other repeating the treatment.

"My lord, it feels so good, so hot." Her hands grip the futon. She rubs her legs against his sides trying to alleviate the growing pressure in between. Sensing this he bows his body once more over her and aligns their sexes just right.

He begins to press down and into her juncture causing her to moan louder and cry out his name lowly as possible. His growl is deep and primal. He picks up speed as his claws scratch the ground.

'I can't believe this is happening between us. He wants me as I want him. I have never felt this way before. What is this? I feel something hot and fluttering in my tummy and down below.'

He can feel her about to release as he is too. She can feel what's pressing into her growing and getting bigger. Her legs lift some and tighten against his waist trapping him closer. His tongue is till wrecking her body.

It trails up to her neck lathering itching to sink into the soft tantalizing skin. He feels her body arching, undulating underneath him and legs trying to keep him right where she needs it.

She releases a long-drawn version of his name. "Love you, my lord. So much it hurts." The words are breathy, husky and hushed but heard and felt nonetheless.

Her intense words send him into a frenzy. He stiffens above her and shoves hard and up against her bearing down pressing their bodies together grinding into her hidden womanhood. His jaw opens and is ready to bite down.

"NO!" Just as his beast was about to bite down Sesshōmaru gains some control and snaps his jaw shut. His breathing is labored and is perspiring from effort.

Shaking his head, the beast reemerges. Looking down he notices Rin passed out. He listens to her steadily getting stronger heart and even breathing.

He nuzzles her head and licks her lips. **"Precious, vibrant, strong…mine, mate."** His more human side might have kept the mating from happening now, but he won't for long. The red and blue in his eyes get more intense as they glow. He chose and there will never be another while he's alive and conscious.

* * *

Katsumi had heard noises and so decided to open the door slightly. That's when reality smacked her in the face. Leaving the door slightly ajar she back peddles away from the door.

Her eyes are wide open. It smells like mating musk though they are both still fully clothed. Saw them shamelessly rubbing against each other. Heard her call his name and declare her love for him. Witnessed their peaks. Worst of all heard his secret oath to her.

The tears fall without restraint. Hands come up to cover her mouth stifling the sob threatening to come forth. She feels faint and nauseous too. He will never mate her if his beast has acknowledged another.

'How can this be?' She quietly walks back down the hallway. He had forbidden anyone from coming into the healers' wing. 'Is this why? So that he could take her as his?'

Once she reaches the end of the hall she runs for all she's worth and doesn't stop till she reaches the desired destination.

Akemi wonders as she brushes her long hair if the girl died. Her son will not take it well. 'What a waste. Such potential for a human.'

He door opening and closing quickly gets her attention form silent ponderings. Her eyes look bewildered as Katsumi falls to her bare feet. She is wearing a simple house royal kimono. She grips on like a child would their mother after a good scare or heartbreak.

The sob makes its way out finally releasing all the pain. Akemi doesn't know what could have happened?

'Did the girl die?' She knows Katsumi is fond of her. Her hands are hovering over her not knowing how to offer comfort. She never has not even when her son lost his father. She didn't receive any when she lost both her parents in a long-forgotten war.

She strains her hearing to make out whatever Katsumi is mumbling into her kimono. "Child, I do not understand." She hears princess and a why. She gives up and lets this run its course.

After a few minutes and of Akemi combing one of her hands slowly through her hair Katsumi calms. Taking a deep breath to wash down another sob trying to surface Katsumi exhales.

"I am a princess of nobility. I have wealth and plenty suitors at my heels. I carry myself with honor. I have studied bloodlines and royalty. I am of his blood. I groomed myself to be his other half."

Akemi doesn't understand at all. Where is this coming from? She knows her worth. She handpicked her for her son because of it all.

"Disappear..." Katsumi whispered that word. Akemi looks down at her seizing her feather touches. "He thinks her as his mate. Even at death's door she would not relinquish her hold over him. He would not let her go quiet into the night either."

Akemi's eyes appear startled. "He almost bit her and took my place beside him. She must disappear. I will not lose after coming so close to finally having him."

Katsumi looks up eyes red and puffy looking desperate. Her voice shaky and unsure. "Please help me mother Akemi." It is the first time she ever has addressed her as such.

Akemi's voice is lost. Did she just tell her, Sesshōmaru, her prideful stoic son, almost took his human ward as a mate?

Swallowing down the confusion and trepidation Akemi's eyes turn stern. "Do you know what you ask of me Shimizu, Katsumi princess of the Western province?" She nods for an answer. "No, you can do better than that." She needs to hear her say it. The road with no return they will be bound to.

Akemi has a flashback. _"Hell will not grant them reprieve from me."_ She will be one of the damned if she takes up this task. Her son will not care of their common blood.

"Mother Akemi." Katsumi's determined voice snaps her out of trance and looks back down. She is surprised yet again at the change in the young demoness. Her eyes have turned a darker shade of violet almost black.

"Make the human ward Rin disappear from our lives for good. Dead or alive makes no difference. I just desire her away from this palace and your son as soon as possible."

She lays her head back down staring out of the window tranquil as if she never requested something that would guarantee their exiles or death if her son ever found out.

Akemi closes her eyes and comences to stroke her head once again. She too looks out of the window staring at the new moon contemplating what almost occurred tonight. Her son saved the human girl's life once more and would have made her his equal.

'He has surpassed you in the oddest of ways dear mate no matter how he runs from it.' She smiles slightly eyes twinkling.

* * *

Sesshōmaru is lying up against the wall, back to his regular self. His beast wouldn't leave until it sensed her life no longer at the underworld's grip. One knee is bent as the other is straight.

His eyes are focused on her deep even breaths. No matter how many times he goes over the events he cannot fathom them. How can his true self choose a human? It too despised them even more than himself.

Her wound is healing nicely and at a decent rate. His healing abilities and saliva made sure of that. After his beast washed away the herbal balm and blood with water. He licked it with his healing saliva now that the infection was neutralized by his own poison.

His head is really aching. His body is throbbing from the energy he used saving her and peaking with hers. This time the snarl does leave his lips. He is truly disgusted with himself.

He was going to rut her in her deathbed. He was going to make her his in the most intimate way a demon can with another. He was going to sink his canines and share his lifespan with her.

Rin is completely bare underneath the blanket. His beast served her like the loyal dog he is. He closes his eyes trying to hold back the ire. Should he have let her succumb?

Rin turns and snuggles completely oblivious to her lord's turmoil. He needs to put distance between them or he might forget the promise he made to himself.

'I've betrayed myself enough. Send her away, kill her, return her to the village, marry her off.' He would obliterate whoever tries to kill her so that means he would be killing himself. He inwardly groans. Marrying her off makes him growl feral. 'Oh, for the…'

A gentle knocking breaks the disturbing options floating around his aching head. "Lord may I come in?" Aika waits for an answer.

"You may." She comes in with fresh clothes and a bowl of soup. He stands up. His clothes are soiled with her blood and their combined musk. He knows she is aware but what does he care at this point. Apparently modesty and discretion don't know his name either. He can feel his beast chuckle darkly at his expense.

"Our private spring is not too far lord Sesshōmaru." He nods once and walks away towards a second door they have leading to the water.

"You healers are her saviors." No one must know he was the one who saved her and how.

She bows. "But of course, lord Sesshōmaru. My mate has already spread the word." He nods once and leaves to cleanse.

Akira walks in quietly immediately going over to look at his patient. He places a hand to her forehead and finds it much cooler. Some color has returned to her face and body.

"Thank goodness." Akira exhales proudly. Aika comes up behind wrapping both arms around his waist.

"It was a miracle enough she survived that nasty poison but to live through his as well."

He leans back into her embrace. "How could she not? Our pup loves her more than his pride. His real self, his demon protected her. Denial is a safe place for him."

Aika sighs lowly. "He needs to accept it before it's too late."

He turns slightly to look at her still in the embrace. "What do you mean? Did you have another one of your dreams?" She doesn't answer. Akira turns fully around and takes his mate by the hands sensing her troubled spirit.

They walk towards the balcony. Sesshōmaru is further down by their private inside spring so they know he won't hear but it's better not to take chances. Rin is sleeping as well.

He holds his twin by the face and nuzzles her cheek with a small lick. It is one way a dog demon shows their affection to another. He feels her relax as she returns the same affection.

"I am not sure if it was a premonition or a vision. There was so much darkness surrounding Rin and our lord." Aika closes her eyes as if seeing the very black energy that was suffocating them both.

"It could have been foreshadowing for this event." He tries to soothe her fears.

"If only it were. I felt as if significant time passed and the darkness, this evil, followed them there. It affected and changed things." She shudders a bit just remembering. He envelopes her into a hug.

"Have faith. Your premonitions always have an upside. They can be altered."

She shakes her head. "Yes, but only if it isn't fate. Time passed as in the future. Meaning whatever will happen now is meant to."

"Then it matters not if Sesshōmaru accepts Rin."

"I just want them to be strong enough for what's to come. I cannot see the outcome so all I want them to do is fight and take control before it all disappears. The worst someone can do is give up and do nothing. We have control of our destinies. It is bad enough I cannot see our blood pups futures." Her silver orbs moisten.

Akira hugs her tighter feeling his mate's tears on his neck. It is a gift and a curse. She can see future events but not of her mate or their two sons. Sometimes the visons are dark and grisly, others they are harmless and happy.

All she does is provide aid and guidance. Never does she say exactly what she saw or stick her hand directly because you should not play God. It can bring bad karma and dire consequences.

She had them when she was a teenager. Ever since Akira and Aika were born they gravitated to each other and no one else existed in their world. In the times they live and in demon culture incest isn't taboo. Even in human cultures particularly royalty, incest is encouraged to keep blood lines pure and untainted.

For demons those that create life have strong offspring. Daiki and Yuudai are powerhouses. Their eldest is a loud mouth hot head. Loves guts and gore. He believes what doesn't get solved with iron fists isn't very effective nor builds character. He is quick witted but temperamental. He believes people make mistakes and a good thrashing is the road to redemption.

Their youngest is a bit more kind, patient and calm. He is clever and gives more thought to things. He believes talking problems out is more beneficial in the long run. He is intelligent and solves issues using his intellect. Believes the glass is half full instead of half empty. He is rather reserved and stoic but cross him or his loved ones just once and you might as well commit suicide. Second chances do not register to him.

Both are loyal to a fault whether in love or battle. Both will see a duty and situation till the very end. Neither are power or money hungry. Neither know jealousy. Their parents are very proud of their offspring indeed.

"I believe in Sesshōmaru and Rin. Those two are special. They just defied logic. Despite what I said if his heart had any doubts it would have failed. If she didn't entrust her life to him completely, it would have failed."

Aika smiles feeling lighter in heart and spirit. Akira is her soulmate and despite her pessimistic dream and fears she believes wholeheartedly her pup Sesshōmaru and Rin are too. If any can defy fate and control their destinies is those two. She just prays they don't suffer too much. She also sends an extra desperate prayer that her son Daiki realizes that Rin is not his to pine or die for.

He is getting more brazen and as much as she believes in her son's power, he does not compare to Sesshōmaru's besides those two grew up like siblings in the palace before Tōga went rogue and fell in love with a human.

* * *

Rin's eyes flutter until finally they win against sleep. She feels rejuvenated and no pain. 'Shouldn't I be dead?' The last thing she remembers clearly is looking up into her lord's stunning face.

"How do you feel lady Rin?" Rin gets startled a bit and sits up slowly looking over at Aika by the balcony. She walks over to her slowly with a warm smile on her face.

Clearing her throat which feels dry Rin tries to speak but ends up coughing. Aika returns with a cup of room temperature water. Rin mouths a thank you and slowly drinks her fill. Aika returns with a bowl and pours some more.

After a few moments she tries speaking again. "Just Rin please and thank you master Aika. I feel much better. Pardon the ignorant question but how am I alive?" She looks shy.

"It is alright to ask. We were able to save you with herbs and potions of old." She hates lying but her mate and herself made a promise to Sesshōmaru not to say a word.

Rin looks confused. "I thought my lord had done something or was about to."

"You were hallucinating for a bit. He was holding you down when things got a bit difficult. You, my dear survived something that should have killed you. You are so strong."

She touches Rin's cheek that finally has gained color. She has been out for three additional days after he saved her. No one still could not visit. Even the lord himself hadn't come back. Well technically he did when either of the healers weren't there. Or so he thought but they knew.

'Perhaps though it felt so real. The feel of his lips and tongue. His body heat and smoldering red eyes touching every part of me.' Rin shakes her head.

"Thank you so very much for saving me master Aika. I wish to thank master Akira too." She goes to bow but Aika stops her.

"No sweet one. There's no need and it is just Aika and Akira, remember?"

Rin nods and half way bows in bed. "Can I trouble you a bit more for a bath?"

"No trouble at all sweet one. Let us go bathe together in the spring near here." Rin smiles as Aika helps her stand up and they head slowly there.

* * *

Later that day Rin is back in her room. The one she moved to after the garden mostly went up in a fiery blaze. She is sitting on the futon with her legs bent, chin on them as her arms are wrapped around them.

She is to go have a meeting with the queen mother, lady Katsumi and her lord. She is nervous and still a bit disoriented. Her mind wrapped in a haze trying to remember the moment between death and her lord's intense animalistic stare.

Knocking interrupts her thoughts. "Come in."

Jaken walks in with big watery eyes. He looks anxious. "I have come to get you. How are you feeling Rin?"

"I am much better master Jaken. Don't look so worried. It will be much harder to be rid of me." She smiles.

"Who would be worried about a silly dramatic human girl? Now hurry up! We don't want to keep them waiting!"

She giggles and straightens up but before she can stand up fully a warm clammy hand touches her forehead and tenderly cups her cheek. The relief washes over his features. Rin smiles warmly and leans into his touch.

"You must promise to be more careful, our silly girl."

She cups his hand. "I promise master Jaken. Now let's go and face the music."

Some minutes pass and they walk into a large hall where people can sit and talk. Akemi and Katsumi are sitting drinking tea. Katsumi goes rigid for a moment before standing up with her usual warm kind smile.

"Finally, we can see my savior." She walks over and hugs Rin tenderly. At first Rin doesn't know what to do but then awkwardly returns the embrace.

"I am not a savior. Just did what anyone would have done." She steps back feeling bashful.

"So modest. Not everyone especially human would take a poisonous sting of death for a demon they hardly know." Akemi stands up and walks over gracefully.

"Mother Akemi is right!" she claps her hands together. "We should celebrate your bravery and surviving such a horrible ordeal!" Rin shakes her head feeling uncomfortable.

"That will not be necessary." Everyone turns towards the source of the voice. Sesshōmaru walks down some stairs regal as ever. "Rin isn't for such shallow affairs."

Rin smiles, her lord knows her so well. It seems an eternity since she has laid eyes upon him. He stops in front of her. He looks down and she wants to touch him so much it aches.

His head slopes down towards her slowly and inside she is freaking out. He heart starts to beat profusely, and she knows all the demons can hear it. It's not her fault.

'What is he about to…?' His eyes remain locked onto hers. Rin cannot help it as her body betrays her and closes her eyes inhaling the manly woodsy fresh pine scent and something spicy. He presses his forehead to hers. Last night she had a slight fever. Yes, his poison saved her, but it is still potent and not for human consumption in any form.

Katsumi was about to jump between them, but Akemi held her back by the wrist. She knew her son's intention from the beginning. He wouldn't be so brazen and careless in front of an audience. Katsumi would have made a fool of herself.

Rin opens her eyes when she feels his head lift. When she looks he's already sitting on a thrown like chair. She turns bright red realizing he was just checking her temperature. There's a slight lift on the corner of his upper lip. He felt rage coming from Katsumi and Rin's eager expectation. Amusing all around.

Katsumi feels Akemi push her slightly forward releasing her wrist. Clearing her throat Katsumi moves next to Rin.

"Are you feeling unwell still?" Rin shakes her head. "What you did took courage and at the very least I want to do something for you."

"There's no need. You are the future queen and mate to my lord. You are indispensable." It took everything in her to say such painful things, but Rin is a clever girl that knows her place. If she is allowed to stay by his side Rin knows it must be as the human ward he's looked after for years.

Katsumi's eyes flash a bit surprised yet pleasantly surprised. This human girl is good at acting as if she's not sickeningly in love with Sesshōmaru.

He just looks at Rin. He knows she remembers almost nothing to what almost transpired. Must seem like a dream yet hearing her say those words make him queasy. As if her life means nothing next to Katsumi's or anybody else's.

The main doors to the hall open. Yuudai and Daiki walk in with blood on their armor. They bow on one knee head tilted downward in front of Sesshōmaru. Daiki looks at Rin from the corner of his eyes hair obscuring his probing eyes.

"Lord Taishō pardon the intrusion. Should we go elsewhere?" Daiki knows their lord is private especially in matters such as these.

Sesshōmaru remains still in acceptance so his general continues.

"We have returned with news. Sasaki, Hiro, human lord of the East province has fallen. His castle was taken over by a half breed."

"How does this pertain to what I sent you to do?"

"The attacks came from his command."

If Sesshōmaru had the ability to do a double take he would. His demeanor is cool and collected inside he is at a loss. This human was an old ally of his father. Well his entire bloodline is or was. His father had saved his great, great, great grandfather and other's that followed.

Sesshōmaru never understood the odd relationship between them. His father had even threatened to disown him if he ever raised a single claw in their direction. One thing he could say is the loyalty ran both ways. The human lord always gave their word not to harm Sesshōmaru or what was considered theirs and offered aid if needed which he never did. There was always shelter and clear passage if asked.

"Proof?" His lord's eyes are hardened.

"He was seen by the people of his court hiring rogue lower level demons and giving orders to assassinate lady Katsumi."

Said young woman gasps. Rin doesn't know much about this lord of the East but still looks troubled at the news.

"Humans cannot be trusted son. You know this well." Rin ignores the jab Akemi handed. "Company excluded." She looks over at Rin who smiles a little bit.

"According to his closes relatives. He had lost his mind. Even raped his daughter causing her suicide."

That is truly disturbing to think about. "Why did I not know?"

"No one did. Everyone was under strict law to abide by. Disobeying meant betrayal which lead to execution."

"And the half breed?"

"Wants to align himself with son of the great late Taishō. He saw an opening and wanted to make a name for himself. Little is known about him."

Katsumi walks over to him. "Is the threat over?" Sesshōmaru looks over to his soon to be fiancé and wants to snarl with disgust at her cowardice. Akemi wants to roll her golden eyes at her future daughter in law's stupidity.

"No one will harm you." He answers Katsumi though looking towards Rin who looks a bit tired.

"Your orders lord Taishō." Daiki breaks the tense moment.

"Nothing for now. We let that new lord come to us. You are both dismissed. Worthy time spent." He is giving them praise for their quick work.

Both Generals nod and stand up and exit. Daiki's fiery gaze staring at Rin who looks deep in thought.

"My lord I hate to be ungrateful, but can I be excused?" Rin stifles the yawn.

He reluctantly nods. She bows to all deeply. "I thank you all truly for being kind to me, but this is all that is needed." She smiles towards Katsumi and slowly walks out.

She makes it to the stairs when she feels strong hands pull her into a nearby storage room. Rin felt startled until she saw Daiki's golden green orbs. He is searching her face and body.

"You gave me a fright Daiki." She looks a tad upset.

"Not as much as you gave me when news of your near death reached me. It cost me some wounds."

Her eyes soften. "Are you alright?" She notices the dried blood on his armor and garments.

"Are you? How did that even happen?"

"I was distracted."

He glares daggers at her. "Show me."

"Show you what?" She looks puzzled.

"What almost took you from this existence.", 'From me.' That he says only in his mind.

"It's nothing to lose sleep over." She waves her hand dismissing the injury. Rin goes to walk towards the window when she feels strong hands once again grip her.

Daiki pins her to the wall, her back to his front, hands above her head with one of his hands. The other goes around her waist to the front of her simple peach kimono.

"W-w-what are you doing Daiki?" Her heart rate picks up and not in a good way. No answer greets her, and she begins to struggle feeling his hand start to open her kimono.

"Daiki please, stop." He pulls it down with precision. He remains respectful as his hand pulls the kimono towards her waist revealing the wound on her back. He presses a lone finger up against the scarring causing her to hiss since it is still tender.

"You almost perished for his mate to be." His voice is sharp and cold. Something she never associates with Daiki. It is rather frightening. "That has no merit nor sense."

"I didn't do it for any of that. She would have been stung through one of her vitals. She doesn't…"

He cuts her off. "You did this for him." His voice is quiet and mocking. "Did he thank you? Did he acknowledge your almost death? Does he see you as his equal now?"

Rin flinches internally but visible she tenses. "She doesn't know how to fight. All I thought was she was going to be stabbed badly. I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else. Now let go General Daiki. I won't ask again. If I yell my lord will come in."

Daiki shoves her further into the wall. He leans down and in by her left ear. Rin gasps feeling his weight. "Call him, I dare you to. Make no mistake Rin, I know what I want, and death does not deter me. Fear knows not my name."

He nips her ear and the neck causing her to jerk and mover harder. He's too strong and words will make no difference. She will call her lord if she must. Even though he doesn't feel fear she does for him. Sesshōmaru will kill him and the healers will lose a son for an impossible. For she can never return his feelings.

He tastes the acrid scent of fear. The chemicals a body releases can be tasted by a demon since the smell is so potent. He backs up releasing her at once. Rin curses showing any fear and before she can put her clothes on Chou enters with a basket of fruits.

Her mint orbs widen taking the scene in. Rin scrambles to pull up her undergarment and kimono blushing crimson.

"I apologize for interrupting." She bows and storms back out with the basket on hand.

"Wait Chou!" Rin fumbles feeling embarrassed and angry at Daiki. Her friend is in love with Daiki. She blushes with Inuyasha but it's Daiki she cries over when injured, dreams about sharing a future together, and even fought a soldier that said something derogatory about his parents.

Daiki reaches out, but Rin's fierce orbs and stance tell him not to touch a single part of her body. His hand goes back to his side.

"I am not ready to accept your apology just yet. I value our friendship and I hope you do as well. This will never happen again."

Rin makes sure her clothes are put back in place and tries to calm her racing heart. "I appreciate your care for me as I do for you. Family even friends share that sentiment. Do not confuse that with anything else."

Daiki grimaces hearing once and for all words he never wanted to acknowledge. She walks out heading towards her room leaving him to stew in his own juices. She knows finding Chou now would be fruitless. The fox can run and hide like none other.

* * *

"Son, a few moments." Akemi walks into his study. He all but bolted as soon as the human girl left. He puts down a scroll and looks at her. That is her cue. "Things are volatile and uncertain. Katsumi is a walking target and it will take all of your time to make sure nothing happens."

He looks at her waiting for the point. "Everyone knows that your only weakness is the human. Do you get the implications son?" She receives a deadpanned cold look. "What would you do if asked to choose between them?"

"There is no choice." He states confidently.

"You would choose…"

"Means no one makes me do a single thing."

She smiles at her quick-witted son except she is quicker. About a few centuries worth. "You carried the wounded girl and left without a second glance. You think Katsumi, General Yuudai and that soldier didn't notice the importance of her survival?"

Another deadpanned icy look. "Because the walls are talking my son. One day you will be forced to choose whether you allow it or not and then everyone will know." His golden fiery eyes narrow. "Will know what I discovered long ago. That human girl means more to you than your future mate, than your kingdom, than your legacy."

Nothing visibly changes yet she feels the threat clearly, but she hasn't gotten this far in life fearing consequences.

"All I ask is that you send her away for a while. At least until after the mating. Secure your kingdom first and allegiance with the Shimizu's. It is enough humiliation caused by your father already."

He says nothing, yet she knows he is mulling things over. "It's just until the mating. Then your precious ward can return. Other lords need to understand and accept your rule fully. Assisting in beating that ill fated half breed and killing all in your path isn't enough."

"There is a secure alliance with a human village within the southern region. The lord of the South even took a human mate. She will be safe there until it is time to bring her back. The village where your half breed brother lives isn't safe. It has been attacked recently quite often."

"You can make her a concu…" Akemi says no more feeling her son in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Be wary of what you concoct. I am not father, the mate that couldn't withstand your presence." Venom laced words.

She stares up at his cruel expression and imposing aura. Concubine, that is considered high status.

"I was just being truthful. I didn't mean to offend." Her son can be utterly fearsome. How foolish for her to forget.

She bows her head slightly and walks out leaving her angered son. The seed was planted anyway and if she knows her son he will give in eventually so that he can keep the girl safe. All she wants is for her son to make Katsumi his official mate then it won't matter when the girl returns.

* * *

Two months pass and summer is in full bloom. Bright warm colors blend together to reveal a hot muggy night and flourishing flowing petals. Twinkling lights from above illuminate all within their reach

The attempts from other demons increased. His human villages and demons alike caught in the middle. The new lord of the East sends word it isn't him. The truth it's from surrounding lords testing his rule and patience. He let them have their fun.

No one dares stake claim on those petty attacks. He trains Rin harder to make sure she can survive and not suffer the incident from the past. He didn't address what she did for Katsumi. Taking a direct hit meant for her. He hasn't run from her presence either, yet something feels different.

He regards her with respect and treats her almost as if she was somewhat close to his half. He lets her sit in on meetings and allows her to give advice as well as speak her mind.

There is this nervous energy surrounding them and it feels exciting. Daiki has kept his distance and it's a shame their friendship seems to have diminished. Katsumi has guards around her, but Sesshōmaru doesn't grace her with his presence. It is an odd sight to behold. Inuyasha's village has been under constant assault and so leaving has been denied to him for now. He was devastated to learn Rin almost perished.

Rin is sitting in her old tree waiting for her lord at his request. She moved back to her old room too. Running will not make it hurt any less or erase what she did. She often contemplated owning up to the horror she did that night. Something tells her he already knows so what good would it do now?

There is no wind in sight this night. No reprieve from the heat. Rin stills feeling a slight shift in air. She drops to the ground landing crouched with her dagger on hand.

Someone scoops her up swiftly forcing a yelp out from her. They land up high on the tree.

She sighs loudly. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"You sensed me."

"Yes, but from the wrong direction anyway. An assailant will not be so kind as to lift me up back to the perch on my favorite tree."

She turns to face him. He is sitting in the usual manner up against the bark. Her legs are dangling.

"It is a beautiful night with fireflies, yet the heat is exhausting." She looks up at some clouds as the moon isn't visible this night. A small silence follows. It is comfortable like it once used to be between them.

People believe by default that being quiet is a bad thing. They don't realize that sometimes speaking so much can mean nothing because they are empty words with no focus or real meaning. So much can be said in silence. Just a look, a single glance, or even a simple touch can convey so much more than a thousand words could ever say.

Rin is beginning to think it's just another night of them sharing an intimate quiet moment. It's fine by her. Being in his presence once again like this is perfect.

"I almost lost you that night. To a pathetic scum demon. For someone that isn't worthy of your life." Katsumi isn't worth losing her life over. He just made it crystal clear.

Rin turns sharply to gawk at his face. He is facing the hidden moon. He always knows where it is no matter what. She goes to speak but he shakes his head once to let her know she cannot speak. Rin swallows a rising lump in her throat. She feels his apprehension with the thought of her final loss.

"You will leave to the southern lord's castle for an undisclosed amount of time."

She takes a breath to talk and reject that idea but his intense shining eyes upon hers stop her at once. Her eyes widen with recognition. Her lord really cares for her. She won't dare call it love but it's as close as it can be for her.

There is finality in his deep stare and even though she wants to scream over her dead body, the words won't come forth.

Clearing her throat. "For how long my lord?"

"It isn't forever. I must secure my title." The full implications are there. He will mate Katsumi and weed out the hidden plotters against him and his rule. She will lose him. "How many times will I be shipped away? My lord, danger is always a bedmate for rulers and lords." He remains silent. "I will die someday. That is a fact for the humanity I carry."

"Not by a vile attack."

She is feeling exasperated. "I can die tomorrow from my heart stopping suddenly or an incurable sickness. It is the way of my kind. You always knew that."

"It won't be by a reckless incursion. Never again. I cannot risk it. I have done too much to lose you in such a way."

Her tears slip forth. Her stoic built as an ice mountain in the Northern planes ruthless fearless lord fears her final death. Failing her in such a way where she was wounded horribly. He cannot fathom her gone for good. In this moment she can feel the extreme loneliness and self-inflicted isolation in him.

Her heart breaks for him and for her. Halfheartedly she jokes. "I could marry you know. Settle down with some simple human." The bitterness comes back.

"Perhaps you should. Life is too short for humans. You have wasted enough time playing with demons. It never ends well." Detached and cold he stands up.

She regrets saying such words. "When?"

"By the end of the week." He flies off ripping both hearts open and leaves her a whimpering mess.

A wet chuckle escapes her soft lips. "But I wanted to be spirited away and play for eternity."

* * *

The scenery changes once again to something darker smelling dank and of rotten wood. Slight rays of light from the moon that seems to be playing hide and seek between the clouds.

In a cold damp chamber two males cast eyes upon a chained gold thick sword which has a black hilt with gold ends curving inward. The old Japanese characters scribed running through the middle are ominous and quite comforting to the half demon looking at it.

"Arms of eternal sleep. Sounds of finality. Just what I have been searching for."

"It doesn't give off any power master. Just looks strong and a bit gaudy."

"That's why it is dangerous Gorou. I wonder, what would drive him to create such a thing?" His footsteps nearing crunching on dried twigs and long forgotten spider cobwebs.

The chubby smaller demon shakes his head not knowing the answer. His master truly looks perplexed. He steps forward feeling no threat and reaches out with a tentative hand.

"Perhaps you shouldn't master." He trembles slightly.

His master ignores him and reaches out touching it. Nothing happens but that doesn't surprise him. He pulls out a pouch containing white long unruly hair strands. He raises the couple of strands near the tip. Black electricity sparks to life pulverizing the hair leaving only black glimmers however no ashes remain. He jolts back feeling the singe and slight voltage. Nothing life threatening to him though.

His deep throaty hair-raising laughter echoes inside the chamber. His underling doesn't understand what is so funny. He got hurt and could have gotten burned even further than he already is. His master is truly disturbed.

He abruptly stops with a distorted maniacal smile. "Why did you create the inevitable doom of your kin, Tōga Taishō? If only dead dogs could talk."

The smile goes lax and and with a mocking seriousness he speaks. "Do not worry. I will personally give you a family reunion talked about for centuries deceased lord of the west."

His underling backs away feeling the dark intentions clearly coming from his master. What is truly baffling is that sword exudes nothing once again. Yet when the hair was presented the raw power and killing intent threatened to choke him. This sword seems truly eerie now. What kind of a father would create such an atrocity? They say dogs and loyalty go hand in hand. Was that all a mere lie to ensnare unsuspecting victims into their traps?

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope you are all well and happy!

This is really late, but life stops for no one and stress can be all consuming. I apologize for that and you all shouldn't have to pay the price for it.

I hope things are coming together. Thank you so very much for reviews/followers/those that favorite/silent readers, it really does make me feel like what I am doing matters. It does matter when you value what you do but when others recognize that, it just seems more special.

I like to answer my reviews and since some of you do not have the pm available I'll do it here.

K4terMurr, you are very welcome! Yes, poor Rin. She snapped, and I wanted to show that our poor girl does have some intimacy with darkness. Lol Things will indeed continue to go on a down spiral. I am so wicked...but at least the picture will come together and hopefully it will all make sense. lol...Who knows, you might be right. Don't sell yourself short.

Alina, try not to worry about that. 😉 I just can't make it easy for them though…But we both believe the same thing about our main couple!

Tay, relationships are confusing and complicated like that. People that love each other, somewhat love each other, barely love each other or just plain don't love each other have kids together for multiple reasons. I am sorry you find the story all over the place. I try my best for it to connect.

Guest, I am happy you enjoyed the chappy! Sorry if it is choppy but I am skipping things in the past arc on purpose. Like recollections of sticking points that are important because of the spell. You are most welcome!

Do drop by and share your thoughts. I appreciate all of it. =) Till the next time stay wicked. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

Sesshōmaru races through the woods at blinding speed. Did he just spill his guts to Rin? Reveal his feelings to a human no less. But she's more than that. He knew if he didn't make it clear she would find a way to change his mind and that he cannot allow.

The level of rage coursing through his veins is astounding. Having lower scum dictate what he is to do with anyone most of all her is unacceptable. The risk of losing her though is too high now.

He doesn't realize where he is till the strong smells of human hit him hard. Looking around he walks calmly towards his brother's hut. It is modest yet comfy. His brother gets payment from people requesting his service all throughout the land.

Inuyasha refused at first but then decided to take it for Sango and Miroku's growing family and the village. Why does his brother help protect those that shun him? That will forever stump him. He understands helping his comrades.

'Human sentimentalities I suppose.' The older brother also provides him with an allowance. Sounds strange but Tōga's fortune is bountiful and his younger brother is owed much. Inuyasha doesn't want a lump sum. He rather feel like he's doing something for it.

He stops upon reaching the desired destination. Inuyasha opens the door just as he pulls in front of the door. He steps aside to let him in but Sesshōmaru turns around walking away. The message is clear, follow me.

As they take flight Inuyasha wonders why his brother sought him out this late. Soon it is answered as his face meets a hard fist.

"You wanna play asshole? Let's go!" And so, the intense fighting begins.

* * *

Rin is sitting Indian style up against Chou's door. The beautiful but illusive fox demon isn't in her room. Probably cleaning her sad and betrayed feelings away.

She blows her bangs. She decided to store her own pain away for now. Chou has been a real support throughout the years. She will not lose perhaps the only person that knows what it feels like to love someone from afar and suffer in silence.

She feels an arrival and looks up. Chou has her personal bathing materials with her. Chou looks like an ogre caught at the end of her lord's blade.

"Can we talk please?"

Chou sighs and walks past her. She slides the door open and Rin believes she was denied however Chou waits for her to walk in. Rin smiles and stands up doing exactly that.

Rin wrings the front of her kimono nervously. "Chou, he just wanted to see the wounds, and something happened to make him lose his rationality a bit."

"I know, I know very well you don't have any romantic feelings for him." Rin exhales a sigh of relief. "However, that doesn't mean you are free of guilt." She looks startled at her long-time friend.

"Perhaps you were doing it without notice, but you kept him around because he is a safe place. You know he has deep feelings for you. He's made it crystal clear through his actions to the point master Taishō is aware."

Rin looks down and shakes her head. "I just wanted…"

"You wanted someone trust worthy that you could depend on for a quick pick me up." Rin looks hurt. "Someone that cherished you even though you were just dragging him by his heart all the while making master Taishō jealous. I had to watch it all."

"I wanted a friend!" Now she feels the need to defend herself. "It isn't my fault he misunderstood and that he doesn't return your feelings Chou." Rin gasps realizing the harsh words she just spat. "I didn't mean…"

"You did and are partly right. But Rin you're a clever girl and you know you don't lean on someone that has deep feelings when they aren't reciprocated. Daiki knew his role and played it well despite the pain."

Rin looks down with sad eyes. "Maybe you're right. I have been pretending because it was easier." She chuckles quietly. "We're all chasing dreams." She looks up with soft eyes. "Do not be like me Chou, chasing an idea of a fairy tale."

Rin takes hold of her cherished friend's hands. "Make it real. Tell him how you feel. You aren't the skinny beat up little slave girl anymore. You are a strong, loyal, kind hearted loving young female. The fox demon that deserves her hero."

She kisses both her hands. "Even though my apology will fall short, I am truly sorry, and I pray you can forgive me one day." Rin doesn't give Chou time to reply and walks out shutting the shoji doors.

Chou had forgotten how she met Daiki. He rescued her from slavery and beatings. She shudders just thinking about it. Master Taishō was leading a team into a nearby demon village that lived with no rules but that of greed and lust.

She was lucky she wasn't raped deemed unsavory by her lanky lackluster looks back then. Chou was almost mute but when she saw these beautiful demons strike the oppressors something snapped, and she fought back. One tried to stab her through with a sword and Daiki caught it barehanded.

His hair had specks of blood, but he still glowed and seemed otherworldly. Her current master was something to behold as well but it was Daiki's kind eyes and the warmth of his extended hand that sealed her fate.

Chou snaps out of the still raw memories wiping her green orbs. She hadn't even realized they were falling freely. She hates remembering and wonders when will the old wounds finally close and stop tormenting her.

Rin arrives to her room. 'What have I been doing this whole time? Chou is right. Daiki was wrong, but I help cause this.'

She walks to the balcony feeling a slight breeze. "It won't matter anyway. In a few days I'll be gone. He says for a while. For him it will probably be a blink of an eye. Before he knows it, I'll be old, grey and forgotten."

Staring up at the still hidden moon with her eyes glistening Rin says a silent wish. 'Though selfish and childish, I wish he never forgets me and keeps a little part of me with him.'

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting on the grass with his arms outstretched behind him. There's fresh water droplets from a nearby river. After the small battle they took to cleaning. His older brother is sitting up against the tree in his usual manner. Finally, his brother had told him what drove him to release pent up aggression on his person.

"You really think this will keep her safe?"

"For now."

"For how long?" He receives no answer. "You just brought her back to send her away again. How do you think she feels about that?" He really doesn't expect an answer.

"I don't really know how she survived. I wish I could have been there. I want to see her too, but this village and the surrounding ones have been a target. Sango and Miroku are parents and I don't want them in the middle of this. The soldiers are a big help though."

That's his way of thanking his big brother. "You believe the old man's ally was behind all this? Cause I don't." Sesshōmaru just looks at him but his eyes answer clearly. He too doesn't buy into it but there's too much proof to refute and prove otherwise for now.

"Who will take her?"

"Daiki will." Inuyasha just looks at him feeling surprised and his brows are arched in question. Sesshōmaru sighs inaudibly. "He is to remain until she gets settled and acquainted within the village".

Even though Sesshōmaru knows about the Generals lingering feelings for Rin, he knows without a doubt that Daiki would undeniably give up his life for hers. He will tell him once he gets back.

His older brother gained some more respect from him. He would do the same with Kagome if the situation called for it. He would send her to Kōga's in a heartbeat knowing he would react the same.

'It must be killing him though. I know it would be doing it to me. I just hope this doesn't end up being a regret. I have too many myself and the burden feels heavier than Mount Hakurei.'

* * *

It is the end of the week now. The birds are chirping. The sun is so very bright, and the flowers are in full bloom. None of it reflects the sense of sadness. Everyone by now knows of Rin's sudden departure.

There were rumors and speculations that it was because of her life being in danger after what occurred. Things are unstable now since lords are being replaced or challenged. Sesshōmaru himself is being tested.

Then there are the less discussed and more scandalous reasons. The ones that speak of Rin's presence is a danger to her lord's rule. How her very presence threatens his authority. She is his weakness. Some even dare to say she is a direct threat to Katsumi's place. None of it has reached the lord of the West but that doesn't make it any less true to some. They say imagination and fables come from some sort of truth.

"Queen mother I am grateful. I just feel like sending her away isn't enough."

Akemi rolls her eyes facing an arranged flower vase. "Do you know how difficult it was to approach my son with this idea? That he even listened was a miracle." Katsumi sighs knowing she's right. "Greed my dear, is a weakness and a pitfall to avoid. Learn this well now before ungracefully crawling to get out."

She nods her head in shame. She knows Akemi is right but the memory of them that night is still too vivid, the wound still too fresh. It doesn't help that her intended to be has been indifferent to her presence. The anxiety that he will change his mind is sickening.

"I apologize mother Akemi for being so weak. She has made things difficult for me and I just want her gone. You're right, besides anything can happen to her at the village." Her voice is hopeful. Akemi stops touching the flowers and turns slightly to regard her.

'There is darkness inside this one. Never would have thought it.' Her son is sending Daiki to watch over her for a while and leaving guards there for the duration of her stay. His most trusted accomplished soldiers that is.

"Nothing will happen to her. My son will make sure of it." It is a fact no one can ignore.

Katsumi smiles behind Akemi. She took measures of her own. Don't leave in someone else's hands what you can do better yourself. 'A lesson no one had to teach me.'

* * *

Rin is pacing in her room and hits her head. 'Stupid! What did you think would happen mentioning a simple human to marry?' The irony of planting an idea that was already in the works.

Rin groans and rubs her head. "Well I will not be sent to a place to be married off to some stranger and forgotten. I will leave but I will do it my way." She huffs and cannot believe this is what it's come to. He even plans on giving A-Un to her. She cried her eyes out for about two days after learning his intentions and then anger seeped in.

Chou knocks before coming in. When her close friend found out about her impending departure, Chou offered to leave with her, but Rin declined. She is not cruel enough to take her away from the only haven the troubled fox has had nor from the love of her life.

"Did you get all of the ingredients from Hana?" Chou nods yet the apprehension is there.

"You sure about this Rin? Where will you go?" Rin goes to grab the pouch from Chou who is holding it. She shakes her head letting fresh tears arise clutching the small pouch to her stomach not letting Rin take it from her.

Rin's eyes soften and glisten with unshed tears. "I have no choice Chou. I promise to send some type of word when I am stable."

Chou sighs and releases it into her hands. "Promise?" She nods and hugs her friend tightly. The fox demon cries again for a while. Rin doing her best to reassure her. After calming a while later, her loyal friend dries her eyes and goes back to her duties leaving Rin alone.

Rin wipes her face clean and places the pouch along with two kimonos, daily necessities and the currency that was given to her inside a traveling bag. She didn't want to take the coins at first, but the lady insisted feeling responsible for her safety.

'Never would have thought my rival would be the one to tell me the truth and help me.' Rin puts her important traveling bag down and walks out of the room heading.

She heads down the hall away from most of the rooms. Some are unoccupied. Stopping at her destination after a few minutes Rin exhales. She always wanted to do this. Truth is this might be the only chance she'll ever have.

Rin knows her lord will see this as betrayal. Leaving on her own without consent. Making him look badly in front of the southern lord and his family. Probably other rulers will too. Her lord never goes back on his word.

'He did to you. Saying you could come back. I shouldn't have offered marriage. I should have told him my deepest feeling and confessed my undying love for him.'

She gives herself a mental shake. 'Too late Rin. Regrets and questioning paths is a slippery slope. What if she never would have approached him in the woods that morning?

Rin shakes herself for real now. "I could never ever change meeting you." Her right hand reaches up tentatively and reaches the paw on the oak door. The door is from the ground to the ceiling and so she cannot reach his head. She gasps feeling a tingling sensation starting from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her hair.

There is such raw power and yet it isn't hurting her at all. It starts cold and then gradually warms up. She removes her hand and places it over her lips and the tingling remains. Smiling Rin knows she experienced something special.

"No, I would never ever regret meeting you. My strong, beautiful and admirable moon." Rin backs away slowly fighting the tears.

* * *

Sesshōmaru isn't the type to second guess himself and when it happens must be of dire importance. Last night he dreamed which doesn't happen often. First, he doesn't sleep much, second his mind is always alert, so dreams don't really make an appearance.

It is a dream he had before his father died. In the dream he was a child chasing after a Tombo. (Dragonfly) It's color was yellow, gold and amber with red eyes. Stories of old says it signifies victory, fearlessness, hunting prowess and strength.

He is running carelessly almost reaching it. A young Sesshōmaru manages to capture it though stumbles into a field of Higanbanas (Red Spider Lilies) and Shiragikus doing so. (White Chrysanthemums)

It wasn't until he was a child he learned the meaning of both flowers. The first means death. The second means grief and truth. Why would he dream this now?

'Why the night before Rin leaves?' Knocking interrupts his troubled thoughts.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, Rin is waiting outside." The sound of Jaken's voice sounds melancholic. He didn't offer and opinion of his idea to send her away indefinitely. He doesn't need to, Sesshōmaru knows it pains him and doesn't agree though Jaken would eat an unopened durian fruit before admitting that to him.

He opens the door and walks out of his study. Jaken has his head bowed and follows quietly. Rin and him haven't spoken alone since that night. They went back to being awkward. Both stubborn till the end. She must understand this is in her best interest.

His beast has been loud and obnoxious. Snarling insults and then ignoring his presence. Normally this doesn't occur. To say Sesshōmaru hasn't burned a lot of energy keeping him down and in place is an understatement. He is exhausted. Perhaps that is why he slept and had such a dream.

Arriving to the entrance of the palace. There is his mother and Akemi. Looking further at the bottom outside is Rin petting A-Un. She whispers something to the dragon. He snorts loudly shaking his head and nuzzles her neck.

She straightens up and begins to mount her sword to her back clearly having some trouble. Daiki comes up behind her silently helping secure the sword to her back. His large calloused hands jostle her unintentionally as he adjusts the strap. Blushing she mumbles a thank you. They are far from working out their friendly spat. Daiki however is a General first and must do his job to perfection. Honor dictates so. Being a hot blooded male comes second.

Sesshōmaru's heart lurches at the sight and his eyes widen just a fraction. Can he really send her away from him and entrust her to Daiki?

 _"I could marry you know. Settle down with some simple human."_

'A simple demon perhaps?' His eyes begin to glow golden and narrow in fury.

"Sesshōmaru, the lord of the south has sent word. He will send troops to meet them half way." His fierce gaze remains on the couple ahead. "Son, it takes courage and strength to let go and take the right course of action like a true king."

He snaps out of the tormented thoughts. "You presume much with me mother. Don't make the same mistake foes have." He walks down the stairs leisurely.

She snickers and releases a sigh. Her son was about to do something foolish. Akemi watches as Rin stands tall once more awaiting her lord. He stops right in front of her. The sun is shining bright among the clouds that have been plaguing the skies lately despite the heat.

Rin bows deeply and looks up into his eyes as he fixes his gaze down to hers. Her eyes glisten with the sun and the tears held at bay yet there is such a passionate devotion even though being sent away. Sesshōmaru's golden orbs though firm have a fire and a slight sheen within a fierce promise to protect.

For a moment Akemi sees powerful mates with a bright future, family and her heart throbs painfully at the sight. They could be kismet and yet the true tragedy remains. She is human and thus does not belong next to her son. The mirage disappears as quickly as it came.

"Rin…"

"My lord…"

Nothing else is said. Then again words never were needed between them. They play extra parts nothing more. Rin steps up close to him and slowly lifts her arms towards him giving ample time for him to shut her down.

Sesshōmaru surprises all and does not stop her. Instead he stays focused on her shiny orbs. Her arms finally make contact and wrap around his waist. He lifts one large clawed hand and places it over her head pushing her closer mystifying all who witness an intimate gesture coming from him. She snuggles in relishing the stolen moment. She will forever cherish and burn this deeply inside her heart and soul for the rest of her days.

He feels her shudder and knows she is fighting the sobs with all her being. He is feeling so confused and yet he knows he must do this for a just a while to protect her. It is taking every fiber in his blood to stop his beast from making a scene. His body is taut from the strain.

Jaken runs down with a bag of goodies. Eyes bulging and shiny globs of citrine. "Rin, here is some treats for the journey!" He trips and lands behind Sesshōmaru effectively breaking the mounting tension.

"Sorry my lord!"

His hand comes off and body pulls away slowly giving Rin time to step back which she does. Rin giggles and helps him stand up and wipe off the dirt. After some fussing she crouches hugging him tightly with a kiss on each cheek bringing forth screeches and complaints.

Rin giggles again leaving a flustered blushing Jaken behind and makes her way upstairs quickly. She stops in front of Akemi and bows deeply touching her forehead to the floor.

"Thank you for everything and giving this meager human a second chance at life with my lord. For that I will always cherish you, queen mother, lady Taishō." Rin stands up with a big watery smile digging in her small pouch tied at her side presenting her with a big bright red Kaneshon. (red Carnation meaning a gift given on Mother's Day)

Akemi is stumped. No one has given her flowers in a very long time. Tōga was last to do so. She bows slightly and accepts it. Her eyes glimmering with appreciation. Rin walks towards Katsumi who is smiling at her. Reaching into her pouch once more Rin pulls out Buruberu (Bluebell meaning gratitude)

For a short moment Katsumi's eyes show a sliver of regret. They could have been great friends if only Rin wouldn't have been a severe obstacle between her mating Sesshōmaru.

Katsumi nods as Rin bows once more before heading back down. The walk seems long and difficult to her. She stops in front of A-Un and mounts him swiftly. Jaken wipes his eyes.

'Why am I blabbering? It's only for a while.'

Daiki kneels one leg facing Sesshōmaru, Akemi and Katsumi. He bows placing his right fist to his chest briefly. He rises and mounts his white and black horse. There are four more soldiers going. They are tough and agile.

He leads the way with Rin in the middle and the remaining soldiers surrounding her on horses as well. It is obvious even to the impaired that she is someone precious and important.

The future king turns away walking up the stairs. He will not, cannot watch her ride away from his protection and sight.

" _How many times will I be shipped away?"_ He feels as if he's making a mistake somewhere. Mistake foreshadows failure and he refuses such a thing related to his person. Still his calculations lead to her temporary departure. Her safety comes before anything else.

Jaken rubs his eyes and remains in the same spot until they are no longer seen. 'My lord.' He turns to look at the castle entrance and sighs. His heart heavy, for his lord will never reveal such feelings. 'To whatever deity there is, please keep our dear Rin safe.'

* * *

About four hours later the traveling group is riding at a good pace. She refused to take a break when it was offered. Why prolong the inevitable? The wind feels nice. Rin is above them since A-Un can fly quickly. He is not at full speed otherwise he would surpass the horses.

The wind is whipping her hair around and she's enjoying it very much. There's something about flying that feels liberating and daring. Giggles escape as A-Un showboats and circles around the traveling demons below on horses.

He swoops around and causes the horses to squeal and snort. "That isn't very nice A-Un!" She must scream out since the wind is doing it's best to drown out her voice. Still she laughs watching the demons try to handle the horses even as they continue to ride. The exception would be Daiki's horse. He is known to be fierce and brave.

Daiki raises his hand to signal a stop. Rin looks below and nods steering A-Un down towards the clearing. The horses slow down to a gallop. The dragon lands amidst the beasts that are tied to trees except Daiki's horse.

He lies down in the middle allowing Rin to get off. She fixes some stray hairs off her face. She's trying to stave off nervousness and the wild ride with A-Un helped her greatly but now facing the strong demons setting up camp is bringing the feeling back.

Daiki stops in petting his horse and looks her way. She is drinking water from a water container. Rin is petting the dragon and yet he feels something is off. Their relationship is strained no doubt about that, but this is weird. The other soldiers are ferocious yet loyal and wouldn't lift a single claw to hurt her.

She is accustomed to being around them so this skittish behavior is odd. Their lord did so for years on purpose so that it wouldn't affect her, and she could deal with any other strong foes. These soldiers look humanoid as well.

His eyes narrow when hers lock with his and quickly diverts hers towards the horizon. He is about to walk towards her when one of the soldiers steps up to him and kneels breaking off his silent scrutiny.

Rin exhales feeling relief. Glad the soldier interrupted about catching food otherwise who knows what would have happened. Daiki is like a dog with a bone pun intended. He is relentless and won't back down.

A few hours pass, and two large bucks are being cooked. They can eat it raw, but they will live among humans for quite a while, so they need to get used to eating this way.

A few more minutes pass and they are eating by the fire. A-Un is snoring, the horses are grazing nearby, and Rin is enjoying the quality meat. Her mind is drifting off to darker places despite the great food.

Flashback: Two nights ago

 _Rin is bathing in her chamber forgoing the underground spring. Her hair is clipped up as she soaks in oils that smell of lavender to help soothe her nerves. Chou runs in practically stumbling as if the hounds of hell are at her heels startling Rin. They made up the moment Chou found out of her departure._

" _Chou, what is it?" She sits up a bit in the wooden tub._

" _Get dressed. No time to explain." Grabbing her by the arms and hauling her to stand. Rin grabs the bathing kimono and carefully steps out. Chou quickly dries her feet and legs. Rin slips into the flat Japanese style sandals._

" _Chou, you're scaring me." Chou says nothing more than pulling her along behind her hand clasped to hers. Quietly they tip toe through a back-door servants normally use. A dog demoness known as Hana and is a personal handmaiden to Katsumi is waiting at the bottom of the staircase._

" _Chou, what is going on?" Still no answer as they reach the young demoness. She bows towards Rin._

" _We must make haste." Rin and Chou just follow. They head into one of the horse stables around the palace. The moon is fully out tonight and lending its light. Hana stops reaching deeper into the barn._

 _Petting a white horse is Katsumi. Chou bows and releases Rin's hand. Both servants walk back out to keep watch. Her lord's future mate turns to face her smiling softly._

" _Good evening Rin. Glad you could join me."_

 _Rin bows feeling inadequate with her semi wet bathing kimono. "Is something the matter lady Katsumi?"_

" _Horses are such majestic creatures. They are not meant to be bound. They are loyal, strong and kind. Don't you agree?" Her hand continues to pet the mane as the horse grazes._

 _Rin nods smiling holding her kimono tighter to her body. There is a chill tonight and she is wet. She doubts her presence was called upon to have a conversation about horses._

" _You remind me of such a majestic being. You risked your life for mine expecting nothing in return but possible death."_ _Rin's mouth opens in shock. She doesn't know how to answer. "I know you must leave in order to keep you safe, but you should have a choice."_

 _Rin is confused. Is she suggesting her stay? "I owe you a truth that is being kept from you." She stops petting the horse and turns to face her. "Sesshōmaru plans to marry you off to one of the southern lord's sons. You are not to come back without a secured allegiance."_

 _Rin places a hand over her mouth to cover the loud gasp. "If you wish it then by all means accept but if not, I will lend you my strength."_

" _But my lord said I would come back once the mating took place and his kingdom secured." She turns pale._

 _Katsumi eyes soften a bit more. "It was until this was proposed to him and he sees it as a sure victory. Secure your safety and allegiance with the south, two birds with one stone. He means well."_

 _Rin's eyes glisten. She swallows the lump of a whine down. "How can you help then? My lord has made his decision. It will not change."_

 _Katsumi steps closer and grasps her hands. "I will help you leave. Give you the means to escape and live comfortably for a long while."_

 _Rin takes a shuddering breath. Disobey him, leave everything behind and start over alone. 'It wouldn't be the first time Rin.'_

" _I know this is difficult and you must know he believes this is the right choice. He is young, male and the eldest son of the great Taishō. He is being tested and so this is one less burden to worry about."_

 _Rin flinches as if she was struck. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Rin shakes her head letting Katsumi know it is harsh yet true._

" _I will be a burden no longer. Help me lady Katsumi." The demoness wipes the silent tears that slip free from Rin's face gently nodding._

" _Don't worry too much. It won't be forever. Once everything is settled you can return." Both Rin and Katsumi know these words ring hollow._

Flashback ends:

She is thinking hard on how to go about doing this. Her brows scrunch up in thought coming up empty. They might realize what she's up to before she even thinks of something.

Rin feels eyes on her breaking her train of thoughts. No need to look knowing it's Daiki. She holds back the roll of her eyes and exhales calmly. She doesn't want him sniffing her intentions out. Dog tricks can be rather annoying. She can't act completely friendly since they really haven't made up but cannot be too cold either.

Thinking, she comes up with an idea on how to put her plan to work without causing a fuss or raising suspicion. Nodding to herself she takes one last bite. This is going to take courage and patience. Throwing the bones to the fire pit, Rin stands up and goes to clean her hands by the nearby stream.

It isn't far at all. It really is a perfect place to camp for a while. This group is so feared and aggressive they are more than comfortable with traveling at night. They are in their element and welcome any foolish enough to attack. You can say they are eager for it.

It is evening now so Rin must make haste. She washes off the remnants of food and takes a cool sip. She is within view, so none get up. Rin loosens her tight braid and sighs happily. No pressure or slight pain to annoy her.

Shaking her rich locks loose Rin splashes her face and hair slightly cooling off. She takes off the outer layer to her traveling kimono which is the hakama. Rin smirks knowing eyes are on her. She remains simple and comfortable and revealing more curbs.

Standing up Rin turns around keeping her eyes smiling brightly yet heading towards A-Un. 'A-Un, I am terribly sorry. I hope one day you can both forgive me.' She pets the heads gently grabbing the small pouch from the saddle and tying it to her waist.

Clearing her throat and gathering courage she steps closer to the group swaying her hips gently. "As a token of my gratitude for the wonderful food and sacrifice of staying with me through this long journey to a distant land, I will provide entertainment."

The stoic men stare at her wondering what she has in mind. These are elite soldiers and entertainment usually means bloodshed and gore with a side of carnal relations. They doubt she will provide any of it. Still interest is peaked.

Daiki just looks at her studying her every move. Rin bows sitting with her legs crossed and outward in front, head pressed to the legs. "Before I begin. Know that I am truly grateful. It isn't easy to leave your post at the castle by our lord's side to take care of me." His eyes soften for a few moments.

Straightening up Rin takes up a stance to commence the Noh Mai dance and starts with an old tune of a lonely maiden searching for a brave soldier to rescue her from loneliness. It was used to spur on the soldiers heading off to war. To give them something to look forward upon their return.

Her movements are fluid and graceful. The men are totally entranced by her movements and honey voice. The way her arms seem to glide from her sides to above her head. Her feet do not miss a single step. Her voice is like a drug.

Daiki scrutinizing burns bright and her cheeks light up recognizing that look very well. She tunes out the various looks from the men and looses herself in the song and dance. Imagining that it was him there to witness her desperate call.

She twirls around picking up the pace along with the tempo. Her hair creating a curtain as she glides down and stands up. Jumping around landing on her tiptoes. The fire casting shadows and adding to her alluring figure as it moves. They are transfixed and just how she wants them.

Rin using one hand loosens the pouch and digs in. She spins around releasing a glittering powder. Jumping around the fire spreading more around. She makes sure to stop almost in front of all four soldiers blowing gently. It's giving the performance an extra layer of magic.

Rin stops in front of Daiki and bending backward releases more as she sings about releasing her loves call. He wants to reach out so badly to her. Wants to touch and reassure her that she is loved and safe. 'It isn't me she's signing her heart out to.'

The powder that makes it close to the flames burn bright and cast a small rainbow around. The demon's eyes get droopy and seem glazed over. Their bodies slackening.

Daiki shakes his head trying to fight a heavy feeling. Looking around he sees the others doing the same. Rin doesn't lose focus and continues as if nothing is wrong. The demons one by one close their eyes.

He huffs out and stands up on shaky legs. Rin doesn't stop dancing until the last note. She ends it the same way she started body bowed low to the ground, head pressed down into her legs that are crossed like a swan.

He staggers towards her. Rin doesn't dare move. She is panting and perspiring from the performance. He staggers off to the side yet eyes narrowing with determination.

One of his hands tries to steady his head. "W-w-why?" Even talking seems a hard task.

Rin raises her head with tears of regret already there. "No answer will pacify you Daiki." She stands up slowly gazing around witnessing her treachery.

"Try…me." He watches as she gets closer. He's not sure how to react. Is she friend or foe? Right now, nothing makes sense.

He lowers onto one knee to keep from pitching forward and falling completely. Rin reaches out to steady him however his hand stops her from doing so. She sees the mistrust and confusion. His grip is strong despite the circumstances.

"My dear cherished friend. I apologize for this."

"F-f-forrr, drug…" He shakes his head once again to try and clear the increasing fog. "ging my men…me."

His grip slackens a little. Rin's orbs soften and shine with more tears. How utterly beautiful and treacherous he manages to think.

"I apologize for using your feelings for me as a support all this time. You deserve love and happiness. It wasn't because you lack anything or differ it's just one's heart dictates who we love." Her image is getting distorted and less clear. "However true love is right by your side silently watching over you. Open your eyes Daiki. She is not me and definitely more precious than all the shiny stars above or gold coins on earth."

He lowers his other knee. Using his last bit of strength forming coherent words. "Don't do this please. It will break him and you." In that moment he has acknowledged that his "rival's" only weakness will create such a deep wound it will probably never heal. In the same breath that he was never a contender because there only ever was lord of the west in her sights.

Rin helps his body down to the ground. Leaning down she kisses his forehead tenderly as tears land on his cheeks creating a trail. His eyes never close watching her through distraught eyes. "Take care of yourself and Chou. Be happy and live a long life my important friend."

He closes his eyes with her smiling crying face as the last image of her. It would be a long time before they set eyes upon each other with kindness and tenderness.

Rin stands up taking a long look feeling sadness. She quickly reaches A-Un's side. She already had fed him some of the odorless demon sedatives with his fruits and vegetables. It doesn't affect humans at all. It is strong enough to affect the toughest of demons.

How Katsumi managed to have such a substance she doesn't know. She hugs his heads to her chest lovingly. "I am deeply sorry my most favorite and best friend in the world."

She closes her eyes remembering all the secrets they share. A-Un was the first to ever hear the words of devotion and undying love for their lord. Witness long days and nights of her pining and singing her heart out to him. He witnessed her crying upon his leaving and elation upon his return. Showing braveness when all she wanted was to cry in fear so their lord wouldn't shun her when they were attacked.

She kisses each pair of lips softly and foreheads. "Take care of everyone A-Un. You are the wisest and strongest of the group. He will need you believing I abandoned and betrayed him. Forgive me. I love you both very much. Never doubt that."

Rin hugs them one more time tightly. She stands up and they don't even stir. She fails to notice the four solitary tears slip free from the slumbering dragon. She quickly changes to something lighter and puts Zoris (Flat more formal sandals that have leather or cloth soles. Can also be made of straw) on her feet.

She picks up her lone bag that has the currency Katsumi gave her, a hakama set and another traveling kimono, some toiletries too. Too bad she ran out of the powder. These demons in her company are strong. She had to sue all of it. She doesn't worry about them being attacked while asleep. Demons the only foolish to even try to attack will fall asleep too.

Braiding her hair once more and tying it up into a bun Rin takes one last long look around the camp with the fire still going strong. She stifled a sob threatening to come forth. This is the last tie to the love of her short human life.

"Rin you are like the wind forever twisting and soaring freely. You belong everywhere and nowhere." With that she bows to them all one last time and heads into the night.

She hopes to find a town nearby where she can buy a horse. She doesn't dare take one from the camp. They can be tracked down by smell. The drug should last for at least three hours or so.

* * *

Two hours later and she is feeling a bit overwhelmed. It is dark now and with no civilization in sight. Taking a sip form the container Rin continues without stopping. She is still in the western territories. Should she have waited for them to be closer to the southern province?

'Stop second guessing yourself now stupid girl. It's too late.' Too busy bashing herself Rin doesn't notice how eerily quiet it got. Something is tracking her. She kicks a small dried up log in frustration.

She stops when feeling a slight wind whiz past her. Stopping in her tracks because it is a hot muggy night. No reprieve from the wind has graced her. A foul odor hits her full force though and she covers her nose stifling the nausea.

The next moment she is airborne with a tree stopping her flight. Rin gasps feeling the wind knocked out of her. She stands up bracing her legs part revealing her tight pants underneath. They resemble Sango's taijiya (Demon hunter) wear.

She drops her bag and swiftly takes out Yūdokuna me. Her eyes scan the area which really isn't much help since it's pitch black. Relaxing her breathing and closing her eyes Rin stills listening intently.

She is relying on her other senses. She can sense another presence. A much larger one at that. It swoops down from her right and Rin ducks down and swings up effectively cutting something deep.

A loud shriek and hiss lets her know it is definitely demon in nature. Readying herself Rin remains crouched and ready to strike. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Once again it swoops down, and Rin dodges left using her leg to kick out as she stabs down with her sword.

Feeling it wasn't the earth she struck Rin looks down as another shriek comes forth. It is a snake demon. She stabbed the tail and so the snake bites the bullet pulling its tail through the sword's grip getting free releasing another deafening screech.

Rin quickly pulls the sword free and keeps her back to the tree since moving openly when she cannot see would be suicide. Her breathing is heavy from fear. This thing seems to be huge.

Honing her listening skills Rin can hear something slithering on the left side of the tree. She can hear the blood leaking as well. Rin's grip tightens on the sword. The split tail is getting closer to her body. Rin's orbs narrow and readies for a quick strike.

The thick tail slithers lower and quickly goes to wrap around her midsection. Rin using all her strength hacks upward cutting a huge chunk off. No shriek this time just a low hiss by her ear and then a fang punctures her arm as she back flips away from the snake's mouth pulling her sword free from the flesh on the ground.

It was smarter than she thought. It sacrificed its tail to get a bite in. 'Poison, damn it!' She has no time to think anything else as she has a millisecond to throw her sword hard at the fast approaching snake's open mouth while she is midair.

Landing on her bottom since the quick throw through her off-balance Rin continues to back peddle like a crab. The snake's head lands in between her legs. Yūdokuna me struck true right in through the mouth and out through the neck.

It's piercing yellow eyes open wide in disbelief. Her heart feels like it's about to pop out from her chest. Her eyes wide with disbelief as well. The putrid smell makes its way to her once again. It must have bathed in waste and gore feasting.

Rin shakily stands up slowly reaching her hand forth to retrieve the stuck sword. She growls grabbing the hilt and pulls feeling frustrated. She plants a foot upside its head bracing the other on the ground as she pulls with effort.

It begins to come out making squishing sounds as well as hearing crunching of bones from the jaw. She scrunches her nose and finally frees her beloved sword. Her back hurts from being thrown into the tree and she is feeling a bit warm now.

Her vision is blurring. 'Oh no! The venom!' She looks at puncture and its at an angle where she can suck some of the blood out which she does. She pulls the red liquid and spits simultaneously. She repeats the process a few more times before moving away from the foul smelling and hideous creature.

She goes to pick up her bag and walks away as quickly as possible. Maybe there's a nearby river. She cannot be near this already rotting demon carcass. Others will come to feast on it. She needs to wash away it's scent and her blood off.

Walking for some time and going downhill Rin finds a nearby mid-size river. She feels extremely lucky except her movements are sluggish now. She drops her traveling bag, the sword and just walks into the cold river. Diving straight into it washing everything away with her hands.

She comes up for breath and reaches for Yūdokuna me. She submerges it in the water too. She dives in once again and swims around underwater for a few. Coming up she spits out water and stills upon hearing twigs and leaves breaking.

'Now what?' She looks around wavering vision and all. Her sword is brought to above her head and slightly downward ready to strike as she stands stock still.

The footsteps are getting closer. Piercing glowing blue eyes are the only thing she can focus on in contrast to the dark night. A tall figure wearing an all-black pant hakama set emerges from the tree line. It has a cloak and only the blue eyes can be seen. Rin shakes her head trying to break free form the haze taking over.

'Not know, please…' She feels her strength waning and her legs losing the ability to keep her weight up. Her eyes narrow and hone into the being that keeps getting closer to the river bank.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, please forgive me." Rin's lowers into the water closing her eyes sword still in her grip losing consciousness. The last image she sees is the being lowering the hood staring at her intensely.

* * *

It is now morning. Sesshōmaru is standing inside Rin's turned upside-down room. His breathing is harsh even to his own ears. His claws opening and closing. His tense muscles flexing. His chest rising and falling from exertion.

He cannot, will not believe she ran off after disabling some of his elite soldiers. Who helped her? Where did she run off to? He told her it would be temporary. Was she really that upset with leaving his side for a while?

Did she resent his engagement to Katsumi? So many questions and so many plausible answers. He made sure to tell those same "elite" soldiers and General to find her. They are not to return until she is with them.

His eyes are feral, and he wonders just when did he start to lose control concerning a female? Human at that. Kagura was a fleeting curiosity nothing more. Sesshōmaru isn't a virgin by any means. He's just selective and careful.

Carnal desires don't affect him until a young human girl waltzed into his life. She pretends to waltz out on her own accord? His smirk is sinister.

'You can try and hide from me. I may be a dog but a game of cat and mouse, is one I will not lose.'

* * *

Rin stirs feeling a cool cloth on her forehead. She also feels a sweet liquid go down her throat. Feels a pair of careful hands holding her up into a slight sitting position. Those same hands lower her back down.

She fights the increasing need to sleep again. Her eyeballs moving rapidly trying to open under her eyelids. Her bleary eyes open just a tad trying to focus on anything. The sun is out but noticing the slight darkness she surmises she's inside a cave.

More liquid is given to her and she's grateful. The body shifts behind helping her down once she's had enough of the drink. Her eyes gain some focus. The tall figure is becoming clearer.

Black boots followed by tall legs and curves of a lithe feminine body. Looking up a slender pale face, elfin ears with eyes the color of the sky greets her. Long hair, white and braided. Rin squints in concentration because this female demon looks familiar.

The female smiles softly. "Glad you are finally awake. It was weird last night." Her voice is gentle but there's an underlying of toughness. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a natural tolerance to poison. Or perhaps just lucky?"

Rin shakes her head and then recognition dawns on her. "So-ra?"

The female nods smiling. "It has been about three years. You've grown much Rin."

* * *

The short chubby servant looks on slightly disturbed by his master. He is drinking the life blood straight from a live young virgin. There is a ritual being performed too. Demons devour humans and even their own kind, but this just gets under his reptile skin. His master has his fangs deeply into the girl's neck jaws wide open and sucking her life away.

He feels stronger every time he drinks these virgin's blood. It is tedious performing the rituals. Saying a couple of words and using some blood magic. A little more of his scars disappear. He finishes the last drop leaving the drained turning blue still warm corpse to fall onto the ground. Just another unknown face. He couldn't violate her body since it must be virgin blood.

"What a waste. Gorou!"

"Yes, master Ikeru." He walks over towards him avoiding the girl's body.

"Get rid of this thing." He stands up completely naked dripping blood from his mouth. His red hair tied back. Touching the scars yet to leave his face he snarls.

A birdie told him the human girl left the castle and safety of her lord's might. He smiles because it seems lady luck is shining down upon him. The world will not know what slithered out from the depths of despair.

In a dark damp corner, sniffling can be heard. It is grating his nerves. He totally forgot about the child in the corner. A young orphan with only him as a relative. Now that is truly tragic.

He walks over to the traumatized young boy. The child backs into the wall trying to become like a shadow and blend in. His eyes wide aqua colored orbs glistening with tears and his body shaking like a leaf.

He bends down lifting a bloody hand and slowly petting the child's head. "You must get used to matters like these. I will teach you to survive and get revenge for your fallen parents."

The kid's breath stops feeling that dangerous hand on him. Master Ikeru tilts his head offering a kind smile. "My dear boy, your parent's death and those that stole your innocence will be paid back in full. Trust your uncle."

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! How are you all? Hope you're faring well and joyous!

So, things are going to pick up considerably. I apologize once again for the long wait.

Thank you so very much for reviews/followers/those that favorite/silent readers, you're all important and special to me. =)

K4terMurr, Lol it sure seems that way, doesn't it? The key is Maru's beast has the best opportunity to show up. 😉 I wanted to show similarities between the past and present. Smart you remembered that scene! Akemi is the type to learn the hard way. She's too lost in her feels.

Hi Rambo, welcome! Rin and Maru are such a tease! Lol They are a charged couple and that always come through. x) Scream away, it's fun! Lol

Do drop by and share your thoughts. I really do appreciate all of it. Size doesn't matter…sorry I am an idiot. Lol

I listened to Fiona Apple's song called "Never is a Promise" to help with the melancholy surrounding this chapter. It's an oldie but a good one. Have a listen. Also as Rin danced.

RIP Anthony Bourdain...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

"It really is you Sora?"

The youthful taller female smirks. "I know the poison was strong but not enough to kill what's inside of your head?" Sora knocks on her head gently. "Or was it?" Rin chuckles knowing this demon had a smart and quick mouth on her. She met her about three years ago while visiting Sesshōmaru's castle. She remembers this tomboy teenager demoness trying her best to gain her lord's favor and attention.

At first, Sora didn't like this young human girl chasing the great Sesshōmaru around like if he was a human baby sitter. A persistent human girl that would offer her flowers and musical poetry. All seemed so empty to the teenage demon. Her point of view started to change though whenever Sora would fail at sparring with the soldiers or Yuudai, Rin would offer kind words of encouragement.

Sesshōmaru told her she was a waste of his time, to even lift a sword against her would be a stain upon his reputation. Sora cried hard and it wasn't until Rin scolded him terribly that Sora really saw the light.

Saying a true honorable warrior doesn't need to put another down especially a comrade to demonstrate power. Instead he or she should teach ways to help improve and share ones' knowledge otherwise it shows cowardice. If you have true confidence, then it makes no matter if someone else can be stronger.

Sora saw stars and hearts. At such a young age this human girl showed such wisdom and courage beyond her years. Sora knew they would be friends forever. She saw without a doubt why Sesshōmaru kept this girl around.

"Thank you so much for saving my life and caring for me last night. I probably would have died."

"You did well all on your own. You killed that serpent demon." Rin's eyes open wide. A serpent demon is worse than a regular snake. "Don't look so surprised. Having your sword made of his fang can do much especially with enhancements."

A real demon warrior could feel the change. Rin smiles gratefully at her lord. Well not her lord so much anymore.

"I am beyond happy we ran into each other but why are you out here Sora?"

"I could ask you the same thing Rin. I am always traveling around but you? And alone at that." Rin looks mournful and Sora knows something must truly be wrong. "I didn't think you truly were alone." She sits seiza style in front of her. "Rin what is going on?"

Her eyes become glossy right away. "I left the castle and the side of lord Sesshōmaru forever." It's Sora's turn for eyes to widen in astonishment. Rin gives her the short version of events. She leaves out her dying from a broken heart because of him being engaged.

"I heard about his engagement. His betrothed is my cousin after all. I grew up in her household since my father's death long ago."

Rin is beyond shocked they are related. She knew Sora's story. How her mother disappeared with a rich lover one day leaving her and her father abandoned. Of her father being murdered in cold blood in his sleep by said lover. How Sesshōmaru saved her from the clutches of the treacherous foe and avenged his death. That is when Sora's heart became his.

She did however beg him not to kill her mother because no matter what, that was the person that bore her. He relented and had told that demoness that she would forever live knowing she betrayed a good mate and precious child. That shame will follow her all the miserable days of breath left and that was a fitting punishment.

He then walked away with a wailing Sora in his arms. He protected her and fed her well before taking her to Katsumi's family palace since he was roaming freely without a home of his own and couldn't travel with a child. The satire that indeed he would walk the earth with a child. A human child no less does not go unnoticed.

She never found out what happened to that heartless wench poor excuse for a mother. For she never saw or heard from her ever again. That is fine by her. Rin grips her hand gently brining Sora fast forward to the present.

"Were you on the way to the castle then?"

Sora shakes her head to negate. "That is not important right now. Why would Sesshōmaru do something like that to you? No matter how I look at it, makes no sense."

Rin shrugs. "But it did. It was his idea."

"Sumi helped you? Sounds like her. Still he cherishes you above much Rin. I can't make sense of any of it." Sora believes the world of Katsumi. She became her best friend and solace as she was left with no family of her own. Just because her father was a brother to Katsumi's father doesn't mean they had obligations to take her in. Truth was her father's family didn't want him mated to her mother who came from nothing.

"It's too late anyway. I cannot go back. What I did is disloyal. I didn't heed his words and disabled his esteemed soldiers without regard. I also made him into a liar to the lord of the south." These words ring true. Sesshōmaru does not forgive treachery or being made into a foolish liar so easily, if at all.

Her tears finally spill. Sora leans in and hugs her friend and comrade in love. Yes, Sora knew all along that this young girl was in love with her lord since childhood. For only love can make you sacrifice and do silly things like her.

"Where will you go?" Rin shrugs not knowing her destination. Sora pulls back a little wiping her eyes. "What if there was a way to at least help him?"

Rin looks curiously at her. Sora's eyes turn serious and darker making Rin slightly frightened. "I have traveled vastly so I've heard and seen much. I was gaining strength and experience so that I could be of use and repay my debt to him."

Sira pauses in contemplation. "My hands have gotten dirty Rin. But it has finally paid off. The irony of me fighting to gain strength and be his equal when he will mate someone who cannot even hold a sword does not elude me." And it tastes extremely bitter to realize he went a completely different route. Why exactly did she spend all her time doing to appease him for?

Sora gives herself a good mental smack first then a mental shake. "I may not be able to be his mate, but I can be his important ally and repay his kindness." Ah, her and Rin have much in common. They both want to do something for him to show him gratitude as well.

"How far are you willing to go Rin to protect him? To repay all that he has done for you?"

She doesn't hesitate at all. "Any and everything. Question is, what wouldn't I do?"

Sora nods in affirmative. "Unsung warriors often are overlooked but suffer the most. The road you are about to embark on will be arduous and unpleasant."

It's her turn to nod confidently. "Even if he thinks you a bigger traitor for your efforts? You will become the villain and his enemy. Facing Sesshōmaru as an ally is vastly different than facing him as an adversary. Can you still affirm to the cause?"

Rin struggles to stand up in front of Sora dropping the blanket. "I will become the face of deception and excel. Comrade?" Rin extends her hand down to Sora who is looking up at her.

Sora smirks wickedly and places her hand in hers standing up at the same time. "Comrades in arms." Once fully up Sora grasps her forearm making Rin do the same. "Until the very end."

Rin nods. "Until the very end." There is much conviction in her voice and grip and despite the seriousness both females are grinning with confidence.

* * *

The images of the two girls distort to form arrays of different colors flashing forward like a warp. Snippets show Rin charging among demons slashing and stabbing bodies without discrimination.

War cries drowning out the swords colliding. Blood smearing and scattering to form red petals on a royal bridal kimono with many layers worn by Katsumi as Sesshōmaru waits for her at the shrine within the palace. Inuyasha and Akemi nearby dressed in the appropriate kimonos. Jaken balling his eyes out nearby.

As Katsumi smiling brightly reaches the alter taking the final step on the white rug it pulsates forming waves of white flashes, exploding to form clouds. Nothing distinguishable until multiple colors swirl once more changing the backdrop.

It is raining and thundering now marking the change in seasons yet again. Winter is coming soon. The ground and dirt are turning into mud. The sky is angry and making everyone below feel its displeasure.

The clanking of swords can be heard breaking up a bit the roars of thunder. Black wet garments making swishing sounds against the wind and rain. Harsh panting and grunts accompany the other loud sounds.

A slip and fall signifies someone hit the muddy ground hard. An ungracefully kneeling Rin, wearing a black kimono is panting and sweating holding a sword while it's pouring. Her hair is tied up into a tight ponytail. A tall man wearing a black hakama and hooded cloak with nothing underneath is circling her. His sword's tip dragging on the muddy ground around her forming a circle as he walks.

Rin looks down in submission knowing she lost this round good. They have been out here for hours it seems. "Never, ever, look down, make them bow." The tip of his sword lifts her chin up. His eyes are harsh and cold. It sends an unpleasant shiver down her spine "It seems since the moment we met I have been repeating this lesson to you." He smirks playfully cutting the tense vibes.

She blushes at her continued scolding for the same things. "Forgive me master Ikeru."

He extends her his hand which she takes. He keeps part of his face covered with a partial ninja type mask. One eye is still opaque though. The slight limp is barely noticeable now. He is slightly taller than a year and some months ago not that Rin would know that. She met him about a year ago courtesy of Sora. She claimed Rin needed asylum since betraying the great Taishō, Sesshōmaru.

 _S_ ora also claimed her and Rin both seek vengeance since Sesshōmaru decided to mate another and forsake them both committing his own version of treason. Heav'n has no rage, like Love to hatred turn'd, nor hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd, indeed.

He had sought Sora out himself. He heard of a fierce warrior traveling warring Japan and wanted her since she was related to Sesshōmaru and Rin fell into his lap. He was cautious since she was with the dog lord practically all her short human life but took her in anyway. Fate is a funny, fickle, dangerous force and so very amusing.

He has taken her under his wing and training her vigorously. He has a nefarious plan. He has denied meeting other lords but will introduce himself during the winter tournament this year. The best warriors from each region gather and compete.

It is supposed to be a time of truce and show of good faith between lords. Family, mates and alliances are introduced. He plans to make his mark then, loud, clear and get his revenge. He was going to have his General do it until Rin and Sora waltzed into his estate both bitter and eager for revenge.

Although, the ultimate slap in the face will be falling at the hands of his once human ward, Rin. He can smell victory and taste it so much his body quivers. "The day you land a blow to me is the day you can drop the master Ikeru."

Rin pouts and nods about to bow but stops realizing what he had said earlier. "Look forward to it master Ikeru." She raises her sword ready to continue but he stops her sword by the hand.

"We stop for now. This was a lesson in endurance. You lasted enough for a human. Besides I do not want one of my best warriors to get sick."

She lowers the sword once he lets go. He turns to walk back into the estate. Rin exhales and follows suit. Upon entering her new master orders for her to go bathe and change. Rin bows this time bringing a snicker forth from him as she scampers off.

Rin makes it to her quarters exhausted mentally and physically. On auto pilot taking off her filthy kimono and stripping bare Rin hops into her already bordering hot tub. Her new master is confusing. He is thoughtful one moment and strict the next. He already had this bathing water prepared for her. He has treated her with respect yet dismisses her in the same breath. At times he looks at her with disdain. He has been trying to figure her out since her arrival for sure.

Rin has transformed so much she cannot recognize herself nor figure herself out either. She has forgone picking flowers, singing, smiling, happiness and healing. Now she fights, scowls, gets angry, destroys and kills. Yes, Rin has taken several demon and human lives alike in the name of her new master.

She feels nauseas just thinking about him being her master. It makes her skin crawl. She loathes this half demon that wants to destroy her real lord and love. It is why she accepted Sora's plan.

Sora explained to her Ikeru has a sword so powerful its sole purpose is to kill Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha and any of their kin. Why would their father, the great and wise Taishō, Tōga, create such an abomination to hurt his own?

He has yet to show her or Sora its location, but it makes no matter. They will get their hands on it. That she is sure off. She just needs his complete trust. Little does she know that is exactly what he is planning to do. Hand her the sword.

It has been a little over a year. She got older and colder in this place. For her birthday she found out Sesshōmaru mated Katsumi. What was left of her hope and light was completely crushed.

She was so sad and depressed she got deathly ill. Her new lord got the best healer in the east. He tended to her as well as if she was precious to him. Then he would scold her in such a harsh way degrading her human blood calling it a pathetic weakness and the reason she got ill.

He locked her up in a dungeon after she recovered and told her he would starve her love for Sesshōmaru and feed her hatred for him. She survived on water, daily taunting and old mushrooms. All he did was make her more determined in the secret mission. Rin figured out he resents his human blood and projects it onto others as well.

Her and Sora have done things for their common love. Neither have seen the dreaded sword that can end all of Taisho's blood line. Sora is currently away. She was given another mission, but she will take a small detour while away.

She will meet up with Tōtōsai. The plan is risky but hopefully the wise old crackpot will lend his hand otherwise their plan will end up the river without a paddle along with them. Dunking her head under water with her eyes closed Rin pictures Sesshōmaru holding Katsumi and it makes her sick.

She knows there is no way to return for sure now. Even if she managed to survive this plan and he "forgives" her, Rin cannot live with him ever again. The pain combined with her disdain for Katsumi would consume her. It already is driving her insane with jealousy and the foes she has faced have suffered for it.

Her eyes open underwater. It would be so easy to just let go right now. But is that the extent of her so-called honest love? To drown in a tub of water so easily? No! Rin comes up taking gulps of breath.

She will see this through to the very bitter end. Her lord deserves loyalty and much more. It's not his fault she fell deeply in love and he did not. He took care of her, fed her when she could not, clothed her, housed her and opened his ancestral home to her as well.

She will forever be his even if he will forever be Katsumi's. 'Mated.' She smiles despite the tears coming forth. Besides you love someone not to receive it back but, in the hopes, that the love reaches the other. That it heals, nurtures and protects like a soothing balm. His happiness and well being is all that matters in the end.

Lighting strikes as Rin looks out the window from the tub into the night sky. 'What are you doing now my lord?'

* * *

Thunder strikes near drowning out the retching somewhere behind in his chamber. Sesshōmaru crinkles his nose while looking out of the window feeling just as angry as the skies. Over a year and it's like the earth swallowed her whole.

No scent or appearance anywhere. She really left him, or did she die? 'No, I would know. Would feel it.'

He cannot comprehend why she drugged Daiki and his men. Why did she leave him so abruptly? Round, and around with no answer insight. Somewhere deep down he knows the truth. 'You betrayed her by sending her away and wedding another.'

His eyes are much colder and more reserved now too. Aloof and detached yet inside he is burning up alive with a constant pain. In her absence he secured his kingdom and joined with Katsumi. Not mated, his beast, his real self won't stand for it. The only reason it relented was the thought of Rin leaving them without a word. He was stunned and had no explanation though it tried. Instinctively he knows they need to pass on the bloodline and rule well. It is their father's legacy and that needs to be protected.

Even Inuyasha doesn't have an answer. He did his best to find her. The slayer's brother that wed and mated with a demon also looked for her. His General became obsessed with finding her too. It still festered that Daiki felt entitled to her feelings.

Still he let him do the leg work. In the end they all figured either Rin didn't want to be found or she is dead. Both options torment him but thinking her lying somewhere deceased is eating him alive slowly.

What caused her to runaway from his protection from his presence? Was there a threat he didn't know? Did she think he couldn't or wouldn't protect her? Did she think he would leave her in the south forever. Sesshōmaru gave her his word and she knows he doesn't lie. Still Katsumi's presence for some reason continues to travel around his thoughts.

'Did Rin feel pushed aside because of another female's presence?' Human emotions can be complicated at best and detrimental at worst.

"KING OF THE WEST, TAISHŌ, SESSHŌMARU! I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE"! Sesshōmaru comes out from his deep contemplations. Daiki is calling him out and he sounds angry.

Daiki is pacing around out in the rain with lighting and thunder as the backdrop. "COME OUT THE GREAT ALMIGHTY KING DESTROYER"!

He thought he let her go back when he had asked her not to leave but the bitterness is consuming him. He worshipped the ground she walked on yet their lord treated her like the sake left at the bottom of a shared bottle that everyone drank from. With apprehension and disgust yet drank it because it was there.

Chou comes out running down the back stairs to the courtyard. 'Is he going mad?" In a flash Sesshōmaru landed near him eye glinting with annoyance.

"Finally graced me with your presence." Daiki all but sneers. "You may have a kingdom but it's meaningless." His eyes are blurry as those that have consumed alcohol are. With demonic senses one whiff is enough to validate that assumption.

"General Daiki please, stop." Chou pleads with as much warmth as she can.

"This doesn't concern you Chou. Go clean something up and avoid contact." She flinches some. Might as well had struck her. It isn't a secret that Chou doesn't like physical contact. Years of beating and attempted rapes saw to that.

Yuudai is standing at the top of the stairs. He knows where this is going. His brother is going to die if he doesn't reign himself in. Sesshōmaru does not face belligerent drunkards. There is no merit. He turns to walk away. Well drunkard Daiki has other ideas.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Sesshōmaru continues onward. "If she left, it is your fault! If she is dead, it is your fault! That she will never return it is all your cursed fault!" Yuudai rolls his eyes. His brother is far more reckless than he could ever be.

"How long will you sit on your ignorant throne and pretend your hands are clean? Your kind of love is as hollow as your kingdom." It is spat with such venom.

Daiki got the desired effect. One moment he is standing proudly, the next he is flying straight into a nearby tree. Blood is pouring freely from his nose and mouth. He got punched hard.

Sesshōmaru cracks his knuckles. He turns to walk away once again when another body slams him forward into the muddy ground. Chou places her hands over her mouth not knowing what to do.

He got caught off guard, so Daiki is getting a few good licks because of it. Odd, but it's as if Sesshōmaru is not fighting back. On some level he feels responsible for driving Rin away. It isn't until Daiki screams 'worthless user', that he bucks up elbowing Daiki in the stomach. The General grunts and kicks him on his calf. Sesshōmaru's leg gives out long enough for Daiki to punch his face.

Yuudai cannot believe what he is witnessing. His baby brother toe to toe with their lord. He knows his brother is strong, but this is Sesshōmaru the strongest demon Japan has seen in a very long time.

Chou tries to get closer as the two powerful and currently enraged demons continue to pommel each other. She goes to pull Daiki away from the scuffle and all she gets for her troubles is an elbow to the head. Releasing a quiet yelp, she loses her footing dazed and in extreme pain landing on her knees cradling her head tightly. Something definitely cracked. As a bred slave you learn to take your beating quietly.

The culprit of said blow spares her a quick look with indifference and receives a punch to the gut. Daiki doubles over in pain from Sesshōmaru's blow. He straddles a sprawled-out Daiki punching him repeatedly with reckless abandon.

Yuudai wants to break this up however his brother needs this. He needs to learn his place quickly and to grasp once and for all, that human girl isn't his mate. He grips the balcony tightly turning knuckles white. There is no question about it his lord will not kill him, but he could leave him disabled for the rest of his life.

Daiki is blocking as much as he can by trying to buck Sesshōmaru off him, but it isn't quite easy. He is getting some random hits here and there. Chou crawls over still dazed and in immense pain. Yuudai had seen her get hit but couldn't take his eyes off the fight and go help. Besides Daiki needs to do it.

Sesshōmaru wraps his hand around Daiki's neck cutting off his air supply. Doesn't even need both hands. The great lord is locked onto bloodlust and strength is endless.

Yuudai releases the rails eyes widening. 'I was wrong. He is about to kill my brother! Oath and honor be damned!' He goes to jump off when a feminine soft palm braces his back. Without looking back, he already knows it is his mother. Aika rubs his back soothingly. "But he is killing my brother!"

She shakes her head. "Just look Yuu." He remains tense but does what he is told.

Sesshōmaru smirks eerily watching the struggling fool beneath him. He will finally understand Rin is his too bad he will perish right after. Chou successfully arrives at her master's side and pulls as tightly as she can on his sleeves. Sesshōmaru snarls about to swat her away.

His red eyes turn sharply to look at her. "Please master Taishō. I beg you a thousand summers and winters, release your death grip." Her tears are running rampant.

He growls low and threatening. Daiki's eyes are starting to lose focus, but he gathers more strength when he realizes Sesshōmaru will kill her too. That gains a firmer grip on his neck. Sesshōmaru's other hand is pinning his wrists down above his head. His fangs glimmer against the moonlight as he bares them towards her.

Chou begins to panic even more. She tugs harder as she pleads. "MASTER TAISHŌ! MY LIFE FOR HIS! I AM WORTH NOTHING! I KNOW THIS WELL! STILL, I PLEAD WITH YOU!"

She cuts her throat deeply spilling blood and offering it to him. Daiki cannot believe she slit her throat using her own claws offering herself to their lord. He shakes his head in denial. At this point he can't do anything but start to black out.

Sesshōmaru takes a good long whiff and locks his blood red orbs onto her watery lime like orbs. She leans up and tilts her head further to the side in submission of death.

The ice prince narrows his demonic eyes and lowers down to Daiki's face. His grip loosening a bit. **"You owe her your pathetic life though you do not deserve it. Comprehend this, no matter where she goes or what she does, Rin will never be yours. My mate belongs to me even in death."**

He leans down even closer to his left ear. **"Disrespect me again and no amount of pleading will spare you. I will slit this girl's neck and feed you her blood before ripping your entrails out."**

His beast grip's her wrist and yanks it off his clothes. This girl was trembling and yet her voice was strong as steel when she offered him her life. She would have died in his stead without a second thought. He scented no lies. She also didn't understand their language meaning the clear promise to Daiki.

He stands up his chest rising and falling with restraint bloodlust still burning through his veins. He storms off into the woods with muddy and bloody clothes. He needs to vent, or he will slay all in his wake. He wouldn't give a fuck, but his more human side would feel disgraced at the lack of discipline.

Daiki is taking deep gulps of much needed deprived oxygen. He feels Chou lead his head into her lap as she is kneeling on the mud. Her hands are trembling. Her tears mingling with the raindrops. She is sobbing her heart out smiling down into his troubled orbs. She has a gash from receiving his blow earlier.

Yuudai is flabbergasted at what he just witnessed. Aika closes her eyes saying a quiet prayer in thanks exhaling before dropping to her knees in tears. Her eldest crouches down worried wrapping his arms around her. She felt her son's death near but also felt an immense light of true love and trusted in it. Chou's love and devotion saved her son's life.

It took all she had within her not to intervene. Akira was observing quietly knowing they almost lost Daiki tonight. Still he knows if Sesshōmaru really wanted Daiki dead nothing any of them could have said or done would have saved him. Still, his heart aches for his youngest.

From a window is Akemi. She witnessed the whole mess. What she couldn't understand is why did her son allow himself to be goaded into a fruitless fight? In the end he also chose to spare this clueless fool with a death wish. That human girl left such an impact.

What Akemi fails to realize is her perished mate set into motion something that would affect them for centuries to come and Rin will be the catalyst. She turns to face the nearby candle stick in deep thought. That very fire was mirroring in her son's unforgiving heartless gaze. Her son scares her in ways her fallen mate never could.

* * *

The flame flickers expanding and contracting. The bright flames expand fully engulfing the entire castle as the scene shifts to another place. Wind is howling and with-it time shifting. The large flame divides into smaller individual ones.

The candles illuminate a cavern. There is grunting and panting echoing off the walls. Ikeru is completely naked underneath an opened cloak body slick with sweat shuddering and spasming huddled in a corner.

"Master Ikeru, you look to be in pain. Shall we help?" The amount of mock and disgust is evident coming from a demon that walked in. There are seven with him.

'How did they have access to this place?' Ikeru cannot do anything but grasp his stomach as another bout of excruciating pain hits him. Usually he hides in this cavern below his bedroom so that no one can witness his weakness.

They walk in swords raised. "You stand watch in front of the entrance while we help out the lord." Once again full of hate and sarcasm.

He knows very well him being a half breed most don't want a thing to do with him. Knew enough were plotting to take him out. Pretending to follow him biding their time. Tonight, he is week since his body is fighting the poison that constantly runs through his veins.

He did the ritual and drank the blood. Still this happens every single time as a reminder that the poison still rules. He curses under his breath. He is not capable of fighting at full capacity against them and without causing himself more agony.

The tip of a sword from the leader of the traitors run up his leg dangerously close to his genitals. He hisses as a thin shallow cut appears along the path of the sword's tip.

"Want to entertain us for a bit master?" The demon's smile is full of dirty mal intent.

'They want to defile me?' Ikeru growls and stands up on wobbly legs. "Shall I entertain you?" He answers cracking his knuckles eyes glowing greener.

* * *

Rin and Sora are cutting some apples in one of the kitchens both wearing heavier kimonos since winter is upon them. "The winter tournaments are geting closer." Sora's frustration at not seeing the deadly sword is mounting.

Rin sighs loudly. "We have to be patient and prove our worth. He still has General Takeo as his champion."

Takeo is a tall strong lizard demon. He appears human, is bald and has hard skin. His eyes are orange and almond shaped. He is 8 feet. He is mute and uses sign language and body motions to communicate. His body is covered with black ink markings.

The upside was that Sora got Tōtōsai to agree and help with their plan. Sora found out that he knew about the sword all along. Who else could forge such a thing? He didn't divulge the reasons behind creating such a tool of death and warned if she kept pestering him, he wouldn't help at all.

One of them must get their hands on the sword otherwise all their acts, kills, sacrifices would have been for nothing. Failure is not an option. Whoever wields the sword has the power to kill any Taishō. Time is slipping away.

Gorou stumbles in bleeding from his head and torso. Rin quickly makes his way towards him kneeling helping him sit up. "What has happened?" Rin asks as Sora hands her a cup of water, so he could drink some. She helps him sit up as he coughs.

"M-m-master, Ikeru. Help him!" He has tears in his small eyes.

* * *

Ikeru is standing now naked as the cloak had been pulled off him during the fight. He's bleeding here and there staggering as another demon falls lifeless. Four remain including the one standing watch outside of the cavern.

Pain ripples through once more and he ends up on one knee. The remaining three take their chance and jump on top of him. Two are pinning one arm each above his head with a blade to his throat.

The one mocking him earlier parts his legs and bears down onto him quickly undoing his clothing. Ikeru struggles urgently earning him a punch to the face stunning him a bit.

'Cursed dead dog! I will be defiled and die without getting revenge'! He feels a bulge pressing against his opening. He closes his eyes bracing for more pain and humiliation still struggling causing the knife to nudge into his neck.

Ikeru feels warm drops falling on him while hearing gurgling sounds. He opens his eyes and sees the demon on top of him holding his neck. It has a blade straight through the middle.

The grip on his arms loosen. Rin pushes the blade further into the throat causing the demon to fall back grasping his bloody neck in vain. One of the demons behind him screaming is missing an arm as Sora retrieves her sword.

The other demon raises his sword and heads straight towards Rin. She looks down briefly at master Ikeru making sure he is alright. His eyes are wide in surprise locking with hers. The demon lunges at her as she sidesteps kicking him in the process sending him into the wall.

He grunts slicing quickly in her direction. Her blade comes up blocking. He smacks her splitting her lip in the process. Rin spits out blood and decides enough playing around. She will not take out Yūdokuna me for the depraved that have no honor.

She runs around him as he tries to catch her twisting around in the process. Rin pulls out the blade from the demon that tried to violate master Ikeru and throws it right at the middle of the approaching demon's forehead.

He stops and drops his sword. Rin jumps up and pushes the knife in further making him fall dead on his back. She turns around breathing deeply watching as Sora covered Ikeru with her outer robes.

Rin wipes some splattered blood from her face. "Sora prepare his bedroom, bath water and supplies for the wounds. No one else has to know." Sora nods walking around the corpses. She took out the one in the front herself.

Ikeru is taut with pain and shock. Rin lowers down. Her hand comes down slowly touching his cheek. His eyes snap towards her feeling the warmth of her touch. Her eyes are gentle and reassuring. There is no repulsion from the burns on his face or body.

"You are safe master Ikeru. Come, a hot bath will help your body relax." He acknowledges her by getting up. She stands up straight. Safety, something that was not offered to him so openly and with promise. And Rin meant it too.

She looks around all the gore. A cold hand wipes blood from her face bringing her out of a morbid trance. "Thank you master Ikeru."

"Noboru, my name is Ikeru, Noboru." In a single breath he just told her his name and gave consent to use it dropping the master. He leans down and in doing so causing her heart and breath to stop.

Their eyes lock momentarily before he leans all the way down and presses his lips to her forehead. Her eyes open wide watching his with focus. "Thank you, Rin of the Ikeru clan."

The surprise is clear on her face. Part of his clan and gave her his last name? His hand comes down taking hers and they walk out of the cavern. That awful humiliating night for her master, she and Sora gained his name and trust.

They kept his secret and would stay with him through his periods of purging in a sense. They didn't know about his ritualistic killing and blood drinking though. Like this, the days and nights blended together.

The two girls are riding on horses with heavy layers. It is snowing, and they wonder where is Noboru taking them? It is off the beaten path. He is riding on his horse with Gorou holding onto his waist from behind.

He stops getting off the black horse as Gorou ties the horse. Rin and Sora follow suit. All four are wearing cloaks to help with the cold. He still wears his mask since the disfigurement remains.

They follow even with the wind pushing them around some. There is a gate covered by rocks and trees. No one would see it. He takes out a key and turns the sturdy lock. It leads to long stone stairs that head down. They are silent on the descent. Where is Noboru taking them? It seems forever and a day until they reach a single dungeon. It is dark and cold. Gorou lights a nearby torch.

A long thick box made of the strongest wood is standing eerily in a corner. Noboru touches along the length of the box. He smiles opening the top of it. Something is glinting from the fire's reflection.

"Ladies meet our retribution." He reaches down and pulls out a sword. "Arms of eternal sleep, meet your wielders." He is implying one of them will use the sword and is undecided of who it will be, however, his bright eyes lock with Rin's.

Sora and Rin are standing side by side. Their hands simultaneously seek out each other and grasp. This is what they have been waiting for. What they slaughtered for. Finally, their plan will come to ahead. Rin feels a chill run down her spine.

Both girl's smile wickedly at him. "Nice to meet you, arms of eternal sleep." Rin mock bows and Sora follows suit causing Noboru to genuinely laugh at the mischievous pair.

* * *

The scenery morphs and the two comrades are facing each other panting and sweating. They are inside a large dojo inside the estate with swords drawn. Cuts, blood and bruises visible on their bodies. Rin screams as she swings her sword down as hard as possible. Sora scrambles out of the way and up from the ground.

Noboru, Takeo, Gorou and some of his soldiers are watching. You can hear roars of males encouraging their battle. This one is important since it is for the right to wield the sword that will kill his enemy.

Sora spins and cuts Rin across the stomach. Both are genuinely fighting to win. Caught up in the bloody thrill combined with knowing their plan is going to work has both running on pure adrenaline. They had also agreed to give all a good convincing show. Make it look like both are desperate to stick it to Sesshōmaru literally.

Noboru is restless. Both females are worthy yet the betrayal that would truly wound the dog prince has to come from Rin. His is staring like a hawk willing the human girl to beat Sora.

He will not admit it, but he has developed a soft spot for her. That doesn't bode well with him. Caring for someone is dangerous. A sharp grunt brings him back from his distracting thoughts. Sora pinned Rin straight through the shoulder with a long blade.

Yūdokuna me lies a few feet away from Rin. Sora is straddling Rin by the waist using her body weight to pin her upper torso. She brings up her sword and places it against Rin's throat the other clawed hand digging into an already wounded waist.

"Yield human." Sora is breathing deeply and sweating with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Rin gave her a workout. She may be human, but she is agile and knows how to use her small frame and weight quite well.

Rin is in the same state as Sora. She takes a deep breath and feeling a heated gaze upon her Rin tilts her head a bit as much allowed to see Noboru.

His eyes are a vivid green. Deep penetrating willing her to get up. His lips mouth the words, "only you my dear". She has a flash of Sesshōmaru walking away from her to stand beside Katsumi's side pulling her into his strong arms.

It didn't last a minute when Rin lifts both her legs slamming them into Sora's back hard causing her to oomph and move upwards. With a battle cry Rin yanks the blade out from her left shoulder and using her toned legs flips Sora over her head.

An audible crack and curse come from a face down Sora. Rin quickly turns around pinning Sora's torso further down by the back. Rin yanks her head back sharply by pulling on her braid.

She brings the blade to her jugular and pushes the tip inside leaning in with a sneer. "Yield demon." Sora feels the tip slipping in further and her head snapping backward some more bending her spine painfully. "Hellbitch, I yield."

The roars get louder some celebrating, some sneering in disappointment. Noboru steps down closer from his spot. Rin pulls back the blade and stands up body tired and weary. Sora turns around blood trailing from her broken nose and neck. Noboru reaches the opponents. Rin extends her hand down to Sora which she takes and stands up.

Rin holds onto her throbbing waist. Both females upon noticing him kneel slowly onto one knee. Reaching down he touches both of their faces tenderly at the same time.

"Both of you fought very well but there can only be one victor." His smile though scarred is bright and jovial. "Ikeru, Rin, the honor to deliver the fatal blow is yours."

* * *

An hour later Rin is bathed and getting her wounds treated by Noboru. "Ouch." Her body flinches.

"Be still my dear. Stop being a big baby." He finished dressing the angry wound. Unlike Sora who has natural demon healing abilities Rin needs the help.

He bends down kissing the area. Rin blushes pink. He has done this before, but she never gets used to it. He smirks at her bashfulness.

"Thank you, Noboru." She shifts some trying to get comfortable on the futon. He places his head down onto her lap. This she is used to. Rin runs her hands through his red hair.

It isn't very long. "My family comes from a long line of serpent demons, ancestors of a dragon war god named Ryūra. Inuyasha beat him however that being didn't care about half demons, in turn I didn't feel a thing when he perished."

Rin stops for a moment but continues. "His father, Taishō, Tōga, slayed my parents. I tried to avenge them. Honor demanded me so and left me scarred horribly for my efforts."

Rin stops completely caught off guard. "His poison travels through me constantly but does not kill me. Since I was adolescent, and a half breed he let me live. What a life left to live."

Noboru looks up at her. "Your former master however took someone very precious to me. The only being that has ever truly loved me. We only lived together briefly but it was enough. She gave up her soul for him and he destroyed what was left in turn. My half-sister, Sara."

Rin's heart is beating so fast and color drained from her face. She cannot believe what she is hearing. Her lord and his father did what? That name, Sara sounds familiar as well. From where she doesn't know. He reaches up grasping the hand that was stroking his hair interlocking them.

His eyes are glossy mirroring hers. So much pain reflected in both gazes. "So, do not thank me. It is I who is grateful to you for helping me achieve the revenge I have been denied for so long yet desperately need."

Rin swallows the thick acrid lump down her throat. It is much easier to plot and betray when the motivations behind your enemy are unknown. Give them a voice and you are treading very dangerous waters. A part of her somewhere deep and buried shifted and feels for Noboru's pain.

He pulls her hand down and kisses it before placing it upon his chest. Rin doesn't know what to think. She feels his heart beating steadily unlike hers. Love is truly the strongest emotion to exist.

People and demons alike will do anything for it, in the name of it. Noboru is no different. Neither is she though. Love connects them. Him for the love of his sister and family. Her, for her beloved lord and the only family she has truly known.

Rin wonders is she in a position to judge? Is she any better than Noboru? Both have killed and lied in the name of love. Is love worth all the pain, deceit and heartbreak? Rin flattens her palm against his chest.

"You are welcome Noboru." She smiles warmly with glassy orbs. Holding tears at bay. 'Yes, it is because without love, what a dull, lonely and meaningless existence it would be. She will give up everything she is, everything she has for her love.'

The light snow hits against the closed paper windows. Some stray flakes slip inside. Soon it turns into a large swirling mass of snowflakes covering the entire room till both forms aren't visible.

* * *

The snowflakes stop moving revealing palanquins and horses with no motion. Sesshōmaru is riding on a white horse. It is not his style to, but he is royalty and now officially the king of the west title and all.

He is wearing a white and purple royal garment embroidered with the Taishō emblem. The crest is a cherry blossom petal. Jagged purple bluish lightning on each end, that's a total of four, pointing towards a standing white dog demon with red eyes in the middle of the petal.

The snow starts to move about as the movement commences giving the memory life. He is on his way to mingle with the surrounding lords, kings and make his official debut as king of the west at a major function.

He stares up at the sky riddled with snowflakes and a long-forgotten memory surfaces.

Flashback:

 _An awkward young Rin about thirteen years old is standing in the middle of the forest in heavy layered kimonos with her face upward relishing the falling cold flakes. Jaken is trying to burn some fallen logs using the staff of two heads._

" _How can you do that? Don't you find it cold?" He asks truly baffled._

" _That is part of the fun besides it is beautiful master Jaken." She sticks her tongue out tasting the frozen water. Now he is truly troubled and squawks loudly._

" _Stop that, you dumb girl! You'll get sick and lord Sesshōmaru will blame me!"_

 _She shakes her head and ignores the flailing imp. "Truly beautiful and magical, a true wonder. Where does it come from? Momma use to say it was the heavens cleansing the earth."_

" _Humans and their curious stupid imaginations."_

" _Perhaps, but what are we if we do not imagine and try to find out answers? Never learning or moving forward?" He shrugs his shoulders for an answer._ " _If believing in fairy tales and being curious makes me stupid, then I am as dumb as they come. I am living a fairy tale right now that I wish to never wake up from. If I never would have been curious about our lord, where would I be right now?"_

 _That's right. She approached him and tried to help a dangerous demon. Rin probably would be lying in a ditch still murdered by wolf demons. Jaken shudders just thinking about it._

 _She reaches out touching the cold snow. "That is the one thing I never want to imagine master Jaken." She would never tell anyone that the snow reminds her of her precious lord. He too cleanses the land of evil._

" _Rin your body temperature is dropping." His baritone voice breaks her out of the silent appreciation._

 _She smiles brightly orbs shining. "But of course, my lord." Rin wipes her wet hand and places them inside her kimono sleeves._

 _Jaken's mouth is open wide sputtering. "But I told you to stop! Why do you listen to him and not me?!"_

" _Stop talking foolishly and start the fire." Jaken scrambles back to his task crying about unfairness of his life._

 _A medium sized snowball upside the head gets him to move faster still grumbling but quietly. Sesshōmaru flings the excess snow of his claws and walks off as Rin starts to laugh hysterically. He smirks throwing another one this time at Rin._

 _Did her lord just throw a ball of snow at her? She is shocked but grinning and giggling nonetheless. It is Jaken's turn to laugh out loud obnoxiously tears forming until A-Un swats his tail hitting a tree above Jaken causing a bunch of snow to fall on top of him. Rin falls to her knees laughing so hard her tears are freezing._

End of flashback:

Why did he think of her now? He hasn't thought about her in some time. He cannot afford to. It is a wound that will never quite heal. Admitting that much to himself is difficult as it is.

"Lord Taishō, the palace is up ahead." Yuudai pulls up next to him on his own horse. The winter tournament is being held in the northern palace this year.

He nods looking at the now covered palace. He isn't nervous. That word doesn't exist for him unless it pertains to what his opponent feels. There is some type of anticipation and he doesn't know why. It is somewhat unsettling.

About fifteen minutes later his people are entering. Yuudai is in front making sure all is well. Daiki his first choice, has gone on a long journey to find himself and repent for what he did to Sesshōmaru. Daiki felt he disgraced his family and must regain his honor.

As a show of good faith all but the lords and their Generals must not brandish weapons. Sesshōmaru is standing in front of large doors. Two tall tiger demons step in front and open the doors. The talking and laughter comes to a halt at the entrance.

In a loud strong firm voice one of the tigers yells. "King of the West, Lord Taishō, Sesshōmaru and his mate, queen of the West, Taishō, Katsumi!"

All eyes look at the pair. She is holding onto his arm and commence to walk inside. Sesshōmaru's aura is menacing, authorative and very alpha like. The way it should be. He feels the weight of the stares, but it means nothing to him.

His wife though gets closer to him. He sends out his protective aura to calm and soothe her which does completely. He feels her stiffen not too long after and wonders what has happened.

He follows Katsumi's line of sight. Standing but a few feet away is the source of his unrest and disgrace. He starts at her sandaled feet, up her black hakamas with a black cloak over, to her darkened cinnamon orbs reflecting indifference and frost.

Her skin is paler than he remembers. Their eyes meet before Rin's land on Katsumi's left hand which is holding her protruding stomach. For a moment her eyes show some emotion. Time seems to stop for them.

Noboru places a hand around her neck intimately whispering something Sesshōmaru cannot decipher yet making his blood boil anyway. Rin closes her eyes briefly and opens them back up to reveal unfeeling ones once again.

The frame of them freezes and the beginning of the end winds down like a clock.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my precious wickeds! Hope you are all enjoying life!

Apologies for being late yet again but I have two jobs now so please forgive me. *puppy eyes*

I appreciate infinitely all reviewers/those that favorite/those that follow/those that read quietly! You all really help the story move along and keep the killing plot bunnies working their deadly behinds off! Lol I appreciate you all so very much!

K4termurr, I didn't realize like the fool I am, you have joined the bottomless pm community! Welcome! xD

Guest, thank you very much for reviewing and looking forward to what's coming! Hopefully I didn't disappoint. =)

I did tell you guys I was going to pick it up. I kept that promise, hopefully... Next chapter you will read what happened to Rin. I tried to be a bit more creative with the scenery changes of the memories to avoid repitition. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that things are finally making a bit more sense.

Disclaimer: "Heav'n has no rage, like Love to hatred turn'd, nor hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd", is not mine but belongs to William Congreve.

P.s. Did you guys figure out who Noboru's sister is? I am tying the original Inuyasha manga/anime to my plot somewhat. The war god Noboru is related to also is part of the original movie.

RIP XXXTentacion…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

Noboru places a hand around her neck intimately whispering something Sesshōmaru cannot decipher yet making his blood boil anyway.

"You are my chosen. Ocean thousand, mountain thousand." An old Japanese proverb meaning she has seen and been through much, so she can handle anything thrown at her. He is saying she is strong and cunning, basically unstoppable.

Rin closes her sunken eyes briefly and opens them back up to reveal unfeeling ones once again. Noboru nods in their direction. They cannot see the smirk underneath as he has his warrior's dragon mask on. Just his emerald orbs and medium length loosely braided hair are visible.

Sesshōmaru wonders who is this demon standing with Rin? Touching her intimately. She has finally reappeared. The northern king, which is a tiger demon in humanoid form approaches. He is the one hosting this year. Long golden hair with light yellow eyes. About 6'5 and quite strong. He has stripes along his arms and neck.

"Welcome King of the west. I am happy to see you finally decided to come and with your mate. Queen Katsumi…" He turns to her and bows slightly towards Katsumi. She returns the gesture. "Ah, you two have not met yet. Lord of the East Ikeru, Noboru, meet king Taishō, Sesshōmaru." Noboru has made a name for himself in the time he's been lord of the East. He is known to be ruthless yet kind with the less fortunate.

Noboru strides up towards them bowing. "Finally, we meet lord and lady of the West."

Sesshōmaru nods as his wife does the same. "Hn..."

Rin doesn't know what to do but stare blankly at them. She had prepared herself for this moment but it's so much worse than what she imagined. Katsumi is carrying a pup on top of it all.

"Rin?" Jaken manages to wobble over from down the hall. He was seeing to their accommodations since they will be staying for a few days. The surprise and panic in his voice is very familiar to Rin.

She nods towards Jaken still void of all emotions. "You know of my champion, Rin of the Ikeru clan?" Noboru asks feigning ignorance.

Jaken squabbles as usual and Sesshōmaru narrows his eyes. 'Just what are you playing at Rin. Champion…?'

"Of course, we know her! She was lord Sesshōmaru's ward for many years!" Jaken takes hold of Rin's hand. "Where have you been silly girl?"

Rin yanks her hand free in disgust causing Jaken to stumble. "Oh my, Rin dearest doesn't like to be touched. Please refrain from doing so." Noboru looks at Jaken as Katsumi helps the imp stand up. He then places a hand on the nape of her neck on purpose alluding he can indeed touch her.

"You ungrateful child! You disappeared without a word after everything we did for you!" His anger barely covers the real hurt in his voice.

"Jaken…" That single word from his lord makes him shut up quickly. Takeo steps in front of Noboru and Rin as Yuudai steps in front of Sesshōmaru and Katsumi.

The tiger king looks nervously between them. "Will there be a problem? This is a gathering of truce and good faith."

"Over an insignificant human? Ridiculous." Sesshōmaru takes hold of Katsumi's hand and leads her away towards their designated table. Yuudai staring daggers at Rin and new companions before following his lord.

Rin is breaking apart into pieces inside but on the outside she's an impenetrable wall of ice. Noboru places his hand on the small of her back leading her towards their nearby table.

Katsumi lost all color when she saw Rin. Out of sight out of mind, so the saying goes. Katsumi thought Rin would never again show up. More, she dreaded her husband meeting Rin again. The fact that he is acting as if nothing eases her a bit.

He is sitting speaking with one of his long-standing allies. Jaken brings her over a cup of tea. She smiles her gratitude rubbing her tummy as he sits next to her.

Two hours pass by and all are eating. Rin is sitting at the table listening as Noboru speaks with the lord of the south. She and her stomach are a ball of knots.

'She is having his baby. They mated and are having a pup together. The pure-blooded pup you could never give him.' Rin turns her head slightly watching Katsumi feed Sesshōmaru a piece of raw fish thinly sliced fish.

That is all it takes. Rin places a hand to her mouth trying to stifle the bile slowly rising. She stands up abruptly bowing to Noboru and his new acquaintances before making her way towards outside the palace. Never noticing the pair of golden and emerald eyes following her every step.

* * *

Rin walks as fast as possible past everyone and exists the palace sprinting towards a snow-covered bush emptying what she hasn't had, food. She hasn't been eating or sleeping properly lately. Working relentlessly to appease Noboru and be the champion he desires for the match.

All she could think about is this moment. Wiping her mouth with a handkerchief she has, Rin stares up at some winter peonies and some bare branches here and there. Closing her weary eyes an image of her and Sora sitting among a flowerbed by a river appears.

Flashback:

 _They are sitting by a river where kids are playing. Noboru as a treat let them take a few days off before the big event. Sora had played with the kids. She also takes care of demon kids among the castle walls especially Noboru's nephew Ryuu. Rin didn't participate. She feels she has no right to anymore._

 _Rin watches a happy Sora twirling a yellow rose. Sora looks at the troubled expression her best friend is sporting._

" _A rose for your thoughts my lady." Sora extends her the flower. Rin smiles and awkwardly takes the offered gift. It doesn't even surprise her that she finds it odd now holding a flower instead of a weapon._

" _I won the right to hold the sword. We have to switch it and hope the fake one's illusion will hold."_

" _Old man T_ _ōtōsai said the magic will hold. I will be well on my way by the time the tournament will start."_

 _The plan is for Rin to switch the real one for the fake one. Sora to take it to the castle and inform them of what happened._

" _Sora promise me something. You will never speak of the part I played with the plot."_

 _She looks confused. "Rin, what are you thinking?" After a moments contemplation Sora's eyes widen with recognition. "No Rin!"_

" _I plan to disappear. There is nothing for me left at that castle. Please do this for me."_

 _Sora's eyes glisten. "Where will you go? I won't, I can't let you go like that."_

 _Rin's eyes soften a smidgen before steeling them over. "I am a traitor you tricked. You managed to switch the sword with T_ _ōtōsai's magical help. You alone saved my lord and his family. Tōtōsai already promised to not speak about us or the sword."_

 _Sora shakes her head looking away. Rin leans down into her line of sight and holds her chin. "On your father's grave. I am a traitor for reasons you know not. You once said you couldn't have pulled this off without me. Your gratitude is your silence."_

 _Rin knows Sora's father is sacred. It is the one special being and memory she will not tarnish. Want her to do your bidding, bring up his name. You'll either die or become a friend. Depends on how you use it. A low blow to use against her._

" _They will not believe you betrayed them without reason." Her voice is soft and breaking._

 _Sighing loudly, "I am a treacherous bitter human who got greedy for a love that wasn't mine to have. Selfish and ungrateful. Repeat on your father's grave and honor, I am a traitor."_

 _Sora's tears fall. Using her father is the way to get her. She will never tell a soul. Sora exhales. "Not on my father's grave and honor, you are the bravest, most beautiful, devoted and selfless soul on this hellish world." Her voice is so very gentle and emotional._

 _Rin's smile is watery. Sora's voice becomes harsh and stronger than before. She looks Rin deeply in the eyes. "On my father's grave, Rin, you are the worst traitor that wants to annihilate the entire Inu clan." The tense raw promise is interrupted._

 _A kid shyly comes over handing Sora a red rose causing her to giggle as she accepts, and he runs off quickly. Rin chuckles wiping her face as Sora does the same._

 _"You will make a great mother someday Sora. I wish to be able to see it. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again."_ _The day they parted for their individual missions they became enemies by oath._

Flashback ends:

'I am sorry that I will never get to enjoy that with you my dear friend.' She wipes her orbs from frosty tears.

"Human bile always smells so foul." She turns towards the high pitch voice. Jaken sits across from her on a small boulder. Looking next to her there's a cup of water. Rin's heart pieces back together a bit but ignores the offering.

She looks off into the distance. "Rin, what happened to you? Are you eating well? Are you sleeping alright? Rin, did you die?" He sighs loudly. "Everyday these questions went around my head."

She swallows back a sob growling instead. "I have seen too much. You are not our Rin. Something happened for you to be this way Rin."

"For the girl you once knew, I'll accept your kindness." She takes the cup rinsing and spitting out into the nearby bush twice. Wiping her mouth once again she throws the cup away and faces him menacingly. "For the girl I now am." Rin picks him up by the collar shaking him roughly. "Tell your lord, his lady, his brother, his mother and all his allies to watch their steps. Vengeance is best served cold."

His eyes are teary and large. This isn't the girl they once knew at all. He fears her terribly. Rin smirks and throws him into a nearby small snow pile. She walks away without a care in the world.

It took everything Sesshōmaru had in him to not snap. He doesn't understand her at all. He smells no lies on her. Rin meant every word she said. The lord of the west never in his wildest sparse dreams believed Rin would become his enemy. His claws are digging into his palms. He elegantly walks over to help Jaken out from the pile.

Noboru standing in the shadows as the sun sets smiles under his mask. The level of happiness watching the look of bitterness and surprise on the dog's face is priceless. He chuckles and walks back in. Yes, he chose perfectly.

* * *

Rin walks back to her table wondering where Noboru went. She knew he was watching her earlier so she had to put on a good show. She can feel eyes on her form. Turning 90 degrees is Katsumi watching with guarded eyes and a protective hand covering her stomach.

Rin has such a blank face it sends a black chill down Katsumi's spine. She owes this demoness her freedom and the ability to protect her love. At the same time, Rin can't help but feel bitter and rage towards her.

A familiar hand touches the nape of her neck. "Are you feeling better?"

Rin relaxes her body as best possible and nods. "Yes, Noboru. Just all these encounters with the past leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Snaking his arm around her waist he soothingly rubs her tummy. His touch is familiar yet not. He has taken care of her in the past when sick after gaining his trust. Intimate touches that aren't sexual in nature have occurred but this, this feels different.

Katsumi narrows her eyes in contemplation. 'Has Rin moved on from my husband? Who is this Ikeru, Noboru really?' She gets startled as Sesshōmaru takes a seat next to her.

"All is well husband?" She places a hand to his face tenderly. She dares not ask how he feels about Rin's reappearance. Katsumi knows her place well. He nods and places his hand over her growing belly.

"Are you? I know you insisted on joining me, but this has been a trying couple of months for you and our pup."

She smiles warmly. "I am. Seems like our pup is enjoying the festivities and most of all being with you." She leans in and kisses the corner of his lips. He does not like public displays of affection and she knows it however this is just a little tap.

Rin is fuming but remains indifferent as Noboru smirks and leads her back to the king tiger's table.

"King Kita, I must apologize but we will retire for the evening. My precious companion is feeling unwell." He bows slightly, and Rin follows. She is surprised that Noboru is retreating for the night.

"Noboru, you do not have to." He silences her and guides her towards the exit of the dining hall where the lords are enjoying the night festivities.

Feeling the lord of the west's gaze, Noboru tilts his head and nods towards him. Rin waits for him to lead their way with an attendant taking them to the accommodations. Takeo is following closely.

Sesshōmaru is completely calm and under control. His beast is rather quiet, and it is more unsettling than if he was snarling. It's simple really, his true self is confused as a newborn. It does not know what to make of Rin's behavior and that farce of a lord Noboru.

Upon arriving Takeo bows towards both and goes into his room. Space is sufficient however Noboru wanted Rin with him. There are two futons anyway. Takeo will stay next door. Gorou stayed behind since he had other affairs to attend to.

Rin turns to help him out of his clothes when he stops her with his own hands. Lifting one he raises it down towards the middle of her tummy. His hand presses slightly, then moves up towards the upper left under her breast.

"This is where it truly hurts, isn't it my dear?" Rin inhales sharply. She thought she was being careful not demonstrating her pain. "Do not feel frightened. It is natural to feel this way. If you didn't I'd feel apprehensive. You loved him deeply."

His palm massages her chest. She doesn't trust her voice. What would she say anyway? He already discovered her truth. He tilts his head and starts to pull of her layers meticulously leaving only one underneath.

He follows suit and Noboru then pulls her towards a futon. He lies down carefully taking her hand and pulls her down between his legs. Her back is pressed into his chest. This also is familiar.

Her head is under his chin. He's rubbing her arms. His lips come down to her ear. "Takeo can take over for you." He feels her body tense up but in that moment he meant it.

Rin shakes her head. "I will do this tomorrow. Today's shock will be nothing but another useless memory. Please, your faith in me is the only thing I have left aside from my vengeance." She cannot let anyone else touch the usurper of a sword or the lie will come out too soon besides she doesn't want to take the chance Takeo will really hurt him.

"From the very beginning I knew it had to be you. My chosen one, my dear. My faith in you is unshakeable."

It's a good thing Rin's love and devotion to Sesshōmaru is as sturdy as Bakusaiga. Nothing can break it or compare to. Noboru is charming and disarming.

The sword is lying up against a corner in a simple case. No one would think it houses a powerful inescapable end. Or so Noboru believes. He has no clue the real thing is riding miles away straight into his enemies grasp.

* * *

A few hours later Rin is leaving a bathing chamber for guests. Noboru stated she wouldn't share with the other champions. Others found it odd but didn't dare voice a thing. Noboru, Rin and Takeo are intimidating to say the least.

He is having a small meeting with some of the lords. She wrings the excess water from her wet tresses securing her bathing robe.

"Rin." She stops abruptly hearing that voice. She decides to ignore it and continues on her way. "Wait, please. How have you been?"

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. Rin knows she should be kinder to the female who helped her escape being married off to some unknown demon. Yuudai is standing nearby. She is to be protected fiercely. She is carrying the heir. Another handmaiden also a demon trained in the arts is close by.

"I am fine lady Katsumi as you are." Her back remains to her and her posture is rigid.

"Really? You have changed so much."

"Why? Because I am not following blindly like a lovestruck human girl? Or because I have done something for me? If you'll excuse me." Rin begins to walk by passing Yuudai.

"Traitor", is said so disgustedly.

She smiles bitterly. "A betrayer that has been betrayed. Wonder who is the traitor?"

His eyes narrow in contemplation. 'What is she talking about?'

Rin gains speed down the lit hallway. Is she crazy? She was about to spill how her lord was going to give her away. An old wound that still hurts like nothing she's ever felt before.

Rounding the corner, she gains speed and slams into what feels like a wall made of steel. "My apologies." Rin bows without looking and steps aside about to take off again before the bitter tears emerge.

"Rin." Name said with no emotion at all.

Her heart is about to beat right out of her chest. The object of her pain and happiness just spoke her name. Never did she think of hearing him address her again. The treacherous tears finally spill.

'How pathetic! One single sound and you break apart! Stupid, silly, wretched peasant girl! He has a mate, child and kingdom! You should know your simple place by now!'

She massages her chest and steadies her breathing knowing he can pick up everything she's trying to hide. Looking up she wipes her face clean with her drying cloth.

"King of the West. Is there something you need of me?" The tone is dead and flat. It catches him off guard. Then again, he did insult her by stating she's insignificant earlier.

"Face me properly when you address my person."

"That is a show of respect that only belongs to my lord, Ikeru, Noboru." Rin swallows and waits for retaliation. She will probably be shredded to pieces. Such insolence and disrespect.

"I smell death on you. Have you become a killer Rin?" She presses her hands together painfully scrubbing them with nothing but shame.

"I have been taught by the best. Finally, something useful from you, lord of the West." This probably will do her in and forget tomorrow's charade. Sesshōmaru will slay her where she stands. Waiting for the finishing blow she holds her breath.

Instead she receives silence. Rin finds courage and turns around. No one is standing behind her. 'He left?' She called him a killer and someone who paved the way for her to do the same.

Rin berates herself, but regrets more for wasting the only chance she had of saying something meaningful before tomorrow. Instead she spat at him like a rabid animal.

Rin knows survival is dimming. Either Noboru will end her or Sesshōmaru will. 'Can he really end my life?' He has done so much to protect her life in the past. No matter what happens her faith in him will never be questioned by her. If she dies by his hands it would be just and welcoming.

Sesshōmaru felt so conflicted and so took his leave. She just told him that new half snake of a fool is her lord. Implied he taught her nothing but death. Disappointment, and anger doesn't even begin to cover it. The turmoil wouldn't guarantee what he could or would have done to her in that moment.

Drag her away screaming and kicking like a reprimanded brat against her will? Ask her why did she leave? Why does she hate him? Ask what he can do to get her back to his side? Throw her up against a wall and never let her go until she knows who she belongs to?

'Losing control over an insignificant human girl? Is not so preposterous anymore is it lord of the West?' He is so lost in thought he doesn't feel anyone near.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, does it fester?" Noboru appears from a darkened hallway.

He remains where he is standing without looking back. "What have you done to Rin?"

"Me? I would love to take the credit but alas I beg to differ. That she's in my arms now, it's someone else's doing."

"You know nothing of who I am so tread carefully Ikeru."

"Is that a threat lord of the West?" Noboru leans against the wall leisurely. "I extend the same curtsey to you, lord of the West. Remember this. Fear is something for those that cherish something, someone. When you have none of the afore mentioned, that is where true darkness exists. Therein lies the true threat."

Sesshōmaru holds back the growl trying its best to come forth. 'Is that who you follow now Rin? A dark being with no fear because he has nothing left to lose? Are you the same?'

Wind from a nearby intricate window blows his braided mane. It brings something nefarious. He feels it in his bones. He will be ready for anything and everything. He must assure his wife and unborn pup's safety. They come first at all costs.

* * *

The wind picks up and with colors whirl together forming bodies and sounds come forth. There is quiet chatter and apprehension.

It is now the next evening and it was just announced that indeed the first human to ever be a champion for a demon lord will participate in the competition. The cherry on top? She's a female.

"I guess no one believed me when I announced you as my champion." There is mirth in his voice. There isn't a rule as to who can compete except that the lord must appoint the competitor.

Rin exhales smirking. In truth she finds it funny that no one believed what he said. Is it wrong to feel some amount of pride to be the first human, female at that, a champion to a half demon at that?

"What a pair we make Noboru." He snorts yet loses all mirth when someone says she's nothing but a disgusting human bearer.

He walks up confidently and deliberately towards the demon champion that dared speak so ill of his perfect vengeance.

"Sounds like a lower level demon with primitive thinking full of fear. Feel lucky this is a friendly competition otherwise I'd have her show you what she truly bears. You'll be begging for a swift death."

The hush takes over like a wave. Noboru feels a firm hand grasp his shoulder. "Do not waste your precious breath. I will show them all what you have molded."

He relaxes his posture and smirks. "Yes, you will my dear."

To their left sits the lord and lady of the West. They witnessed the entire thing. To be honest Sesshōmaru has been distracted since this morning. He had another cursed dream.

In this one his heart was ripped out from inside his chest by an unknown hand. His chest was bloody and empty, yet he remained breathing as if nothing occurred. It wasn't until the hand became clearer and saw who the hand belonged to that he reacted.

Rin was smiling happily holding his beating heart and giggling like she used to. He misses her smile so much it's disturbing. The one only meant for him. Such a carefree smile as he was slowly dying because he could feel it.

He woke up in cold sweat and breathing deeply trying to sooth his startled heart. 'What in the world could it mean?'

"Husband, are you alright? Ever since you woke up this morning something seems strange." Katsumi is right. Sesshōmaru feels alert and annoyed by it. He cannot relax or find his inner calm. Is it because of the dream? Is it because of Rin's defiance?

"I am fine." They are interrupted by a horn being blown. And with that the event commences. He watches with detached interest. He is eager to see what Rin is capable of and how she will handle her opponent.

A few matches later it is evident she might face Yuudai. There are only four champions left. Sesshōmaru knows his General bears no love for her. He is especially bitter with how she left a mess of a brother behind.

He resents a human bringing his brother to his knees and humiliated. He shifts his gaze watching Rin take off her hakama to reveal an outfit like a slayer's. It has dark green patches instead and small sharp spikes on her shoulders and elbows.

His calculating stare devours her entire frame as Rin stretches nimble limbs out. Her muscles are refined, more pronounced. He doesn't recognize this Rin. She always took care of her body. It was fit and durable. She had the hips for bearing and some weight on her.

He always found it pleasing and appropriate. Now though, it is built to destroy. He watches her flex them as she continues her warm ups. Taking stances while grabbing a bokken from Takeo.

He raises his and their bokkens connect powerfully. Her hair is braided and in a bun. Some loose strands carelessly frame her face. Sesshōmaru curses how utterly attractive he finds this new Rin. His beast is practically purring, and he wants to tear it a new one.

Takeo sings something to her. She knows some sign language now. It irks Sesshōmaru that she has changed without him or his guidance. Rin bows smiling and signs back the same thing Takeo did.

He bows back as she goes to sit seiza beside Noboru. After a few minutes one of the opponents falls unconsciously on the floor. They remove the pig demon.

"Next friendly match is General Yuudai of the West and Ikeru, Rin, champion of the East!" The announcer is standing in the middle waiting for both to come towards him.

Yuudai turns to Sessōmaru and kneels on one knee. His fisted hand across his chest resting over his heart. His head tilts towards the ceiling and growls deep.

" **Honor of the West."** Yuudai's orbs flash as he locks onto Sesshōmaru's. His king nods in acknowledgment.

" **Inu clan."** Sesshōmaru answers in his own growl. Yuudai stands up and walks to the middle looking quite menacing and ferocious.

Rin exhales as Noboru stands up and bends down kissing her forehead tenderly. You can hear intake of breaths and commenting from the crowd. Ignoring everyone Rin closes her eyes.

"Honor or death." Noboru speaks with certainty and complete seriousness.

Rin opens her sharp eyes. "Honor or death." The same signed words from earlier. Her words hold truth and guarantee. There is no doubt in her whatsoever. Of course, because in her heart those words are for her only love and lord.

"Good girl." Noboru purrs and extends his hand helping her up. Takeo opens the long box. Rin walks up to him and takes out the sword securing it at her hip. It seems a simple dull sword to any onlooker.

Tōtōsai added a magical element to mask that it is indeed a dull sword. It looks and feels identical to the original. He made it, so it would spark if near any Taishō bloodline however it will do no more than put on a show.

Sesshōmaru wonders what happened to Yūdokuna me. This is gaudy looking sword, nothing like her. Did she forsake her sword to rid the last attachment to him? He is utterly stumped. Too many disturbing questions and not enough plausible answers.

Rin stands in front of Yuudai and bows properly before a match. The tall general nods and looks at her up and down with nothing but pure loathing. Rin a mask of indifference meets him eye for eye.

The referee lifts his own sword above his head. "Force, hitting, cutting and aggressiveness are encouraged. Death is not." The horn sounds as he swings down between the two signaling the start. He safely backs away from the area.

Yuudai pulls his sword out slowly. It's glittering in all its silver and black glory. The hilt is red. The cross guard a gold petal. The jagged edges are black. He takes up a calm stance yet showing his flexing muscles.

She pulls it out quickly and takes a stance like a rattlesnake. Coiled and ready to strike. Rin smirks just a little annoying the General. She thought it would be Daiki. In a way she's grateful it isn't him.

He goes right in like she remembers and uses that to her advantage. She sidesteps and swings smacking his back with the sword. He snarls in anger she mocked him openly.

Noboru chuckles wholeheartedly as Rin dodges and continues her onslaught. Sesshōmaru is amazed that she is getting away with making a mockery out of his anger. It would be amusing if he wasn't feeling angered with her.

Yuudai growls lowly only enough for those with exceptional hearing and the dog demons can hear it. He feels another hit to the back of his legs and spins backhanding her so hard Rin spins multiple times.

The king of the west remains indifferent on the outside but on the inside, he wants to run Bakusaiga through Yuudai. Noboru hisses as his facial features show contempt.

"Want to play with the big boys treacherous ward? I held back for years. Feels good finally not having to."

He swings at her so hard it vibrates through to her bones. She marginally staves it off, but he manages to nip her arm. He doesn't give her time to recover at all. Blow after blow.

Rin is going to enrage him further. It is the only way she will have a chance to stage what she must. Her tongue sneaks out from the corner of her mouth slowly licking the blood from the corner of it.

The ice king feels his body and muscles tense with desire. His beast despite the back hand she delivered to his pride is turned on to the point his blood feels boiling hot.

"Haven't you heard? I play with big boys quite nicely." Rin spins away from an oncoming strike and kicks his ankle making him switch to the other foot. "Just ask your brother."

Yuudai snarls and blindly swings down. Rin slips through under his legs and swings up slashing his back. Noboru grins while Sesshōmaru keeps studying her like a favorite puzzle. She has improved using her height and weight difference to gain on her opponent.

They exchanged words but with all the crowd bolstering and snickering he couldn't hear. Yuudai cannot believe the little human starlet landed a blow. His eyes glow with promise. Rin's orbs narrow and have a glint to them.

She is enjoying this and once again Sesshōmaru wonders who is this enigma taunting and keeping up with his animal of a General. Yuudai becomes so engrossed in a fight he's like a bull seeing bloody red. Yet somehow it always works for him.

Yet Rin is exchanging and challenging his strikes. Noboru turns raising his chalice towards Sesshōmaru with a hidden sneer though his eyes have mirth. Sesshōmaru wants to shove that chalice down his throat. Noboru slides his dragon mask slightly to the side and takes a sip.

Rin is panting and sweating. They both have cuts but only she has bruises. Her stamina is waning. This means the end is near. She has been striking his right ankle which has always been his weakness along with his massive ego.

He needs to come down to give her an opening. 'Does Yuudai not realize she is exploiting his weakness?' Sesshōmaru is quite impressed at her smart quick thinking and at his stupidity. He is letting her goad him.

Rin is going to have to take a hit if she wants to get him down. She exhales calming her breathing and stops moving. Yuudai charges as Rin prepares for the approaching pain.

He pushes his sword forward stabbing into Rin's right shoulder. She grunts in pain. Sesshōmaru's golden orbs subtly widen in anger as he grips the chair's armrest. The scent of her blood stronger now after gaining a bigger wound. He's never liked smelling it. For it meant her getting hurt and feeling pain.

Noboru sits forward not expecting for him to cut through her like that. Yuudai pulls his sword out wondering why she allowed him to do so. Rin taking his moment of surprise and hesitation using all her body strength shoves her back into his front.

Yuudai isn't prepared for the blinding pain as she uses the sword to slash deeply around his entire ankle cutting Achilles tendons. He groans involuntarily falling to the ground hard.

Noboru was holding his breath but releases it laughing loudly. Indeed, he chose perfectly. His champion is truly amazing. 'Now will you take this moment my Rin?'

Sesshōmaru cannot grasp it. She took a wound to deliver a devastating blow and take him down. The crowd cannot believe what they just saw. 'Why is he in so much pain?'

Rin turns around as the referee goes to announce the winner. Yuudai isn't getting up as he holds his foot in agony. Demons heal quickly but she smeared the sword with demon poisoning. He'll recover just not right then and there.

Healers go over to assist him. The crowd slowly starts to clap for her. She brought down a most feared and respected General of the West. The horn sounds once again signaling the match ending.

"Champion of the East, Rin of the Ikeru clan, is the victor." The roars are loud as Rin bows holding her shoulder. She turns to bow once more towards Noboru as he nods.

Upon straightening their eyes connect, and he knows she will do it now while defenses are down. Rin starts to walk towards where Sesshōmaru and Katsumi are. She has no time for hesitations.

Her darkened cinnamon orbs this time meets molten golden ones. Never at him. Never could she ever raise a sword to him. Ploy or not. She would sooner point a weapon at herself than him.

It's like an eternity as their eyes gaze upon each other. She avoided looking into his eyes before fearing he'd see the truth. That she loved him from the moment she walked into the woods so long ago. That she will love him still beyond her final breath.

And, for a moment he sees her silent oath to him. The adoration she's always had for him following blindly. But that's all it lasts, a moment. Shortly after he finds fury and determination. Ice like within his own stare.

Rin slightly turns her gaze onto Katsumi continuing her steady pace. She is holding her slightly swollen tummy with pup soothingly. In that moment what Rin was feeling was as real as her love for him.

'Forgive me, my precious magnificent moon.' Everything seems in slow motion. Rin raises up the sword once more as she gets closer. Sesshōmaru's eyes narrow sensing something is terribly wrong.

Releasing a war cry Rin throws the sword straight at Katsumi's chest. It happens in the blink of an eye. Sesshōmaru bare handed smacks the sword away from reaching its destination and it would have, if not for him.

All hell breaks loose. Sesshōmaru's eyes turn red. Some demons among the crowd start rioting. This is part of the plan set up by Noboru who is shocked beyond comprehension.

'Did she just betray me? But how?' His eyes start glowing green as his body goes cold and rigid. The sword was supposed to be aimed at Sesshōmaru. His blood was supposed to attract the sword to him effectively impaling him like a magnet. Then disintegrate his blood from the inside out.

Rin didn't see it coming but surely felt it. Her lord stabbed her stomach with his poisonous claws and that was his beast naturally protecting his unborn pup. Smoke starts to form nearby.

Their eyes meet briefly both reflecting pains. One with devastating betrayal another with deep sadness. Both with regret. His claws retreat and she steps back as Katsumi screams.

Complete chaos is the way to describe the scene. Rin finds a route out of the melee. She knows Noboru and Sesshōmaru will be at her heels. She wonders why the poison isn't eating away at her.

* * *

Rin stumbles a bit from the blood loss. The shoulder wound is the deepest but the stomach one aches the most. Rin makes it outside among the snow. She sprints into a stable.

Releasing a horse from the rope she gets on. She's not afraid of death. She just doesn't want to die by Noboru's hand. Rin would have preferred it by her lord's hands. Her life is his to take. For he gave it to her countless times.

She spots a nearby cave. Her body is starting to shut down. Getting off the horse she smacks it to see it run off. Rin stumbles again in holding the stone wall for support. The only proof she ever was there are the blood drops that soon would be covered by the falling snow.

Traveling deeper, Rin hears crunching behind her. She doesn't know if its Sesshōmaru or Noboru. Either way it's death coming for her.

There is a clearing ahead and Rin feels it will suffice as a final resting place. Who would give her a proper burial? She chuckles morbidly. Everybody believes her a traitor anyway.

The steps are matching hers. Rin only stops upon reaching the middle. Looking up there's a slight opening above where the snow trickles in like soft powdery white fairy dust. She has the sudden urge to giggle so she does.

'A most fitting place indeed.' The steps are close now and stop a few feet away from her.

"Why?" That voice holds so much emotional turmoil.

Taking a shaky breath still gazing above. "You already know the answer to that one. Is the same as you." Her breath forming shape of clouds from condensation.

"Though it was spat upon?"

"I just wanted my love to survive and it will."

"How silly. Humans and sentimentality. Well, guess I am half guilty of that too. It is why I can't let you live."

"I know. I wasn't expecting a different outcome."

The crunch resumes and Rin doesn't stop looking above even though her eyes feel heavy and her head fuzzy.

"I felt you as my own. I thought us kindred." The voice is right at her back ghosting over her neck.

"In a way we are. Bound by love. To protect, to honor." Rin turns around and looks up.

Noboru looks down into her eyes. "You are mistaken. I have nothing left to protect or honor. Vengeance, the only companion left."

Blood splatters onto his and her face. It came out from her chest. Rin's knee's start to buckle. His hand is inside where her heart lies. It didn't go all the way in yet.

Her body tilts forward bearing down on his. Her hand gripping his forearm for support and he brings her down to their knees. A moan of pain comes forth from the movement.

She cannot hold her head up, so he lies her down with him hovering above her. A pained sob leaves her lips from so much jostling with his hand still inside where it shouldn't be.

His eyes hold such sorrow. "He believes you betrayed him and your death will haunt him for the rest of his days."

She cannot form words anymore other than moans and grunts of unbearable pain. Her hearing and senses failing too. Rin manages to feel warm liquid falling onto her cheeks.

Focusing with blurry vision Rin looks into Noboru's eyes. 'He is crying, but why?'

"In your next life you will suffer. I promise to find you. One way or another he will pay by your hands. You will have no peace until my vengeance is complete. This will be your punishment for crossing me."

His hand reaches deeper and all that Rin manages to do is gurgle and sob lowly. Her body starts to shake going into shock. He leans down and kisses her forehead and lips.

" **RIN"!** Through the haze of pain and throes of death's grip, she heard Sesshōmaru's ferocious bellow as if in a distant foggy dream.

She smiles lovingly and with her last breath utters, "Even after the sun has no warmth and the stars have no shine left."

* * *

Sesshōmaru is livid. When she finds her, he doesn't know how he'll react. He made sure to secure Katsumi's safety before taking off to find her. To attack his unborn and wife so hatefully.

Never in a million years did he ever think she of all people would betray him in such a way. Following the scent of her blood he uses light speed to make it inside. He smelled it before he saw it. Loss of life.

There in the middle lies Rin. Her life's essence scattered about among the cold snow. His eyes are red since his beast is close to the surface. Instinctively he knows she became immune to his poison since he used it on her that night he almost claimed her after the scorpion attack.

He approaches her prone body slowly. 'This cannot be.' He reaches her feet and looks down into her once full of life orbs which are now dull and glazed over. They are wide open unseeing, staring into the opening above. Her once pink luscious lips now blue and wearing a slight slack smile despite her grim death.

"Rin…" Was he expecting an answer when her chest has been ripped open? When her heart is missing? His hands clench and unclench. Blood trickling down his hands as his claws sink deeper each time they close.

His jaw tight as he kneels before her. His trembling hand grazes her much too cold cheek before cupping it. His eyes burning gold and the tears start to gather though they do not fall. Her skin is as pale as the snow itself.

Finality, such a bitter and truthful word. In the marrow of his bones he knows there's no coming back. No bringing her back this time. His mother was very clear and the next moment unbridled roars to the heavens are heard.

His teeth elongate, his claws grow, his snout jutting out, he collapses onto all four above her. With his transformation complete he releases the most mournful wail to ever be heard.

Inuyasha runs into the mouth of the cave gasping for breath. Sora had made it to the castle yesterday and he happened to be there overseeing the palace while his brother was away.

Hearing Sora tell the story of Rin's betrayal and how she switched the sword with Tōtōsai's help and tricked her. He couldn't believe it until she pulled out the sword and it nearly zapped him to death. The nearness made him sick.

He took off like a bat out of hell thinking his brother was heading into an ambush nonetheless. The whole way he couldn't reconcile the sweet loving strong hearted Rin with such a cold heartless person.

When he reached the Lion King's palace and spoke to Katsumi he was even under more shock hearing Rin tried to kill Katsumi.

'Didn't I warn him not to push Rin too far?'

Following their scents, he finally reached the cave. His heart never had felt such pain before. There is his emotionless older brother in dog form lying over Rin's body. That was the first time Sesshōmaru was able to control the size of his dog demon form. Normally he is way bigger, but he doesn't want to crush the cave.

He releases another loud mournful wail and Inuyasha presses his hand against his chest where his heart lies trying to alleviate the pain. It stings too much. Sesshōmaru is hurting terribly.

Inuyasha wants to howl for his brother. For the life of the once innocent girl. His heart is breaking for both especially for his brother. He wipes the tears stubbornly making their way forth.

Humans believe demons do not feel, do not mourn, do not break. In truth they feel it more profoundly, loss. Dog demons especially. It is hidden so well but when released it is like a tsunami. It can be crippling and destroy absolutely everything in its path.

Sesshōmaru turned to look at him and Inuyasha didn't think his heart could hurt any more until now. Sesshōmaru is literally crying in his true form. Such raw sorrow brings Inuyasha to his knees and he too releases a devastating howl.

* * *

Akemi clenches her chest feeling a sharp pain. Something is terribly wrong. When Sora told her story. She couldn't accept it. The totally devoted human girl to her son, partook in such a plan?

'I have to get to my son.' Akemi transforms and takes off.

Noboru stands atop a small mountain nearby. A bloody heart in his hold inside a cloth. She died with a smile though he was ripping out her heart. His cloak twisting in the wind.

"How lucky you are to have someone love you so honestly. I will make sure to take it away from you all over again lord of the West. Until we meet again." He bows raising the hood and walks towards the awaiting horse. Takeo is there on a horse as well. He gets on and they gallop away quickly.

Akemi reaches the dreaded cave. It is now night time and finds Inuyasha sitting crossed legged with his back to her transformed son. The gasp leaves her mauve colored lips before she can stifle it. She takes a step in his direction but hears a clear loud threatening growl stopping her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I already tried. Just let him be." His voice is more hoarse than usual.

She turns once again to look at her son and it shatters her hardened heart. He is licking Rin's face tenderly providing her body warmth in vain. Nudging her head gently with his snout. He is grooming her.

"How pitiful my son has become. Therefore, I didn't want him to care for a human. They are fickle creatures that cause much pain."

"But she wasn't just any human. She was his human since her childhood. Rin…" He shakes his head still not comprehending.

"That was exactly my point. Now what will become of you, my prideful broken son?" She despises herself. She never should have brought that human girl back to life.

* * *

Time shifts and transforms. Glimpses of memories pass by at a fast pace. Shows a much colder version of the lord of the West. He executes laws with proficiency and uses brutality while at it.

He rules with an iron fist and he is without a doubt feared by all foes and allies alike. Ruthless and second chances do not exist. He feels no remorse nor sympathy. Callous and calculating. Even Akemi was taken aback and wondered if this is what his father had planned for him all along. It was his doing by trying to teach him compassion that lead him to that human ward.

Her name is no longer allowed to be spoken among the kingdom. He mourned her loss in his true form for a month. Inuyasha didn't leave his side except to eat, wash and relieve himself.

Akemi thought her son would die along with her but then on the last day Sesshōmaru changed back to his humanoid form. The extreme cold and snow had kept her body somewhat intact.

He ordered her body burned and that was the end of his mercy. He left the cave and never looked back. He became more withdrawn and reserved. He came close to killing General Yuudai after he tried to stop him from killing a couple more of his own soldiers. Inuyasha had to intervene.

He even banished Jaken for crying over Rin. If it wasn't for Inuyasha he would be gone. His younger brother stated how pitiful and lonely it would be without his favorite ass kisser around. The amount of fudge collection in his behind would be insurmountable.

He was allowed to stay but he wasn't allowed to be in Sesshōmaru's presence for quite some time. Might as well have killed him. It wouldn't be until much later when he was gravely injured saving Katsuo from a surprise attack that Sesshōmaru forgave him.

It wasn't until Katsumi went into labor and Katsuo was born that some of his angered frost melted. He held his son for the first time and Katsuo grabbed a claw opening grey orbs simultaneously. Demons gain abilities quicker than humans since birth, so it wasn't unusual.

Sesshōmaru's eyes held mirth and warmth as his first born tried to gnaw his clawed finger and playfully did a pitiful imitation of a growl. Single handedly it was his son that brought back slowly bit by tiny bit some feeling into his bottomless pit of a void.

Katsuo brought back fresh oxygen and exciting life into the dreadful castle. Years pass, and it shows Sesshōmaru teaching his son. Inuyasha burying his treasured steadfast longtime friends with his older brother by his side every single time offering strength.

Losing Shippō to a snake demon though was the hardest and he mourned for a long time. Depression was killing him and Sesshōmaru wasn't having it. So, he brought him on missions and it took Sesshōmaru to order him to execute a family of snake demons, babies included, for him to snap out of it and fight Sesshōmaru till they were both a bloody mess.

Inuyasha integrating more into the palace life until he moved in. Older brother performing a blood ritual using his sword along with his younger brother's to make him into a full-blooded demon. Their swords were the key all along.

Katsuo making his first kill and learning to transform. It was a painful arduous process. Learning to survive in the woods alone for about three years. Returning to a father feeling so much pride words fail to capture.

A-Un finally achieving a long hard task of separating into two separate beings and gaining the ability to become humanoid. It was part of evolution if demons are to survive after all.

Both finding their life mate in an incredibly courageous and loving demoness named Sora that held such a heavy burden sometimes she would go through bouts of depression. A and Un were both left heavily scarred by Rin's betrayal and untimely demise.

Centuries pass quickly. Images moving faster on whirls of color and flashes of light revealing a plump young girl named Erin taking her first wailing angry breath to taking her first steps wearing pigtails giggling wildly.

Katsuo telling his parents he wants to share his gift of singing and writing music with the hungry world.

Naraku meeting Katsuo and Démon Tanière.

A happy teenage Erin despite her heart condition living life happily with her parents and gaining a new brother. Masato wasn't always such a terrible older brother.

Watching helplessly as her mother goes slowly insane. Erin slowly losing her inner light and glee as their relationship fell apart. She lost her mother way before the tragic crash that night.

All the images of the night she and Sesshōmaru in dog form met again. The night it was raining, and she was riding in her scooter and all the events that followed after that.

An image of two bodies intimately embracing full of perspiration on a california king bed. The body underneath climbs on top as the faces become clearer revealing Katsumi sitting up quickly upon Basilisk riding him wildly.

The final image is of Erin kneeling in the house by the entrance totally distressed and in tears after Katsumi left her the invitation.

 _It seemed like forever that she's been kneeling there feeling completely beaten and devastated. Erin read the same lines over and over from the invitation._

 _"You are cordially invited to the bonding of souls for mates Sesshōmaru and Katsumi Taishō."_

 _The tears have long dried but her heart, her poor sickly heart is still withering in pain. 'What can I do? I will forever be nothing more than a mistake. A snot nosed kid he loathes.'_

 _Her hazy mind barely registers the opening sound of the door. She barely looks up as her blurred orbs register a looming shadow standing over her._

 _"Sleep." That deep melodic voice is so hypnotic and inviting. Why not listen to its suggestion? Erin's eyes lose focus as her world turns dark giving into the sweet arms of oblivion._

 **Past Arc ends**

* * *

All images cease, and everything is at a standstill. It is pitch black since all the ghosts of the past have been revealed. It's as if they are floating in a deep void. It's unsettling to say the least.

A seductive menacing and hissing deep voice commands something clearly. "Come get her king of the West. Oh, and make sure to bring the original sword. Our reunion has been kept at bay for far too long. Don't you agree?"

Gradually the present takes shape once more showing the circle of people still holding hands in daylight. It felt like a lifetime when it just took minutes of the spell to reveal all truth. The wind around them picks up violently. One by one they open their startled eyes.

Sesshōmaru's are the lasts, as narrowed ferocious enraged red blue bloody orbs open wide.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope you are all healthy, doing awesome and living life happily! :3

I am really late, but you all know real life takes up just as much time as our imaginations. What a bother life is. They love to compete too! ^^' Lol I'm also sicky. Sigh…

Hope you all enjoyed the ride through memory lane. Hopefully it packed a punch and kept you entertained.

Welcome New Fan! Happy to hear you are enjoying this! Hopefully I can keep you interested and more answers were given. We will have to wait and see if the old Rin will be back! Stick around, ne? ;3

I had "Like You" playing in the background by Evanescence to get that scene out with Maru finding Rin's body. Give it a listen. Very emotional and beautiful song. Sets the mood nicely.

As always I really, truly, deeply appreciate all the readers, silent and verbal/followers/those that favorite/ and reviewers! I love and cherish all of you very much! :3

Edit: I apologize I made a huge mistake! It is supposed to be Katsumi with Basilisk not Akemi. ^^'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

 _All images cease, and everything is at a standstill. It is pitch black since all the ghosts of the past have been revealed. It's as if they are floating in a deep void. It's unsettling to say the least._

 _A seductive menacing and hissing deep voice commands something clearly. "Come get her king of the West. Oh, and make sure to bring the original sword. Our reunion has been kept at bay for far too long. Don't you agree?"_

 _Gradually the present takes shape once more showing the circle of people still holding hands in daylight. It felt like a lifetime when it just took minutes of the spell to reveal all truth. The wind around them picks up violently. One by one they open their startled eyes._

 _Sesshōmaru's are the lasts, as narrowed ferocious enraged red blue bloody orbs open wide._

* * *

Katsuo grabs Sōta tightly making sure he doesn't fly off. Inuyasha pulls Kagome into him, who is feeling quite high but fighting the effects from the spell. She is quickly sobering though with the ominous aura Sesshōmaru is spilling in droves. Kagome stands up straighter. Her mind thinks of her friends as she turns to Inuyasha hugging him fiercely.

"Oh Inuyasha. I am so sorry. I should have been there. Our beloved friends, Shippō…" Her voice cracks and he holds onto her tighter. He endured losing them all. He did have his brother there and for that she will forever be grateful to Sesshōmaru.

Sora first empties her stomach contents sobbing all the while. These memories combined with her fear of losing her mates are too much. Ugo kneels nearby with a wet cloth from a turned table in his hands ready to assist. Sora shoves into his chest pressing her face as she cries uncontrollably. Ari just focuses on his master. Jaken is holding onto Akemi's clothing and the priest onto a tree.

"I knew it! Our Rin could never!" He shrieks out with laughter. He wipes his orbs with his sleeve as he hangs on.

Lady mother looking completely lost for once. Her golden orbs land on the hugging pair not too far away. Her eyes stare a bit longer at Inuyasha before looking towards her son.

The outside furniture is being thrown about carelessly. The wind is howling and, in a flash, Sesshōmaru shoves Katsumi with such force she flies into a sturdy oak tree and it splinters. She slides down with blood oozing past her cherry colored lips. He towers over her.

" **Get up."** She is in pain and quite scared. Her husband is looking at her with such loathing she feels ill to her stomach. **"GET UP, YOU…LYING…WHORE!"**

She stands up eyes gaining a defiant glare. "You cheated on me first! Basilisk told me how you almost made her yours in that loft! You also did it in the past too! What did you expect?!"

He smirks eerily and grabs her by the neck lifting her above him using one hand. The other hand's claws glowing light green. **"You think I care who you spread your worthless legs for?"**

Katsuo makes sure Sōta is secure enough and staggers against the violent wind towards them. It is a difficult task since Sesshōmaru's aura is immense and all consuming.

"Father please don't! Please spare my mother!" His fear is rising.

Sesshōmaru snarls in disgust. **"It never should have been her!"** Katsumi felt that jab straight into her chest. He is implying Rin should have been his mother. Insinuating he'd have a half breed with her.

He isn't listening as his grip is now painfully squeezing the life out of her. His claws digging into her neck causing blood to drip down her neck and color her white ceremonial robes. The claws from his unoccupied hand touch her sleeve and they start to melt up her arm.

"Sesshōmaru fucking stop!" Inuyasha tries to get his attention increasing his own aura. He will attack full force if he must. He must for his nephew.

He tilts his head and in a moment the poison evaporates. Brief respite and her reward is his claws sinking deep inside right over her heart. The claws are only in about an inch. She screams out feeling unbearable pain. Blood now dribbling down the corner of her mouth.

Katsumi senses her death. She starts to struggle in earnest. Her powers trying to help but they are useless. He is choking her to death and about to puncture her heart. Spots are taking shape in her vision.

Katsuo's heart is hammering inside his chest. All sounds drown out expect for his own heart beating wildly like a caged bird as orbs turn dark grey while the skies start to darken. Thunder and lightning slowly piercing the turbulent skies without any rain. The ground beneath them starts to crack like egg shells. His muscles tense and perspiration gather around his brow as he takes another step forward.

" **LET HER GO FATHER!"** Katsuo roars as wind has come to a complete standstill. The only reason Katsumi remains breathing is her demonic origin otherwise she'd be dead.

He only contemplates for a few more before Sesshōmaru retracts his claws and drops her as if she were discarded trash. He begins to levitate as his traveling cloud emerges. **"I will not lose my son for filth like you but now you know a bit of her pain."**

Katsuo exhales breaking from his trance feeling calmer wiping away the blood from his nose. He didn't want to face his father in this manner, but he would not let his mother die by his hands either.

Sesshōmaru hovers above them and Ari stands in front of his brother and Sora. His chartreuse orbs glowing warm. Clearly, he is ready for whatever may come.

Sesshōmaru is not intimidated in the least. **"If you stress any more, the pup will die."**

Sora cries harder sensing Sesshōmaru does not blame her. She should be fairing a similar fate to Katsumi. He almost sent her to death's embrace. Sora is so grateful because she loves him dearly as family. Sesshōmaru supported them through the years in different ways. Ari and Ugo struggled with their separation into two individuals and shifting into humanoid forms.

Their psyche suffered a great deal and so they almost died. He guided and got them to pull through. Most importantly he helped them conceive by providing research only available to the rich and elite among demons and humans alike. When her union with her mates was strained he would advise them as well. Her mates worship the ground he glides through and if he casts her side they will suffer too much.

He doesn't even spare his mother a look and takes off vanishing from their sites. That spoke volumes and cuts her deeper than any weapon or words ever could. She just lost her son. Akemi closes her listless orbs and walks towards her grandson and Katsumi.

"You alright mother?" He helps her stand up carefully bearing her weight. He wipes her face with his garments. The wounds on her chest slowly closing. He could have used the poison but refrained. Katsumi is no idiot. She knows she lives because of her scarred son. How else could he be after witnessing all the past and what just happened now?

She shakes her head. "Your father hates me. Do you?" She looks desperately up into his back to normal hues. He doesn't get to answer as Akemi pulls her by the arm and a resounding slap is heard throughout the now quiet area.

Katsumi falls onto the floor once more holding her face looking shocked. "Grandmother, father did enough." Katsuo scolds his grandmother with watery orbs.

Akemi ignores him. "Why did you do such a thing? Did I not warn you about greed? You cannot crawl out of the bottomless hollow you created."

Katsumi stands up wiping her teary face angrily. "Hollow, we created! Or did you forget? Because, everyone now knows including your son!"

"I didn't fabricate that lie. I didn't spread my legs for the enemy either." She spat that out with disgust.

"It was one time! He told me about their rendezvous! How was I supposed to react? He just told me to give her the invitation! How was I supposed to know what he was plotting? I didn't know he was Noboru!"

Her breathing is harsh after so much yelling and her tears reappear. "Your son isn't innocent either nor you mother Akemi."

"No, I am not, and I will forever swim in regret." She pauses for a moment. "Do not call me that ever again. You lost that right." Akemi turns walking away from the spread-out group. "What an awful disappointment we are. My deepest sincerest apologies my dearest precious grandson. Be better than the rest of us."

Inuyasha is staring intently as she walks off. Something feels off about her and he doesn't like it one bit.

Katsuo kneels next to his crying mother offering comfort. His own heart broken. The estate starts to shake. Everyone gets startled. Something shoots out of the ground like a bullet. Large rocks, gravel and dirt are falling all over the estate.

Hovering above them is the sword in all it's dull gaudy glory. Sesshōmaru flies from the crater in the ground.

"Sesshōmaru! You can't give him the sword!" Inuyasha yells above the once again howling wind.

" **I will not lose my mate a third time."** With that he and the sword flash away in a cloud of thunder and wind. Breaking nearby structures and pulling trees off their roots.

"Inuyasha, we have to follow quickly!" Kagome goes over to Sōta. "Bro, you alright?" He just looks over to where Katsuo is holding his bloodied mother as she crumbles apart while looking in the direction his father went.

His own eyes shedding tears. "Oh Sōta." She holds him feeling the shudders running through his body. Experiencing the past, seeing the violence and blood is too much. His knees give out and Kagome goes down with him still holding on. "Bro, I am so sorry to leave you but…"

He closes his eyes fighting the urge to pass out as the hemophobia takes a toll. "You have to go but please be careful Gome. Don't let Rin die again. Save my mate's father and find Naraku." He turns towards her. "You're kickass besides you have…" There is a slight pause. Trust, such a small word with a big significance, can be logical or emotional but most of all, fragile… "Inuyasha."

"Tall order but I've got it." Giggling with her watery smile she kisses his head and stands up. "You got that?" She nods in Katsuo's way. Sōta nods with confidence as an answer.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asks staring seriously. Nostalgia hits them both. It feels like old times and yet that couldn't be farther from the truth.

She exhales nodding. "Let's do this." He transforms into a giant white silver dog. Kagome gawks in surprise. He looks like Sesshōmaru except he has a full moon in the middle of his forehead and his ears are sharper.

"He's a full demon, remember?" Jaken wobbles over. "I am going too." Inuyasha shakes his head and pushes him towards the others. He lowers down, so Kagome can get on. She braces herself and jumps up onto his back as Ari walks over towards them.

"I am ready." Inuyasha just looks at him and growls something consenting.

"Ari, please wait." Sora walks over with a hand over her stomach. "Don't leave this angry with me." He begins to walk closer to get on. "Please, I am so sorry my mate." Her voice is breaking as she speaks. She is beyond scared. "I had no choice."

His back is to hers. "There is always a choice. Both you and Rin chose a path full of deceit and righteousness." His hands clench tightly. "Not only did you worship our master, but you also held your deceased father above you mates."

"I…" Her eyes widen. How can she not have noticed?

"You watched us grieve and loathe her all at once…and you'll never know how much losing Rin in such a way affected us." He hops on as Kagome looks at Sora sadly.

She whispers as a sob leaves her. "You're wrong. I know." Sora covers her face in despair.

"Uncle, father needs me." Katsuo slightly shifts.

" **You cannot. Your father doesn't want you anywhere near there and you know it."**

"Right now, he doesn't know what he needs. He only knows vengeance and bloodlust. My strength will be of use."

" **You will be just another weapon against him. Basilisk will exploit you and you're not near ready to face something like him."** It is sharper than intended but truth is truth regardless of its razor edges.

Inuyasha growls a last warning and takes off. Katsuo is terrified of losing his father. He knows deep down inside his uncle is correct but the urge to be by his father's side is strong.

Sora feels Ugo's arms holding her. "Try and understand. Give him space our flower."

"I can feel your distress and anger too but you're too kind and soft-hearted Ugo. I pray one day both of you can forgive me."

Sōta looks on sadly at the pair and slowly walks over towards a bottle of water. Katsuo is still holding his mother fighting the urge to ignore his uncle's orders. Katsumi is holding on for dear life and looking to the side.

Katsumi tenses for a moment feeling something softly touching her face. Sōta is gently wiping away the blood from her face using a white cloth and the bottle of water. Katsuo looks back to see him doing the kind act. He can tell Sōta is having a hard time looking and touching all the dried up blood. His heart feels full having such a wonderful mate. He starts working on her neck as Katsumi just looks intently.

'Why would he show me compassion after all I did and said?' More tears come forth from her bloodshot orbs.

"It is alright to cry. It is a good way to cleanse the soul." He uses his shirt to wipe a stubborn spot. "For our light affliction, which is but for a moment, worketh for us a far more exceeding andeternal weight of glory." It is a quote from the bible. 2 Corinthians 4:17.

Katsuo orbs shine and wonders if he could love him anymore than this very moment? His heart is sure Sōta will make it so in the future. He picked a mate with such a pure strong heart.

* * *

Sesshōmaru has left a trail of destruction on his way towards Basilisk's estate. He could care less though. He has kept the zap of strength from the wretched sword at bay but it's taking a toll nevertheless. His aura blows the doors down off its hinges. Floating into the mansion Sesshōmaru sneers. "NOBORU!" His voice is guttural and primal.

Basilisk comes down the spiral staircase and stops midway fixing his black kimono and hakama set with tabi boots to match. "You finally made it and know the bitter truth." Someone has been keeping him informed. It makes sense since he was always about two steps ahead of Sesshōmaru.

"Untrustworthy spies everywhere, disgusting."

Basilisk raises his brow. "Oh, is it?"

"Your way of doing things is utterly repulsive. Honor would have made you face me head on. Wielded this abomination with your own hands."

"Was there honor in slaying my family? My sister?"

"They chose that ending by their own actions as you." Sesshōmaru had learned after Noboru's disappearance who his family was. Sara was his half-sister and all human until she exchanged her soul.

His mother led a double life. Sara and he didn't meet often, or risk being severely punished by their fathers for doing so. She fell in love with the dog prince, but she wasn't meant to tame his heart. She dies and awful death sort of like Onigumo.

His father and mother were greedy and taking over lands forcefully killing all that stood in their path. Children and elderly alike. His mother became a witch to practically stop aging. She practiced his lineages old secrets, blood rituals.

Tōga couldn't let this go on and so many years ago put a stop to the tyranny. Noboru tried to stop him. Tried to save his family. Tōga the king of the West spared him but left him cursed. There was a reason the former lord of the West was feared and respected. He could be honorably merciful or oh so agonizingly cruel.

Basilisk hisses lowly. "THEY WERE SHOWN NO MERCY! I WAS GIVEN A HEAVY BURDEN FROM YOUTH! WHERE WAS THE HONOR IN THAT?!"

"I grow tired of your misplaced entitled insolence. Where is she?"

Despite Sesshōmaru's belittling, Basilisk smiles wickedly orbs twinkling. "Did the truth set you free king of the West? Because if I know you at all, it had the opposite effect. Did it?" He takes a few more steps down deliberately taking his time. "If anything, it has chained you further. How does it feel knowing your human woman did what you could not? Paid the ultimate price to save your entire worthless dog lineage. All the while seen as a traitor without loyalty."

Sesshōmaru is trembling from the inside out with rage. "ENOUGH! WHERE IS RIN?!"

He has been so wrapped up in basilisk's poisonous tongue Sesshōmaru didn't notice the person walking up slowly behind him. It's not until he feels a burning sharp pain that he notices the presence.

"Ask and you shall receive lord of the West." Basilisk says with mock pleasantries.

Sesshōmaru looks down seeing the end of the sword glistening with his blood protruding from his stomach. He turns his face to the side at an angle. In his peripheral vision he can see Rin.

She is wielding Yūdokuna me. He hasn't laid eyes on this sword for quite a while. The irony of the it being made from him and would find itself imbedded in him doesn't elude him whatsoever. Her eyes are glazed in raw pure anger. They are dark and holding so much pain it threatens to tear him apart. She slowly pulls it out prolonging the burn.

Basilisk takes a couple more steps down towards them. "Patience is a virtue not many posses but those that do harvest well." He looks up towards the hovering sword smiling menacingly. "We are about to recreate part of the past. Give her the means to end you." Sesshōmaru ignores the command leaving the floating dull looking sword where it is.

Basilisk raises his eyebrow. Rin cries out gripping her chest. Sesshōmaru goes to help her as she hunches over with weakness.

"Or will you let her die like the selfish cold dog you are?" Sesshōmoru looks sharply towards Basilisk whose eyes are glowing a bright emerald.

The dog king growls but lowers the sword towards them. She starts to breath more normally and lessens the grip on her chest. She jumps away from Sesshōmaru as if he was a plague. Rin's eyes turn sharp once again darkening as she reaches for the descending sword. She brings it down and begins to test it in her small fragile hands.

She cuts through the air with precision and purpose. Her body moves around swiftly, and he once again remembers the girl he encountered at the tournament. This is the warrior Rin he didn't know personally and yet it's like she's an empty doll.

The champion Rin was determined and willful. This Rin is under the poisonous control of Basilisk. This infuriates him so much his aura grows shaking the mansion. His hair whirls around lost in his power. Vases, paintings and furniture go flying towards his target.

Basilisk turns sharply towards him smirking and wags his finger from side to side as if scolding a young dog. With a single thought he sends Rin in between the flying debris and straight towards Sesshōmaru.

He manages to side step and avoid the blow. Rin recovers and goes after him again intending to impale him. He is dodging for the moment thinking of a way to break her free from this horrid spell.

'Where is your heart Rin?'

Basilisk yells out mockingly. "Now, you know better than that dog king. STAY STILL AND FIGHT!"

Sesshōmaru watches Rin stumble grasping on her chest again while some blood trickles down her chin. He snarls at Basilisk's sick games. He wants to force them to fight. He could use the sword himself. He could have her throw it at him. It would be impossible to dodge it since it is like a magnet made of iron steel.

He is enjoying watching Sesshōmaru bend to his will. Rin wiping the blood mindlessly raises the sword once again coiled ready to strike like a snake and this brings an unwanted chill to him.

He pulls out Bakusaiga and holds the tip facing downward waiting for her to attack. She doesn't keep him waiting long and runs right at him. As soon as their swords connect electricity sparks. His eyes marginally narrow with realization. Every time their swords touch Bakusaiga loses strength. He never thought it possible.

Basilisk starts to laugh enthusiastically. "Now do you comprehend lord of the West? You are going to die as I intended. At the hands of your human ward. How pathetic yet oh so fitting!" He continues to laugh taking a seat by a throne like chair.

He didn't want to put much strength into it but if he doesn't he will take serious damage. He cannot afford that until her surviving is guaranteed. Dodging, slicing, stabbing is all being done simultaneously by her. All he does is be on the defensive pushing and shoving her away, blood is staining his attire. When the blade connects with his spiked shoulder pauldron it cracks.

All the while Basilisk is laughing and drinking fresh blood. He is beyond amused and waiting for the time Sesshōmaru falls to the ground weakened. That is when he will strike his own blow.

"Rin…" He traps her in his arms as she thrashes trying to free herself. He leans down into her neck. "When you awaken know nothing is your fault." He grunts feeling a new cut. His blood feels on fire, but he ignores it. "No matter what…" He whispers something her foggy brain cannot yet fully hear or understand. (my heart was yours from our first meeting and will hold true even after I no longer exist)

Outside she is attacking him relentlessly using upmost strength with intent to kill. On the inside she is fully awake watching in horror as she slowly tears him apart. No matter how much she screams at herself, begs, cries, to wake up and stop, it's useless.

She loathes Basilisk with all her heart. She resents the sliver of herself that felt sorry for him long ago. Rin is running inside an endless darkness inside her mind. Trapped and with a front row seat of her slowly hacking the love of her life away.

'THIS MUST BE MY HELL! MY TRUE PUNISHMENT! GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME! KILL ME! DON'T LET HIM DIE!' She falls to the ground exhausted dropping into a messy ball of tears and sobbing.

Inuyasha lands outside. Ari grabs Kagome as he jumps off the large dog. Inuyasha and Ari both smell Sesshōmaru's blood. A lot of it has a sort of burnt scent to it.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Transforming back he ignores her and runs in eyes red with furry. She manages to grab Ari's arm. "We need a plan."

"My master is suffering and dying." With that he pulls her off and quickly makes his way inside. His beast hungry and ready to destroy. Kagome says a quick prayer and follows suit running towards the fray.

'Please be safe Rin and Naraku.'

Inuyasha roars loudly surveying the area. He sees Basilisk sipping on something casually enjoying the one-sided fight. His brother is just staving Rin off as best possible without causing her harm.

His beast is in the ever present but still holding back. Why wouldn't he? That is his mate, and no one can ever tell him otherwise.

Basilisk noticing the arriving duo snarls in annoyance and commands demons out of hiding. Soon there is all out brawling. Sesshōmaru spares a quick glance and continues to avoid but it is getting harder as time passes. His strength is waning and that forsaken sword gaining. He feels utterly stupid. That abomination is sucking up his energy and the sword is glowing a bit. It's edges getting sharper.

'Father, what were you thinking? Is this supposed to be another lesson before following in your final footsteps?'

Decapitating a snake demon Inuyasha lunges at Basilisk with unadulterated disdain. He jumps out of the way in time hearing and seeing it splinter from Inuyasha's claws. He hasn't even taken out his blade yet. His eyes are a crimson glowing and deep.

Ari is keeping most of the demons away using his dragon claws. They release a substance that works like lava. Ugo and he can transform into two dragons but still can unite and be one deadlier than centuries ago.

Kagome runs in gasping loudly though her hand stifling the sound, at the bloody chaotic scene. The first thing she realizes is Naraku isn't there. She can't even feel him nearby and her heart lurches. Looking around rapidly she is trying to desperately find Rin.

Eyes landing on Rin she thanks God because she is unharmed. Sweating and panting but otherwise unscathed. Now Sesshōmaru is another story. He looks haggard, strained and bloody. Rin, the cause of his current state.

Kagome takes the golden opportunity of being unnoticed and finds a suitable corner. She now understands what Rin meant in her dream about saving her heart. She quickly kneels.

'I know I have fallen from grace. Sullied my name as a priestess. Neglected my duties.' She chokes down a sob. 'But please grant me the power I need to break this curse.'

She puts her palms together. 'Kikyō, if you're listening, put in a good word for me, okay?' Gradually all fingers entwine except for her two thumbs and index fingers. Her thumbs cross while her index fingers remain against each other and pointing towards the heavens.

Rin thrusts her blade forward nipping the slowing down Sesshōmaru. She abruptly stops feeling some control over her limbs back. Her chocolate orbs connect with his open wide.

Sesshōmaru's orbs narrow focusing on the recognition in hers. "Erin?" He doesn't know who is at the helm really. Could they co-exist? Are they the same person? Are they independent of each other?

She quickly pulls the sword back with regret watching it stained with fresh blood. "Lord Sesshōmaru?" Her voice is so small and fragile. So scared and it sends another jolt of pain through him.

It feels like centuries since he heard those words from her. His Rin. No one else but his Rin. Looking at her eyes he can tell it is truly her. He couldn't explain it but before when looking at Erin's it was a different experience.

He wanted her and was attracted to her because of her strong resemblance as well as part of her spirit. But, to have the real thing in front of him brings such strong emotions he whines. It is low and sorrowful. The void she left in her tragic departure will forever haunt him.

Kagome keeps chanting and is perspiring from the effort. His spell is strong but her returning powers combined with Naraku's, which is still running through her, is quite powerful. That he is boosting her strength despite his absence and has for a while now doesn't go unnoticed. She will have to delve into that topic later.

"I don't think so alluring and beautiful rose full of thorns priestess." She feels his hot breath by her ears and back before feeling the too tight grip around her neck cutting off precious oxygen. With Kagome's concentration gone Rin strikes again with him barely moving out of the way.

Basilisk raises her from her knees and into the air. Inuyasha realizing Basilisk hurting Kagome, he snarls shoving demons away. He takes out Tessaiga approaching carefully.

"Hold it right there, annoying pup or I'll snap her swanlike neck." Inuyasha stops. "Matter of fact, you'd better stop fire breather as well."

Ari using his bare hands decapitates the demon he was fighting and kicks the other away so hard it snaps his spine. Hew growls deep not showing sings of stopping. His loyalty isn't tied to Kagome. A sharp bark from Sesshōmaru however keeps him still. He isn't happy about it but follows nonetheless.

"Good, now that we are all on the same wave length. My patience is waning. Drop it lord of the West."

Kagome struggles and calls upon her powers to zap Basilisk. It doesn't work as he just shakes her like a ragdoll chastising. "No, no, no. Bad priestess. I like you lovely but make no mistake." His grip tightens practically breathing down her neck so much she feels dampness on her skin. "I'm a bit of a sadist bordering on psychopathic." She feels his grin against her causing repulsion and a shiver of fear.

Inuyasha growls and watches as Sesshōmaru drops Bakusaiga. Helpless, futile, those type of words are ones he hasn't had to feel for quite some time. His brother is about to allow serious injury and possibly death. And he cannot do a damn thing.

"Good boy. Now stay absolutely still." Rin raises the sword and starts to slice at different spot on his body excruciatingly slow. He barely shows a reaction, but the increase in burning sensation and the gradual loss of strength is maddening.

His breathing increases and sweat gathers on his brow. His eyes stay focused onto Rin's though. Her face apathetic but deep within she's still screaming at herself and to anyone that listens to stop. She had heard and felt Kagome's presence helping her but now nothing. 'KAGOME PLEASE! I BEG YOU! HELP ME!'

Rin raises her sword and places the tip opposite his heart and stabs it in slowly. Inuyasha and Ari both move but Sesshōmaru barks out a command again.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD! DISGUSTING SNAKE!" Inuyasha is seeing red.

Basilisk grins and runs his sharp claws down Kagome's arm. "Shall I give her more scars?" He inflicts new ones around her wrists too making sure everyone stays put. She whimpers as tears escape her orbs.

Sesshōmaru reaches down with one clawed hand towards Rin's face. Starting from the middle of her forehead his fingers caress down to her right cheek which he tenderly cups. The sword is still embedded inside the right side of his chest. His power is diminishing, his body feeling on fire and heavy. He ends up kneeling on one knee. His clawed hand still holding her so lovingly.

"Rin…" That one word has always been enough to convey to her whatever he needed to say. She was always able to pick up on the message depending on how he said it. The way he just said it was so powerful to her Rin gains control without Kagome. Relief, he is relieved to know her spirit is in there. He doesn't blame her for anything either.

Rin leans her face into his touch. Her tears fall freely not knowing what to do. Pull out the sword would cause so much pain and more blood loss but leaving it in is draining him fast.

Basilisk walks over with Kagome still in his painful grip and stands behind Rin and snarling takes control once more punishing her simultaneously. She doubles over in pain blood leaving her already soiled lips once more and releases the sword.

Kagome's eyes start to glow, and she chants once again in her mind. Rin feels some ease and less pressure. Sesshōmaru tries to steady her moving as much allowed ignoring his body shutting down bit by bit.

Basilisk raises her and slaps her hard. Her head snaps to the side as blood oozes out from the corner of her lip. "Quit defying me lovely." If only she had Rin's original heart.

"Remove your filthy hands blood sucking dirt crawler." The new voice is deep, measured and incredibly angry.

Basilisk turns to look towards the back of the mansion. Naraku all in black with chains on his jeans speckled with blood. If you look closely there is quite a bit staining his dark clothing. Basilisk studies his face and discovers bloody red orbs alight with malice. Naraku sneers showing some of his arachnid fangs tossing a blag bag landing in front of him.

Something rolls out and Basilisk's eyes narrow in anger and recognition. One head of the demonic elites rolls out. He can imagine the other similar lumps in there belong to the other two useless aristocrats.

He steps back and pulls Ryuu from the shadows tied up at the hands, bloody and bruised. "Now, Noboru." Naraku won't say it again.

"So, you've been busy I see. Well he's useless anyway. Do what you will." Ryuu cannot believe after everything he's been through for his uncle and only relative this is what he gets.

Naraku smirks. He should have known. Psychopaths don't feel emotional attachments. "Very well." He lets go of Ryuu and pulls out a small box from a pouch hanging in his back pocket.

Basilisk loses all mirth and growls. "You dare align yourself with these treacherous egotistical dogs that will kill you again as soon as your done helping them?!"

Ignoring him Naraku's head snaps towards Inuyasha and their eyes finally meet after centuries. Crimson colored hues studying and scrutinizing each other. Without pulling his eyes away from Inuyasha's heated and angry gaze. "Didn't I tell you before. This Naraku answers and proves to no one. What I do is my will."

Basilisk forms a sneer on his lips and tosses Kagome carelessly to Inuyasha. He catches her easily and cradles her as she coughs inhaling as much air as possible.

He flicks his claws to rid himself of her blood. "You do know where her loyalties lie?" Naraku remains staring but now at Kagome. "She will purify you once again as he destroys whatever is left of your lost soul. Both will dance upon your grave a second time."

Sesshōmaru is holding Rin at his side whispering as the other two talk nonsense. "You have to pull it out Rin." Talking is even a task now. She shakes her head. "Having it in is worse for me."

She whimpers but nods reluctantly. Words escape her. She is hurting and possibly killing the very being she did all this for. She is so ashamed of her failure. Steeling her wrecked nerves, she grabs the hilt once more.

"Do it in one pull and do not look away from my eyes." Nodding once more Rin grips the hilt harder and says a pleading prayer. Sesshōmaru hardens his muscles steadying himself with golden windows to the soul sure and clear of pain to reassure her.

She yanks it out quickly and precisely. He grits his teeth as his eyes flicker between red and gold. She quickly throws the sword away and uses her arms and hands to hold his body and stanch flow. His body is depleted and trying to gain some balance. His flesh trying to close and heal as quickly as possible. The area around the vicious wound is scorched.

Basilisk looks towards them as Ari jumps and lands in front of them shielding just in case. He is losing leverage. Looking back at Naraku his eyes glow a bright green again with some purple tint to them.

Naraku's red orbs gain black spots that look like dots and smiles ready for him to attack. He had placed the box back in the pouch. Basilisk jumps as fists and claws connect over and over.

"I guess you've become one of your puppets! Don't worry. I'll break the strings for you!" Basilisk sinks his elongated teeth into Naraku's arm.

"Naraku!" Kagome tries to break free from Inuyasha's hold.

"Are you crazy?! You can't help so stay here!"

"Let me go!"

"Did you forget about helping Rin?!"

Her head shifts over to look at Rin and Sesshōmaru who seems to be in a lot of pain. The melee starts once again when the demons working for Basilisk make their move. Inuyasha must let her go as he starts to keep the demons back. Ari commences protecting with his body and fists his master and Rin that are behind him.

Kagome gives one last look at the vicious fighting as her eyes close once more concentrating ignoring her heart screaming at her to aid Naraku.

Sesshōmaru's breathing is profound as his beast rises to the surface completely. The strain on his body too high and survival instincts kick in. Rin takes a long look at him. His muscles are bulging, his veins on the surface, his robes partially open, his skin covered with a light sheen, his jagged marks seem alive, his orbs the darkest of crimsons almost black, his moon thicker and glowing, overall more frightening than before. His ripped body now a testament of time.

Rin finds herself furiously blushing. At a time like this she is ogling his muscular body and deadly aura. She should be scared not hot and bothered by his ferocious appearance. Normally he doesn't have much patience or rationality when his real self is at the helm.

He tilts his head sniffing her scent subtly. His mate is in heat for him amid the chaos and danger. Smug and aroused despite the pain he's feeling while fighting the venom threatening to undo him.

Rin's orbs lose focus and she blinks trying to fight away the dizzy spell. She gasps loudly holding onto her chest with shallow breathing falling onto her back. He is at her side on his knees trying to figure out what is happening.

Her body starts to buck and shake while screaming, so he straddles her softly. **"PRIESTESS"!** He roars in his natural born language.

Kagome intensifies her sacred mantra hearing Sesshōmaru bellow her name. Basilisk's curse seems impenetrable and relentless. Inuyasha and Ari both heard Rin's screams and Sesshōmaru's roar but continue to fight.

Inuyasha hears a voice in his head. 'Help him Inuyasha. If Basilisk gets a hold of Rin's heart he will either kill her or use her to kill your brother. NOW!'

He looks at Kagome who's still chanting and hasn't moved an inch though he heard her clearly. She has a sort of glowing bluish aura around her. He's looking around for the pair. He spots Naraku over a pinned basilisk punching him repeatedly. A moment later he sees a snake penetrate Naraku's back and come out through his stomach.

Basilisk sits up coughing and wiping away blood from his own face. They both have deep and shallow wounds. "You should have not sold me out for priestess pussy." In response Naraku spits blood out from his mouth landing all over Basilisk's face.

His body shaking from the poison circulating around his entire body. "Not for her body, dirt crawler."

Basilisk laughs reaching around as Naraku's body is losing balance and strength. He is about to reach for the pouch when a force rips Naraku backwards and out from his grip.

He growls watching as Inuyasha is airborne with Naraku in front of him. He lands a good distance away from everyone on the second floor. He looks down into Basilisk's burning eyes with hatred.

Naraku is panting in his grip brow soaked with perspiration. Inuyasha places him on the floor back against the wall. "Stay here and keep this away from that sick bastard."

"You could have left me and grabbed the box."

Before Inuyasha could answer a loud shriek combined with a roar shatters windows. He looks down and there is Basilisk hair blowing around wildly, chest rising and falling. He is livid and unnerving. His fierce eyes stare at Kagome taking a step towards her.

'Keep that vile creature away from me.' Inuyasha hears again another command with a much more stoic collected mature voice. His head snaps in Kagome's direction and without a second thought pounces on Basilisk.

He crashes onto an unsuspecting Basilisk with a vengeance tumbling into the wall hard. Dust and debris collect around them as Inuyasha continues to pound away at him without reprieve.

Kagome's hands raise up as if shooting straight up. Her eyes open wide and seem a deep navy blue in color. Her wavy locks seem alive as the wind around her kicks up. It's as if she's not in control but this is far from the truth.

Light blue energy gathers around her, escapes through her still clasped hands, flies up fast and travels quickly. It comes down just as fast and into Rin who is still bucking. Rin screams one final time body arching up high as the energy enters her steadily.

Sesshōmaru bears his body down onto hers. He feels the strength in her push and her breathing erratic. Her body remains arched, eyes open but unseeing, mouth wide open in a silent scream as dark energy gets pushed out and away from her evaporating simultaneously.

Kagome is purifying the curse inside Rin, but she isn't out of the woods. Sesshōmaru wonders if her body and soul can survive the process. Her hands are gripping his thighs hard.

'I am doing all that I can. She's been cursed for far too long.' Sesshōmaru narrows his crimson orbs hearing Kagome's harsh truthful words. 'Help her or she dies.' He closes his orbs trying to calm and find his center.

' **You know what we must do.'** Sesshōmaru tunes out the ruckus around them. His feral self, his primal self, his darker self, his core, undeniably his real self has always known what he's always run from.

He smirks exhaling and opening his eyes revealing shiny golden bright orbs. He pins her upper body down using his and holds her arms down by the wrists above her head. For a moment he worries about the poison he's neutralizing from the cursed sword. 'Will it too work against her.'

Sesshōmaru nuzzles her neck tipping her head to the side. He places a kiss tenderly to her neck before his teeth elongate and eyes turn scarlet once again. His fangs sink into her pliant flesh.

Her body shakes under the enormous strain. Sesshōmaru takes both her wrists in one hand and the other comes down to his neck. A single claw slices deep into his own neck causing his life's essence to come forth. He leans his wound nearer to her lips.

" **Watashi no byōdō, watashi no ai, watashi no Rin wa eien ni watashi no eien ni naru."** (My equal, my love, my Rin, become mine forever) His words were spoken in his native language since his beast is very much on the surface. Words do not matter though. Instinctually she'll know what he asks. His entire body becomes tense when he feels her life slipping and not responding. She must bite back. Her saliva must mix with his blood for the bonding to complete.

'Does she not want us?' Even though he cannot blame her because he hasn't given her any reason to accept him. He has let her down over and over in the worst of ways. His heart is racing, and dread is sneaking up into him. He is already mourning her rejection and eventual loss. This time he is sure he will not survive if he loses her again. He will be dead in life and probably waste away until it becomes reality.

Rin feels the call of the sacred bonding old as time. She's just so weak she cannot move. 'How can I tell him to help me. Please, lord in heaven, I plead with you. Assist me.' She stopped believing in religion when things started to fall apart with her mother and losing her family.

Even breathing is a task, yet she moves her lips. "He-l-p, lo…rd…Se..." Her voice is broken low, breathy and cannot finish saying his name.

Sesshōmaru inhales sharply turning to look at her. Tears are escaping her pleading orbs. Swallowing as his own windows to the soul glisten with relief and appreciation. She is accepting him just doesn't have the strength. He presses his neck towards her mouth. Rin goes towards his shoulder. He shakes his head slightly.

"NO HIGHER"! He surprises himself with the intensity in his loud words. Normally alphas have marks on their shoulders or on hidden parts of their bodies however he wants every single being to know he belongs to her.

'Pride no longer lives within me. Loyal and begging for affection like the dog you are.' Inwardly his beast snickers and laughs. The moment is broken when he feels her blunt teeth tearing into his open wound.

He bucks down softly feeling the effects. Her body is simultaneously getting stronger and so she's sucking his neck with vigor. He feels warmth spread and something wondrous is happening.

The blue light is sinking into him rushing the process of eliminating the poison. They are sharing energy back and forth gaining equilibrium. Her hands break free from his hold since he's distracted.

Rin's arms snake around his shoulders and pulls him further into her. His forearms are braced against the ground as he laps at her wound closing and healing it with his elongated tongue.

He feels her tongue do the same lapping every drop from his already closing wound. She feels him pull up a little. Their bright orbs connect both gasping for breath. He wishes to have done this in privacy and with both bare to each other in every aspect.

Rin smiles leaning up kissing his forehead tenderly as Sesshōmaru closes his eyes enjoying the tenderness and the feeling of finally being complete. An enormous loud roar has him growling and crouching protectively above her in a flash.

Inuyasha lands against a pillar dazed and bleeding from his stomach. Basilisk shakes the rubble off and stands up. He is bloody and has a big wound in the middle of his chest. There are other cuts and bruises adorning his body.

The air around him picks up again as he hurls himself at Sesshōmaru. He sees Basilisk coming so he jumps towards him to spare Rin a direct hit. They crash against tables and furniture. Fists are flying, grunts and growls ricochet inside. Rin sits up trying to find them as they are blurs. She knows her lord isn't fully healed. He gave a lot of his energy to her. The power Kagome sent her helped him but the whole process has left him weaker still.

Naraku staggers towards the balcony on the second floor where he's currently at. The poison is still causing havoc inside, but his body is neutralizing it steadily. An upside to having venom as a weapon. The box in his grip breaks open surprising him.

The thin little snake around the heart made of gold hisses and disintegrates into dust. The heart pulses one last time before turning to golden dust and disappearing with the wind. 'She must have succeeded in breaking the curse completely.' He smirks and feels immense pride. He looks down and around the area frantically for her. The toll on her body must be heavy. He spots her and exhales in relief watching her sway but alive.

Kagome drops down on the heels of her feet from kneeling. Her breathing is labored and body glistening with sweat. She's trying to get her bearings after waking from her trance. She spots Ari first still killing demons and keeping them away from helping their master.

Inuyasha is trying to stand up but failing so he lies up against the wall. She crawls until she stands up on wobbly legs and sprints over to him. Dropping next to him she studies the wound.

"It's alright. Already healing." She jumps hearing the unceasing fighting and sounds of death. "You have gotten stronger."

She briefly smiles. "So have you and no more cute pointy ears, huh?" His hand comes up cupping her face gently and with care. It had been so long since they touched like this. It feels so familiar and natural.

Sesshōmaru is under him being choked. Basilisk's eyes are finally crimson and sneering down at him. His inner beast comes back and tries to dislodge the death grip he's in. His teeth bite into one of the offending arms. Basilisk yelps and tries to break free by adding pressure to his neck, but it isn't working. Sesshōmaru's eyes narrow in defiance even though oxygen is deprived.

Basilisk has no choice but to let go and yank his arm out from the jaws of death. He roars feeling immense pain watching a chunk of flesh still in Sesshōmaru's mouth which he promptly spits out looking disgusted.

The anger on Basilisk's face makes the foul taste worth it. He looks down smiling at him and that catches him off guard. Quicker than he could take a breath Basilisk flashes away.

Looking around wildly for him he watches the cursed blade gleam in Basilisk's grip. Watching him mouth with a wicked grin. "I win, you lose pathetic dog."

He knows he won't make it in time. His body does not have adequate energy to sit up let alone flash where he desperately needs to be. Everything seems to slow down and his heart feels already shattering.

His hackles rise feeling a darkness so cold, so deep, so potent and devoid of warmth his blood feels like ice. The world will bleed and wither when he's through. Nothing will be left standing and humanity will finally know what a true demon embodies.

Basilisk throws Sesshōmaru's damnation right in her direction. Smoke and debris everywhere her body is obscured but it matters not. With nothing to stand in the way it will strike precisely since now his blood and very essence lies within her. He thought he saved her and what he did was condemn her to certain death.

Rin turns to look into her beloved's eyes one last time before falling into eternal darkness without him. Sounds of a sqwelp, thwump, popping accompanied by a gasp was all he heard before his world went dark.

* * *

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! Hope all of you are faring beyond well and enjoying life!

A very special, loving and hearty shout out to K4terMurr! =) I didn't even realize a year went by! Time really does fly by never to return. Lol

I want to apologize yet again for the delay. Updates seem to get farther part. ^^' Caught between still harboring a nasty cold for over a month. Other worries and two jobs are kicking my behind.

This chapter was freaking hard to write! Lol I am a drama queen and romance type writer not a fighter. x) I suck at this! I am sorry for the crappy fight scenes!

Welcome Emeraldlynx! No don't cry! Yes, a flashback to break hearts. I am a wicked person as you can see. 😉 Sorry you had to wait so long for more insanity! Lol I am really glad you find the story riveting. =)

Welcome Stella! I am so happy your enjoyment was from the beginning! =) Thank you for finding my work good! Indeed, it is a very good thing for Rin but for others, not so much as you can see. 😉 Lol

Hello New Fan! Thank you for thinking so. =) I wasn't too sure I captured it properly. Well Katsumi has a sort of dark streak in her. It was more of a get back at you type of thing. It really was only once. Lol

Wow you have some nice ideas! Your dissection is quite compelling! =) Tbh, I never thought about a sequel. Not for any particular reason, just really hadn't. Inuyasha story has so many characters I truly struggled on what to do with all of them and that has been a huge pain in my behind! ^^' Hmm, gave me something to think about. I'll admit though the ending in my head will not change. 😉 Thank you for liking the story as much to put serious thought into it and coming up with believable concepts that go with it. =)

Hi there ShawnM! Sorry to have kept you waiting this long! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much and worth the wait. ^^'

That you all remain by my side, continuing this journey with me is truly inspiring and amazing despite the long waits. Without a doubt you all mean so much to me and help keep me going. I cherish and love, every review/those that favorite/those that follow/ those that read silently, like drops of water in the dry desert, like the sun in a snow storm, or a lantern inside a dark bottomless cave. =,)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"…" is a character's dialogue.

'…' are thoughts.

 _Flashback and Dreams: in_ _italics_

Dog demon or demon native language is in **Bold**.

 _Looking around wildly for him he watches the cursed blade gleam in Basilisk's grip. Watching him mouth with a wicked grin. "I win, you lose pathetic dog."_

 _He knows he won't make it in time. His body does not have adequate energy to sit up let alone flash where he desperately needs to be. Everything seems to slow down and his heart feels already shattering._

 _His hackles rise feeling a darkness so cold, so deep, so potent and devoid of warmth his blood feels like ice. The world will bleed and wither when he's through. Nothing will be left standing and humanity will finally know what a true demon embodies._

 _Basilisk throws Sesshōmaru's damnation right in her direction. Smoke and debris everywhere her body is obscured but it matters not. With nothing to stand in the way it will strike precisely since now his blood and very essence lies within her. He thought he saved her and what he did was condemn her to certain death._

 _Rin turns to look into her beloved's eyes one last time before falling into eternal darkness without him. Sounds of a sqwelp, thwump, popping accompanied by a gasp was all he heard before his world went dark._

* * *

Sesshōmaru's vision is pitch black like his mind. He cannot see nor hear, just imagine her prone form lying a bloodied mess on the cold dirty floor. This place he's in is frozen and void of light or warmth.

Just as well. His source of light and happiness is gone and lost to him until he joins her in death, but he will make the world feel his loss before he joins her. Family and friends be damned. Stay out of his way or suffer his cruel fate.

On the outside Sesshōmaru is still as a statue eyes shut off to the world. His body is relaxed and ramrod straight. Kagome and Inuyasha stand up looking horrified. They watched Basilisk throw the sword towards Rin but couldn't get there to help.

The smoke dissipates and reveals something shocking. Rin on the ground holding in her arms Akemi with, "Arms of eternal sleep", deeply imbedded into the middle of her chest. It ran straight through her. Blood is spurting from her mouth as her breathing is sporadic.

"Why did you do this?" Rin's voice is mournful as her orbs glisten.

"You are…worthy." She coughs bringing forth more blood. "You alone deserve my beloved son. I do not deserve…" She takes a raspy breath in…. "his forgiveness nor yours. This is the only way to atone and be able to face him, Katsuo and you."

Rin helps her sit up carefully as much as she can with a blade impaling her. Her legs spread wide cradling Akemi's body a bit to the side to not disturb the cursed blade. She would have died instantly if it struck her.

Lady mother saved her and will pay the ultimate price for it. She shakes her head crying. Her loss will affect Sesshōmaru deeply no matter how angry he is at her this moment. Her grandson will feel tremendous pain too.

Inuyasha clears the distance in a few seconds landing on his knees. He knew something felt horribly wrong about her after revelations but this, this is unimaginable. His eyes are taking in her state frantically not knowing what to do. His heart is racing and a foreboding feeling creeps over his core. He feels sick to his stomach as shaking hands hover above her.

Kagome runs over kneeling as well thinking of ways to help her survive. She discreetly eyes Inuyasha pondering briefly despite the dire circumstances discovering something he probably isn't ware of quite yet. Her eyes soften in grief for him or happiness, this answer isn't known yet.

"You're fucking crazy! Now look at ya!" His voice is gruff with reprimand but underlying with sadness.

"It would not be the first time you think me so." Akemi's eyes alight with mirth though laced with agony.

"Is there anything you can do?" His voice is much softer, but he doesn't turn to look at Kagome as he asks her. She contemplates if there is anything she can do. She presses both hands respectively healing with blue light.

"This blade is meant to kill instantly so why is she still alive?" Kagome's question was meant to be rhetorical but ended up being said out loud.

"Because the old queen doesn't have ill intent." The voice is said right into her ear making her slightly jump. All eyes turn to look at the source.

His big eyes studying the mortally wounded Akemi. "Old man Tōtōsai?" Inuyasha squints sniffing subtly. Yup, that stench of Old Spice is all him alright.

"Doesn't change the fact she will die though." He shrugs scratching his goatee.

"No, there has to be something. Don't just show up out of nowhere saying useless shit! Help or get lost! Why did you help father create such a thing anyway?!"

"To stop that you ungrateful mutt." Everyone looks towards where his lithe finger is pointing towards. Sesshōmaru is standing perfectly still in the middle of the wide space, mane whipping around in slow motion as if they are alive.

His head bowed, muscles taut and bulging, fluorescent green, blue and red veins on the surface, chest rising and falling exponentially. This cannot be good in anyway.

"Arms in eternal sleep is meant to be the last choice. You dogs have exponential power. Ever growing and all consuming. He created this with a heavy heart but with humanity in mind."

Basilisk growls in frustration in the background. Once again, his plans foiled by a useless spectator. Well at least someone close to him will perish. He wanted to diminish his resolve and squash his power by killing his heart, Rin.

At first, he didn't want her dead just to force his bidding upon her for defying him. He has always had a soft spot for her however Basilisk is a man of many avenues. He compromised and decided to get rid of her.

He is studying Sesshōmaru with apprehension. Something feels completely eerily wrong with him. He is quietly gathering his strength for what is to come. Fighting Naraku, Inuyasha and the royal pain in the ass king of the West have affected him.

"In his deep despair he will annihilate everything in his path and probably will not ever realize it. No one is safe." He turns to look at Rin for the first time since arriving. "Not even you." Tōtōsai picks his ear nonchalantly.

"But she didn't die. How is it possible for him not to recognize her?" Kagome gasps feeling Sesshōmaru's evil dark aura still tending to Akemi. It is nauseating and truly frightening.

"His subconscious is gone. Nothing but his anger and grief is left. Tōga knew this could happen to him as well. It was prophesied so he had no choice if he wanted to protect kin and the occupants of this plane."

Inuyasha's blood runs cold with realization. His brother is going to die by this sword after all? If the blade strikes now it will kill him immediately. The thought scares him more than he ever thought it would.

"But what if the ill intent is gone?" Kagome asks in a hushed tone as if any louder would break them all.

"Well, there is a failsafe. If something good remains within no matter how small the sword can purify the evil and weaken significantly thus be left alive." The collective sighs are palpable. "But, you can feel it, can't you young priestess? He's gone and nothing, but pure malice remains. He cannot be saved. The sword will do what is was meant to from the very beginning, end the existence."

Akemi begins to whimper with such sadness as her orbs glisten with unshed tears. "My ill-fated son. I am responsible." Her voice is so frail and afraid for her son. Inuyasha whines in her ear low and soothing that no one else can hear.

"No! I didn't sacrifice his affection and respect for me for nothing! All those that loved, protected and cherished me!" They suffered so much with her well planned betrayal. "I will get through to him! I will prove to you, father Tōga and fate that my mate is not evil! I know him best!" She shifts Akemi carefully onto Inuyasha who grimaces as Akemi groans her pain out quietly.

Rin stands up quickly heart beating out of her chest but not in fear but from determination. He has saved her countless times and even bestowed her half of himself without reserve. This time too she will prevail.

Naraku had been watching and listening intently getting closer. He is half way down the stairs. He will not let these humans that have become irreplaceable to him die at the hands of any one. A part of his mind acknowledges Sesshōmaru doesn't deserve this, thinks about Katsuo and especially Rin. This is will devastate so many.

Ari has finished eliminating the misguided demons that tried to attack them. His chest is bear and with nothing left to take out his frustration on he turns to study his master. He had heard the ominous talks.

He will not let Sesshōmaru turn into a callous murderer again. His heart is thoroughly broken with the prospect of having to take down his master and more than that, someone he considers a father, brother, friend and mentor.

All thoughts are broken when Sesshōmaru opens his orbs taking a deep breath. They are bottomless pits of black lacking any feeling or logic. A single jagged glowing red line that looks like a crack stemming from left to right of his irises, up to down makes them sinister. They are big and curve up higher.

His visage characteristics are much sharper too. The markings throughout his body are now black as well. The fluorescent green, blue and red remain but are darker. He now looks like a true demon spawn from hell. Whatever was left of Sesshōmaru, king of the West, is absent.

Rin whimpers at the sight as tears cascade down quickly. Basilisk starts to shift feeling the obvious slaughtering intent coming in droves from Sesshōmaru. His muscles start to expand and rip through skin. The sound of flesh ripping can be sickening.

He grunts in pain as his body converts into its true form. A thick strange fog forms obscuring his true nature. The spectators become alarmed more than before. Slowly the mist starts to dissipate.

A loud combined shriek and roar echoes off the walls causing for some to wince. What is revealed is utterly frightening. A twelve-foot-tall serpent human hybrid appears where Basilisk once was.

His upper torso, which still looks humanoid, including arms are covered with scales dark olive and black in color. You can see his strong abdominal muscles and bulging biceps are more pronounced. Two wings also the color dark olive with inside red scales are revealed as they spread out wide.

The bottom half below his navel is that of a snake. It is coiled like a spring. The color is pitch black with dark olive undertones. The only characteristic remaining human in shape are his eyes. They glow brightly emerald green though. He smiles eerily displaying sharp fangs with nails on his hands to match.

Inuyasha doesn't know what to do. On one hand he wants to help his brother but isn't sure he even needs it against Basilisk. He wants to pull out the abomination sword but afraid to make things worse for Akemi. Only Kagome's constant healing is keeping her conscious. He is debating whether to pull it out or not. Things are escalating ugly quickly on all ends.

"Inuyasha, we're going to have pull it out." Breaking out from his trance, Inuyasha looks at Kagome who is visibly shaking with so much stress. Who can blame her?

Sesshōmaru turns his face towards a target unhurriedly. He sizes up Basilisk with a snarl of disgust. Cracking his stiff neck and stretching his muscles he takes one sure step forward then another towards him without an ounce of fear or hesitation.

Basilisk coils down lower ready to pounce at the precise moment. When Sesshōmaru flexes his long jagged clawed hands and picks up the pace determined to reach him, basilisk strikes.

His body wraps around Sesshōmaru's tightly. He hisses squeezing tighter around him trying to snap bones. Sounds of success has him laughing in triumph. His captive has blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. Oh, what a fool to boast so early.

Sesshōmaru gives no indication of pain even though bones snapped. Instead he inhales and upon exhaling expands his chest and limbs with it. In fact, he is growing. Basilisk tries to constrict with every fiber of his being even sinks his poison carrying claws into Sesshōmaru's neck.

It doesn't work so he starts to uncoil himself from his body but Sesshōmaru is having none of that. He holds onto Basilisk's flesh sinking his own claws pumping copious amounts of his own special brand of poison.

When he is satisfied he picks up the bulk of his tail and starts to spin him using both hands. Basilisk is feeling the effects of the venom and tires to grab purchase from nearby objects even the floor.

The winds are starting to pick up and debris fly around again. Naraku takes a hold of Rin before she flies off since he was closer to her. He braces them up against a wall. His arms bracing around her and his body shielding her from anything flying around.

Ari jumps over to the three on the ground. He's blocking things from hitting them by smashing them with his bare fists, feet and legs. Inuyasha holds onto Akemi tighter. Kagome looks over at Naraku protecting Rin and smiles gratefully.

Sesshōmaru is thumping him from side to side like if he was a worthless rag doll. Basilisk feels bile rising as dizziness creeps in. He roars in anger and indignation, so he throws his weight backwards onto Sesshōmaru.

It took a lot of strength to fight against gravity and the iron grip swinging him around. He got poisoned again as well. He promised himself after what the dead old dog king did to him, never again.

Sesshōmaru lost his footing as Basilisk's momentum drove him backwards. He hasn't made a sound not even a grunt or growl in pain or exasperation. That pisses Basilisk off further. His tail snags Sesshōmaru holding him high upside down by his legs. He begins to give him the same treatment swinging him from side to side. Dust and debris once again scatter about. This time walls breaking as Sesshōmaru's body collides with them.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? FEELSSS GREAT TO PULVERIZE YOU!" Basilisk is still seething with rage from the earlier rough treatment.

"Sesshōmaru!" Rin cries desperately trying to get free.

"Stay here! If you go there now you will die! If there is any chance at getting through to him, it's you!" He must yell above the small whirlwinds. Naraku holds her tighter as the air and auras run rampant.

"But Tōtōsai…" Rin has never saw nor felt such malice and hatred from Sesshōmaru. She hates having to doubt him.

"Doesn't know what a true mating bond means." Naraku looks at her sharply.

She swallows the lump formed in her throat and nods with a watery smile. She hugs him tightly appreciatively. She needed words of encouragement though deep down inside she knows but she's never been mated before.

Her cheeks burn crimson as the realization that she is indeed her lord's mate. At that moment feeling giddy, Rin giggles hysterically like the innocent youth from centuries ago before reality callously shatters forgotten dreams.

Basilisk is laughing boastfully until a clawed furry hand grabs his tail. The next moment an agonizing pain vibrates up his back. Sesshōmaru has bit cleanly through his tail. About two feet from the tip to the middle.

Blood spurts everywhere. Sesshōmaru now half beast, half man spits out the chunk of flesh in his mouth right at Basilisk's face. His body has black and white peppered fuzzy hair all over. His face remains oddly humanoid just wider and more distorted.

The collective gasps can barely be heard. Rin shudders not in revulsion but in recognition. A darker more primitive part of herself recognizes this is her mate in his most primordial form.

Naraku looks down into her dilated dark cinnamon orbs and snickers to himself. Her breathing kicks up a notch or two. Females are indeed formidable and are meant to be one of the greatest enigmas to behold.

She is aroused for Sesshōmaru even when he has become an insane killing demon. This is his true mate. Her human mind is trying to rationalize by feeling apprehension, but her instincts and true nature trusts her mate without a doubt. That is how you know there is no fear of him but for him. To want to be one even when hell itself is at their heels. Especially if said hell is being handed by Sesshōmaru.

She is trying to get loose again and reach him but Naraku knows well enough right now isn't the time. This fight will be to the death and anyone caught in between them will suffer the same fate. He will not risk her life.

Basilisk howls painfully and sees red literally and figuratively. The onlookers cover their ears. Using the rest of his muscled body Basilisk quickly coils up and runs his clawed hand into Sesshōmaru's gut. The other hand grips his hair tightly tilting Sesshōmaru's neck back awkwardly widening his mouth like the giant snake that he is.

Rin screams in agony. Orbs releasing water in torrents watching what's happening to her mate unfold with pain etched on her suddenly pale face. She doubles her efforts to break free from Naraku's safe strong hold on her.

Inuyasha growls in frustration between helping his different looking brother and remaining holding Akemi. Kagome hasn't stopped healing. They haven't had a chance with everything unfolding so quickly and violently.

Ari makes up his mind and runs towards them. He is livid. 'HOW DARE THAT FOUL CREATURE?!' He is going to skewer that disgusting reptile.

He is about to reach them when Sesshōmaru without looking back snaps his left arm back straight and releases an invisible aura. Ari goes airborne and as Sesshōmaru's raises his arm higher, he goes flying up slamming hard into the ceiling.

Plaster and debris rain down from the impact. Ari shakes his dizzy head when he feels the same force bring him down and no matter how he tries to move he cannot. Sesshōmaru brings his arm down and Ari knows this is going to hurt something awful.

He only has a moment to steel his body when he slams down into the ground heavily. He is effectively rendered useless and out of the way. This all happened so fast no one moved not even Basilisk.

The entire time Sesshōmaru's soulless diabolical eyes remained locked onto Basilisk's widening dislocating jaw. It happens in the blink of an eye and for years to come no one will comprehend what occurred.

A shrill cry is heard from somewhere amongst the chaotic room adding to the ominous tension. That same arm snaps back to his side now holding arms of eternal sleep. Several questions to ponder amid the eerie bloody atmosphere. How can he hold that sword? Did the sword answer Sesshōmaru's call? Better yet, when did he get the sword.

Akemi's eyes are wide and unseeing after releasing an embarrassing display of weakness. She felt the sword pulsing within her impaled body before sliding out the way it came in like hot knife through butter.

With every ragged breath, more blood comes forth. Too much life's vital essence spilling freely. Inuyasha doesn't know what to do. The hole is jagged and big. One of his hands tries to stanch the flow uselessly.

Kagome's mouth is wide open in shock. "KAGOME! FUCKING DO SOMETHING"! She comes out from her shock hearing the desperation in Inuyasha's loud gruffy voice. She doubles her efforts even though she is at the point of exhaustion.

He leans down and presses lips down into Akemi's ear whispering encouragements, pleading, as her body starts convulsing. She is dying, and her son helped her get there quicker. In that moment Inuyasha wants to kick his brother's ass into oblivion before the sword ever could.

Tōtōsai leaning on an all-black fashionable cane with a handle shaped like a hammer all in pure steel, the mid-section has scroll work also in pure steel, is scrutinizing everything with knowing eyes. Those aged eyes hold wisdom. Too bad he doesn't share too much or forgets. Take your pick.

Rin had seen Ari get thrown around like a puppet on a string. She felt scared for him. She wanted to go over to him too, but her captor won't let up. She understands his caution with setting her free but being idle is tearing her apart.

She snaps out of her silent reverie and turns along with Naraku when they hear Inuyasha yell at Kagome. The sight is unsettling for Rin. No matter what she is lady mother, she is her mate's mother, the woman who saved her despite her reservations. She trembles in Naraku's hold.

He holds onto her closely watching with tense crimson eyes at Kagome who is trying relentlessly to save Akemi. He can see and sense her weary spiritual powers taking a heavy toll upon her. He wants to help her urgently but knows moving could make things worse.

Basilisk only has a moment to register the quick sharp blunt pain. He looks down with jaw still wide open to see his former hand still impaled in Sesshōmaru's gut. Big difference is, it's no longer attached to his body.

Somehow without it being seen, Sesshōmaru cut his arm cleanly off just leaving a bloody stump up to his elbow. He stumbles back howling once more. The dog with devil pits for eyes, pulls out the hand without blinking and delivers a bitch slap using the same limb so hard Basilisk falls back.

He just got smacked by his own severed hand. Basilisk howls in laughter devilishly and hysterically. He will perish. He senses his body rendering to the eternal call of sleep, but he will take this soulless dog king with him and anyone else that gets in the way.

He is going to use the last of his strength, but he will end it and will meet his end, his way. The wind picks up and calling upon all energy and aura Basilisk starts to glow bright green and black. His remaining human skin begins to rip off like a snake sheds its skin.

He is growing so much as he expands length and width wise that the surrounding walls are breaking apart. Tōtōsai slams his cane down creating a protective barrier so that nothing falls upon the group on the ground.

Naraku using his arachnid abilities pulls the unconscious Ari and Ryuu towards him with webbing. He creates a bubble of some sort made of the strongest silk to protect them as well as Rin who is still a mess in his arms.

Basilisk has grown to be a very large serpent with large wings. He is about 20 feet tall. Still dark olive and black scales with hints of dark purple throughout. His eyes are ruby red now. Wingspan about 30 feet wide same color as before.

Words fail to describe the monstrosity he embodies. Kagome gasps feeling extremely light headed. Dark spots dance across her vision. She shakes her head willing it away with all her might.

Her blue light starts to fade as orbs glisten with frustration. She even ignored the giant deadly serpent looming over them all. "I'm sorry Inu…" She gets to say no more noticing Inuyasha's tears.

He is rocking back and forth with a stock-still Akemi. She isn't breathing as her gold eyes are closed tight. Kagome clears her throat as her own tears spill naturally. This is much worse than when she witnessed Kikyō's death.

Back then she was hurt for Inuyasha, for Kikyō, for herself. Watching the person, you love to grieve for another over and over hurts like hell, but she understood and accepted their bond. That is why she stood beside him despite that. She felt pain watching a young guilt ridden Inuyasha grieve then.

This time she can truly feel and see Inuyasha's pain now with her developed powers, so it is different. His aura is spilling so much grief, anger and sadness. Something is distinctively different now though. His aura has an underlying emotion stronger than any other present, sheer determination.

His breathing is strained bottling up his sorrow. Pure hot golden light engulfs him and Akemi as well as Tessaiga. He isn't letting her spirit go. He always watches something or someone important to him or that he covets leave.

'WELL FUCK THAT! NOT THIS TIME!' He concentrates with eyes firmly shut and trembling arms holding Akemi to him securely pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "Breath with me, breath for me you stubborn bitch...please."

Tōtōsai's smiling big black eyes look back without moving. His face is stoic and confident. Kagome gasps covering her mouth in awe. She cannot believe what she is witnessing.

Akemi takes one long loud breath and exhales sharply. She grips Inuyasha's chest trying to get as much oxygen as possible. Chest rising and falling swiftly.

"Sshh, calmly with me." She holds tighter to him as an anchor to the ocean floor. Moments pass and soon her frantic breathing matches his. Inuyasha keeps rocking with her body in between his holding her closely. "That's it Akemi, breath like me."

He leans down and whispers something only she could hear. Akemi in turns buries her face even more into his neck holding on for dear life. Kagome stifles a happy giggle not hearing a thing but feeling so happy for Inuyasha, for what he still has not discovered yet.

She looks at the sword and then up at the open sky. 'Thank you.'

"Let me out Naraku! He is going to die! I know you're heartless but please!" Rin gasps instantly regretting what came out from desperation for Sesshōmaru's life. "I…didn't mean it. Oh God, I am so sorry, please forgive me Naraku."

He nods his head though gaze locked in Kagome's direction. "I cannot let you walk into certain death. Trust that instinct you have. That faith you have in him. That strong connection is why he will not lose."

Rin looks back at the ghastly sight in front of them. The webbing is strong but still they have a clear view above them. They didn't witness what occurred with the other group.

'Please my lord, my love, my mate, survive for me. Don't leave me. Do not die.' Rin grips onto Naraku for support praying for all she's worth. Something she rarely did. Remembering when she did, it was Sesshōmaru she used to pray to.

Her blind faith in him then was something to behold. So why change that now? She wills all her love, devotion and trust in him towards their bond hoping with every fiber of her being, he feels it.

Sesshōmaru stares up defiantly as Basilisk slinks his head lower towards him and shrieks loudly towards his frame. Sesshōmaru's hair flies around from the strength of his breath. His body moves back some from the force as well.

For the first time since this darkness infiltrated, Sesshōmaru displays an emotion. Sitting upon his devilish face appears very slowly a purposely wicked smirk full of amusement. Eyes narrowing in mock cheer before enlarging.

Fangs are elongating as a heavy mist swirls around his heating up skin covering his entire body from head to toe. Only his glowing mocking red and black enlarged eyes remain, until those too disappear among the fog. A menacing growl so deep, so guttural, so raw it shakes the remaining walls around them, preludes the promise of death.

* * *

Author's note: *slowly creeps back in* Hi my incredibly understanding wickeds! ^^' Hope you are all doing great, healthily and living life to its fullest!

So, it has been a while. I apologize for that, but my health went south. I was in the hospital for a week after fighting things for quite a while. It has been a slow recovery since it has been a slew of health woes.

I also want to apologize for the short and not too good chapter. I just really wanted to let you all know this story is not abandoned and I will see it through to the end. I just hope I didn't lose too many of you and that you will have more patience since life is one hurdle after the next.

Gin, on the edge of something sounds inspiring to me! Hope it didn't die too much. I am sorry it took so long. This is truly late, but you have a great day as well! ^^'

New Fan, thank you so much for the sympathy! It turned into pneumonia. Lol...I am not too sure on the length and making a sequel hadn't really entered my mind. I am not the type to leave loose ends because I don't like reading them myself. It is a pet peeve. This might turn out to be lengthy. ^^' Lol…I'll take the suspense, thank you very much for that!

Stella, a "fantastic job", really gave me life! I needed to hear that. Thank you very much! I think most don't know what to do with this Naraku. Lol I am happy you like them! Indeed, they are together! Hopefully without too much more heartbreak. I am a meanie sometimes. Lol

Jcat007, that is exactly why I did it! We needed that win to help cope with all the bull our girl went through! Lol…Naraku jump in front? Hmmm, sorry to disappoint. ^^' Thank you so much for liking my meager action!

Guest…sorry this turned out to be exactly what you didn't want, a long wait. ^^' I can't even promise it was worth the wait. Lol Sorry, I must laugh otherwise I'll get myself depressed even more.

Guest #2, welcome! For you, it wasn't such a long wait. Lol...Your reward, a bit more suspense. Hehehe

I appreciate and love every single one of you. Every review/those that favorite/those that follow/ those that read silently, even those that challenge me, are irreplaceable. Right now, it is keeping me grounded, inspired and motivated to continue even when my spirits are low. Please hold on for me a bit. I will continue to try my best and do better. Don't give up on this story or me. I know it is a lot to ask.


End file.
